Of Sade's Love Stories and other Blasphemies
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Dedicado a Neko C. "Aunque las puertas del Infierno se abran más y más cada vez que pose mis labios en los tuyos... Ni Dios ni el Diablo se interpondrán en lo que siento por ti, Rin". Triple Pairing. Basado libremente en las obras del Marqués de Sade. Fin de la Saga Burlesque. Chapter 16: La boda Miku/Luka. ¡Feliz día (atrasado) de San Valentín!
1. Prólogo I

***Suena la canción "Barras y Estrellas"***

**Shaw *enfundada en uniforme militar*:** ¡Saludos, Fanfiction!

**Sess:** ¡Regresamos de esta larga y absurda ausencia! Pensaron que jamás nos verían de nuevo, ¿eh? XD La verdad es que la inspiración está muerta y enterrada metros bajo tierra, esperemos que resurja como zombie y baile Thriller (?) dentro de poco.

**Shaw:** Primer fic nuestro de Vocaloid (fandom que me tiene bastante agitada por estos días, se apoderó de mí con creces) Ya tenía rato pujando por salir, así que mejor le dimos luz verde.

Es en esencia un Rin/Len, aunque quizás colemos un Kaito/Meiko o un Kaito/Miku ¡Ustedes deciden!

**Advertencias:** Si ya leíste algunas obras de Sade o sabes más o menos quien fue este sujeto, habrá muchas referencias a él y... haciendo honor a él, escenas muy fuertes. Algunos capítulos pasarán a M debido al contenido, pero trataremos de mantenernos en la tónica T.

Ahora sí, sin más pendejadas que decir: ¡Al fic!

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no es de nuestra propiedad, sino a Yamaha Corporation… Porque si lo fuera, ¡A estas alturas habría una 12ava temporada en anime y la 5ta película en proceso...!

_Dedicado a Neko C. Te daré clases de crueldad a la especie masculina (¡Ja!) (Y un galón de helado de limón) apenas terminemos con esto._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Of Sade's Love Stories and other Blasphemies**

**Created by Shade Shaw Phantom & SessKagome4Ever**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_El amor sin pecado es como el huevo sin sal._

**Sade**

La larga fila de bancos de madera estaba medio llena. Algunos de sus ocupantes ya empezaban a bostezar, cosa que suele suceder en las misas largas. Unos contemplaban el vacío con aire amodorrado, otro por la última fila se pone a charlar con su compañero de al lado. Alguno que otro en verdad prestaba atención a la lectura. Hacía un calor asfixiante y es que esa capillita no contribuía mucho a que apareciera una mísera brisa. El padre sudaba y manchaba a cada minuto que pasaba las axilas de su sotana mientras sostiene su Biblia y sigue con su al parecer interminable perorata.

Un muchacho rubio sentado en las últimas bancas oyó lo suficiente en los primeros 20 minutos para comprender que ni aunque le diera un ataque por el calor se detendría, así que se puso a juguetear con los volantes del vestido de su hermana, quien se sentaba a su lado. Esta se dio cuenta y le agarró la mano para que se quedara quieto. El simple gesto hizo que se ruborizaran hasta la punta de los cabellos. La chica trató de deshacerse del agarre, pero el chico no se soltó: Se aferró aun más. Daría un ojo por quedarse así siempre. Solo después de ver que había una monja que los miraba ligeramente extrañada se soltaron y voltearon de nuevo al frente. Gracias a Dios que sus padres no se dieron cuenta.

El sonido del enorme y viejo órgano les hizo ver a todos que era hora de rezar, era momento de exponer sus almas y vaciar las culpas al Creador.

Ambos agacharon la mirada, como todos los demás. No, no estaban rezando. Ya no podían pedirle absolutamente nada. Esa época en que podían comunicarse limpiamente con Dios para pedirle algo o confesar sus faltas pasó a la historia. No podían siquiera hacer el Padre Nuestro o el Ave María sin sentirse raros. Su pecado era demasiado grande. Apenas se presentasen al borde celestial San Pedro en persona los dejaría a patitas en la calle. Quizás ahora esas pinturas de los ángeles apostados en el techo del recinto ya estaban murmurando entre si y lanzándoles miradas y dedos acusadores.

Si, Dios es misericordioso. Pero, ¿hasta qué punto...?

Él perdona los pecados, pero... ¿Y si no te arrepientes en lo absoluto del pecado que cometiste?

Así se sentían exactamente Kagamine Len y Rin. Eran gemelos. Y estaban viviendo un amor prohibido. Y no estaban para nada arrepentidos de ello.

Perfecto para hacer una tragedia griega, ¿no?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Algo desafinado. Lo sabemos ¬¬* (Échenle la culpa al bloqueo de escritor y el no haber hecho nada por meses U.U")

Aceptamos quejas, reclamos, sugerencias... pero todo sin lanzar objetos perjudiciales o en estado de descomposición que puedan ser nocivos para la salud de las autoras xD

Un abrazo enorme a quienes lean, no los culpamos si no les gusta :P

¿Rewiew? *ponen cara angelical*


	2. Filosofías de Tocador

Shaw: _Que tal todos, que ondón, otra vez soy yo..._ ¡Vaya! Debo dejar de ver Jimmy Neutrón XDD

Sess: No se que rayos te ocurre hoy, ¿Volviste a tomar?

Shaw: ¡No...! Bueno, si.

Sess: ¡Ni mas faltaba, te presentas ebria a dar el fic!

Shaw: ¿Que quieres que haga? Soy una Meiko, con corazón de banana (?) Ah, claro, antes de cualquier cosa, aún tengo mis males en la cabeza, y se acentuaron los últimos días o.O creo que después de todo necesitaré una cura para estas enfermedades xD

Blablabla, Vocaloid no es nuestro y blablabla...

Okay, sin más estupideces que decir, a leer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Acto 1: Filosofias de Tocador.

_Para escribir esta historia es necesario que no exista ninguna pasión por los hechos, ninguna preferencia a alguno de los personajes, ningún resentimiento por la injusticia divina, ninguna moral inutil y estúpida. Lo que es imposible evitar es cuando a uno le afecta el acontecimiento. Creemos simplemente poder asegurar que para describir bien este acontecimiento o al menos para relatarlo justamente, tal y como sucedió, es preciso estar algo lejos de él, es decir, a la distancia suficiente para estar a salvo de todas las mentiras con las que pueden rodearle la esperanza o el terror._

Es de mañana en el vieja campiña, y desde ya se oye el inconfundible sonido de el viejo gallo del destartalado pub de Akita Neru haciendo el saludo al sol de manera tan desafinada y ronca que no sabes si reirte o no. Los hombres se apresuran a irse a sus trabajos en el campo o la cuidad y las damas los despiden para dedicarse a su hogar. Es sábado, asi que no verán niños llendo con libro en brazo a la escuela del pueblo, ociosos lectores. Hace un día soleado, un tanto ventoso. Una voz melodiosa y un tanto grave se alza en el pabellón oeste de una pequeña pero lujosa casa solariega.

—¡Len-kuuun...!

Kagamine Len alzó la cabeza de donde estaba sentado, donde hace unos momentos tenia la nariz pegada a las partituras del viejo piano de cola de su abuelo. Estaba practicando una sinfonía de Sousa que lo tenía algo ocupado para tocarla perfectamente cuando la voz lo interrumpió. No necesitaba levantarse para ver quien era; conocía esa voz donde fuese, era inconfundible: Shion Kaito, uno de sus compañeros de escuela, quien solía visitarlos con frecuencia.

Kaito entró dando elegantes zancadas, quitándose el sombrero para sonreirle de manera bonachona a su amigo. Era un joven próximo a cumplir 19, de pelo azul corto y facciones galantes; siempre usaba una bufanda azul (no importase que época fuese) y hasta donde Len lo conocía, no podía pasar un solo día sin comer un cono de helado. Era un joven refinado, bastante conocido en el paraje.

Aun asi, tal cual Franval, bajo ese exterior de refinamiento y delicadeza, se escondia un verdadero amago de comadreja: Kaito en realidad, cuando no estaban sus padres o las gobernantas, se convertía en un joven hedonista y libertino. No son pocas las historias echadas por las sirvientas y damas de compañia sobre ese "joven de andar ligero y fama de mujeriego colgándole del pescuezo" que, según ellas, se quedaba en los pubs hasta altas horas de la noche, gastando la mesada de su padre en licor, helado... y mujeres. Muchas mujeres.

A pesar de todo, Len lo recibia en su casa con una cálida y sincera bienvenida. ¿Ahora bien, se preguntan ustedes, mis estimados, como alguien de la edad y forma de ser amoral de Kaito anda todo el tiempo con un jovencito piadoso como Len? A veces creo que los libertinos les gustan andar con los limpios de alma para corromperlos (ya sea consciente o incoscientemente, el alma humana es compleja ), y convertirlos en sus iguales. O sería mas bien que los hombres piadosos no suelen entender o prefieren no ver – mas bien – la evidente aura pestilente de los ímpios.

—Hola Kaito, hace mucho que no te veiamos— le saludó Len levantándose de la silla—, ¿Como te ha ido?

—Nada mal, amigo mío. ¿Has sabido las ultimas noticias? —el mas joven negó con la cabeza—Adivina: me voy a casar —Len se quedó perplejo—.Asi es. Mis padres concretaron una boda con una pariente lejana de mi tío para finales del verano.

Len estaba sorprendido. Kaito siempre habia tenido una postura de eterno soltero inquebrantable. Acompañado, pero a ratos. Era un firme defensor del amor libre, a primera vista, juvenil y efímero. Para él, el matrimonio no era mas que una trampa para osos. Prefería ser libre, ajeno a cualquier puesto fijo. En verdad, todo un poeta.

"El matrimonio solo trae consigo espinas rebozadas en miel, Len. Escucha lo que te digo antes de que hagas lo mismo que otros: te hacen creer que de esas espinas saldrán flores de primavera, que te harán arrodillarte a los pies de tu mujer, someterte a las cadenas de la obligación, siempre recubiertas de dizque amor. ¡Vana ilusión! ¡Que fraude! ¡Que farsa!" solía decirle al rubio en sus frecuentes charlas de camino a la escuela.

Por Dios, que vueltas da la vida, ahora resulta que el eterno soltero Shion Kaito iba a contraer matrimonio. ¡Vaya ironía del destino!, pensaba Len.

—¿Y con quien te casarás?—le preguntó.

—Oh, es mi padrino quien se las recomendó a mis padres. Se llama Hatsune Miku— le contestó Kaito, hurgando en su bolsillo—. Aqui tengo una foto de ella, mirala.

Len se inclinó para ver a la susodicha. En la foto se apreciaba una muchacha de 15 años, de rostro aniñado y alegre, tenia unas larguísimas coletas verdes recojidas con unos lazos blancos. Aunque en la foto aparecía sentada y usaba un vestido largo, se veia claramente que poseía una bella figura.

—Preciosa, ¿verdad?—suspiró Kaito con morboso deleite, como si estuviera viendo un helado de chocolate particularmente exquisito—, parece un angel con cuerpo de ninfa. No puedo esperar hasta la boda para _"conocerla", _en todos los sentidos.

—Bueno, si...—concedió Len encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad es que hasta entonces no se fijaba en las muchachas. La escuela y la música eran su universo. La unica joven con la que ha pasado toda su vida era...

—Por cierto, ¿como esta Rin?— volvió a interrumpir Kaito, una vez más, con sus pensamientos.

—Oh, esta bien. Esta practicando los coros para la misa de mañana—dijo Len—, ¿por que lo preguntas?

—Oi por ahi que la piensan mandar al conservatorio (1) — dijo Kaito guardando la foto de su prometida—, bueno, eso fue lo que me dijo tu madre.

Un gruñido de Len fue su respuesta.

Rin era la hermana gemela de Len. Iguales pero diferentes a la vez. Dos caras de una moneda o reflejos de espejo. La gente del pueblo solía tomarles el pelo con expresiones como "Gotitas de agua". Y es que eran fisicamente parecidos, a pesar de su género y personalidad.

Aunque era menor que él por 7 minutos, según su madre, eso no la hacía la sumisa de los dos. Al contrario, era bastante activa e impulsiva. Si algo no le gustaba, lo decía y ya. A pesar de eso, generalmente era una jovencita dulce y amable, y – hasta Kaito lo decia – , muy bella. Su cabello rubio y ojos azules la hacian ver como un angel caido del cielo, según su padre. Su voz era legendaria entre las jovenes del pueblo. Hasta ahora usaba su talento en el coro de la iglesia, hasta que su madre empezó a considerar la opción de mandarla al conservatorio, pero habia que esperar a que Rin cumpliera 16 para hacer el viaje a la capital.

Por su parte, Len era el mas tranquilo y pasivo de los dos. Siempre se esforzaba en sacar buenas notas en la escuela, en portarse bien tanto en casa como en la calle. Fue educado para ser todo un caballero. Ahora bien, próximo a cumplir 14 - ¡Oh, La entrada a la hermosa y caótica adolescencia, donde los deseos mas ocultos y profundos salen con la fuerza de un géiser!, ¡hermosa época! - las cosas empiezan a verse desde otra perspectiva, aunque no se daba cuenta aun; pequeño ingenuo, queridos lectores.

Al igual que Rin, tenia una voz muy buena, algo aguda, pero agradable. Desde niño se dedicó al piano, escuchando excitado las sinfonías de Beethoven, Mozart y Chopin. Al igual que Kaito, Len tenía alma de poeta. Cuando no se dedicaba a las tareas de escuela o a los oficios religiosos (Estaba estudiando para monaguillo), se entretenía con su poesía, aunque lo hiciera escondidas, ya que Kaito y sus padres solían

reirse de ellos, aunque Rin, entre sonrisas, le decía a menudo que eran muy buenos, cosa que él le agradaba mucho oir.

Justamente estaba componiendo un poema para Rin. El cumpleaños de los gemelos se estaba acercando y sus padres iban a hacerles una fiesta en el jardín. Tambien dijeron que este año iba ser un cumpleaños diferente, con algunos cambios.

¿Diferente? ¿Cambios?

Si cada año era lo mismo: Una reunión familiar con los insulsos familiares, riendose de chistes que Len y Rin no entendían y bebiendo whisky y sake sin parar. Eera en esos casos en que ambos se escapaban al cuarto que compartían desde que nacieron para seguir jugando al guerrero que rescata a la doncella del dragón y de la Pitonisa (2)

Ninguno de los dos sabía, que su cumpleaños numero 14 desencadenaría muchas cosas.

Bastantes cosas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Authors's Note:

(1) Un Conservatorio (del lat. conservatorĭus) es un establecimiento en el que se imparten clases relacionadas con las artes. Aunque la mayoría se centran en la música también hay algunos en los que se imparten clases de danza y declamación.

(2) Jajaja XDDD Synchronicity ocupa mi mente :3 Una saga espectacular (Yo, que estoy decepcionada de Final Fantasy (hasta el punto que le hice un putrefacto funeral al ultimo que me compraron), Encontré consuelo en ella)

... Y es que el Len de esa Saga esta aun mas churro que el prota de FF *babea* Un momento... ¿Pero que carajo digo? ¿Solo en la Saga Sychronicity? ¡No, en todas! XDD )

¿Se imaginan ustedes a Len de monaguillo? O.O No se preocupen. Tal cual Sade a las vírgenes, hará pedazos esa tonta probabilidad. Kaito se me sonó medio hipócrita con su argumento del matrimonio pero bueno... (Se encoje de hombros) Sade-sama usaba sofismos parecidos para justificar lo que hacian sus personajes.

Oh si!, el primer parrafo es de Sade-sama. "La Historia Secreta de Isabel de Baviera" Mi fallecido abuelo me dejó toda su biblioteca (y con ella, una montaña de literatura erótica, no solo de Sade (risas macabras))

Ahora: (redoble de tambores) ¡Reponder Rewiews!

Neko C: ¡Yay! Me encanta que te haya encantado (?) Menos mal que buscaste en San Wikipedia quien era Sade, pues si, se pondrá perveeersooo XDDD ¿Y lemon? (Rie) Soy veterana escribiendo lemon, corazón. Lo que me pidas, a tus ordenes, tu eres la princesa, sirviente tuyo soy (?)

Sobre la idea de la Iglesia... ¡Oh, mis sinceras disculpas...! No tenia ni idea de que tambien pensabas hacer lo mismo! De haberlo sabido lo hubiera cambiado, lamento hacerte modificar tu Tabla de los Pecados Capitales ¡Gomensai!

En realidad es un triángulo amoroso Meiko/Kaito/Miku, ¿como va a terminar? Esto es un fic influenciado por Sade, mas bien preocupate por lo que _pasará _Muajajajaja!

S. S. P and SessK., Cambio y Fuera.


	3. Adolescence I

Hooolaaaa!

**Shaw: **Pues estoy muy contenta por que al fin pudimos terminar este capitulo (lo edite como 10 veces y eso por que deje de contar uuuu), pero al fin lo terminamos XDDD

**Sess: **Bueno, empezamos con la historia de "Adolescence" mas adelante trataremos "Cantarella" esperamos que sea de su agrado y gracias a todos por leer la historia y comentar _-les da un abrazo- _

Cuidense

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Acto 2: Adolescence, Part I**

"_¿Que importa que la vida, en desiguales épocas se deslize entre lagrimas, Que como un debil hilo se rompa de repente si aun os queda el alma...?"_

**Victor Hugo, **Chants du Crépuscule

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El suave olor del trigo amasado con tomillo, laurel y hierbabuena indicaba que ya faltaba muy poco para la hora del almuerzo. Se oye claramente el sonido de las cucharas batiendo, los cuchillos enterrándose en las tablas de madera y los cazos manipulándose en la cocina. El Sr. Kagamine silba alegremente por el vestíbulo. Por el jardín se escucha el estrépito de una de las mulas pateando la caja de tomates hasta volverla puré rojo. En la zona de los dormitorios sin embargo, estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso.

Len caminaba con paso pausado hacia su habitación localizada en el ala este de la casa. La conversación con su amigo de infancia lo ha dejado pensativo y taciturno.

Hacia unos dias, sus padres les anuncirion que iban a remodelar la casa (¿Para que?, pensaba Len) y entre esos cambios incluian el cuarto de los gemelos.

Torció a la izquiera para entrar a la ultima puerta, que daba su habitación que compartia con Rin.

Era una habitación amplia y luminosa, con grandes ventanales alargados que proporcionaban aire fresco cuando hacía calor y que solo se cubrian con gruesas cortinas con motivos decorativos de bananas (la fruta favorita de Len) y naranjas (la fruta favorita de Rin) cuando hacía demasiado frio o demnasiado sol. Habia varios candelabros en el techo y varias mesas para colocar los enseres; en la pared estaba el enorme armario con la ropa de ambos y al lado, un escritorio y un librero. En el centro de la habitación habia una amplia cama matrimonial de forma rectangular y sabanas de lino.

Len se acercó al estante de libros y sacó un tomo de piel gastada y broches de bronce. Era un album de fotos. Abrió una página al azar. Una foto de ambos cuando eran pequeños, en la enorme tina del baño, sonriéndole a la cámara. Sonrió ante la imagen.

Desde que nacieron, los gemelos Kagamine _siempre _estuvieron juntos: ademas de compartir la placenta, el vientre materno y la leche de su madre, bebieron del mismo biberón y durmieron en una cuna suficiente amplia para los dos – usando mamelucos rosas y azules, para poder distinguirlos – compartian los mismos juguetes y les gustaban los mismos cuentos (Siendo sus favoritos los de Cendrillon y el de Moonlit Bear (1)), los bañaban y los vestían juntos; buscar un momento en que no estuvieran juntos era muy dificil de hallar, estimados lectores.

Esa forma de criarlos influyó poderosamente en ellos: Si se llevaban a Rin para alguna parte sin Len, (o viceversa), ambos estallaban en llanto y nada que hicieran o les dieran los callaban hasta que volvieran a estar juntos.

Se adoraban, mis amigos lectores. Y con los años su adoraban más y más. Jugaban y leian juntos. Terminaron yendo a la misma escuela – a pesar de que en un principio querian llevar a Rin a una escuela de señoritas, pero se descartó la idea tras los berrinches de los gemelos – y tomando clases de canto y religión en el mismo lugar. Se abrazaban y se consolaban mutuamente en las las noches tormentosas. Robaban el maquilllaje de su madre y jugaban entre ellos pintándose labios y mejillas de payaso y bigotes de pirata. Se disfrazaban e improvisaban historias de monstruos, caballeros y princesas. Le jugaban bromas y travesuras a las gobernantas como viendose y luciendo exactamente iguales (en ese caso, Len quitándose la coleta o Rin haciéndose una), o intercambiando ropas para poner desorientada a la niñera. Se solían darse pequeños tesoros y regalos al otro, un caparazón de escarabajo, una flor de Lis, una mariposa disecada, una piedra bonita, una nuez partida donde se extraia cuidadosamente el fruto... y los guardaban en una cajita de rapé en las profundidades fragantes del armario. Si, mis estimados, esos fueron años de absoluta felicidad.

Y las cosas mejoraban cuando llegaban ciertos fines de semana, ya cuando sus padres iban a la cuidad por negocios o para una fiesta o a visitar a alguien, Len y Rin se escapaban para pasar ratos agradables en el parque, jugando en los juegos, alimentando a las palomas, observando la las gentes pasar, reirse de las gracias de los payasos y acróbatas callejeros o simplemente observar juntos desde una parte secreta del parque, las nubes esponjadas blancas y rosas como algodón de azucar, las coloridas cometas del mes de Agosto o el imperturbable y rojizo atardecer.

Len suspiró. Como deseaba que retrocediese a esos tiempos, donde solo les importaba jugar hasta caer rendidos, abrazados en su cunita. Daría hasta su alma por ello...

—¡Hola Len!

Len volteó de inmediato la cabeza al origen del sonido. Sonrió. Rin estaba en la entrada de la puerta , sonriente como siempre, sosteniendo su libro de canciones.

—Hola Rin. ¿Como te fue en el ensayo del coro?

—Se canceló. A Teto se le dió por comer helado antes de venir y al momento de hacer un tono alto se le salió el gallito. Fue muy gracioso—dijo riéndose, Len se rió tambien—El padre decidió dejarlo hasta ahi para mañana. ¿Miras las fotos?

—Este... si—musitó Len sintiendo vergüenza por haber sIdo pillado viendo las fotos vergonzosas de ellos cuando eran bebés.

—¿Puedo verlas contigo?—la sonrisa de Rin era aun mas amplia.

Len asintió y se hizo a un lado. Ambos se sientan en el borde del enorme lecho. Los gemelos durmieron allí desde que dejaron la cuna a los 3 años, desde entonces se acurrucaban entre los almohadones de Rin y el peluche de Banana en pijama de Len (1), siempre con los dedos entrelazados, despues de haber recitado sus respectivas oraciones, perparándose para enfrentarse a los monstruos peludos y con ojos saltones del libro de monstruos de la Biblioteca que salían todas las noches del armario para aterrorizar a su hermanita; pero Rin no temía, pues allí estaba su ruidoso caballero para protegerla.

—¡Oh Len, mira esto!—exclamó Rin sobresaltando a su hermano y señalando una foto

—¿Que es, Rin?—preguntó Len y miró por enima de su hombro para ver lo que ella encontró

Era una foto de su Primera Comunión. Len y Rin sonrieron. Ese fue un acontecimiento realmente especial: Hacía un radiante día estival en la capilla. Rin se veia angelical con su vestido y zapatitos blancos y lucía muy adorable con el adorno de lirios en sus rizos que le habian hecho para la ocasión y Len no se quedaba atrás, como todo un señorito con su frac blanco y un ramillete de flores en la solapa de su camisa. Rin se rió al recordar como, presa de los nervios, Len se persignó con la mano izquierda y le sacó la lengua al Padre al recibir la comunión; eso avergonzó muchisimo al pequeño, pero terminó sonrieendo al ver como su gemela lo imitaba, a pesar de que Kaito se desternillaba de risa

—Len... —musitó la rubia de pronto, mirándolo—, ¿porque papá y mamá quieren que tengamos cuartos separados? Yo no quiero, Len... ¿Ya intentaste hablar con ellos?

—Si, lo hice—musitó Len sonriendo amargamente—, y dijeron que era hora de hacer cambios, porque muchas cosas van a pasar...

—¿Que cosas?— preguntó Rin—. No lo entiendo.

—Yo tampoco.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio. Solo se escuchaban los débiles gorjeos del turpial gordo en su jaulita puesta en la ventana. Rin volvió a comtemplar el album de fotos, pasando las páginas mecanicamente. Len solo la miraba hacerlo, perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Porque sus padres querian separarlos si siempre estaban juntos, como hermanos? Siempre ha sido asi y debería seguir siéndolo. Pero... había otra cosa que lo estaba fastidiando desde esta mañana y que no se sacaba de la cabeza...

—Rin...

—¿Si?

—¿En verdad te irás al conservatorio?—Len la miró con el corazón en el puño. Ignoraba cuanto exactamente duraba una persona en esos lugares, pero estaba seguro que eran _años. _Len sintió vertigo. ¿Pasar años, (_¡años!_)_, _sin Rin? Incluso la perspestiva de estar alejado de su adorada hermanita un fin de semana le disgustaba muchísimo.

Rin agachó la mirada

—No lo se... —dijo en voz baja—, Mamá dice que allí podré dedicarme en serio a lo que me gusta: cantar; que podré presentarme en conciertos en las óperas de París, ante gente importante, ¡inclusive ante el mismísimo Rey de Francia!—ante cada palabra Len se ponía cada vez mas y mas triste. Estaba seguro que ella se iría, (¡Quizas para siempre; oh, que desdicha!) del pueblo... y peor aun, de él—pero... —Len alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Ya empezaban a formarse gotas de lágrimas en las sedosas pestañas—¡No quiero irme del pueblo! ¡Aqui estan mis padres, mis amigos, el coro... y...! ¡Tu, Len-kun! ¡No quiero que nos separen, Len! ¡No quiero estar sola...!—sollozó levemente, sosteniéndole las manos al sorprendido jovencito.

—Nunca estarás sola, Rin...—susurró Len abrazándola delicadamente, apoyándola en su hombro—Jamás nos separarán; somos gemelos, ¿no? Siempre estaré aquí. Te prometo que siempre estaré contigo, hasta el día del Juicio Final...

—¿Lo prometes?—musitó Rin sacando la cabeza para mirarlo. Len le sonrió y con la mano le secó los rastros humedos de su llanto.

—Lo prometo.

-o-o-o-

Los rayos de sol le dieron en plena cara. Gruñó molesto y se puso boca abajo para tratar de seguir durmiendo un poco mas, hasta que un amortiguado grito lo hizo incorporarse. Rin estaba sentada a en la cama, mirándo horrorizada las sábanas, como si no pudiera creer lo que estuviera viendo y respiraba agitadamente, sujetándose el vientre, como si algo le doliera.

—¡Rin! ¿que te sucede?— exclamó Len preocupado por su hermana. La abrazó protectoramente y le besó la frente—¿Estas bien? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

—Len...—musitaba asustada la muchacha—Mira, mira eso...

El rubio buscó lo que asustaba a su hermanita. No le costó encontrarlo, pues las sábanas de su cama eran blancas: Una mancha de sangre de color marrón rojizo de tamaño considerable en medio de ambos.

—Len, me duele...—musitó la muchacha entre sollozos sujetándose el vientre con mas fuerza. El muchacho se preocupó aun mas que antes—Me duele mucho...

—Tranquila, hermanita. Ven, busquemos a papá y mamá. Resiste, por favor—dijo Len ayudándola a levantarse. Allí lo vió: un arrollo de sangre salia entre las piernas de Rin, manchando el suelo y su camisón blanco. Al verlo, Rin soltó un grito de horror y se desmayó—¡Rin!—logró agarrarla antes de se diera contra el suelo; presa del pánico, Len empezó a gritar—¡Meiko-nee! ¡Meiko-nee!

Una mujer de aproximadamente 18 años entró corriendo donde segundos antes pensaba levantar a estos "dos burros flojos", según ella. Se llamaba Sakine Meiko y era la gobernanta principal de los gemelos. Len y Rin la llamaban "Meiko-nee" porque la consideraban como su hermana mayor, pues ella se encargó de ellos cuando sus padres salían. Era de carácter recio y fuerte, bastante picarón, aunque con Len y Rin era generalmente muy cariñosa y alcahueta, ocultándoles sus travesuras a los otros sirvientes e incluso ayudándoles en sus tretas. Tenia un cuerpo voluputoso (y estaba tan orgullosa de tenerlo que usaba ropas muy apretadas para presumir ante sus amigas) cabello castaño corto y ojos oscuros. Sostenia una botella de sake en la mano.

—¿Ahora que les pasa, eh?—miró el cuerpo desvanecido de Rin—Que broma le hiciste ahora, Len-kun?—preguntó enojada

—¡No le hecho nada!—exclamó Len, indignado—¡Despertó asi! ¿Que le pasa, Meiko-nee? ¿Esta herida?

Meiko repara en la mancha de la cama y en las piernas y camisón de Rin. Se queda estupefacta una milésima de segundo... Luego sonrie cansinamente. En esas Rin recupera el conocimiento.

—Rin esta bien, Len-kun... es solo...

—¿Solo que?—preguntó Len desesperado por saber que le pasaba a su hermanita.

—Es solo que ya se ha vuelto una mujer.

Len mira a Rin sin entender ni una palabra de lo que acababa de decirles. Rin estaba igual.

—Saben lo que significa, ¿verdad?

Ni Len ni Rin sabían que significaba _exactamente_ eso. Lo que era seguro, queridos lectores, que eso tomaría un muy oscuro y turbulento rumbo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Authors`s Notes ( & News):**

1. Me fascina la actitud loca de Miku en "Saga Moonlight" sobre todo "Moonlit Bear" deberian verlo es genial Estamos pensando presentar algo basado en esa saga, en el genero del horror (rie maléficamente)

2. Ehhhhh... Estoy segurisima que no existian los peluches de las bananas en pijama – Y que Len tenga uno... ¡pero él es tan lindo! *babea* - (¡Joder, esa serie de Nickelodeon es tan vieja... me estoy volviendo vieja (?)) en el siglo XVIII, pero lo incluí para dar un toque humorístico (que seguro fracasó estrepitosamente, lo se U.U") a este _Degeneradus Circu_

No pregunten porque a Rin le llegó la menarquía tan tarde, me pareció adecuado (Y muy "Sadesco") para la trama. Si alguien se sintió incómodo/a, lo sentimos, pero, esto es "Sade".

Huuuuu XDDD Apareció Meiko (Mi _Juliette 1_, Kaito es mi _Julliete 2_) a partir de aquí tendrá mas relevancia y desde ahora aparecerán Miku y Kaito. Los demas saldrán mas adelante.

Responder Rewiews:

**Neko C: **En realidad, mi abue si era conocedor de la literatura de todo tipo, hasta brujeria u.u Y si, era un cínico pervertido (No me ofendo, tranqui XD) una vez le hallé varios DVD de Hentai XDDDD

(Le sonrie calidamente) Corazón, uno aprende a escribir lemon, no nace con ello, estoy segura que con practica podrías ser incluso mejor que yo... aunque recibo complacida tu halago XDDD

Esperamos el final. Saludos desde Colombia.

Shaw y Sess; Cambio y Fuera.

_¡Mensaje urgente para Neko C!: _En mi casa se presentó un inconveniente: Mi hermano menor perdió este periodo escolar, y mis padres estan _furiosos _. Estoy segura (y de eso no tengo duda, pero esperemos que no) Que le quiten _todo: _T.V., Videojuegos e Internet.

¿Que problema hay? Si le quitan el internét, yo saldré afectada, aunque yo gané mi semestre de Ciencias Económicas (Como dice mi madre, algo que lleva la chingada de rabia: _Tu no tienes la culpa, Anna, lo siento, terminas pagando tu tambien los platos rotos_) Lo que es problable que no pueda actualizar. Todo depende si no le quitan el interné a Alejandro (aunque quizas no, pues estamos de vaciones, pero, conociendo a mi padrastro, todo es posible) Lo digo para que no te desesperes y me tengas paciencia.

Si no me quitan el interné y me ves comentando tus fics... entonces ignora este mensaje. Lo puse por precaución y no parecer maleducada y dejarte con mal sabor de boca. n.n

Atte. S. Shaw. P.


	4. Trilogía Decadente en Tres Partes

Saludos a todos.

_Notas de las Creadoras: _Gracias por leer el fic, (**Sess**: La magia de la ociosidad XDD) Ni Vocaloid, ni los personajes de esta tragedia griega, ni las obras de Sade nos pertenece, somos simples mortales con expectativas altas (**Shadow**: ¿Que fue eso? O.O / **Sess:** Ni yo sé pero suena bien, XD así que dejémoslo) Y nuevamente gracias por leer el fic XD… (**Sess**: Ya dijimos gracias por leer el fic, ¿no? / **Shadow**: *asintiendo*)

Una vez más bienvenidos a este _Depravadus Circus... _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Acto 4: Trilogía Decadente en Tres Partes. **

"_Double virginité, _

_Corps où rien n'est immonde, _

_Ame où rien n'est impure"_

**Freills d' Automme**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El bamboleo del carruaje la había adormecido hacia la mitad del camino. Desde su partida en la madrugada de Alsacia hacia Picardía la tenia emocionada a cada segundo que pasaba y miraba desde la ventana para ver los pintorescos pueblos y sus personas, los arboles bordeando los campos y lagos y escuchando extasiada el mugido de las vacas y el relincho de los caballos.

¡Que felicidad! ¡Al fin iría a casarse! Desde niña oraba a Dios por tener un marido tan temeroso de la fe divina como ella, que fuera amable y risueño, que disfrutase de los paseos tan relajantes como este, viendo las nubes pasar. Miku se la pasó escuchando las historias de sus maestras sobre cómo llevar una vida de casada. Hacía horas la emoción de encontrarse con su futuro esposo la hizo olvidarse de todo, de sí misma y solo perdiéndose en el espacio, ebria de amor.

Recuerda cuando su familia se lo dijo: Que era un primo lejano de ella, con una pensión anual de 160.000 libras, joven y de buena reputación. Apenas se le pasó el primer estupor, asintió al mandato familiar con un nerviosismo y una excitación hasta entonces desconocida. Para ella, siendo desde niña entregada con fervor a la Virgen, esto era extraño y aterrador... pero fascinante, la idea de estar unida para siempre a un hombre y cumplir con eso el designio divino: "Creced y Multiplicaos", la ha hecho estremecerse hasta los tuétanos.

Haría lo mejor, con todas las ganas de su alma, toda la fuerza de su fe y su buena voluntad, siendo buena, "Trayendo el pan desde lejos, abriendo la boca con sabiduría y teniendo la clemencia en su lengua" (1)

A pesar de eso, extrañaría los campos de Alsacia, el aire de los naranjos que impregnó su nariz desde niña, le infunda ahora esta fiebre que la anima en este momento, arrancándole a cada sensación, a cada idea, ¡un máximum de idea profunda!

Estaba levantada desde temprano, preparándose para reunirse con el amado que Dios le había dispuesto, como Rebeca a Isaac. Sonrió ante su pura imagen ante el espejo, contemplando su tez clara de muñeca, sus grandes ojos aguamarina, mientras cepillaba sus larguísimas coletas que le caían sobre los hombros de graciosa curva.

Ahora bien, la perspectiva de una vida de casada la asustaba un poco. De eso no sabía mucho que digamos, apreciados lectores. No sabía todo el rollo de la _noche de bodas. _Sus gobernantas, antes de irse a esta tierra desconocida y extraña, cariñosamente le dicen apresuradamente unos "Tips" para no desencantar su marido.

Aunque no lo conocía, ni siquiera de frente, se preguntaba como va a reconocerlo.

¡Ah, se imaginaba ya todo un corro de niños alrededor suyo, jugando y riéndose mientras ella tejía junto al fuego, para el final del día leerles alguno de sus cuentos favoritos o sus pasajes de la Biblia.

Se imagina ya la boda, usando un largo vestido blanco con el velo cubriendo su cabeza, en una hermosa capilla. Con el padre leyendo versos del Cantar de los Cantares, uniendo su vida con su esposo, y sintiendo bullir de emoción al sentir los labios de su esposo contra los suyos...

Después de 4 horas, llegó a casa de un tío suyo, en Flandes donde le llegaría la noticias: No se instalaría en en casa de su futura familia como estaba acordado, pues sus futuros suegros debían atender unos asuntos en su casa por motivos de la celebración y por lo tanto podían llevarla allí para alojarla y tratarla como era debido. Kaito, por medio de una carta, le dijo que se hospedaría en la residencia de los Kagamine, unos amigos muy cercanos a la familia, que no había problema, que allí vivían unos hermanos casi de su misma edad con quien pasar el tiempo y no se sentiría tan sola.

Miku extrañaba a sus amigas del colegio de señoritas, se despidió de ellos entre lágrimas y deseándole buena suerte a donde Dios la halla destinado. Quizás esos Kagamine fueran buenos compañeros de casa.

-o-o-o-

Finalmente llegó a la casa solariega. Miku, después de casi 12 horas de viaje, estaba cansada y agotada, pero conservó fuerzas para las presentaciones. Miró a su alrededor: Era una casa pequeña, pero lujosa, llena de jardines muy bien cuidados. A su paso, oía el mugido de las vacas y el relincho de los caballos. Los Kagamine, rubios y de ojos color zafiro, le sonrieron con afectuosidad. Pero la sonrisa más amplia fue la del joven alto de pelo azul, ojos azules y vestimenta clara, adornada con una bufanda azul, que, según sus parientes, era su futuro esposo. Miku se sonrojó. Era muy atractivo. Sus rasgos eran suaves, bien torneados y formados.

—Mi señor...—dijo Miku haciendo una pequeña reverencia a Kaito— Soy para siempre vuestra servidora.

Esa frase, más que ninguna otra cosa, alborota hasta la médula de los huesos de nuestro azulado libertino.

Miku se veía aun mejor de lo que era en la foto y la descripción de sus tíos. Parecía en verdad a esas hermosas ninfas de la Mitología Griega, que peinaban sus cabellos adornándolos con flores y rindiéndose a los deseos de los Sátiros. Se parecía a Margarita tras el encuentro con Fausto: con el seno agitado, los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas por el fuego del amor que le corre por las venas las palabras del caballero ¡Que ingenuidad, que e inocencia...! Kaito estaba más y más deleitado con lo que veía.

—Es un placer tenerte aquí, Madeimoselle... —musitó Kaito usando su tono suave y seductor, tomando la mano de Miku y besándola — Confío que tu estancia sea la mejor posible... Tu retrato era bello... pero tú eres aun más bella que tu retrato.

—Muchas gracias por el cumplido—murmuró Miku, sonrojándose ante el tierno gesto de su prometido.

—Mucho gusto en conocerle, Srta. Miku—se presentó el Sr. Kagamine haciendo una reverencia—Permítame presentarle a mi esposa, y a mis hijos: Kagamine Len y Rin—ambos gemelos le besan las manos—Esperamos que se sienta como en casa y disfrute la estancia. Rin, muéstrale donde va a dormir.

—De acuerdo. Ben Miku te mostraré nuestra casa y donde dormirás. —le dijo Rin con una amplia sonrisa, tomándole de la mano

—Está bien—dijo Miku sonriente y se dejó guiar por la rubia al interior de la casona. Los demás le siguieron

—Tienes suerte —le murmuró burlona Meiko a Kaito mientras veían a la peli verde entrar a la puerta principal—Se ve que será una buena esposa con muchas virtudes...

Kaito la miró de reojo. En verdad que nunca se había fijado en la gobernanta principal de Len y de Rin. Usaba un ajustado vestido rojo pálido que le combinaba muy bien con su pelo corto y revelaba (bastante, francamente) su figura llena de curvas; por no mencionar el elegante pero tentador escote de color oscuro de frente. En verdad era muy bella y provocativa esa Meiko.

—Si... —dijo Kaito aun sin quitarle la vista de encima a Meiko, aunque fuera de soslayo

—Por eso mismo no puedo esperar hasta apreciar totalmente sus _virtudes... _

Meiko arqueó la ceja ante tal comentario de doble sentido. Luego rió. Espero que esa Miku sea fuerte, porque lo que le viene es una avalancha, pensaba Meiko con una risita.

-o-o-o-

Pasaron varios días. Pronto la familia Kagamine consideraba a Miku como si fuera de ellos. Resultó ser un huésped nada exigente y amable. Era una muchacha no solo sumamente bella, sino también muy inteligente y gentil. Se levantaba temprano y rezaba con la Sra. Kagamine el Rosario de la Aurora. Les ayudaba en todo lo que podía de la casa, tanto limpiando como cocinando, por más que le insistieran en que eran ellos los que debían atenderla, pues Miku se dijo a si misma que en casa de los Kagamine podría aprender a ser una buena esposa.

Con Rin y Len encontró compañía, sobre todo con Rin. Se hicieron muy buenas amigas rápidamente, como la hiedra que crece en los muros. Las chicas se la pasaban hablando por horas sentadas en el jardín o paseando por el pueblo, se peinaban y maquillaban juntas. La acompañaba a la iglesia y empezó a trabajar en el coro con ella. Miku le contaba a Rin como eran los campos de Alsacia, lo grande que era el Danubio cuando una vez fue de visita a Viena, los campos de Nápoles donde Vivian sus abuelos y donde pasaba los veranos cuando niña. Por su parte, Rin le enseñaba los cantos religiosos, mientras los ensayaban, las costumbres del pueblo y la invitaba a probar los típicos platos de Picardía, que jamás había probado y que le encantaron.

En contraste con su hermano Len, Miku le cayó bien también. Jugaban al ajedrez o practicaban algunas notas para piano, pues ella también sabía tocar, pero no pasaba mucho tiempo con él, pues su estricta educación le enseñó desde niña a no ser demasiado cercana con hombres que no fueran de su misma sangre o si no fuera su esposo, pues eso estaba muy mal visto, y ella quería ser una esposa virtuosa desde el principio, como lo fue su madre.

Kaito la visitaba todos los días a las horas del almuerzo y se quedaba con ellos hasta altas horas de la noche. ¡Oh, su futura esposa se veía como la María Magdalena de Fra. Angélico, vestida de rojo, entre ángeles de X rojas, censuradas desde el Medioevo por la Iglesia! Cada vez que la veía, Kaito sentía unas fuertes ganas de agarrarla por los cabellos y llevarla hasta la caballeriza del Sr. Kagamine y despojarla de sus ropas hasta dejarla como Dios la trajo al mundo.

Se imaginó a él sobre ella, desnuda, descuartizándola como un pajarito ante las garras del Lince, entre las manchas de sangre de su virginidad acabada de perderse y el olor de su sudor fundiéndose con el suyo, chillando como la gata escandalosa del tejado que reclama compañía, pidiendo más de él. Más Kaito, por favor, le oía suplicar; y él la embestía con más fuerza y violencia que antes. Su sangre bullía como agua hervida, deseando meterle las manos a esa criatura celestialmente deliciosa...

Pero había un problema: Miku fue criada en un convento, por lo tanto, bajo estrictos principios cristianos, y por lo tanto, se opondría a sus deseos, argumentando que eran solo dentro del matrimonio. Torció el gesto.

Ugh, como odiaba esas mojigatas máximas de la Biblia, que hasta reprochaba las relaciones conyugales. "Si hiciéramos como San Pablo, que aborrecía hasta las relaciones sexuales matrimoniales, para cuando Jesucristo venga a separar a los justos de los pecadores, no va a separar a nadie, pues la raza humana ya se habría extinguido"(2), pensaba Kaito.

No iba a aguantarse sus impulsos que usualmente saciaba cuando le daba la gana y no cuando la Biblia u la moral lo dictaban hasta la boda ¡No señor! Shion Kaito era un hombre de objetivos: Si fijaba la vista a una mujer, la hacía suya a cualquier costo, como el Dios Zeus marcaba como suyas a las Ninfas y mortales que deseaba.

Ya encontraría la manera de probar las "virtudes" de Hatsune Miku.

-o-o-o-

Todos se están riendo. Kaito acaba de contar una anécdota muy graciosa a la hora del té de las cinco. Miku está sentada junto con la Sra. Kagamine, bordando en bastidor. Len está sentado al pie de la escalera, pero no ríe con tanta espontaneidad como los demás. Su mirada azulada busca entre los presentes la cabecita dorada de su hermanita, quien está contemplando la ventana, con aire abstraído. No lo miraba, por más que la llamara mentalmente.

Las cosas habían cambiado para los dos.

Len decidió salirse de la sala de camino al traspatio donde solía sentarse a meditar, perdido con la naturaleza que Dios había creado. Miró con desgana los brotes de las caléndulas y escuchaba el aleteo de los colibríes en el bochorno de la tarde. Se sentía triste y con el corazón oprimido por un peso extraño. Desde que Miku llegó a la casa, Rin se la pasaba mucho más tiempo de lo que a él le gustaba con ella y no con él.

Además, desde la espantosa mañana en que Rin despertó con el flujo de sangre, su madre la llevó aparte y se encerró con ella y Meiko en el estudio por dos largas horas. Cuando salieron, la decisión estaba hecha: la mandaron a dormir en la nueva habitación que situaron al ala sur de la casa.

Aunque era un pasillo de distancia, cuando se lo dijeron, a Len se le rompió el corazón: Ya no volvería a sentir el calor tan agradable de su hermanita ni ese dulcísimo aroma a naranjas que despedía su cabello y el cual le ayudaba a conciliar las noches de insomnio, que no eran pocas. No podría abrazarla cuando estuviera asustada por una pesadilla o las tormentas eléctricas. Por más que protestó, no sirvió de nada. Se mudaba y punto. Len miró de reojo a Rin. Estaba sentada en el sillón, el flequillo le tapaba la cara. Al salir del cuarto, estaba seguro de oír un sollozo, algo que le estrujó el alma aun más de lo que ya era posible. Estaría solo en ese enorme lecho, sin más compañía que sus almohadones.

¡Oh, como maldecía ese arrollo de sangre! Cada vez que lograba acorrálala, exigiéndole una explicación de tal fenómeno, ella se sonrojaba furiosamente como un tomate, empezaba a tartamudear excusas e inventaba mandados para escapar de su mirada llena de preguntas, desolación y pena. Su madre le había prohibido mencionar más del tema, ya que, según ella, eso era tema de Damas.

Harto de tanto misterio, y a cambio de una botella de Sake afrutado del depósito de su padre, Meiko-nee le explicó en qué consistía todo el dichoso rollo:

—_Mira, Len-kun...—le decía Meiko mientras bebía a sorbos la deliciosa bebida alcoholizada — A la mujer es normal que sangre una vez al mes._

— _¿Le sangra? ¿Así no más?—preguntaba Len, perplejo. _

—_Exacto. Eso significa que ya no es una niña. Que se volverá una mujer, como tu madre o como yo. Conocerá nuevas cosas y será capaz de tener hijos, tener una familia. Rin está cambiando, Len y todavía vendrán otros cambios..._

—_¿¡Que...? ¡¿Mas cambios? ¿No es suficiente con sangrar una vez al mes?_

—_Ya lo verás, Len-kun: Se hará aun más hermosa de lo que es, además de que en su pecho le saldrán unas protuberancias como las mías—dijo señalándose el voluminoso pecho—Todos los chicos del pueblo lo notarán y empezarán a pedirle que salga con ellos—ante esa frase, Len arrugó la frente: La idea de ver a su adorada Rin saliendo con algún tipo alto y despreciable le hacía hervir la sangre... aunque no comprendía de todo ese sentimiento. —Tu también cambiarás: Fíjate ahora: Estas más alto que ella y eres más fuerte que el enclenque shota que eras cuando tenias 10 años—dijo sonriendo con nostalgia—, incluso tu voz esta mas grave. ¿Te das cuenta? _

_Len se quedó callado, mientras su Onee-san bebía un gran sorbo de Sake, perdido en cavilaciones. _

La verdad es que todo lo que le dijo Meiko-nee resultó ser cierto, pero no esperaba que todo el proceso que estaba sucediendo en ese momento le costara tantas pesadeces en el alma.

Hace años, Rin le podía confiar cualquier cosa que le pasara, por más insignificante que fuese. Ahora, todo era para Miku, quien desde su llegada se volvieron casi inseparables, quien le contaba todo, pues en sus paseos, Len alcanzaba a escuchar fragmentos de sus conversaciones. Al oírlos, se molestaba mucho. Sentía celos.

Esa conexión que antaño pareciese tan fuerte entre los gemelos se estaba haciéndose pedazos a cada minuto que pasaba.

Ahora Rin parecía más una extraña que su hermana. Su hermana gemela. La persona con la que vivió 9 meses en el vientre de su madre y jamás se había separado en sus vidas, ya no era la misma, había cambiado. Radicalmente.

Pero, siendo sincero, también él estaba cambiando. Lo sabía por las ahora muy frecuentes charlas con su padre, mientras montaban a caballo o lo acampanaba al pueblo: "Ya te estás convirtiendo en un hombre Len, ya verás que tus prioridades van a cambiar de ahora en adelante. Todo lo verás desde otra perspectiva" le decía. Era verdad. Cada vez que se miraba al espejo, veía como su torso se hacía más largo, como en el cuello le salía esa bolita llamada "Nuez de Adán". Como la voz, aunque seguía siendo aguda, a veces se le enronquecía.

También había otra cosa: Los sueños.

La verdad es que desde hacía rato, Len tenía extraños sueños que lo despertaban sudoroso y con el corazón saltando de pavor, lo que hacía apartar a tumbos las sabanas y buscar a tientas la Biblia para leer algún Salmo para tranquilizaras. Aun después de leerlo en voz alta, los latidos no cedían.

En todos sus sueños, aparecía Rin.

En este último, pasaba en el fondo de un oscuro bosque, donde las sombras de las ramas dibujan espeluznantes formas sobre la alfombra de hojas secas y rojizas del suelo. Rin estaba sentada sobre una gran roca llena de musgo, vestida de blanco, luciendo aun más hermosa de lo que era, su pálida tez casi brillaba en la oscuridad. Len aparecía arrodillado a sus desnudos pies, con la frente febril apoyada en sus rodillas, besando sus manos, como usualmente hacía... pero sus manos no eran suficientes. Anhelaba su boca de rosados labios, sonriéndole plácidamente. Len alzaba la cabeza. Le dijo con la voz quebrada que la había buscado por años y que sus labios, sedientos, clamaban por saciarse de la sed de su amor infantil y puro. Rin le sonreía, inclinaba la cabeza... Len buscaba con desesperación esos labios tibios, deseando tocarlos y acariciarlos por fin...

¿¡Agh, que clases de sueños eran esos? ¿Acaso era normal tener esos tipos de sueños? ¿Sueños donde estaba junto a su hermana y le decía que la amaba y deseaba besarla? ¿Que demonios le estaba pasando?

—Len, tu madre dice que entres, pues ya sirvieron la cena—dijo Kaito apareciendo de pronto a su lado. Notó la melancolía del rubio— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Francamente, no lo sé—respondió Len—Todo esto de los cambios me tienen abrumado. Rin y yo… ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos como antes. Ahora duerme en otro cuarto, se la pasa solamente con Miku; me siento como si fuéramos simples desconocidos. No sé si he de soportarlo.

—Es el llamado de la juventud, Len—dijo Kaito—es el síntoma que completa el cuadro. En cada uno de nosotros, por más limpio de corazón y religioso que sea, cuando llega la alocada adolescencia, te posee una secreta embriaguez por la vida y todo lo que te ofrezca: Es como decía Goethe: "La juventud es una embriaguez de sangre"—suspiró mientras miraba el atardecer. Al ver la cara triste de su amigo, continuó a explicarle la situación—Muchas cosas están pasando entre tú y Rin. Los está separando un abismo.

Len bajó la cabeza. Era justamente lo que eso sentía: Que Rin lo miraba desde el otro lado de un abismo sin fondo o desde un vasto e interminable mar. Tan cerca y tan lejos de él.

— ¿Y sabes algo Len?—prosiguió Kaito —Lo bueno de los abismos es que pueden construir puentes para cruzarlos.

Lo dejó una vez más solo. Estaba oscureciendo. Oye la voz de su madre, llamándolo. Suspirando, Len caminó arrastrando las suelas de los zapatos de regreso a la casa.

¿Que le estaba pasando...?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notas de los Autoras:**

(1) Proverbios 31; 13-14, 25-26

**(2) Shaw: **Esa frase es mía XDDD

Para los Fans del Rin/Len, lamento si este capítulo fue medio de relleno, pero no queríamos dejar un hueco en la historia. El próximo capitulo es crucial para estos gemelitos incestuosos, ya lo verán. Al igual que para el Kaito/Miku.

Para los fans de Miku, hay una sorpresa. (**Shaw:***se muere por decirlo, pero Sess la amenaza con un fusil* ¡Bien, bien! Aquí Miku tendrá una pareja sorpresa! No lo sabrán hasta más adelante)

¡Contestar Rewiews!

**Neko C: **¡Volví! (Y puedes golpear a mi hermano si quieres, ya lo castigaron a él y no a mí ^^) Sabía que iba a traumar a alguien con la última escena. XDDD Ver tantas insulsas películas cristinas terminan volviéndote un degenerado de mierda que ve tramas para incesto hasta en la taza de café (Mentira XDD). Tranquila, tu cordura estará cuerda muy pronto (?) Pues no pienso dejar esta blasfemia ahí tirada como cáscara de banana en el piso: P Aunque el proyecto de "69" me tiene desvelada (como siempre que tengo fics pendiente).

Saludos desde Colombia.

Pdta.: Tu lemon (repetimos) fue genial! * Se oye "The Winner" de Final Fantasy*

**Nahoki-chan: **Nos halaga que te haya gustado. En realidad el incesto ha sido tratado aquí infinidad de veces (Esto es Vocaloid XD) Aunque si tocamos (y tocaremos) temas algo delicados para la salud mental de cristianos, católicos… Bueno, cualquier secta religiosa y mojigatos en general.

Si XDD Empieza la diversión XDD. Gracias por tu apoyo a mi inconveniente, (pero ya se resolvió) a veces sueño con un Len de hermano ¡El que nunca halla soñado con un Len de hermano que tire la primera piedra...!

**¡AVISO!: **El próximo capitulo es lemon! ¡Ojo que avise antes! El que avisa no es traidor.


	5. Adolescence II

Shaw: El siguiente capítulo decidimos dividirlo a la mitad para dar a cada pareja el espacio que se merece (Además de que todo junto quedaba muy largo y engorroso) Empezaremos con Rin y Len por lo que el lemon, (Que es Kaito/Miku) quedará aplazado para el siguiente.

Sess: Sin más que decir… empecemos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Acto 5: Cantárida entre las Sábanas, Cantárida en el Corazón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sub-Acto 5.1: Adolescence, Part II

En el amor, todas las cumbres son borrascosas.

Marqués de Sade

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rin caminaba presurosa por el camino pedregoso que daba a la gruta donde estaba una imagen de la Virgen. Ha callado durante todo este tiempo, no lo puede soportar más. Tiene miedo, respecto al mal que la está devorando. Y todo tiene que ver con una sola cosa: Len.

Cada vez que lo ve, se sonroja. Cada vez que él le besa la mano o la frente, en un inofensivo gesto desde que eran niños, pero a ella siente que sus huesos vibran, que la sangre se le quema como agua hirviendo en las venas. Siempre sueña con él, ya dormida o despierta. Se sorprende a si misma deseando que Len aparezca en medio de la noche, mientras ella esta acostada en su lecho, y este se incline y acaricie las lineas de su cuello y se incline a buscar sus labios en la oscuridad…

¡Ah! ¿Por qué está pensando eso? Estaba asustada por esa posibilidad, y en el fondo la deseaba fervientemente.

Entró en la gruta para ver la benévola figura de la Madre de Dios sobre el pedestal. Sus ojos oscuros miraban con ternura a la acongojada jovencita, que esperaba sanar sus ardores pecaminosos. Se arrodilló ante la estatua, llevando las manos a la altura del pecho.

"Virgencita, dime: ¿Por qué siento estas cosas por mi hermano gemelo Len? ¿Por qué no me siento como su hermana menor si no que quiero ser su amada, o su amante? ¿Por qué deseo que me abrace por la espalda, me susurre al oído uno de sus hermosos poemas de amor y luego me bese y me haga suya? ¡Oh, porque tengo esa clase de sensaciones del diablo!

Creo que… me he enamorado de mi propio hermano.

Virgen de Lourdes, sálvame, sálvame de este crimen y de esta tentación que me está empujando. Sálvame de esta locura que me absorbe, del infierno que me está llamando…"

Flota sobre su espíritu el melancólico recogimiento del otoño, de sus follajes quemados y ennegrecidos por el frio. El olor a madera vieja, de frutos maduros y nidos abandonados se apodera de la comarca. Se vuelve común el sonido de las hojas desprendiéndose de las ramas secas para caer, entre el sol enfermizo, al helado suelo y esperan junto con sus compañeras el invierno negro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Desde el alba del día siguiente parecía que la fiebre que reinaba en casa. La Sra. Kagamine daba prisa a sus sirvientes, y seis campesinos de la vecindad habían sido obligados a trabajar gratuitamente durante una jornada. Fregaban los suelos, arreglaban las mesas como para una boda, apilaban a ambos lados de la chimenea troncos cortados. La cuadra rebosaba de paja fresca y se barría el patio. En la cocina, un jabato y un carnero enteros daban vueltas en el asador, mientras se cocían pasteles en el horno. En la aldea se extendía el rumor de que los Kagamine esperaban a un enviado del rey.

El aire era frío, ligero, con un poco de ese sol pálido y bobalicón. Esta noche habría tormenta. La cena fue soberbia para los Kagamine, Miku y Kaito, que volvía a visitarlos. Rin y Len evitaban mirarse, completamente turbados por la presencia del otro, pero sin saber los sentimientos de su gemelo. El Sr. Kagamine se levantó, alzando su copa de vino.

—Quiero brindar esta noche por dos cosas: Primero, por cumplirse ya un mes de la estancia de la Srta. Hatsune, quien nos honra con su gentil y amable presencia—Miku sonrió y le devolvió el gesto—y segundo por una noticia concerniente a mi hija menor, Rin—Ambos gemelos alzan la vista—A nuestra Rin se estaba pensando mandarla al conservatorio… —Len tragó saliva—Pero una nueva ha cambiado los planes: Al parecer, a Rin la piensan prometer uno de nuestros parientes, Sire Akaito, un gentilhombre de Artois de muy rancia nobleza que está enamorado de Rin y desea hacerla su esposa.

Len se quedó un instante como si estuviera en medio de la niebla, incapaz de hablar, petrificado como una piedra. ¿Prometida? ¿Esposa? Buscó con la mirada a Rin. La muchacha estaba pasmada, mirando a su plato de jabalí, como si hubiera perdido el sentido de la realidad. La muchacha sintió enrojecerse ante la mirada escrutadora de Len, que la perseguía aun con los ojos cerrados. La comida, demasiado abundante, se les hizo penosa.

Después de varios momentos de permanecer en silencio, Len se excusó fingiendo un malestar estomacal y se levantó para cruzar como un huracán las escaleras, casi atropellando a uno de los mayordomos, para cerrar su habitación de un portazo.

-o-o-o-

Len daba vueltas y revueltas en la cama. Aunque se había acostado temprano para huir de la conversación de su madre, aun no se había quitado ni la corbata ni el chaleco. En las últimas horas no ha podido dormir y tiene el cerebro fatigado por el insomnio. Casi no piensa y se muere de ansiedad, ¿Ansiedad de qué? ¿De qué Rin sea novia de un tipo que ni siquiera conoce? ¿De que sea novia de otro sujeto y no… de él?

¡Joder, que injusticia! Mordió con rabia una de las almohadas para que se mitigara, aunque no lo hiciese, la sensación de plomo en las tripas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había enamorado de Rin? ¿Por qué…?

El destello de luz provocado por la centella, y luego seguido por el ronco sonido del trueno lo hizo detenerse en seco.

Ahora bien, a Len no le desagradaban las tempestades. De niño, se divertía adivinando la forma caprichosa de los relámpagos, que formaban un espectáculo temible, pero hermoso; o contaba los segundos que tardaba en oírse el sordo rugido del trueno, como si fuera un Trol o un Gigante de montaña. Sin embargo, cuando escuchaba los sollozos de miedo de Rin, dejaba de inmediato su juego y corría a consolarle.

Años después, todavía sucedía lo mismo.

Len sabía muy bien que Rin debía de estar despierta, aturdida por el sonido de los truenos y, seguramente, abrazándose a sí misma, en un vano intento de buscar protección. Este pensamiento le estrujó el corazón. Se moría por levantarse, correr por el oscuro pasillo, entrar sin permiso en la habitación nueva de Rin, arrojarse sobre el lecho y abrazarla, hacerle ver que todo iba a estar bien, que él estaba allí, que él no iba a permitir que le sucediese nada malo…

—No tengas miedo, hermanita —decía un pequeño Len de 9 años, mientras se acurrucaba con ella debajo del diván de la sala —.Pueden ser aterradores los truenos y los relámpagos, pero la princesa no debe temer, pues aquí esta su caballero para protegerla —decía hinchando el pecho y enarbolando un estandarte imaginario.

La pequeña en respuesta reía, secándose las lagrimillas de los ojitos.

—Rin… —suspiraba.

Como si de un conjuro se tratase, oyó como alguien arañaba suavemente la puerta. Ni siquiera esperó para ver de quien se trataba, cuando el pomo de la puerta giró.

—Len-kun… —susurró una vocecita

El rubio se incorporó: Rin, ataviada con ese vestido de noche blanco, con detalles en negro y volantes blancos en el pecho, que le daba un aspecto delicado, descalza, sosteniendo un conejo de trapo con un lazo blanco en la cabeza, estaba parada en la puerta.

—No puedo dormir —musitó con la cara enrojecida, mirando el suelo. Se moría de la vergüenza. Len debía pensar que era una bebita cobarde, una gallina. Mírate, tan grande y todavía te asustan los truenos, se reprochó a sí misma, ¡Tonta!

Su gemelo la miró con ternura. Esto le devolvía tantos recuerdos de infancia, cuyos días le parecían tan lejanos ahora…

—Ven—le dijo corriéndose a un lado para hacerle sitio. Le sonrió a la muchacha para infundirse ánimos. Un nuevo trueno la hizo apresurarse a correr a la seguridad del lecho y… - pensando ella, sonrojada- a los brazos de su hermano.

Qué curioso: Habían dejado de dormir juntos en aquella vieja cama hacia como unas semanas, pero a ambos les parecía más bien meses. Rin, titubeante, se acostó en el extremo derecho, en el que solía dormir normalmente, pero, en vez de mirar a Len, volteó el cuerpo, quedando de espaldas a él.

—Buenas noches…—murmuró Len apagando el candelabro de la mesa, quedando así la estancia a oscuras.

Se quedaron en silencio. Después de varios minutos dejó de tronar y solo se oía ahora el traquetear de piedras del aguacero en el tejado de la casa.

Len miraba alternativamente a la ventana medio encubierta de la cortina y luego a la espalda y cabello de Rin. Suspiró de impotencia. De todas las mujeres de este mundo, habidas y por haber, que fácilmente podrían corresponder a alguien que, no solo por ser noble, sino también piadoso, amable y entregado como él, debía de haber sido herido por una de las flechas doradas de Eros, con la imagen de la única mujer que le estaba prohibida por sus padres, por la sociedad y, sobretodo, por Dios: Su hermana Rin.

De pronto, Len se levantó, encendió una única vela y salió de la habitación, antes de que su autocontrol se le acabara y terminara haciendo una estupidez. Rin levantó la cabeza al ver la silueta de su gemelo perderse por la puerta. ¿Adónde iba? Como sea, esperaba que no tardase demasiado; necesitaba de su calor, así como el aire para respirar o el canto a su alma…

-o-o-o-

Len caminaba silenciosamente por el pasillo, sin tener la más remota idea para donde ir o qué demonios hacer. Estaba atrapado en un callejón sin salida. Se hubiera quedado un minuto más y quien sabe que hubiera hecho… hubiera cedido a ese loco impulso de levantar la sabana, de posar las yemas de los dedos en la piel de su espalda, cubierta por la delicada tela.

El Infortunio llevó sus pasos hacia delante. De pronto oyó ruidos que provenían del otro lado de la habitación que tenía enfrente Reparó en la maceta de begonias a un lado del marco de la puerta. Len se extrañó: Miku no solía desvelarse a estas horas de la noche... Notó además que las puertas estaban entreabiertas y se veía que había luces encendidas dentro de ellas. Len se acercó un poco más: Unos extraños jadeos se escuchaban dentro. Otros, que parecían de hombre se mezclaban con los otros. Alguien estaba dentro con Miku.

La curiosidad mató al gato, queridos lectores. Aquí pasó lo mismo con nuestro pobre Len. La curiosidad lo venció y se arriesgó a poner un ojo contrala rendija entreabierta de la puerta.

Le pareció verlo todo en colores muy vivos. Miku estaba acostada boca arriba del revuelto lecho, completamente desnuda, cubierta por una capa de sudor que daba reflejos nacarados a su piel y los cabellos verdes estaban desparramados por toda la cabecera de la cama, llegando al suelo. La sorpresa de Len fue mayúscula al ver a Kaito también completamente desnudo, de espaldas a la puerta, montado a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Miku, embistiéndola con rudeza, mientras el trasero de él se movía hacia atrás y hacia adelante, viendo como las caderas de ambos se movían frenéticamente, mientras los manos de Kaito masajeaban rítmicamente los senos erectos de la Hatsune, mientras ella chillaba y jadeaba de placer, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera totalmente ida o poseída.

Len los observaba entre fascinado y horrorizado. Esa imagen, claramente fuerte, hizo estragos en la psique del muchacho. Se intentó echar para atrás, con tan mala suerte que hizo ruido con el jarrón de begonias. Kaito se volteó hacia atrás para ver al anonadado adolescente. Su primera reacción fue de terror ¡Mierda! ¡Los había visto…! Pero… de pronto notó (y eso solo lo puede notar un playboy veterano como él), que el rubio respiraba de manera irregular y se le notaba levemente un bulto pequeño en el pantalón.

"Todos tenemos nuestro libertino dentro, hasta los curas. Se te ha liberado, mi estimado Len". Le sonrió cínicamente y le guió el ojo. Mira y Aprende, dijo esa mirada. Y volvió a su labor, pues Miku, al parecer impaciente, lo rodeó con los brazos, instándolo a que siguiera penetrándola, cosa que el peliazul no se hizo de rogar.

-o-o-o-

Len corrió hacia el pasillo, con el corazón latiéndola mil por hora, como un caballo desbocado. Entró a la habitación, pálido como un muerto, horrorizado y estupefacto por lo que acaba de presenciar. ¿Kaito como pudo…? ¡Y Miku! ¿Cómo siendo tan pura y religiosa cayó de esa manera…? La sangre le encendía las mejillas y le zumbaban los oídos. Acababa de ver algo pecaminoso y reprobable… ¿y lo peor?: Le excitaba. Le fascinaba la idea de que fuera Rin la que estuviera acostada boca arriba, desnuda, a merced de él…

¡Ahhhh! ¿¡Por que Dios estaba permitiendo tales pensamientos? Completamente crispado, Len se acostó y se desplazó lo más que pudo al extremo izquierdo de la cama. Se aferró como pudo a la cobija, ya empezando a tener los nudillos casi blancos. Esta angustia lo está oprimiendo, lo embrutece, un sudor frio le moja las sienes y un escalofrió le atraviesa la espalda.

Volteó a mirar a su hermana. Se veía tan frágil en la penumbra de la habitación, tan, pero tan bella, que a Len se le resecó la garganta.

"¡Ven!" le parecía gritar esa celestial imagen.

"¡Sí!, ¡ve!" le gritaba su sangre en respuesta. Sus músculos, apagados por 14 años de castidad, se erizan como los de un gato ante señal de peligro. "Ve, sacia este terrible anhelo que te consume, sacia tu sed en esa copa de cristal que también quiere sentir tus labios; bébelo, sáciate, embriágate…"

Len estaba en una encrucijada: ¿O sus principios… o sus instintos?

De pronto…

—Len, tengo frío…—musitó la chica, con una voz de murmullo apenas perceptible, estremeciéndose levemente—. ¿Me abrazas?

Todo el ardor que lo consumía, ese deseo de Len por voltear a Rin, despojarla de su camisón y poseerla se le bajó como si fuera fiebre. Se le apagó como una fogata que esta expirando al frio invernal. Pero no desapareció del todo. Ese fuego se transformó en algo sordo que le estremecía hasta los huesos, que lo hacía proteger a su hermanita, que lo hacía llorar si ella lloraba, que si lo hacía reír si ella reía. Ágape: No YO, sino TU (1)

Sin saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo, simplemente obedeciendo su corazón, como si este hubiera tomado un polvo de cantárida, el muchacho alargó el brazo y rodeó con él la cintura de su hermana, sintiendo el calor de la suave piel femenina. En efecto, su piel estaba fría. Len acercó más su cuerpo al de Rin, atraído por su calor corporal, mientras su cara se tornaba del color de un jitomate. Tal vez fue el movimiento, o tal vez la mano de Len estaba muy fría, pero el caso es que en ese momento, el cuerpo de Rin se estremeció. La muchacha empezó respirar irregularmente, como si tuviera algo atascado en la garganta. El corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho. Aun así le sostuvo la mano, instándolo a apretar más.

—Apriétame fuerte, Len…—murmuraba.

Oh, como le encantaba esa sensación. Como quisiera quedarse así, para siempre, ni siquiera pensó que esto que sentía era pecaminoso. Ese pensamiento salió volando por la ventana y se perdió en la tormenta…

De pronto, Rin se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a la cara sonrojada del chico, haciendo que la mano de éste se deslizara por su costado hasta terminar en su espalda, dejando un rastro de calor detrás de sí. Hacía demasiado frío como para no desear el calor corporal que brindaba el tacto mutuo. Rin apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Len, buscando protección, como un niño en el regazo de su madre. Los dos disfrutaban estar en esa posición, en ese abrazo tan íntimo, la piel en contacto con piel…

Ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos en silencio por unos segundos que parecían eternos. El sonido de la lluvia se volvió un mero murmullo, comparado con el redoblar desesperado de sus corazones y sus respiraciones ya empezando a agitarse… Len acarició con la mano libre el pelo dorado, enhebrándolo entre sus dedos. Cerró los ojos, solo concentrado en la sensación de seda. Al volver a abrirlos, halló los ojos de ella tan idénticos a los suyos, como si estuviera viendo su reflejo; se ha enamorado de su reflejo, como Narciso en la orilla del estanque. Examinó sus orbes celestes en búsqueda de una leve señal de incomodidad, de asco, de repudio… pero no encontró ninguna. La mano se deslizó hasta la enrojecida mejilla…

Len se acercó más a ese fruto que codiciaba tanto en sus sueños como en la realidad. A Rin se le paró la respiración. Podía sentir el aliento de Len en su nariz… Se preparó para lo que venía, solo entregada al momento. Len abrió la boca y pronunció las palabras que los condenaría a ambos al infierno de Dante…

—Len…

—Te amo, Rin…

Las campanas viejas y rotas de la iglesia empezaron un canto lúgubre, anunciando la medianoche y por lo tanto, el toque de queda. Lloraron por la pérdida de dos de sus hijos, mientras, en la casa solariega, los labios y lenguas de los hermanos se juntaban en una batalla hermosa y sincronizada, dejándose llevar por la fantástica y celestial sensación…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author´s Note:

(1) Término sacado del libro Ama y no Sufras de Walter Riso. El Ágape es la capacidad de sentir compasión por la persona amada y hacer lo que sea por hacerla feliz.

¡Por fin!: Twincest XDDD A partir de aquí las cosas se pondrán buenas: D

Next chapter: Lemon (Ahora si XDD)

Shaw: ¡Magnifico! (Salta de alegría) ¡Por fin una escena twincest! Estoy feliz.

Sess: Ahora dejaremos de actualizar por ahora, pues Anna se va a su semana corporativa + el camping, ¿y yo? Debo estudiar, pues aun no salgo de vacas u. u"

Responder Rewiews:

Neko C: Nee, ¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo? (?) Me encanta que te gustan mis referencias. Nos gustan los libros históricos así que nos gusta sacar referencias a cada rato XDD. Solo por si se me olvida: Tengo la semana corporativa y Sess tiene clase, así que no se podrá actualizar, aunque me imagino que este cap. debe gustarte XDD.

¡Abrazo de Boa Constrictor!

Saludos desde Colombia, Sess y Shaw.


	6. Cantarella

Aparecen Shaw y Sess usando trajes de la milicia burguesa)

**Shaw:**(Con fusil) _Bon Jour,_Fanfickers!

**Sess:**(Agitando la bandera francesa) ¡Feliz 14 de Julio!**.**Para celebrar hoy 14 de Julio, Dia del Asalto a la Bastilla, presentamos el fic.

¡Ahora si, lemon! (75% escrito por mi, 35% corregido y detallado por Shaw XD)

(Nota Final: Por eso tardamos tanto :P)

**Acto 5: Cantárida entre las Sábanas, Cantárida en el Corazón.**

_De placeres carnales el abuso de caricias y besos, goza, y ama con toda tu alma, iluso; agótate en excesos._

**Jose Asunción Silva,**Filosofías

**Sub-acto 5.2: Cantarella**

La campanilla de la puerta hizo que Honne Dell levantara la cabeza de la taza de medición donde preparaba desde hacia unos 20 minutos la mezcla para el laúdano. Se pasó los dedos por la plateada cabellera, y siguió echando unas fumadas a su puro.

-¡Vaya lo que trajo la ventura!-dijo Dell-Kaito, el Bandido Azul.

-¿Como estas?-dijo Kaito riéndose por el apodo-Veo que te va bien, pero te ves ojeroso. ¿No deberias dormir un poco mas?

-¿Sueño? En realidad estoy es algo cansado; Acabo de regresar de la villa de Auxi-le-Chatau. Una miseria total. ¿Y lo peor? La gente en verdad se cree esa bobada que uno debe ser pobre por que Dios los destinó asi-se fuma su cigarro una vez mas y lo aplasta contra el cenicero-Cuando ser cura es mucho mas rentable y te da mas ganancias que siendo puta, pues vendes los perdones a cambio de unas monedas-miró a Kaito-¿Que es que se te ofrece?

-Nah, tu sabes...-dijo Kaito-Lo de siempre.

La sonrisa de Dell no tardó en aparecer-¿De quien se trata esta vez?

Kaito sonrió a su vez. Este joven de ojos rojizos y pelo plateado recogido en una coleta (A quien siempre consideró una versión "soft" de Len) quien regentaba esta especie de farmacia, era su compinche y abastacedor del producto secreto para el éxito del peliazul con las féminas: La _Lytta Vesicatoria_(hablando para los científicos) o _Mosca Española_o _Cantárida_(hablando para los burgueses y campesinos analfabetas) o como Dell las llamaba: _Caramelos Richelieu_(1). Un poderoso afrodisíaco que podia hacer que hasta una monja se comporte salvajemente cual Mesalina. Unas cuantas de estas pastillas tenian el poder de hacer que la chica mas recatada se comporte como la mas audaz de las prostitutas. Aun asi tenia sus contraindicacciones... pero por ver a una mujer desnudarse y entregarte feliz a tus deseos... valía la pena.

-Aquí tienes-dijo Dell dandola una bolsa de papel llena de unos "dulcesitos" de color marrón oscuro-. Esperemos que la muchachita no los reconozca, pues es noticia en toda Francia que un poeta loco intoxicó a un montón de cortesanas en una orgía en su castillo(2), asi que para evitar que a tu chica le agarre un envenenamiento y te pillen culpable, mejor no abuses en la dosis-le dijo guiñándole un ojo-Solo unos cuantos bastarán.

-¡Gracias, Dell!-le dijo Kaito sacando su monedero y dándole una bolsa de monedas.

-¿Por que tanto?

-Por todo el servicio que me has prestado.

La sonrisa cínica de Dell se hizo mucho mas pronunciada.

-Suerte, casanova.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kaito silbaba alegremente por el cerco, palmotéandole la espalda a los vecinos y guiñándole el ojo a cuanto corrillo de mujeres pasaba, sopesándose su bolsa de "dulcesitos". Oh si, ya saboreaba el momento glorioso de tener a Miku Hatsune bajo su poder, indefensa, completamente a su merced... Sería su victima numero 50. Un nuevo récord. Pasó por una tienda y caminó a un mas lento que antes, saboreando su cono de helado de chocolate y vainilla con caramelo, imaginándose que esas bolas de helado cremoso eran los pechos de su novia...

-¡Hey, Kaito!

Kaito se sobresaltó y nerviosamente guardó rapidamente su bolsa en el interior del sobretodo. Rin, envuelta en una capucha que le cubria los dorados cabellos y le llegaba hasta los pies, se le acercaba preusurosa desde la otra acerca.

-Buenos dias, Kaito.

-Buenos dias, Rin-le contestó Kaito haciendole una reverencia-¿Por que levantada a esas horas? Ni siquiera son las 10 de la mañana... y es sábado.

-Oh, es que... mi madre me mandó a comprar unas cosas para la cena de esta tarde-dijo la muchacha atropelladamente-.¿Y tu? ¿No es que dices que los sabados es para dormir como oso?

-Estaba haciendo unas diligencias-dijo Kaito palmándose el sobretodo, respirando con alivio al saber que ella no vió nada y dandose cuenta que él no era el unico que estaba mintiendo; sonrió aun mas ampliamente-¿Como esta Len-kun?

-Pues... bien, esta bien-musitó Rin, intentando no ruborizarse y lográndolo al fin. Su mano se desplazó automáticamente a su cuello donde solía ponerse su medallón bendecido... y que no estaba allí-¡Oh no! ¡Mi collar! ¡Si lo pierdo, mi madre me dará una tunda!-exclamó Rin asustada-Debió haberseme caido al cruzar la calle-y se agachó dándole la espalda a Kaito, hurgando el suelo en busca del collar.

Kaito no desaprovechó la ocasión que se le presentaba para ver descaradamente el trasero de Rin, bellamente redondeado, tierno, estilo mandoleta napolitana, acorde con su edad. Era verdad que aunque Rin era toda una preciosidad, a Kaito nunca le había interasado para llevársela a su lecho; quizas en parte por ser la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, quizas en parte porque le parecía _demasiado_joven. ("_¡Es casi una chiquilla, ni pechos tiene, la pobre criatura!"_pensaba Kaito, quien para él las protuberancias valen) Pero no por eso iba a despreciar el adorable espectaculo de sus glúteos de nínfula, cubiertos por las enaguas y la rica falda bordada de color amarillo.

-¡Lo encontré!-dijo la joven visiblemente aliviada, amarrándose un medallón de la Virgen de Lourdes en el níveo cuello-¡Oh, acabo de acordarme! Kaito, va a ver una cena especial esta noche.

-¿Cena especial? ¿Es algun cumpleaños?

-No lo creo, pero mi padre dice que es una sorpresa-dijo Rin encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esta bien-dijo Kaito con renovado deleite-Vendré como a las 7. Dile a Miku que se ponga radiante...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El olor del rosbif hizo que le rugiera el estómago a Kaito no más al llegar al umbral de la casa de los Kagamine y por ende, de su objetivo de esta noche. Casi no había comido en su casa sino unos dos botes de helado, refinando su plan. Al bajarse de su caballo tenia todo listo.

-Buenas noches a todos-saludó Kaito alegremente.

-Bienvenido seas, Kaito-lo recibió jovialmente la Sra. Kagamine dejándole pasar-, Rin nos dijo que vendrías, asi que te estábamos esperando para empezar.

-Lamento entonces el retraso, espero que no hallan perdido el apetito, porque yo estoy con un hambre capaz de comerme hasta la mesa-dijo haciendose el gracioso.

Kaito entró en el enorme comedor, pintado de colores claros y en el techo, una elegante araña de cristal. En la mesa se veia una hermosa colección de carnes, pastas, panes, ensaladas y cosas para beber. Estaban sentados los Sres. Kagamine, Meiko, Miku y los gemelos. Rin y Len estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, como era costumbre, pero se veian muy incómodos ante la prescencia del otro, por lo que no hacían contacto visual. En lo que en verdad Kaito se fijó _muy_bien, fue en el adorable escote del nuevo vestido color verde botella de la Hatsune... un par de horas mas y ese escote caería al suelo, junto con todo lo demas.

-Estas mas hermosa que de costumbre, querida Miku-musitó Kaito besándole la manecita enguantada. Miku se ruborizó, emocionada de sobremanera por ese gesto. ¿Si asi se sentia cuando le besaba la mano, como si sentiría con un beso en...?

-Antes de empezar, debemos agradecer-dijo la Sra. Kagamine.

Todos se tomaron de las manos... Aunque Rin y Len se las tomaron luego de dudarlo por unos segundos que se les hicieron eternos, con algo de reticencia, mientras el sonrojo no se hacia esperar, pero afortunadamente, todo el mundo estaba con los ojos cerrados, asi que nadie se dió cuenta.

-Dios, queremos agradecerte esta comida con la que nos bendices esta noche. Por favor sigue bendiciéndonos con tu eterna e inagotable misericordia-los gemelos se sonrojaeon aun mas, si era posible-Por favor bendice nuestro hogar y a todos los que estamos aquí. Bendice el amor que se tienen Shion Kaito y Hatsune Miku, para que formen una familia dentro de tu presencia-los labios de Kaito se contorsionaron en una cruel sonrisa-En el nombre del Padre, el Hijo y del Espíritu Santo... Amén.

-Amén-contestaron los demas.

-¡A comer!-dijo sonriente la Sra. Kagamine.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Finalmente llegó la hora del postre... y por lo tanto, su momento preciso. Disimuladamente sacó la bolsita de papel...

-Kaito, ¿Serías tan amable de pasarles las trufas a Miku-chan?-pidió la Sra. Kagamine

Era su oportunidad.

-Con mucho gusto-dijo Kaito tomando la fuente de plata llena de deliciosas trufas y se las pasó a Miku... y en el camino deslizando unos cuantos de sus "dulcesitos" por el puño de puntilla de su manga, tan agilmente como el mas diestro tramposo jugador de póker, quedando por el centro de la fuente. Miku cogió una trufa, luego cogió otra, luego otra, luego otra... y finalmente... una de las cantáridas entró a la cavidad bucal de la Hatsune. Los ojos de Kaito se ensombrecieron por una fracción de segundo. Lo había logrado.

-¡Jum! ¡Esta delicioso!-decía Miku golosamente, comiéndose otra "trufa".

_¡Es toda tuya! ¡Toda tuya!,_le gritaba el Sátiro de su alma.

-De nada, querida, ¡Pero no te los acabes todos tu sola!-dijo riendo la Sra. Kagamine-¿Quieres trufas, Len?

-No gracias, madre-dijo Len languidamente. En ese momento, se negó a comerse otra banana con caramelo (para asombro de los demas) y rodó su silla-. Disculpenme, pero me siento mal del estómago-se excusó levántandose inmediatamente y abandonando la mesa, sin mirar a Rin ni a los demas y subió las escaleras a la cabeza y unos momentos despues se oyó, distante, el sonido de un portazo. Con pena en los ojos, pero dismulándo, Rin siguió con su flan de naranjas.

-Tiene razon, Miku-dijo Kaito con una voz falsamente cariñosa, saboreando ya su triunfo, aunque controlaba rigurosamente su voz, se notaba un dejo de ronroneo en el, queridos lectores-Te puedes enfermar.

Miku se encogió de hombros y le ofreció una trufa a Rin. Esta, deseando irse ya a dormir, acepta una cántarida a regañadientes. Se la come, se excusa y se va a su cuarto... para luego irse al de Len.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Miku cerró la puerta del cuarto, amplio, forrado de colores claros, ventanas amplias en forma de guillotina y con su propio balcón. Tenia ademas varios muebles de caoba y lo mas impresionante era una cama tamaño imperial, forradas con cortinas de dosel al estilo medieval y en el centro de la cabecera, un enorme crucifijo que se había traido desde su tierra.

La muchacha estaba sudando ligeramente dentro del vestido, y se sentó en la cama. Desde que subió las escaleras, los latidos de su corazón aumentaron de 40 a 120 en solo tres minutos. Se enjugó la sudorosa frente con un pañuelo bordado que tenia en la mesita. Se llevó las manos al pecho, que subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Al principo creyó que fue una indigestión por excederse tanto con las trufas... Pero no: en su cabeza volaban toda clase de imagenes, imagenes que jamás se la habian aparecido antes. Imagenes sensuales y pecaminosas que la arrastraban a hacer cosas que jamás estando consciente haría. Sintío calor. Mucho, pero mucho calor. Demasiado calor. Oh... el vestido le estába apretando demasiado...

Kaito se incorporó en la barandilla del balcón. Ya tenia experiencia de este tipo, subiendo desde las enredaderas o usando unas escaleras o una cuerda, a la habitación de su novia o amante de turno, como todo un Romeo. En verdad, ese Shakespiere es brillante con sus escritos para teatro. Justo al despedirse de los Sres. Kagamine y de Meiko, (con un beso en la mano, mientras miraba a su escote otra vez) montó su caballo y dió la vuelta haciendose ver que regresaba a su casa... para regresar a las 2 horas, cuando todas las luces de la residencia Kagamine estaban apagadas. Lanzó con habilidad una cuerda para atarla a uno de los barrotes del balcón de la Hatsune, cogió impulso y subió. Le costó un poco... pero logró poner los pies en _terra ferma._Abrió la ventana y corrió la cortina...

-Miku...-susurró.

Miku se volteó y lo miró. Si no estuviera bajó el control absoluto de la cantárida, se hubiera aterrorizado de ver a Kaito en su cuarto a semejantes horas y ya hubiera entrado en pánico y lanzado todo un concierto de gritos, chillidos, amenazas de condenación en el infierno y no se qué bobadas cristianas mas; pero eso si, hubiera llamado la atención de los Kagamine, Meiko y de los demas ocupantes de la casa y su plan se hubiera dañado y por ende, su expulsión de la casa para siempre.

Le sonrió de una manera tan encantadora, como solo él podia hacer, que lograba que cualquier fémina se enloqueciera, como las amantes-rehenes del Duke de Venomania (3). Ella se sonrojó aun mas, su sentido común se estaba muriendo a cada instante, una señorita como ella no deberia hacer eso, pero estaba con su prometido y no con un desconocido, ¿verdad? Dios... su prometido si que era hermoso, como uno de esos hermosos caballeros de las ilustraciones de sus libros de cuentos, con su hermoso cabello azul, tan bien cortado, y con esos rebeldes mechones cayéndole sobre la frente... Oh, mi Dios.

¡Y ese cuerpo! El mismo podía ser pecador por poseer semejante silueta traida por los cielos... Era un querubín, un angel el que estaba frente a ella, sonriente, abriéndole los brazos, invitándole a besarle..._Venid a mi, mi muñeca,_dijo esa mirada. Un calor se concentró de golpe en su garganta, y no podia parar de mirar a Kaito... Lo quería devorar YA. Entonces se levantó de la cama y sin ningun pudor se acercó a Kaito y lo besó de manera lenta y sensual, dejando abrir la boca para que el peliazul introdujera su lengua y se iniciara una danza perversa. Kaito la apresó entre sus brazos. Una tarántula con un grillito entre sus fauces. La besaba de manera fogosa mientras con sus manos le recorrían todo el pequeño cuerpecito de 15 años, mientras de la boca de la Hatsune escapaban gemidos ahogados en las pausas en las que se separaba de la boca de Kaito para respirar... para luego ser devorada otra vez.

Luego de un asalto prolongado de besos, Miku no quedó conforme. Queria mas, más de ese angel delicioso que estaba frente suyo. Se echó para atrás y se bajó el cierre del vestido, el cual afortunadamente era amplio, por lo cual no le costó mucho para que cayera al suelo, dejando ver su ropa interior blanca y enaguas con encajes blancos y negros; pudo darse cuenta como él le penetraba con esa mirada azulada y se le acercaba; lo detalló con la mirada: llevaba un pantalón negro con un chaleco azul oscuro (el cual cayó en un movimiento) tras la cual estaba la blanca camisa de manga larga, la cual traia los tres primeros botones abiertos.

Kaito, de un momento a otro llevó sus manos a la cintura de ella y la acercó a el, pegándola casi por completo, mientras volvía a devorar su boca; ya no aguantaba mucho, queria probar ese cuerpo y lo haria, de verdad que si. Entonces la beso con suavidad y cuidado, como si quiesiera preparala, mientras volvia a pasear sus manos por la espalda acariciandola lentamente, bajando de pronto hasta sus nalgas apretandolas y tocándolas con ansias, (en verdad eran hermosas, tiernas y grandes, pensaba Kaito) Miku ya comenzaba a perder el sentido por las caricias que él le estaba dando... En eso, dejó las nalgas de ella y llevó sus manos a sus senos, tocandolos tambien con ansias, estrujándolos un poco, frotándolos y pellizcando un poco, aun sobre la tela.

Despues de que hizo eso, se separó un poco de ella, dejando sus labios y su cuerpo aparte, ya le iba a sacar esa molesta e incómosa ropa interior cuando ella se le acercó sorpresivamente y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho sobre la camisa, para después comenzar a desabotonar la misma y tocar ya sobre la piel, mientras le besaba el cuello; el sonrió encantado por lo que estaba haciendo, para finalmente caer al suelo en algún punto de la habitación, no sé donde. Miku se quedó deslumbrada con su torso, largo y bien desarrollado, con la piel tan apetecible, brillante y cremoso como un helado; y empezó a jadear pesadamente nada mas al verle sin camisa, esta chica es una bomba reprimida, pensaba Kaito complacido, acertando con su teoria: Las niñitas cristianas son las mas candentes con el estimulo suficiente.

Entonces con cuidado se acercó de nuevo tomando control de la situación, y mientras jugaba con los pequeños tirantes blancos que mantenían la cerrada ropa interior estilo corsé sobre el cuerpo de Miku, le besaba el cuello haciéndola suspirar mientras de a poco dejó caer esos tirantes por los hombros de ella, para luego bajar lentamente el apretado conjunto interior, hasta llegar al suelo. Cuando por fin desapareció tan estorbosa prenda, recorrió el cuerpo de ella para ver que solo faltaban las pequeñas enaguas; no podía más que mirarla y analizar ese cuerpo que tanto tiempo ha querido disfrutar, se permitió entonces acercarse y comenzar a tocar toda esa piel que estaba expuesta a él, para despues sacar sin ningún cuidado las enaguas.

-Ay, Miku... Ay, Miku-repetía, completamente ansioso.

La Hatsune, tan perdida como estaba, solo se dejaba hacer mientras gemía y suspiraba con cada caricia brindada por aquel muchacho. Al estar ya completamente desnuda el la empujó en la cama y se terminó de sacar la ropa que llevaba puesta, quedando tambien como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Entonces se lanzó sobre ella y tocó todo su cuerpo de nuevo, besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando cada trozo de piel a su paso, hasta que ya no pudo más, y decidió poseerla de una buena vez.

Se posicionó entre sus piernas, preparándose con ansias hasta el momento y lo hizo, sin ningún cuidado, solo comenzó a hundirse en ella y marcarla como suya, sin importarle la cara de dolor que se formó en su cara, ni el grito ahogado que soltó, y que Kaito amortiguó tapándole la boca con un paño enrrollado a modo de bozal. Miku jamás había sentido tanto dolor. Aun bajo el efecto de la droga, fue consciente del dolor al momento de la penetración, tan intenso, como si le arrancaran las tripas con unas tenazas... Hasta que la tortura terminó y solo empezó el placer, puro y descarnado. Gemia como loca y se contorsionaba como una serpiente, de un lado para otro.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos en este extasis prohibido por Dios. Kaito ya estaba bañado completamente en sudor, la tenía agarrada de la cintura mientras que su boca se encargaba de cada uno de sus pechos y la seguía embistiendo cada vez mas fuerte... Entonces el ruido de un jarrón moviéndose lo hizo levantar la cabeza y voltearse: Len estaba parado justo al frente de la puerta entreabierta, mirandolos completamente perplejo; Por un instante Kaito se aterrorizó. ¡Len los había visto! ¡Su plan se ha arruinado! Pero... en su cara y sus ojos azules se leia claramente el horror... y la fascinación. Tambien se dió cuenta que el pobre respiraba con dificultad y se agarraba el pecho. Se habia excitado viéndolos. "Todos tenemos un libertino dentro, hasta lo curas; Se ha despertado en ti, mi estimado Len". Sonrió y los ojos le dijo:_Fijate bien, para que aprendas._ Miku, al sentir como su ángel se detenia, lo enrrolló entre sus brazos, para instarla a seguir. Kaito la complació. Lo sintió desapareccer de la puerta y para cuando volvió a voltear, Len ya sa habia ido. Siguió atacando a Miku de manera violenta, ya sintiendo ambos la llegada del "Acto Final". Kaito finalmente terminó dentro de Miku, entre un grito desgarrador de la Hatsune y un gruñido del libertino devora helados.

Kaito se mantuvo un momento en el lecho, recuperando el aliento, sintió las manos de ella acariciarle la espalda, entonces se levantó de ahí, mirando a la chica adormecerse con algo de sorna y desdén, observando el pequeño hilillo de sangre entre sus piernas, manchando las revueltas sábanas. Sonrió con socarronería y algo de burla. _He sido el primero,_pensó con algo de orgullo, mientras se cambiaba rapidamente y salía de aquella habitación, llegando al balcón y bajándose con la misma cuerda; sacó a su adormilado caballo y desapareció detrás del granero.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A Len le pareció oir los cascos de un caballo chapotear en la grava fangosa de la calle. Aun le parecía algo deshonroso de parte de Kaito tomar a Miku descaradamente en su propia casa... Soltó un leve bufido y abrazó con mas fuerza a Rin, sin imaginarse el horror que desencadenaria la acción de Kaito y Miku... y las suyas propias, empezando mañana.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-

(1) La Mosca de España (_Lytta vesicatoria_) se denominaba "cantárida" al producto resultante de la desecación del insecto y a la llaga que producía en la piel de los enfermos tratados con ella. Aparte de los efectos vesicantes sobre la piel, tomada por vía oral afecta la mucosa gastrointestinal donde produce nauseas, diarrea, vómitos entre otros, puede producir priaprismo.

Este efecto secundario, la erección espontánea del pene, convirtió a la cantárida en el afrodisíaco de referencia hasta el siglo XVII cuando cayó en desuso dado el número de envenenamientos, con consecuencias mortales, que produjeron tales prácticas. Sólo a mediados del siglo XVIII volvería a estar de moda, cuando en Francia se la conoció como los caramelos Richelieu, debido que provocaba aumento del flujo sanguineo.

(2) En el verano de 1772, acontece el conocido _Caso de Marsella:_Sade, tras un encuentro con varias prostitutas, es acusado de haberlas envenenado con la supuestamente afrodisíaca, _cantárida._Tras un día de orgía dos de las muchachas sufrieron una indisposición que remitió pasados unos días. No obstante, fue sentenciado a muerte por sodomia y envenenamiento y ejecutado en efigie en Axi-le-Providence el 12 de septiembre.

(3) Me refiero al video de Gackupo "The Madness of Duke of Venomania" de la Saga de los 7 Pecados Capitales (Para los que no lo ubiquen, piensen en "Conchita: La Epícurea Hija del Mal y sabrán de que hablo xD) En la que Gackupo es un duque sediento de sexo y placer y secuestra a muchachas usando un embrujo para tener un escalofriante harén de mujeres.

Proximo trabajo en proceso: "Servant of Venomania" basado en el video, y con Len de prota XDDD

**Shaw:**Ese.. fue el lemon...

**Sess:**Si... ¡Por el amor de Dios, no maten a estas dos Paganas por hacer semejante lemon TToTT

**Advertencias del Proximo Capitulo:**El proximo capitulo no será apropiado para gente con arraigadas creencias cristianas debido a la crudeza moral del mismo. Fanáticas de Miku, ¡no nos mateeen!. La primera parte será extremadamente surrealista, asi que no se asusten por lo que verán U.U

Responder Rewiews:

**Neko C:**Estamos super complacidas de que te haya encantado el cpitulo Twincest XD, esperamos que este tambien te agrade. (El lemon lo hizo Sess, yo solo lo modifiqué) ¡Oi, me vi Yokkorasex! Pobre Len, esa cara de trauma me partió el corazón ToT.

**ArikelDelaRosa:**¡No nos mates! XDDD (Sess: Gracias por el halago a nuestro estilo narrativo: Al fin puedo morir felz XDDD) ¡Ya deja de rodar el suelo! Aqui esta la actualización, para que dejes de ensuciar tu vestido ^^


	7. La Divina ¿O Insana? Comedia de Miku

**Sess: **Sean bienvenidos, queridos lectores, pobres pecadores...

**Shaw: **...A este baile Infernal. En el capitulo anterior les advertimos que este iba a ser algo perturbador, lleno de simbolismos y metáforas y tratando temas fuertes. Y ya que ustedes están aquí... Se han atrevido a seguir.

Ver imágenes Rin/Len es muy sugestivo... Eso y jugar "Manhunt 2" cuatro horas sin parar XDDD

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Acto 6: La Divina (¿o Insana?) "**_**Comedia**_**" de Hatsune Miku**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Abrió los ojos y estaba echada sobre un jergón en el suelo. Ya no estaba en el cuarto de la Residencia Kagamine. Todo a su alrededor estaba completamente oscuro y negro. Un extraño olor a sudor, sangre y fluidos corporales impregnó su nariz. Unas pequeñas velas marcaban un estrecho vestíbulo apostado en una esquina de la habitación. Con algo de miedo, Miku se levantó del camastro y cruzó el oscurecido vestíbulo, hasta dar de narices contra una pesada puerta negra de caoba. Jaló el pestillo y abrió la puerta. Estaba negro adentro. No quería dar un paso, pero una fuerza la empujó dentro, donde cayó por un abismo interminable..._

― _¡Orden! _

_Miku abrió otra vez los ojos. Estaba sentada en una silla con brazos, en medio de una enorme estancia circular completamente cerrada, sin ventanas ni puertas, apenas iluminadas por unas cuantas antorchas, dando una atmósfera sórdida e intimidatoria. A lo largo de la pared había cientos de bancos llenas de personajes con capuchas negras. Miku soltó un grito de terror al ver como en un alto estrado una figura que hacía de Juez se bajaba la capucha para verla: Era un esqueleto viviente, con túnica de juez y un peluquín. _

―_Hatsune Miku..._ ―_dijo el esqueleto con una voz sobrenatural que retumbó por todas partes_―_Se le traído a este lugar desde donde estaba para acusarle de la siguiente falta... ¡Fornicación!_

― _¡Culpable! ¡Culpable! ¡CULPABLE!_ ―_las figuras encapuchadas alzan las cabezas y los haces de luz dejan ver rostros enjutos y ennegrecidos, en carne viva, escupiendo insultos y abucheos a la aterrorizada jovencita. ¿Fornicación? Miku no lo entendía. ¡Si ella ha seguido la amonestación bíblica!: "No tener relaciones hasta el matrimonio" ¡Kaito jamás la había tocado! ¡La había respetado y todo! _

― _¡Un momento...! ¡Esto debe ser un error!_

―_Ningún error comete la Justicia del Abismo_―_dijeron dos voces a coro. _

_Miku se volteó. Una puerta de piedra había sido abierta y dos figuras femeninas escrutaban a Miku con la mirada. Por lo que ella sabía, debían ser las representaciones del Pecado y la Fe en la tierra, pero estaba demasiado asustada para confirmárselo. El Vicio era una mujer bello rostro pero con la Decadencia grabada en su rostro y una mirada fría y cruel. Sus cabellos y sus trajes eran de color negro y la Serpiente del Edén colgaba por su brazo izquierdo. La Virtud, su contraparte, tenía la Gloria de Dios en su semblante; era de cabellos cobrizos y mirada amable y entristecida. Vestía de blanco y portaba un rosario. _

―_Debemos irnos-le dijo el Vicio agarrándola del brazo y zarandeándola_―_ ¡Vamos o será tarde!_

― _¿A-adonde vamos?-tartamudeó Miku dejándose llevar por los Entes_―_ ¿¡A donde-de me lle-llevan?_

―_Ya lo verás_―_dijo lacónicamente la Virtud agarrándola del otro brazo y empujándola a la salida. _

_Al cruzar la puerta, frente a ellas había un extraño vestíbulo de piedra rojiza, que terminaba en una especie de entrada a otra cámara. Miku alzó la cabeza para ver una placa de piedra la cual tiene una inscripción en relieve que decía _**"Abandone toda esperanza al entrar aquí" **_Ella sabía algo de latín, y se sobrecogió al saber el significado. Esa frase la escuchó en un libro que había leído hacía mucho tiempo... _

_Las entidades la siguieron empujando hasta pasar el cartel y llegar a un río ancho de aguas dormidas y turbias: El Aqueronte (1) Llegaron a un barca donde estaba un viejo de piel grisácea: Caronte. Él notó a la aterrorizada Miku y se negó a dejarla pasar. _

―_Es humana_―_ murmura el agotado anciano apoyándose en su cayado de guayacán_―_.Procede del mundo de los vivos y solo las almas pueden cruzar al Antro._

―_Vuolsi così colà ove si puote (2)_ ―_replicó la Virtud. Caronte les hizo una reverencia y les dejó entrar a la frágil barca y atraviesan el espeso y turbio río. Las protestas y blasfemias de las almas condenadas llenaban la atmósfera enardecida. Miku empezó a gritar de espanto y miedo: Ya sabía a dónde la llevaban..._

― _¡NOOOO! ¡No me lleven "allí"! ¡Esto es el Infierno! ¡El Infierno!_

―_Vaya, pero que lista_―_dijo socarronamente el Vicio_―_ ¡Pues allí vamos, querida pecadora!_

― _¿Pecadora? ¡Si yo no he pecado!_ ―_chilló Miku_―_ ¡Si yo hubiera pecado lo habría sabido...!_

―_Es por eso que estas aquí_―_dijo la Virtud_―_Por qué no lo sabes. Te recomiendo que empieces a rezar por tu alma..._

― _¡Ja! ¡Qué risa! ¡Rezar!_ ―_replicó burlona su contraparte_― _¡Para lo que le va a servir...! Esto es el Antro, querida Miku: En el Infierno se encuentran quienes justificaron sus pecados y no se arrepintieron._

_Miku miró impotente y aterrorizada cada uno de los Círculos Infernales: Primero vio a los no bautizados en el Limbo, una tierra de pastos verdes; Veía a los lujuriosos dar vueltas, arrastrados por un viento infernal; A los perezosos acostados en un asqueroso suelo lleno de desperdicios, con su cara aplastada contra ellos; a los soberbios doblados por el peso de una enorme piedra atada a sus espaldas; A los violentos, traidores y fraudes siendo azotados en fila por demonios que portaban látigos y garrotes con pinchos; A los envidiosos dar vueltas en círculo, con sus ojos cosidos con alambre; A los glotones les caía una lluvia de granizo y Cerbero, el enorme perro de tres cabezas, les ladraba constantemente; Los avaros empujan gigantescas bolsas de dinero en una colina empinada; Lo más aterrador fue el sombrío bosque donde las Arpías, aves con cara de mujer, azotaban sin descanso. Miku gritó al ver que las formas extrañas que colgaban de las ramas eran cuerpos de suicidas. _

― _¿Quieres saber que te pasó, Miku?-preguntó el Vicio sonriéndole dulcemente. Miku, demasiado asustada para hablar, dio una cabezada_―_Mira allí. _

_Lo siguiente que vio la Hatsune, fue su propio cuerpo, acostado en medio de un claro del bosque los Suicidas, sus brazos y piernas extendidos, imitando un ángel de nieve, y encima de ella, se veía un demonio de cuerpo grueso y velludo, con patas como de gallina y cuernos de cabra, desgarrándole las ropas y violándola..._

―_No... No... ¡NO! ¡No puedo ser yo! ¡NO PUEDO SER YO...!_ ―_empezó a gritar desgarradoramente, desplomándose en el suelo_―_ ¡Señor Todopoderoso! ¿¡Por qué permitiste esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¡POR QUE...?_

La Hatsune siguió gritando, hasta que uno de sus propios gritos la despertó de su pesadilla, transportándola, justamente a otra...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rin abrió pesadamente los párpados. Por un instante creyó realmente que estaba acostada en su propio lecho, en su propio cuarto... pero la mano tibia de su gemelo apresada en su cintura la sacó de su error. Sonrió con placidez. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se le agolparon a la mente, pero no se sintió sucia en lo absoluto, le pareció natural; se sentía más viva y feliz que nunca. En esa oscuridad endeble de la madrugada, con los primeros rayos templados del otoño filtrándose en las ventanas cerradas, arrancando en los destellos motitas de polvo, flotando en el aire.

Aunque quisiera quedarse así para siempre, disfrutando de la calidez que proporcionaba la respiración de Len en su nariz y su brazo rodeándola, sabía que debía apresurarse y regresar a su dormitorio, antes de que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia. Se deslizó hacia atrás... o al menos eso intentó, pues Len tenía otras ideas en mente...

―No, no te vas a ir―le dijo él en un susurro juguetón, aun con los ojos cerrados―Aún es temprano.

―Len... ―murmuró Rin con paciencia, tratando de zafarse―Si no me voy, mamá y papá pueden sospechar y... ―Len la silenció con un tierno beso, deslizando su lengua en la cavidad bucal de su hermanita, llevando la mano a la nuca de la chica, profundizando aun más el contacto― ¡Es en serio! Tengo que regresar―decía mientras Len pasaba sus labios de los suyos a todo su rostro, provocándole leves cosquillas con eso. Finalmente la dejó tranquila― ¿Puedes ir a mi cuarto esta vez?

―Lo que tú quieras, princesa―musita Len, dándole un último beso, para luego liberar a su presa y dejar que abandone el lecho. La muchacha se levantó, tomó su conejo de peluche, que se había caído a un punto desconocido de la habitación cuando había llegado la medianoche y se había olvidado de prácticamente todo... Excepto de los labios de Len. Sonrojándose, cruzó el rellano de la puerta, pero antes le dio una sonrisa pícara a su gemelo, musitando un "Buenos días".

Rin caminaba de puntillas, pero rápidamente, para evitar hacer ruido y llamar la atención. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su cuarto, suspiró aliviada y soltó una risita. Esto que estaban haciendo era peligroso, pero no dejaba de ser divertido, ¿no? Suspirando, ya iba a abrir el pomo de la puerta de su cuarto, cuando un grito ahogado la hizo sobresaltarse. Provenía más allá al otro corredor; preocupada, Rin fue a investigar allí: Miku salía tambaleándose de su cuarto, pálida como un fantasma y con una cara de espanto, imposible de describir, lectores.

― ¡Miku! ―exclamó Rin corriendo hacia su amiga-¿Que te sucede? ¿Qué te...? ―miró de pronto el arrollo rojizo saliendo del camisón de Miku― ¿Te ha llegado el menstruo, Miku? ―dice Rin creyendo en verdad que era eso―No te preocupes; mi madre tiene un buen remedio para los dolores. Solo tienes que... ―pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues...

― ¡Me han profanado! ―chilló Miku con la voz desgarrada. Por una milésima de segundo, Rin no entendió muy bien qué quiso decir con eso, pero entonces la Hatsune le sujeta por la pechera del camisón, zarandeándola violentamente― ¡Anoche vino un demonio y me poseyó, Rin!

― ¿Eh? ―dijo Rin sin entender― ¿Un demonio? ¿Aquí? ¿No será que lo soñaste, Miku? ¡Con esas cosas no se bromea!―le dijo enfadada.

― ¡No estoy bromeando! ¡Lo vi, Rin! ¡Te juro que lo vi! ¡Esa cosa se metió en mi cama y me ha violado!

Miku parecía realmente trastornada; los ojos se le movían desorbitados y un hilo de baba le caía de la barbilla. Cada palabra que pronunciaba horrorizaba a Rin cada vez más; pero en realidad, estaba horrorizada de su estado mental. Llena de preguntas, Rin entró al cuarto. El vestido que usaba Miku la noche anterior estaba ahí tirado, las sábanas de su cama estaban revueltas y manchadas de sangre. Rin entró en pánico y comenzó a llamar a gritos. Len, quien fingía dormir, se levantó de un brinco al oír la voz de Rin y salió como un bólido de su cuarto, hacía la fuente del sonido, preocupado por su adorada Rin.

― ¡Rin! ¿Pasa algo?

― ¡Oh Len! ―chilló Miku antes de que Rin abriera la boca-¡Mira lo que me ha sucedido...! ¡Anoche, cm-mientras do-dormía, un Incubo (3) se me apareció y yo no pu-pude hacer nada...! ¡Estoy sucia...! ¡SUCIA, SUCIA!

Len se quedó boquiabierto, mirando a Rin pidiéndole explicaciones a ese extraño comportamiento, pero Rin, asustada, le devolvió con la mirada que estaba tan confundida como él. Len pensó que quizás se debía a toda la comida que se había comido y que le había caído mal. Rin por su parte creyó que su amiga estaba algo trastocada por la presión de la boda. Miku al parecer adivinó sus pensamientos, pues se infló amenazadoramente y se puso a vociferar:

―¡No estoy loca! ¡Ni esto fue un producto de mi imaginación! ¡Fue real! ¡Fue malditamente real! ¡Sentí como la garra del demonio me tocaba los pechos y los muslos...! ―Al ver que los gemelos empezaban a retroceder, gritó más fuerte, poniéndose tan verde como su cabello mismo―¡He visto el mismo Infierno con mis propios ojos...! ¡Sus entes, el Pecado y la Fe me lo mostraron como se lo mostraron a Alighieri! ¡Vi cada uno de los castigos que recibiremos todos! ¡Pues todos somos pecadores...! ¡Pecadores! ¡OH SEÑOR, PERDÓNAME SEÑOR! ―Y acto seguido empezó a darse cabezazos contra la pared.

Los gemelos la sujetaron por ambos brazos mientras ella gritaba y se ahogaba en sollozos, invocando el nombre de Dios. Meiko-nee y los Srs. Kagamine, alertados por el estruendoso alboroto, corrieron a ayudarle. Fue casi imposible contenerla, pues la Hatsune, impulsada por una fuerza descomunal, como si en verdad se creyera que estaba poseída, se retorcía con fuerza. Finalmente Len recordó el pañuelo de su cama impregnada de Opio para combatir el insomnio; salió corriendo y en unos instantes después le apretaban el paño con fuerza contra la boca de Miku, quien cayó enseguida bajo el efecto de la droga.

― ¡Bueno...! ―jadeaba el Sr. Kagamine― ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué demonios fue eso...?

― ¿No oyeron lo que escupía?-murmuró la Sra. Kagamine― ¡Dios mío, qué clase de palabras son esas que debe decir una señorita!

―Quizás la comida la cayó mal, señor―intervino Meiko―Y que simplemente tuvo una pesadilla muy fuerte. ¿No os habéis fijado que ayer se comía esas trufas como una cerda? ―dijo en un despliegue impresionante de soltura con sus señores.

―Yo también lo creo―dijo Len.

―Está bien: Es evidente que debe de estar nerviosa por su boda y está imaginando cosas―repuso la Sra. Kagamine―La pobrecilla jamás ha sentido eso del matrimonio y lo que eso conlleva y simplemente se está viniendo abajo con tantas cosas nuevas que le están pasando... Mejor dejemos esto de la boda pospuesto lo suficiente para que se recupere del susto. Pobrecita... ―murmuraba acariciando los cabellos verdes de Miku.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Miku sonríe lánguidamente ante los cuidados de los Sres. Kagamine y de Meiko-nee. Son amables, pero ellos no entienden. No lo entienden en absoluto. ¿Están completamente ciegos de la situación o qué? ¿Cómo pueden ser tan duros de mollera? ¡Ella había visto el Infierno a sus pies y no le creían! Las miradas de los Sres., de Meiko, de Rin y Len eran de confusión, de aprensión y lástima, como si estuvieran frente a una demente. ¡Ella no está demente!

Ya perdió la cuenta de las veces que ha recitado Padrenuestros; el cura que mandó traer no sabía que decirle y solo se rascaba la brillante calva mientras balbuceaba: "Este... Rezas 500 Avemarías para que puedas mejorar, ¿está bien?" ¡Y ya lo había hecho y nada! ¡Es que eso no sirve, por todos los cielos! Ya quería coger un Negi y golpearlo en la cabeza.

Se recostó aun más en el almohadón. No sabe qué hacer. No hay a quien invocar en estos momentos de angustia y desesperación y eso la angustia aun más... Y la condenación viene. El Infierno estaba cerca... Ella podía sentirlo, podía sentir el olor de azufre y rocas hirviendo. Un sudor frío le moja las sienes ardiendo por la duermevela de la fiebre, el cansancio y la impotencia le dobla el espíritu. Escuchaba en sus noches en vela loa gritos de los condenados, que gimen arrastrados por el viento infernal, que gimen aplastados por las rocas gigantes, que se balancean en los Árboles del Suicidio...

¡Lo locura! ¡Dios mío, la locura! Una de las tantas noches en vela, viendo castigos infernales por para todas partes tuvo una particularmente fea alucinación: se le apareció una mujer con una cabeza horrible: La mitad era una mujer joven, de rostro fresco y sonrojado, con una corona de espinas cuyas púas se le enterraban en la frente y le sangraba... La otra mitad era una calavera seca con las cuencas vacías y secas, de cuya horrible base salía una hermosa guirnalda de flores... La criatura mujer-cráneo, vestida de púrpura y oro y montada sobre una Hidra, le habló con una voz ronca de oso: "¡Te vas al lupanar, ramera! ¡Tú me perteneces! ¡Soy tuya, tú eres mía, soy la Gran Babilonia! ¡Madre de todas las Rameras y de todas las Abominaciones de la Tierra...!

Condenación. Perdición. Ausencia del camino de Dios...

Puertas Infernales. Satanás. Leviatán. Astharoth. Beelzebú. Belial. Belfagor. Asmodeo. Cerbero. Furias. Árbol Suicida. Purgatorio...

¡Noooooo! ¡Todavía se puede hacer algo...! Recordaba las enseñanzas de las monjas, que recomendaban hacer una penitencia por los pecados cumplidos:

Con dolor y con sangre se expía la falta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

― ¿Como esta Miku-nee? ―preguntó Rin volteando la cabeza al ver a su hermano entrar a su habitación mientras se terminaba se arreglar con unos clips para el pelo.

―Por ahora está más tranquila―contestó Len―Pero mamá y papá están todo el tiempo con ella, en caso que le dé otro estallido...

Desde hacía día y medio, tenían confinada a Miku a su habitación, sin permitirle salir excepto por unas horas y siempre escoltada de los señores o de Meiko-nee, para no hacerle ver que era una prisión, sino... digamos un aislamiento favorable para su salud.

A Kaito no quisieron decirle nada a acerca del brusco cambio de comportamiento de Miku, para no preocuparle, pues es bien sabido que, cuando Kaito se "preocupa" puede llegar a ser un poco insoportable. Len se mordía la lengua cavilando si obligarle a decir la verdad o no... Pero sabía que los amigos no traicionan nunca, así que decidió callar.

Los Sres. Kagamine le prodigaban al instante todos los cuidados que necesitara y la tenían a cada rato mimando y consintiendo con Negis, como si fuera a una bebé; eso les hacía descuidar a sus hijos, llegando a veces a ignorarlos, por estar siempre pendientes de la Hatsune. Eso enojaba a los gemelos a veces, pero de esto había algo bueno...

―Nee, Len―musitó Rin cerrando la puerta de su habitación, y sonriéndole―Siempre están pendientes de Miku a cada rato... ¿cierto?

―Exactamente―dijo Len inocentemente, mirándola extrañado―Casi no salen de su habitación. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Rin sonrió aun más. Len a veces podía ser un completo despistado. Eso lo hacía verse aun más shota de lo que ya era, cosa que para Rin era aun más enternecedor que verlo comiéndose una banana. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y depositó pequeños besos en su mejilla y mandíbula, haciendo que Len se sonrojara al instante. Una poderosa ola de sensualidad le corre por todo el cuerpo, encendiendo su sangre y dando relieve a su mente, haciendo vibrar sus nervios ante el leve contacto.

―Que poco tacto tienes, Len... ―susurró Rin, divertida con la idea de tomarle el pelo― ¿No lo captas?

―Este... en realidad no-musitó Len en un susurro tembloroso, producto de los tibios labios de Rin en su piel. Luego de varios minutos de deliciosa tortura: ―Ah... ya sé de qué me hablas, Rin―dijo Len quedamente, arqueando las cejas y sonriendo irónicamente mientras tomaba el sonriente rostro de su gemela, acunándolo entre sus dedos y empezando una nueva ronda de besos continuos, apenas deteniéndose para tomar aire.

Rin suspiraba feliz en el beso, dejando abrir la boca para que Len dejara pasar su lengua, que estaba impaciente por entrar. Deslizó los dedos por la tirante cola de caballo de Len, amarrada con una cinta, aflojándola, pero no soltándola completamente. Rin, tan perdida como estaba, apenas cayó en la cuenta que Len la estaba empujando hacia atrás, quedando de espaldas a la cama, mientras su hermano estaba sobre ella, ejerciendo una ligera presión para no aplastarla, mientras las lenguas seguían entrelazándose como un par de anguilas. Un gemido de Rin lo devolvió a la realidad y se separó lentamente, respirando con dificultad y viendo los hinchados labios de su gemela.

―Yo... wow―alcanzó a decir Rin entre jadeos, viendo a su hermano con las mejillas encendidas y la respiración tan irregular como la suya. Sonrió y apoyó la cabeza contra el cuello de su hermano, dejando a su paso una estela de besitos y pequeñas lamidas.

―Ah, Rin... ―musitaba Len estremeciéndose levemente de placer, pero no dejándose perder por él, sujetando el cabello de su gemela―No hagas eso... por favor.

―Tu empezaste―le contestó Rin, soltando una risita― ¿Quien fue el que me empujó contra la cama en primer lugar, ah?

―Eso no tiene nada que ver―dijo Len en tonito de regaño de hermano mayor, recibiendo una sacada de lengua de su hermanita a modo de burla― ¿Conque esas tenemos? ¡Ya verás...! ―dijo con una risita abalanzándose sobre ella una vez más.

Y con eso empezó el juego. Rin y Len tomaron esta "ausencia" de sus padres para cuidar de Miku para dar rienda suelta a su inexperta pasión recién descubierta. Aun cuando no solían llegar tan lejos, si aprovechaban los varios minutos a solas, para devorarse mutuamente a besos y caricias en el rostro en las habitaciones de cada uno, en los cuartos de servicio de la casa, o en el arriate de flores del patio; cuando iban a la escuela, justo antes de llegar se ocultaban risueños en un viejo cobertizo para "agasajarse" mutuamente antes de actuar con naturalidad, como si entre ellos nunca había pasado _nada. _Se sentaban juntos en el piano para cantar bellas tonadas como "_Sleeping Forest", "Daughter of White" _y _"Chrono Story" _y en las pausas de los coros robarle un furtivo beso al otro cuando menos se lo esperaba.Era casi como un juego para ellos, solo que algo arriesgado, pero ¡oigan! Ellos eran Rin y Len Kagamine: si no tiene algo de peligro, entonces ¿qué diversión tiene?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Conforme pasaron los días, Miku se fue calmando aparentemente. Su mirada seguía siendo perdida y ligeramente extraviada, pero ya no tenía esos inquietantes arranques de desesperación que le entraban, por lo cual empezaron a dejarla salir sola sin compañía...

Craso error.

Len merodeaba por el seto que daba al jardín cercano a la capilla. No, queridos lectores, no va ir a rezar, sino a recoger un pequeño ramo de caléndulas y siemprevivas para dárselas a Rin esa noche. Esperaba con impaciencia el anochecer, mientras seleccionaba las más vivas para regalárselas a su princesa y demostrarle que las flores regaladas con amor van cambiando de color mientras va avanzando el día.

"Esa si le gustará" musitaba Len para sí al ver una pequeña anémona cerca de una las ventanas de la capilla. Al llegar a esa parte para arrancarla, unos amortiguados sollozos lo hicieron detenerse en seco. Agudizó el oído y se dio cuenta que la fuente del sonido provenía de adentro. Dejó a un lado el ramo y abrió las pesadas puertas de roble

― ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? ―preguntó Len.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero los sollozos se hacían cada vez más histéricos. Se dio cuenta que provenían de la parte de atrás del Altar, donde había un pequeño corredor donde el Padre y sus ayudantes se preparaban antes de cada Misa. Len caminó con cautela y pasó a la parte trasera del Altar, a ese oscuro corredor que, sin luces, se veía aun más oscuro.

Ahí había alguien encogido de miedo, arrodillado contra el suelo. Delante de él había en el suelo una imagen de Cristo crucificado. Un haz de luz entró por la polvorienta y sucia ventana, dejando ver la larga y desgreñada cabellera verde. En el suelo brillaban varios pedazos de vidrios rotos y clavos oxidados. Miku estaba de rodillas sobre ellos, balanceándose adelante y hacia atrás, restregando las manos sobre ellos, haciéndose daño con esos objetos, cortándose con ellos, mientras aullaba: _"¡Sangre de Cristo, purifícame! ¡Sangre de Cristo, purifícame! ¡Sangre de Cristo, purifícame...!"_

― ¡MIKU! ―gritó Len, horrorizado por tan macabro espectáculo. Corrió hacia ella, agarrándola con fuerza de ambos brazos y echándola hacia atrás, alejándola de los objetos corto punzante, dejando ver que las rodillas, muslos, manos, antebrazos y rostros de Miku estaban llenos de cortaduras y perforaciones, donde fluían sangre-¿¡Qué demonios estabas haciendo!

―¡Suéltame! ―chillaba Miku.

― ¡Ni soñarlo! ―chillaba a su vez Len, forcejeando con ella y arrastrándola lo más lejos posible de ese escenario.

― ¡Déjame ir! ¡No me toques! ¡Estoy sucia! ¡Estoy manchada! ¡El Diablo me ha tocado y me ha envilecido! ¡Estoy tratando de purificarme! ¡Estoy condenada al Infierno...! ―chillaba la Hatsune cada vez más fuerte, completamente fuera de sí― ¡Un Incubo me ha tocado! ¡Estoy maldita...!

― ¡Tú no estás maldita! ―gritaba Len, aun mas fuerte que ella para callar esa sarta de gritos e improperios― ¡Eso debió ser un sueño, una maldita pesadilla! ¡Eso te pasa por excederte tanto en la cena! ¡No existen los Incubo! ¡Eso es una invención! ¡Una maldita fábula...!

― ¡NO! ¡Len, yo lo vi! ¡Lo vi! ¡El Vicio y La Virtud me mostraron el Infierno! ¡…Y yo estaba ahí...! ¡Estoy inscrita en la lista de los condenados! ¡Vi al Diablo...! ¡Al mismo Satanás en persona! ¡Dios, que estas en los Cielos, Virgen Santa: ¡AYUDENME!

―Pues esta no es la manera-sentenció Len, pasando los brazos por debajo de los sangrantes muslos de Miku y la levantó en sus brazos―. Necesitas ayuda.

― ¡NOO! ¡Ya no tengo ayuda para esto! ¡Nadie puede ayudarme! ¡Nadie puede vencer al Demonio! ¡Todos estamos malditos! ¡Todos...! ¡Hasta tú y Rin, Len!―Len se quedó de piedra, pero lo ignoró.

Salió a la carrera de la capilla, llegando al patio entre el corrillo de sirvientes y esclavos, que observaban aterrorizados y haciendo la señal de la cruz ante tal escena: El amo Len, manchado de sangre, llevando prácticamente a cuestas a la Srta. Miku, quien se retorcía violentamente en sus brazos, gritaba como una posesa, soltaba espuma por la boca, daba rabiosas dentelladas al vacío, como una perra en celo, soltando escupitajos y blasfemias que hicieron desmayar a las cocineras.

― ¡Dios mío, Len! ¡Miku! ¿Qué le ha pasado? ―decía Rin, llevándose las manos a la boca.

― ¡Hijo mío! ¡¿Que está sucediendo? ―vociferaba el Sr. Kagamine, corriendo despavorido hacía sus hijos― ¡¿Por qué Miku está bañada en sangre?

― ¡Déjenme todos! ¡Pues estoy envilecida ante los ojos de todos ustedes y de Dios! ¡La Serpiente! ¡Me ha tentado y yo he caído! ¡Estoy inmunda...! ¡Y los envileceré a ustedes...! ―vociferaba Miku, cada vez más fuerte, apuntándoles a los Kagamine con el dedo, de una manera perturbadora.

― ¡Meiko-nee! ―llamó desesperadamente la Sra. Kagamine. La gobernanta entró a la habitación, aun enfundada en su camisón, completamente anonadada― ¡Lleva a Miku a su habitación! ¡Ahora mismo!

La Sirvienta se apresuró a obedecer, agarrando a Miku, quien empezó a gritar como enloquecida, agitando los brazos, rasguñándole la cara a Rin y a Meiko-nee en las mejillas con las uñas. Meiko hizo un movimiento de defensa personal, jalándole violentamente el brazo a la Hatsune, haciéndole perder el conocimiento y caer desvanecida. Meiko la alzó sobre su hombro y la llevó escaleras arriba.

― ¡Dios mío! ―exclamaba la Sra. Kagamine, persignándose, apoyada contra la pared, respirando hondo―Len, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

Len les relató brevemente a su Rin y a sus padres lo que había sucedido y las palabras que Miku escupía cuando no la dejó auto-flagelarse. Los llevó a la capilla y les mostró el corredor, lleno de los vidrios y clavos rotos, cubiertos de manchas de sangre.

―Muy bien... ―suspiró el Sr. Kagamine al volver a la casa―Esto se acabó. Se acabó. Sacaremos a Miku de esta casa. La llevaremos al convento de las Clarisas, donde allí se quedará mientras... se recupere.

― ¿Estará allí para siempre? ―preguntó Len―. ¿Y qué pasará con Kaito?

―Bueno... Debemos decirle a Kaito la verdad. De que su prometida ha enloquecido de sobremanera y que no está lista para casarse todavía. Veremos si este... aislamiento le hace algún bien y si se recupera, la traeremos de vuelta.

― ¡Oh Rin! ¡Estas sangrando! ―exclamó la Sra. Kagamine―.Ven y te doy un antiséptico.

―Estoy bien, mamá―dijo Rin―Es solo un rasguño.

―Está bien. Más tarde nos reuniremos en la cena, porque tenemos que hablar―dijo el Sr. Kagamine y se fue al segundo piso, seguido por su esposa, dejando a los hermanos solos.

―Menos mal que encontraste a Miku―dijo Rin―. Si no, hubiera sido peor. ¿Por que estabas en la capilla?

―Pues... yo... estaba buscando unas flores. Para ti―musitó Len, acabando de acordarse del ramo tirado en el prado.

― ¿En serio?―dijo Rin, regalándole una amplia sonrisa y dándole un rápido beso... Aunque Len la aprisionó entre sus brazos, profundizando aun más en el beso― ¡Oye! ¡Aquí no! ―exclamó soltándose y jadeando― ¡Espera a que sea de noche!―susurró.

―Lo siento, no pude resistirme, princesa―dijo Len, rascándose la nuca.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Para la noche, todos estaban sentados en la mesa, esperando la llegada de Kaito. Aunque de cena había un magnífico cerdo guisado con ruibarbo, nadie quiso comer mucho, pues el estrés por Miku era demasiado. La contenían administrándole ciertas cantidades de cloroformo, opio, e incluso morfina, para evitar que intentara hacerse daño otra vez. Rin y Len masticaban lo poco que se podían comer, con una extraña mezcla de aprensión e impaciencia. Meiko apuraba la tercera botella de sake, aunque este estaba un poco pasado.

Finalmente un sirviente anunció la llegada de Kaito. Este entró con aire risueño y de circunstancias. Le dio la capa a Meiko-nee, quien había extendido un brazo para recibirla, no sin antes darle una ligera palmada en una de los redondos glúteos de ella. Meiko, extrañamente, no hizo nada, pues estaba acostumbrada a los transeúntes indiscretos, a los cuales repelía con una sonrisa y un carterazo contundente, en la nuca. Guardó silencio ante el atrevido acto de Kaito, pues ya tenía planeado como desquitarse de él.

Todos se levantaron a recibirlo, invitarlo a sentarse y a calmarse, para hacerle ver la mala noticia. Al saberlo, Kaito palideció de inmediato. Retorció maquinalmente el lazo del moño de su camisa mientras trataba de contar cuantas cantáridas se comió Miku. El resultado lo dejó tan azul como su cabello. Notó que Len lo escrutaba un momento con la mirada, pero no se dejó intimidar. En ese momento, el Sr. Kagamine le hizo ver que ella estaría en un Convento de reposo para tratar de salir de su trauma. Le dijo que todo estaba bien, que no había problema con el pago de la estadía de Miku pues ellos lo pagarían, cosa que Kaito rechazó y le dio al Sr. Kagamine parte de dinero para su estadía. Al final, Kaito estuvo de acuerdo con la familia de posponer indefinidamente la boda.

Len agachó la cabeza con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido mientras apuraba el trozo de banana caramelizada con cacahuete. Sabía que, aunque _podría _hacerlo, no podía delatar a Kaito por su falta, porque eso sería un acto muy hipócrita de su parte: "Si; antes, yo podría levantarme y gritarle a Kaito la verdad en su cara, pero Cristo dijo: _"Aquél que esté libre de pecado, que tire la primera piedra" _No puedo tirársela, pues tengo una falta adjuntada en mi cuenta... Y de la que no estoy arrepentido" pensaba mirando de reojo a Rin un momento antes de volver a Kaito.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kaito se sentó en el sofá del vestíbulo, tamborileando con los dedos el bote de helado que tenía en el regazo. ¡Diablos! ¡Nunca hubiera imaginado que Miku reaccionaría así! No podía tener toda la culpa de esto, ¿a qué no? No era su culpa que esa niñata fuera tan neurótica con el tema de la religión. Miku debe tener algo de fanática religiosa, según por lo que me contaron. Si, esos colegios de monjas son muy nocivos: Les levan el cerebro a sus alumnas para que estallen de miedito al ver siquiera un hombre. Las vuelven unas _religiosas _de vida _alegre, _pensaba Kaito. En ese momento pasó Meiko por el rellano, viendo a Kaito con su helado.

― ¿Tu no dejas de comer helado?―le reprochó―Te acaban de decir que tu prometida está como loquita ¿y lo único que se te ocurre es embutirte de helado? Eres raro, ¿sabías?

―Trato de no pensar en eso―respondió Kaito―Y el helado, que por cierto es la comida más deliciosa del universo, me ayuda a olvidar. No lo entenderías―dijo abrazándose a su preciado bote de helado.

―Ah claro―dijo Meiko golpeándose la frente―, olvidé que los hombres no olvidan sus problemas yéndose al bar de la esquina a embrutecerse de cerveza, sino que hacen lo que todo macho haría: Atragantándose de helado de vainilla con pasitas, ¿cierto?

Kaito bufó y se llevó la cuchara a la boca. Meiko se rió por lo bajo y se lo quedó mirando por un momento. Kaito le recordaba un niñito hiperactivo pero dulce, necesitado de atención a cada rato. Tantos años con los gemelos le sirvieron de experiencia para ello. El pobre le daba lástima ¿Por qué? No tiene idea. Parecía despertar su instinto maternal, aún mas que con Rin y Len. Podía ver, aparte de su reputación de pícaro empedernido, que Kaito era en realidad un niñito desorientado, extremadamente menso, pero jodidamente lindo, hasta para una "dura" como ella.

―Ah, pero no te enojes―dijo Meiko, encantada por tomarle el pelo. Le mostró la botella―. ¿Quieres un poco? Te hará sentir mejor.

Kaito alzó la vista. Meiko-nee se había inclinado frente a él, dando una agradable panorámica de su escote... pero sus ojos extrañamente se desviaron a su rostro, de aire vigoroso y hogareño, que daba un extraño cruce entre la responsabilidad y la borrachera. Era tan hermosa que hasta era intimidante. Kaito se sintió enrojecer. Hasta ahora nunca se había cohibido ante mirada de mujer.

―Está bien...―musitó Kaito sin saber que era exactamente lo que iba a darle... Pero regresó de golpe a la realidad al sentir húmeda la zona de la entrepierna. Asustado, bajó la cabeza: Meiko-nee aprovechó su embeleso para dejar derramar algo de sake en su entrepierna, dejando una gran mancha.

―Nee, Kaito...―dijo Meiko-nee en voz alta, y justamente Rin y Len pasaban por ese corredor―

Sé que estás preocupado, pero no es razón para hacerte _encima, _pues eso es de muy mala educación.―Kaito se quedó perplejo y miró abochornado a los gemelos, que les había salido una gotita en la nuca y luego explotaron de la risa.

― ¡No! ¡E-esto no es l-lo que parece!

― ¡Si Kaito! ¡No lo es!―replicó Rin entre risitas. Kaito infló los cachetes y les lanzó su "mirada helada". Los hermanos Kagamine entre risas, se despidieron de "Messire Pee Wee" y se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones... Eso sí, no sin antes de "despedirse".

― ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?―susurró Kaito, rojo como un tomate por la vergüenza.

―Por...―respondió Meiko también en un susurro, pero esta vez seductor, agarrando a Kaito del mentón y acercándolo súbitamente a ella, logrando un ligero sonrojo de él―Por la nalgada que me propinó durante la cena, Messire Kaito―Le bajó de golpe, le sonrió y subió las escaleras a su habitación. Kaito la siguió con la mirada hasta haberla perdido de vista. Se le escapó un leve suspiro. Mujeres: No se puede vivir con ellas... y sin ellas _menos. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al mediodía siguiente había llegado el esperado momento y todo estaba listo. El carruaje tapado con grisáceas cortinas escoltaría a Miku hasta la Convento de las Clarisas. La superiora de allí, la Hermana Sweet Ann, les informaría a los Sres. Kagamine de todos los progresos y atrasos de la Hatsune mientras se "recupera" de su trauma.

Todos estaban nerviosos, pues no sabían como Miku reaccionaría: Si se dejaría llevar o habría que sedarla para transportarla. Finalmente ella bajó lentamente las escaleras, apoyada en Rin y Meiko. Estaba sumamente pálida y ojerosa; los tiernos ojitos se veían opacos y el lacio cabello caía desgreñado a un lado. Usaba un vestido de mangas largas para tapar las señales de auto-mutilación en los brazos.

Ni siquiera peleó para no ir; simplemente bajó como una sonámbula, creyendo ver como risueños demonios estaban apostados en las escaleras, despidiéndole con pañuelitos blancos. _"Au revoir, Miku-chan" _canturrearon con malicia. Miku palideció y bajó aun más rápido los escalones hasta llegar al rellano. No quiso despedirse de los Sres. Kagamine, ni de los gemelos (Bueno, de Rin le hizo un gesto ambiguo, pero a Len lo ignoró) ni de Meiko-nee.

Al ver a Kaito, junto a la puerta del carruaje, este hizo un gesto de tomar su mano y depositar un beso en ellos, quizás tratando de expiar algo de la ligera culpa que sentía... Pero la Hatsune hizo algo insólito: Se abalanzó sobre él y le besó apasionadamente, ante la vista perpleja de los demás, y tan rápido como empezó, Miku le pegó una cachetada a Kaito, como si este la hubiera besado primero, dejándolo perplejo.

― ¡No me beses!―chilló apuntándole con el dedo con saña―Ya no puedo ser tu esposa, querido Kaito, pues mi honor fue arrebatado vilmente... Quizás logres aceptarme aun sin mi mayor tesoro, Kaito, pero debemos ver si funciona o no. Adiós, _Messire, _espero volver a verle algún día―Suspirando, se metió en el carruaje y cerró la portezuela de un portazo. El cochero azuzó a los caballos y estos partieron al instante. En cuestión de diez segundos, el carruaje tomó una curva y desapareció.

―Kaito... en verdad lo lamento-murmuró el Sr. Kagamine posando una mano en su hombro―Si necesitas ayuda, para lo que sea, yo podría...

―No, no es necesario―repuso Kaito recuperando el aplomo―Es solo cuestión que termine de aceptarlo, eso es todo.

―Nos gustaría que nos acompañes, por motivos del la Navidad y del cumpleaños de Rin y Len, Kaito―dijo la Sra. Kagamine sonriéndole maternalmente―En estos momentos algo de calor humano es útil, ¿sabes?

Kaito les sonrió. Vaya que les había causado muchos problemas a los Kagamine su travesura con los "caramelos". Pero sabía que tampoco era _toda _su culpa. "Miku debe tener una neurosis extraña en su interior y lo que hizo... bueno, _hicimos_, quizás lo hizo explotar" pensaba para sí, mientras entraban a la casa para tomar un bien merecido respiro, o tal vez dos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note: **

Una cosa: La "Virtud" fue Shadow... y el "Vicio" fue Sess. Jojojojo, nos pusimos de metiches en la propia historia XDDDDDDDDDD

(1) El río **Aqueronte** o **Aquerón** (Αχέρων _Akhérôn_, 'Temible') está situado en el Epiro, región noroccidental de Grecia. Aqueronte puede traducirse como 'río de la tragedia' y se creía que era una bifurcación del río del inframundo Aqueronte, por el que en la mitología griega, Caronte (el barquero del Inframundo) porteaba las almas de los recién fallecidos hasta el Hades.

En el _Infierno _de la Divina Comedia, de Dante Alighieri, el río Aqueronte constituye el borde del infierno, en el Ante-Inferno.

(2) En latín: "_Así se dispuso allí donde se tiene la autoridad_"

(3) Un **Íncubo** (_in_, 'sobre' y _cubare_, 'yacer', 'acostarse') es un demonio masculino en la creencia popular europea de la Edad Media que se supone se posa encima de la víctima durmiente, especialmente mujeres, para tener relaciones sexuales con ellas. Un íncubo puede buscar tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer para convertirse en el padre de un niño, como en la leyenda de Merlín. Algunas fuentes indican que puede ser identificado por su antinatural frío pene. La tradición religiosa sostiene que tener sexo con un íncubo o súcubo puede resultar en deterioro de salud, o incluso hasta la muerte. Las víctimas viven la experiencia como un sueño sin poder despertar de éste.

Explicación: Miku, al estar tan drogada (LOL XD) se creyó que era un Incubo quien la violó, cuando en realidad fue Kaito.

**Próximo capitulo: **¿Habrá algo interesante para Rin y Len? ¿Cómo ocultarán su romance cuando la fiesta (con eso, Akaito) está llegando? ¿Miku regresará? ¿Logrará Kaito acercarse a Meiko sin parecer un idiota? ¿Por qué hacemos tantas preguntas? O.O


	8. Masquerade I: Las Tres Basfemias

**Sess: ***juega con su DS, luego se da cuenta que ya iban a empezar* ¡Hey, Shaw! ¡Ya la gente está aquí!

**Shaw: ***Se despereza* ¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! ¡_Bon Jour, _Fanfickers! Damos inicio a la mini Saga _Masquerade _(Mascarada) donde mostraremos las tres parejas protagonistas de "Sade", con algunos lemons y limmes, al estilo del manga y animé de "Junjou Romántica".

Debo decir que aunque originalmente iba a poner lemon en este capítulo, mi asesor y también terapeuta me hizo ver que es mejor poner mis tres parejitas definidas antes de empezar. Aun así, para calmar a las bestias, les daré un pequeño limme, para que vean lo buena que soy *Sonrisa boba*

**Sess: **Ya entendimos *Gotita en la nuca*

**Advertencia: +16 **Limme

**Playlist: **Trough the Glass – Stone Sour

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Acto 8: Masquerade I: Las Tres Blasfemias**

_Yo... Solo soy eso. Tú condena, tu amor imposible. Esa que por más que intentes no podrás olvidar..._

**Jackselins Arteaga**

Llegó el invierno en el pueblo y todos se pusieron manos a la obra. Por todas partes se iban al bosque a traer pinos y pedazos de leña. Se limpiaban los pórticos donde amontonaban montañas de nieve donde los niños felices se arrojaban sobre ellos para formar ángeles de nieve y arrojarse proyectiles entre ellos. Se cazaron varias provisiones para cocinar un suculento caldo de pollo y verduras _levanta-muertos_ que el 24 de diciembre se servirán en grandes platos entre pedacitos de patatas y carne, incluso a los más pobres del pueblo. Se aplastaban las últimas uvas y cebada del otoño para obtener vino y cerveza.

Eran famosas las festividades navideñas en el pueblo. Si ustedes lectores, fueran al pueblo a quedarse las Navidades, la pasaría muy bien, entre los ruidosos pubs donde sonaban bandas en vivo y bailaban animadamente Polka y baile escocés. En los portales de las casas los niños de la iglesia cantaban simpáticos villancicos. En cada casa que pasaba se olía el suculento olor del pavo asado con aderezo y corona de pichones… Bueno, creo que mejor dejemos este sitio, que ya nos causó un hambre atroz.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Megurine Luka aspiró con deleite el olor de los contenidos de las ollas de las hogueras callejeras. ¡Ah, como amaba esta época del año! El olor de la comedia la enloquecía de felicidad. Tarareaba una alegre tonada mientras pasaba hábilmente el cuchillo para trocear el atún para los rollitos de sushi.

El convento de Saint Marcel era una amplia y acogeradora residencia, reservada a muchachas nobles y cortesanas de lujo retiradas. Como era de prestigio, una podía irse y venir cuando se le antojara, ya que al ser de de gente acomodada, era de costumbres y disciplina ligera. Pero en el caso de Luka, una cortesana casada con un marido siempre ausente, el cálido ambiente hogareño y la deliciosa comida la hacían quedarse.

Y luego estaba _ella. _

Fue hacía casi dos meses, cuando, estando en el pórtico hablando con Kagene Rui, atisbaron la carreta con negras colgaduras. Todas se acercaron para ver más de cerca a la _nueva. _El aspecto entristecido, pero bello de la niña atrajeron a Luka casi de inmediato.

Todos notaron que, casi desde su llegada, la chiquilla era algo extraña. Se encerraba en la capilla y se negaba a comer. Por órdenes de Sweet Ann, las chicas debían estar siempre con ella para evitar "desafortunados incidentes". La de pelo rosa la miraba con pena y compasión. Esa chica había despertado en ella algo extraño y difícil de explicar claramente. Muchas veces trató de conversar con ella, sin éxito. Le partía el corazón verla apartada de las otras que jugaban y reían. Quería ayudarla a sentirse mejor…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus ensoñaciones: Miku caminaba hacia ella, enfundada en un delantal blanco.

—La hermana Sweet Ann me dijo que debía ayudarte—musitó con timidez. Luka se extrañó al ver blancas cicatrices en la piel de Miku al arremangarse, pero decidió no preguntar.

—En realidad, he terminado, pero necesito una manito para los potajes. ¿De qué te gustaría hacerlos? —le preguntó Luka amablemente sopesando las variadas hortalizas: apio, zanahoria, espinaca, negis…

— ¡Negis! —chilló Miku de felicidad tan repentina que la mayor se sobresaltó, pero que luego contempló con ternura y diversión: Esa Miku era una caja de sorpresas andante… y que le iba gustando mas— ¿Podemos hacerlas de Negis, Megurine-sama?

—Por supuesto—contestó la mayor—Y por favor llámame Luka, pues me hace sentir menos vieja—dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, ganándose una risita de la otra.

Y así lentamente, empezó a abrirse, al ver que respondía positivamente en Luka, Sweet Ann le delegó ser la guardiana de Miku, cosa que aceptó complacida. Con Miku le sucedió eso que algunos llamamos "Amor a primera vista". Solían sentarse juntas para peinarse mutuamente, jugar a l rayuela y a contarse secretos.

Aunque la Hatsune le daban a veces ataques de religiosidad, ya vistos en el capitulo anterior, no eran tan violentos como el episodio que tuvo con Len en la capilla. Paulatinamente se fueron calmando hasta volverse esporádicos y leves, pero, como dicen por ahí: En el ojo del huracán sale la tormenta con mayor fuerza…

Luka se dio cuenta tiempo después, una mañana fría mientras cepillaba el largo pelo de Miku. Enhebraba las azules hebras entre sus dedos, maravillada. En algún momento, la mano se había posado en la base de su cabeza, acariciando su nuca, deseando estar así por siempre junto a ese ángel de porcelana.

Miku suspiraba. Ya estaba advirtiendo el toque de Luka en su nuca, pero estaba atrapada entre la reacción y la catatonia. Si antes Luka le había parecido un hermoso Ángel de pelo rosa que había venido del Cielo para acompañarle y consolarle en su desdicha… Ahora se había transformado en un demonio bello y provocativo, cuya mirada de fuego le daba pavor y la excitaba: Una súcubo (1). _"Dios me está poniendo a prueba, para ver si vuelvo a caer" _pensaba despavorida _"¡Oh señor! ¿Yo que te hecho para que me hagas esto? Luka… es muy especial para mí. Es… mi mejor amiga. Pero… ¿Por qué sienta esta extraña calidez? ¿Por qué deseo que ella siga tocándome de esta manera? ¡Ayúdame por favor!"_

Ahí se dio cuenta que la mayor había posado su cabeza sonriente en reposo en los rígidos hombros de la Hatsune, y de pronto sintió los húmedos labios en su mejilla. El corazón se le paralizó.

—Miku, Miku... —murmuró Luka apretándose más a su amiga—. Te quiero mucho.

Por desgracia para Luka, su momento perfecto con la pequeña Hatsune se arruinó por unos golpecitos imprevistos a su puerta. Miku saltó como un resorte y abrió. Era Sweet Ann, con cara radiante de felicidad, trayéndole noticias: Se acercaba el cumpleaños de sus amigos Kagamine Rin y Len, que iban a hacer una velada de disfraces, y que ella estaba invitada, pues, la Gracia de Dios había curado a la Hatsune de su trauma y estaba en condiciones de ir. A cada palabra, Luka palidecía más.

Miku aceptó la invitación como si estuviera en trance, ida, en otro mundo. En unas horas logró empacar sus ropas y pertenencias, sin mirar a Luka. Esta se había quedado en un extremo de la habitación, incapaz de articular palabra y observando impotente como su dulce amiga se marchaba: ¡Se va a ir! ¡Se va a ir! ¡Se va a ir y quizás no volverá!

—Miku… —había logrado murmurar en un intento de llamar su atención, fallando en este.

Finalmente llegó el momento de la despedida. Sweet Ann abrazó a Miku, deseándole mucha suerte y bendiciones. Las muchachas también se despidieron, y, cuando llegó el turno de Luka, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no venirse abajo y estallar en sollozos mientras abrazaba a su amiga; no obstante, una lagrima logró escaparse de su mejilla.

—Adiós, Miku… Fue un honor conocerte y haber sido tu amiga—logró articular.

Miku le dijo adiós con la mano, regalándole un brazalete de oro, rebujado con una gema color rosa, para que la recordase. Con la congoja casi a flor de piel, Luka tonó la prenda con manos temblorosas y se la llevó a los labios, viendo partir al carruaje y alejarse su angelito, lejos de ella.

Miku se apoyó en los cojines, cerrando los ojos. El recuerdo de Luka y su contacto, seguía presentes en ella. Se estremeció, no teniendo nada que ver con el frío. ¿Por qué tenía estas sensaciones por Luka? ¡Era extraño! Era eso… la de pelo rosa era solo una muy querida _amiga_, nada más… Y sin embargo, su mano se deslizó automáticamente hacia su mejilla, donde los cálidos labios de Luka se habían posado…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la residencia Kagamine reinaba la agitación y la emoción. Las Navidades y el cumpleaños de los gemelos iban prácticamente seguidos, así que, la Sra. Kagamine decidió que el 27 de diciembre se celebrarían ambas cosas, pues consideraba que dos pavos y dos tortas navideñas tan seguidas eran malos para el estómago.

El cumpleaños número catorce de Rin y Len tenía que ser muy especial, pues en esa edad justamente ambos se estaban volviendo adultos y debían ser presentados a la sociedad. Por tal motivo, a Meiko-nee y la Sra. Kagamine se les ocurrió hacer una mascarada. Ya tenían desde hacía semanas las decoraciones preparándose. Lograron coger el pino más grande para adornarlo con festones y luces de colores para colocarlo a la entrada y otro más pequeño que iría dentro.

Los días de diciembre salieron volando.

Los rayos de sol entraron con todos su fuerza a sus ojos. Maldijo por lo bajo y se colocó una almohada sobre la cara para seguir durmiendo. Creo que olvidaba que hoy era… Bueno, eso se lo recordó la silueta que abrió quedamente la puerta y se arrojó sobre el lecho, aplastando a su ocupante. Len se apartó el mechón de la frente y miró severo y divertido a su acompañante.

—Muy gracioso Rin. Deja que me levante, pues me estas aplastando.

Rin soltó una risita— ¡Vaya pero con qué mal humor despertó el señorito! ¿Qué nueva mosca te picó hoy? ¿Estás en tus días o que…?—no le dio tiempo de seguir, pues Len la había agarrado de la cintura y la hizo girarse para quedar ambos de costado en la cama, mirándose con ternura y deleite. La muchacha estaba sonriente y eso, a pesar de que su pelo parecía una montaña de paja, junto con las mejillas coloreadas por el frío, la hacía ver como lo más agradable y hermoso que jamás había visto y _tenido_. Pues Rin era solamente de Len. Eso ya era indiscutido, así que la moral cristiana ya podía retorcerse del coraje.

—Feliz cumpleaños—Se dijeron al unísono. Así de maravillosamente sincronizados eran. Y más si era por motivos alegres como ese. Intercambiaron un rápido beso de buenos días que se volvió cada vez más profundo. Rin apenas respiraba y menos podía con Len apresando su nuca y girando el cuerpo para quedar encima de ella.

Desde hacía varios días, los gemelos tenían una absoluta turbación cuando estaban solos, momentos que no eran pocos, especialmente estos días en que todos actuaban como una casa en plena mudanza. Volviendo a Rin y Len, el caso era que los besos y caricia inocentes ya estaban perdiendo su chiste. En resumen: Ya no eran suficientes.

Rin más de una vez había sorprendido a Len mirándole el cuerpo embelesado. En una ocasión ella había regresado del baño y justamente se estaba vistiendo, cuando Len entró de improviso; admirando su espalda descubierta y luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra la hemorragia nasal, Len le ayudaba a subir el cuello corredizo del traje y al mismo tiempo acariciaba la piel desnuda con las yemas de los dedos, tanto él como ella con las mejillas coloradas. Rin, al acostarse, se estremecía imaginándose a Len besándole la garganta y levantándole el vestido... Juntos estaban descubriendo la sexualidad y el erotismo, tan común pero tan satanizados por la moral de la Iglesia…

Y ahora Len pasaba la mano por debajo del bonito camisón de invierno, acariciando suavemente el delicado y hermoso muslo, arrancándole gemidos y estremecimientos a su hermanita. Rin se apretaba a él, rodeando su espalda con sus brazos, pasando los dedos por su cabello y desarmándole la coleta de su cabeza.

Sus ángeles guardianes ya deben haber vomitado y haberse ido asqueados y horrorizados. La voz de sus consciencias les gritaban a todo pulmón: ¡No lo hagan! ¡Esto no es normal, es anti _natura_! ¡Es pecado! ¡Es abominación! Los hermanos y sobre todo los gemelos no deben tener esa clase de comportamiento. ¿No se dan cuenta que las puertas celestiales se le estaban cerrando para siempre? En realidad, se les habían cerrado desde que nacieron.

—Len, Len…—dejó escapar la joven entre jadeos.

Len mordió con suavidad el labio inferior, logrando que la pequeña dejara escapar un grito ahogado, y con ello el acceso a su boca, que estaba deseoso de explorar. La sujetó de la nuca para profundizar cada vez más el beso. Siguió deslizando la mano, a lo largo de la pierna y luego a la cadera, para descubrir la verdad de aquel cuerpo… Rin sintió como sus intimidades hacían contacto, aun sobre la ropa, y un estremecimiento por parte de ella hizo que se frotaran por un segundo; Len dejó escapar un sonido ronco en su oído que luego se pasó a mordiscos en su lóbulo, logrando grititos de placer de su hermana.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo—musitó Rin en un susurro tembloroso, logrando que Len dejara de besarle el cuello y mirarla.

—No puedo evitarlo; eres monísima, hermanita—respondió Len pícaramente, pasando un dedo por los sonrientes labios de Rin. De pronto, ella atrapó el dedo con los dientes, sorprendiendo al rubio y liberarlo en un beso prolongado—. Hey, eso no es adecuado para una señorita…

—Hay que ver quien lo dice—dijo burlona, logrando que Len la hiciera callar con una caricia audaz en el muslo derecho de la rubia, logrando reactivar los gemidos sacados momentos antes. Rin sintió la urgencia de desabotonarle la camisa de manga larga que su gemelo llevaba esa mañana, para ver y poder tocar directamente el pecho firme que ahora sentía a través de la tela; con las manos temblándole, empezó a ceder los botones, entre las pausas que le deban los continuos besos del rubio.

Un momento después, Len apretó la base del muslo, logrando que la muchacha arqueara la espalda, perdida en este placer; el chico notó como emergían los pequeños y redondos senos, cubiertos por la tela. Ardía en deseos de posar las manos en esos hermosos montículos, apretarlos y besarlos. Con la mano libre deslizó la mano por el pecho izquierdo, haciendo que Rin soltara un grito que inmediatamente se ahogó cubriéndose la boca.

—Quiero oírte gemir—susurró Len seductoramente, dejando a Rin mas roja que tomate. —Hazlo por mí…—Le retiró las manos de la boca y la besó con gentileza, acariciándose la mejilla con ella. Pero tanta felicidad no puede durar por siempre, ¿verdad? Llegó el momento que cae un trueno a su burbuja.

— ¡Rin! ¿¡Estás ahí! —ahí surgió el grito de su madre y sus golpes en la puerta.

Ambos se miraron con pánico e impotencia. _Tan _cerca habían estado… y otra vez su momento había naufragado. Los rubios se levantaron a tumbos de la enorme cama y mientras Len se volvía a abotonar la camisa del pijama, ayudaba a su gemela a volverse a acomodar el camisón que quedó alzado hasta las caderas. Trataron de normalizar la pedregosa respiración. Rin logró calmarse y abrir la puerta.

—Eh… buenos días, Rin. Fui a despertarte y no estabas…—compuso una débil sonrisa— ¡Mírense! ¡Catorce años! Me recuerda tanto que ya no son esas pequeñas criaturitas que gateaban en el jardín y jugaban en el lodo…—y así seguiría en una perorata de cinco minutos sobre el pasado y lo mucho que la hacía sentirse vieja. Len y Rin se miraron de reojo con evidente alivio. Pero…—Rin, ¿Qué es eso que tienes el cuello? —le levantó la cabeza, pues acaba de ver una marca rojiza en la yugular de su hija, a causa de un chupetón que su gemelo le había hecho momentos antes. Rin se sintió desfallecer, a Len se le cayó el alma a los pies. — ¡Rin! ¿¡Que es eso?

— ¡No es nada! —exclamó Rin en un intento de sonar tranquila—Es una reacción por las frambuesas que me comí ayer en el postre… Parece que soy alérgica a las frambuesas (2) jeje, y estaba pidiéndole a Len que me ayude con un ungüento… ¿no es así, Len?

Su gemelo asintió vehemente. La Sra. Kagamine miró a sus hijos extrañada. Era verdad que los había descuidado por Miku… pero vaya: cuanto habían cambiado. Ya había a volver a preguntar, cuando su esposa llamó desde el piso de abajo. Volvió a mirarlos—Este… feliz cumpleaños. Vayan a asearse, pues tendremos un largo día, ¿no? —les sonrió débilmente y los dejó solos.

En el piso de abajo, junto al Sr. Kagamine estaba un joven de la edad de Kaito, de apariencia aun mas maliciosa que la del azul, con aire engreído e indolente, pelirrojo y de ojos centellantes y llevaba ropas lujosas, con el detalle de una bufanda roja descansando en su espalda. Se presentó a la Sra. Kagamine con un beso en la mano y preguntando por Rin. Ahí la Sra. Kagamine recordó: Este personaje iba a ser el futuro esposa de su hija.

—Muy pronto, amigo mío—concedió afablemente el Sr. Kagamine, palmoteando su hombro con aire paternal—.Esperaremos hasta la noche para hacer las debidas presentaciones. Supongo que querrás descansar después de un viaje tan largo. —En ese momento Len bajaba las escaleras— ¡Oye Len! Te presento a Akaito. El será parte de _nuestra _familia muy pronto.

Len se quedó helado. Apenas se acordaba de que Rin estaba prometida a otro hombre. Ese pensamiento se había perdido la noche tormentosa en que ambos rubios sellaron el pacto de su pecado con un beso. Desde entonces habían vivido este romance secreto digno de romanceros prohibidos de trovadores, ante las propias narices de du familia, sumergidos por completo en este placer pecaminoso… Pero la verdad es que por desgracia muy pocos romanceros terminan felizmente… Ahora la realidad los trae de regreso de manera cruel y abrupta: Rin iba a casarse con un tipejo salido de la nada y Len, su amante, ya podía empezar a contar con los dedos los días que le quedaban hasta el triste día.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, Len—le estrechó la mano Akaito con malicia—Creo que ahora puedes considerarme tu cuñado…

El rubio le devolvió como un autómata una rígida sonrisa y agitó la mano que apretaba la de Akaito como si fuera un metrónomo. Aunque pareciera que estaba pareciendo amble y contento. Por dentro, Len se sintió morir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras iba avanzando el día, mas trabajo se acumulaba en la casa mientras se terminaba de decorar para la estruendosa fiesta de la noche.

Mientras Rin y Len eran llevados para ser acicalados y maquillados para quedar debidamente presentados, Meiko se encargó de los trajes de los gemelos, aprovechándose a comprar uno para sí misma y encandilar con él a cierto come helados azul… está bien, ignoren eso. Como era una mascarada, debían usar disfraces y antifaces… oh sí, que divertido sería esto. Consiguió un conjunto de vestidos para los rubios de un tema mientras ella se compró uno de Conchita. Pasó por la licorería y compró una montaña de vino, cerveza y sake, mucho pero mucho sake.

Kaito usualmente venia casi todos los días a ver cómo iba la operación. Se quedaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, lamiendo su decimosexto cono de vainilla con chispitas, dudando si ayudarles en algo, pues era verdad que era muy torpe.

En medio de sus cavilaciones vio a Meiko sobre una silla alta, colocando unas cadenetas de luces en la parte alta del techo. En la operación se movía se trasero, cosa que el azulado no perdía de vista, pero a cada rato, los hermosos ojos de Meiko que se habían clavado en los suyos, volvían a aparecer en su pervertida mente.

—Oye, ¿eso se ve seguro? —inquirió Kaito al ver como la alta silla de madera se tambaleaba ligeramente, aun con su ocupante encima.

—Sí, es seguro—Le contestó ella volteándolo a ver—. ¿Por qué no haces algo útil y me traes ese ramillete de muérdagos que está en el aparador?

Kaito se apresuró a obedecer. Era extraño, esa mirada de esa mujer lo hacía querer hacer su voluntad. Era como si tuviera alguna habilidad especial, o magia… ¡Ah! ¿Qué estupideces estabas diciendo, Kaito?

Quizás creamos que solo para seducir y enamorar muchachas es bueno este sujeto, pero más pervertido que sea, Kaito era atento, así que al tomar el ramillete, se dio cuenta antes de que cediera la pata de la silla y se rompiera, haciendo a Meiko caerse de ella… Ella ya había cerrado los ojos, aguardando el impacto… No pasó nada. Se obligó a si misma a abrir un ojo: Kaito la había sostenido antes de darse contra el suelo; estaba completamente sonrojada y sostenía el ramillete con la boca.

—Te dije que no era seguro. Eres terca y obstinada, ¿sabes? —dijo Kaito con tono de regaño—Te pudiste haber hecho algún daño.

— ¿Y a ti te importa? —replicó Meiko con aire burlón, levantándose—Yo sé cuidarme sola. Ten cuidado conmigo… O puedo repetirse el _incidente_ de ayer, y esta vez no solo Rin y Len estarán presentes para verlo… —Con la rapidez de un ave de rapiña agarró a Kaito del mentón, sosteniéndolo a unos centímetros de su cara, dejando al pobre Kaito sonrojado como un jitomate. —Por cierto: Yo que tú me tomaría un remedio contra la inflamación… El muérdago es tóxico.

Su aliento le llegaba casi a la nariz. Olía a una mezcla de vinos dulces con sake. Kaito, que había inhalado toda clase de alientos femeninos, jamás pensó que el de tantos licores mezclados iba a ser el más delicioso inhalado… Cerró los ojos, perdido en este perfume divino… Cuando los volvió a abrir, Meiko ya se había ido, dejándolo solo, abrumado con esta nueva sensación, incapaz de darle su verdadero significado.

Suspirando, se subió el mismo para colgar el ramillete de muérdago en esa oscura esquina donde esa noche tres parejas darían el siguiente paso en este baile infernal. El Sr. Kagamine llegó en ese momento y le agradeció por toda su ayuda. Tartamudeando y sintiéndose en otro planeta, Kaito le dijo que había venido para ayudarles en algo.

¿Para qué mentir a estas alturas? Kaito, más que nada, iba a la casa para ver a Meiko. Desde la desastrosa noche del incidente de sake en la entrepierna y ser objeto de burla de los gemelos, Kaito no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Su cara tan hermosa e intimidante lo había dejado helado. Desde esa misma noche, cada vez que estaba con una amante de turno, la cara burlona de Meiko se le aparecía y quedaba incrustada en su sub consciente. Cualquiera a estas alturas hubiera llegado a la sensata y lógica conclusión que estaba… _enamorado._

Un momento: _¿_Enamorado? ¿¡_Él_! ¿Acaso el mundo estaba al revés? ¡Kaito Shion _jamás _se enamora! ¡Lo de Meiko-nee es solo…! Solo… solo… Diablos, ¿Qué nombre le das a eso?

En ese momento, el Sr. Kagamine le comunicó las últimas noticias. Respecto a Miku, tenían buenas nuevas: Según la hermana Sweet Ann, Miku presentaba una lenta mejoría. Según ella, al principio si enloqueció como loca de manicomio, pero con un tratamiento intensivo de ayuda de amigas que se forjó en su reclusión, sacramentos… e incluso dos exorcismos a pedido de la enferma, la Hatsune estaba en camino de la recuperación. Eso alegró a todos… excepto a Kaito.

Rayos, la_ loca_ puede regresar. ¿Y después de todas las locuras debía aun casarse con ella? ¿Se imaginaban estar casado con alguien como Miku, o sea una chica enloquecida por la misa y se altera con un inocente roce? ¡Qué trastorno, que dolores de cabeza!

Además, si se casaba con Miku, eso significa que sus anhelos con Meiko ya podían irse al caño. Con una cara larga, Kaito siguió con el ramillete.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El atardecer de la noche decembrina tria consigo el olor de las luciérnagas. Había llegado el inicio de la fiesta de los gemelos. El amplio jardín de entrada había quedado como lugar para comer y ya habían colocado varios largos mesones, cubiertos con manteles blancos, platos y cubiertos para que los invitados probaran la deliciosa comida a la sombra de los madroños engalanados de luces de colores.

Todos los presentes se paseaban ufanos por la entrada, enfundados en hermosos y excéntricos trajes y disfraces. Pajes y princesas. Mucamas francesas y ogros. Arlequines y bufones. Máscaras de todo tipo, de flores, de animales o de payasos cubrían los rostros, dejando solo ver los ojos de todos los colores de los invitados.

Meiko, nuestra "Vanika Conchita", recibía a todos los invitados, dándoles la bienvenida a cada uno, sin que se diera cuenta aparente de que nuestro Kaito no le quitaba la vista de encima. Aunque temía la llegada de Miku de un momento a otro, se perdía irremediablemente en el largo vestido rojo ornamentado de la castaña. Era hermoso, pero… demasiado llamativo. Ya Kaito se daba cuenta al ver como de entre los asistentes disfrazados, había tipejos con las hormonas alborotadas, mirando con hambre a Meiko-nee. Oh no: eso no lo iba a permitir. Se ganaría al amor de Meiko, aunque ella tratara de mandarlo a la estratósfera.

Luka había logrado colarse en la fiesta, toda gracias a su distraído marido, quien resultó, por un grandioso golpe de suerte, ser compañero de trabajo del padre de los cumplimentados. Enfundada en un traje de geisha que ella misma se habían confeccionado, le daba la espalda a su esposo Gakupo, quien estaba pasmado y maravillado viendo el hermoso cultivo de berenjenas aladas del patio trasero. Buscó con la mirada a Miku, al fin encontrándola, con un hermoso traje negro con detalles dorados en el pecho (3). Parecía trise… Sin embargo, al ver que se acercaba a un joven de pelo azul, se sintió desfallecer.

Akaito agitaba vagamente su cóctel margarita mientras esperaba el anuncio de su prometida Rin. Aun así, en la espera, su vista se fijó en algunas bellezas presentes, esa geisha de pelo rosado, que estaba junto a las columnas, o la que anfitriona de pelo castaño y vestido de reina caníbal, o la adorable muchachita de pelo verde. Se relamió, pensando en divertirse un poco con ellas. Akaito era de esos hombres que no se quedan con una sola mujer y tienen amantes en cada provincia.

Rin y Len terminaron de pasarse el cepillo el uno al otro, con la misma parsimonia de siempre, pero había algo diferente. La mirada de ambos denotaba ansiedad y miedo. Rin se había enterado que allí afuera estaba el hombre con quien debía casarse por obligación. Sintió frío y miedo. ¿Por qué la vida era así de cruel? Ella no lo conocía, no sabía nada de él, y aunque le cayera bien, jamás lo amaría, pues ya le pertenecía a otro. Y eso otro era su gemelo.

Su amante terminó de atarse la cola de caballo con un lazo. Antes de abandonar el cuarto para enfrentarse juntos a lo que el destino les tenía planeado en esta mascarada, tomó el mentón de su hermana con el pulgar y el índice y posó un delicado y tierno beso en sus labios, como si quisiera dejar por sentado que la amaba y nada ni nadie podía decir lo contrario.

—Estaremos siempre juntos en esto. Recuerda que te amo y siempre te amaré—le había susurrado Len al oído de su hermanita, frente a la puertas cerradas que los separaban del jardín lleno de invitados.

Tocaron las campanadas de dando inicio a la fiesta donde todo quedaría en claro. Entre ese montón de inocentes y culpables disfrazados que esperan inconscientemente la llegada del Juicio Final, allí están: Las tres blasfemias. Las tres parejas reprobables. Los tres amores condenados por Dios y entregados de este modo al Ángel Caído para acompañarle en este baile en las profundidades del Infierno. Dante desde la roca más alta en compañía de Virgilio, observa asombrado y santiguándose, los nuevos círculos (*)

_**Círculo de Justine**_

_Los seres virtuosos son tentados y corrompidos por las fuerzas externas. Tratan de ser puros, pero al final ceden a este prohibido pero delicioso pecado. Han mordido la manzana. "Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele…"_

Rin y Len no dejaron de aferrarse de las manos. En la oscuridad reinante de la antigua habitación compartida colocarían sus nombres en el libro de los Condenados. En sus ojos brillaron el peligro del momento y lo excitante que resultaba. Hermanos, gemelos y amantes… hasta el fin.

_**Círculo de Isabel**_

_Los seres virtuosos pueden llegar a enloquecer por esta doble moral estúpida y sin sentido con que la Iglesia les lava el cerebro, los confunden y no saben que seguir: O el corazón, o los principios…_

Miku no dejaba de pensar en Luka… Haría lo que sea para sacarla de su mente. Pero aunque esté retozando con ese hombre engreído… ella sigue allí. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no era su amiga? ¿O era otra cosa? ¡Que alguien le envié una señal sobre lo que hay que hacer…!

_**Círculo de Franval**_

_Los pícaros de alma viciosa, a pesar de todo lo que han hecho, pueden hallar el camino del verdadero amor y redimirse hasta cierto punto, sus corazones libertinos y calmar a la bestia que llevan dentro…_

Kaito miró desde lejos como el viento ondeaba los pliegues del vestido de Meiko, mientras ella luchaba por controlarse. Él estaba comprometido, aunque no lo quisiera. Y ella había jurado nunca dejarse atar por nadie... Una miradita y cambia todo. Esta noche romperían sus promesas.

Ellos no han matado. No han mentido ni cometido fraude.

Solo se aman.

¿Acaso eso es _pecado…_?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

TBC

**Advertencias de los próximos capítulos: **Así como fueron mencionados los círculos, así saldrán las parejas de los siguientes tres capítulos. Advertimos que en esos tres capítulos habrá lemon y limme para cada una.

**Siguiente capítulo: **Twincest muy intenso y lemon. Que conste que advertimos XD

**Author's Note: **

(1) Súcubo: Variante femenino del _Íncubo_ (Véase notas del capítulo anterior) que suele seducir a hombres e incluso a mujeres. Se les atribuye la erección nocturna de los hombres (polución nocturna o _sueño nocturno_). Los artistas y cristianos medievales consideraban a **Lillit **(la primera esposa de Adán) como súcubo.

(2) Mi primo es alérgico a las frambuesas. Si puede ocurrir. XD

(3) Piensen en el vestido que usó Miku en "Cantarella"

(*) Nos referimos a círculos a los nombres de personajes de tres obras fundamentales de las tantas del Marqués de Sade y que, de una forma u otra, se identifican con nuestras parejas: (N/A: **Negrita: **Nombre del libro)

_Justine _(**Los Infortunios de la Virtud**): (Rin y Len)

_Isabel _(**La Historia Secreta de Isabel de Baviera**): (Miku y Luka)

_Franval _(**Eugenia: Historia Trágica**): (Kaito y Meiko)


	9. Masquerade II: Círculo de Justine

**Shaw:** Bon Jour, Fanfickers. Bienevenidos un vez más a al _érotique_ mini Saga **«Masquerade»**

**Sess:** Señoritas, levántense las faldas, alborótense los cabellos y prepárense para quitarse la ropa al sonido de la voz del _Divino Marqués_ x3

En el capitulo anterior vimos a las tres parejas; Esta noche es el baile de Rin y Len, al son de _"Magnet" "Out of Edén" _y_ "Cantarella"_ (Segunda versión, ya verán de que hablo XD)

**Advertencias:** ¿Con la ya dicho no es suficiente? + 18. Twincest intenso/Lemon.

**Acto 8:** **Masquerade II:** Círculo de Justine

_He aquí los caprichos del destino: dos niños nacidos de los mismos padres, educados bajo el mismo techo, mimados por los mismos abuelos, tíos y demás familia y, sin embargo, tan distintos entre sí como el día y la noche._

**Sade,** Justine o los Infortunios de la Virtud (Adaptación)

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las puertas de vidrio del jardín se abrieron finalmente de par en par.

Los invitados enfundados en toda clase de estrafalarios disfraces les dedicaron un fuerte aplauso a los cumplimentados, quienes estaban parados allí como estacas, conscientes de todas las miradas clavándose en ellos. Los aplausos, chillidos y gritos de felicitación no los hacían sentirse para nada bien. Solo una pareja que viviera el drama de mantener su relación en secreto, podría entender la muda angustia que se leía en los ojos azules tras los antifaces.

Con fingida sonrisa, Len buscaba obsesivamente un rostro entre la multitud maquillada. Casi lo halló enseguida: Alto, los cabellos rojizos, la sonrisa engerida… Akaito estaba solo a unos cuantos metros de ellos, vestido de príncipe oriental. Sus ojos oscuros no se apartaban del pálido rostro de su hermanita, a su lado. Su mirada se desplazaba desde los pequeños pechos de Rin, hasta las caderas, cubiertos por la rica tela de su vestido de princesa. Prácticamente la estaba desnudando con la mirada.

Len tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo de no coger el cuchillo ensartado en el lechón que llevaba un cocinero que acababa de pasar a su lado, arrojarse sobre Akaito y destriparlo como una gallina enfrente de todos. Le cogió la mano a Rin, casi intempestivamente, y mirando con indolencia a Akaito, no en un gesto del sobre protector hermano mayor, sino del amante celoso que defiende su territorio. La rubia se turbó ante el impulsivo acto de su hermano, pero afortunadamente el carmín de su maquillaje logró ocultarlo.

Los gemelos bajaron las escaleras, hasta llegar a las gradas, donde fueron recibidos calurosamente por sus padres. Akaito le sonrió esta vez a Len, en señal de triunfo, como si estuviera invitándolo a apreciar su suerte. El rubio le sonrió con indulgencia, mientras era besado por su madre, y su sonrisa podría traducirse como: "Ponle la mano encima a Rin y te cuelgo de los pies sobre la azotea".

Si él quería guerra, seguro que la tendría.

— ¡Mírense nada más! Ya no son unos niños—decía emocionada la Sra. Kagamine, luchando de que las lágrimas no corrieran su maquillaje— ¿En verdad han pasado quince años?

—Yo no lo creo—contestó su esposo riendo de buena gana—. Aun sigo viendo a dos pequeños diablillos que se escondían en los aparadores y asustaban a todo el mundo. Esto—esta vez se dirigió a sus hijos—, es para que la sociedad los vea de ahora en adelante y se maraville de lo que son ahora. Ahora, pasado el sermón, ¡vayan a saludar a sus invitados!

Allí la multitud engulló, literalmente, a Rin y a Len. Los atosigaban con frases de felicitaciones y de muestras de afecto. Len por poco muere asfixiado cuando una amiga de su madre, una señora gigante y pechugona, lo estrechó contra sus flácidos y monstruosos pechos. Rin tampoco tuvo tanta suerte; si no la elogiaban los amigos de su padre, quizás con demasiado entusiasmo, las tías lejanas la tomaban por los hombros, la zarandeaban y no dejaban de criticar su aspecto físico y dándole consejos de belleza:

"Estás muy flacucha. ¡Prueba la dieta del pastel de riñones; te aseguro que en unos días te verás tan despampanante como yo!" decía una.

"No, eres demasiado baja. ¡Ponte zapatos de tacón!" decía otra.

"¿Nunca has considerado ponerte un mascarilla de lodo y estiércol de liebre? ¡Hace maravillas en tu cutis!"

"Enderézate, tienes una mala postura; pareces un árbol torcido"

Y así seguía y seguía…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Miku! —gritó Rin al ver de pronto una larga cabellera verde, peinada con dos colitas, desaparecer tras unos invitados.

Contentísima de poder alejarse de las _queridas_ tías, se liberó y corrió hacía Miku, entre gritos de las tías como: "¡Ni siquiera se despidió, que maleducada!" Len también logró zafarse del sofocante abrazo y la siguió.

— ¡Miku! ¡Miku!

— ¡Oh! Hola Rin, hola Len. Eh… Feliz cumpleaños—dijo la Hatsune con una sonrisa algo incómoda. A pesar de eso se veía radiante físicamente, la terapia del claustro si funcionó después de todo.

—Pero vaya, Miku. Te vez genial—le contestó Rin sonriendo con amabilidad, secundada por su gemelo. Cabe mencionar que cuando supieron que Miku vendría, los Sres. Kagamine ordenaron a sus hijos ser amables con Miku y no mencionar absolutamente nada de su locura pasada—.Ya te extrañábamos. Te eché mucho de menos.

—Si… yo también los eché de menos, chicos—repuso Miku con aire ausente, ni siquiera los miraba a ellos; parecía estar buscando a alguien—Eh… ¿Han visto a Kaito? —Extrañamente, su tono de voz no parecía mostrar un interés de hallar al azulado—No… no lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

Pero entonces lo vieron: Estaba junto al rincón de las bebidas, hablando con una mujer castaña enfundada en un elaborado vestido rojo. Rin y Len se miraron con nerviosismo. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo Kaito con Meiko? Últimamente, su gobernanta se estaba comportando muy rara. Parecía algo molesta por la cercanía de Kaito y a juzgar por los gestos de la boca, estaban discutiendo. Y antes de que Rin y Len trataran de interceptar a Miku…

— ¡Kaito! —Y la Hatsune se arrimó encima del come helados azul, haciéndole tirar su copa de batido de helado… cayéndole encima a Meiko, manchándole su disfraz. La castaña se quedó un momento estática, como procesando lo ocurrido. Luego la cara empezó a ponérsela tan roja como si mismo traje; Rin huyó, porque sabía muy bien que quería decir esa señal…

— ¡Bakaito…!—el grito que lanzó la castaña fue tan terrible que asustó a los que estaban cerca de la escena. El pobre Kaito quedó paralizado, solo e indefenso, viendo como la castaña venía hacia él echando humo y chispas. Len se apresuró a calmarla, antes de que terminara asesinando a Kaito ahí mismo.

— ¡Meiko-nee, Meiko-nee! ¡Esta no es la manera de reaccionar! Matando a Kaito, no solucionarás el problema—decía Len en tono apaciguador, que solo logró enfadarla aun más.

— ¡Problema! ¡No hay ningún problema! ¡Yo no tengo _ningún_ problema! ¡_Es_ Kaito el del problema!

—Creo que ya bebiste demasiado, Meiko-nee. Kaito no quiso derramarte su copa. Fue solo…

— ¡No se trata de eso! —el pobre Len casi echó a correr por la cara que puso Meiko. Daba miedo verla—No puedes ayudarme, Len. Nadie puede ayudarme con lo que siento…

— ¿Con que?

— ¡Con nada! ¡Déjame en paz! —Y acto seguido dio media vuelta, le arrebató de las manos una botella de whisky que llevaba un camarero y se la empezó a tomar a tragos. Len se quedó allí, perplejo. ¿Qué diablos…? Volteó a ver a Kaito, pero ya no estaba. Miku tampoco. Y como la gente ya se estaba acercando para ver que fue del alboroto, el rubio también se fue de allí.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Le preguntó Rin en voz baja cuando Len se sentó a su lado, respirando para recuperar el aliento— ¿Qué le pasó a Meiko-nee?

—No tengo ni idea—musitó Len llevándose a los labios un vaso con agua.

Estaba programado que antes del baile hubiera una cena, y desde hacía dos días los cocineros y labriegos de la comarca se habían esforzado al máximo en cada uno de los servicios que se darían. En las mesas alargadas puestas estratégicamente en la enorme sala, fueron pasando las fuentes con comida. Pasaron de cuernitos de maricos, rollitos de primavera, sopas de pescado y verduras, pavo y ganso rellenos, chuletas de cerdo marinadas y guisos de mejillones.

Len no paraba de mirar con disimulo el movimiento de los labios de Rin, al masticar, al soplar sobre la cuchara, al sorber su sopa… Dejándoselos brillantes y apetitosos. Empezó a sentir algo de calor. Se retorció un poco la corbata amarilla de su disfraz de sirviente, tratando de calmarse, pero los debocados latidos de su corazón no bajaban de ritmo. Sin darse cuenta, rozó su pierna contra la de ella, casi frotándose los muslos, recibiendo un respingo de parte de ella. Len sonrió internamente en señal de triunfo. Quizás… quizás en algún momento de la fiesta puedan estar solos en algún cuarto de servicio y que casualmente no los molestaran… Estaba seguro que Rin pensaba lo mismo, y eso en parte lo delataba el sonrojo de su cara.

Pero no todo era tan perfecto como se pintaba. Dudaba que algún momento pudieran tener un momento de privacidad, siendo los cumplimentados, y por lo tanto, el centro de atención. Además estaba un inconveniente aún más grande: Casi paranoicamente, Len sentía la insistente mirada de Akaito sobre ellos, más que nada en Rin, mirando también sus labios, relamiéndose sin disimulo. Si tan solo pudiera coger ese tenedor que reposaba justo a un lado de su mano, arrojárselo al pelirrojo y dejárselo ensartado en su tráquea…

El sonido de una cuchara golpetear un vaso de cristal lo sacó de sus asesinas cavilaciones.

—Quisiera agradecer a todos los que han venido esta noche, por el cumpleaños de mis hijos—empezó a decir el Sr. Kagamine, levantándose de su asiento—Debo decir que estoy muy satisfecho y quisiera agradecer a Dios, por darnos a mi esposa y a mi unos dos hijos tan maravillosos y ejemplares como lo son Rin y Len—los aludidos sonrieron a su padre forzadamente. Esas palabras parecían acusadoras… y en efecto, lo eran—Que Nuestro Señor los guie en el camino de la felicidad y la virtud ¡Salud!

— ¡Salud!—dijeron todos al unísono.

— ¿A alguien más le gustaría brindar? —preguntó el Sr. Kagamine, mirando a los comensales.

—Ah, a mí me gustaría brindar por alguien—dijo una voz masculina situada en un extremo de la mesa. Len ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a ver a la persona, pues sabía _muy bien_ quién era: Akaito se había levantado, alzando su copa, en dirección a ellos—Quisiera brindar esta noche… por la bella Rin Kagamine—Ahí sí que ganó la atención de Len—Por su maravillosa presencia y su voz que ángel que deleita… a todos —el pelirrojo le sonrió a la rubia y le guiñó discretamente un ojo, seductoramente. Rin se asqueó de él— ¡Salud!

Conforme se servían los postres y mientras comía a cucharaditas su tarta de naranjas hecho especialmente para ella, Rin no dejaba de sentirse observada por ese joven que había brindado por ella. Sabía que su prometido impuesto se llamaba Akaito. ¿Era él acaso? Si lo era, Rin no dejaba de maldecir al destino y a sus padres. Sus ojos oscuros la miraban con un deleite morboso, como si estuviera desnuda frente a él. Dos veces lo vió relamerse en su dirección. "_Sé lo que deseas, pequeña"_ parecía decir. En Rin, los sentimientos adquieren un aspecto apasionado y concedía sus simpatías o aversiones la forma de signos del destino. Eso y la intuición femenina. En suma, ambos decían que Akaito no era un hombre de fiar… ¿Y aun así debía casarse con él? Se sintió de pronto sin fuerzas y apretó la mano de Len por debajo de la mesa, en busca de apoyo. Len sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando y por eso le devolvió el apretón para invitarla a estar fuerte y en calma.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un poco más tarde, fueron retiradas las mesas y dio comienzo al baile. Los invitados, estimulados por la comida y la bebida, ya se levantaban, tomaban a sus parejas y se balaceaban al sonido de los violines y el piano que trajeron para la ocasión. Meiko había contratado a una amiga suya, Prima, que aun no había llegado, para que cantara; por lo que música era por ahora meramente instrumental. Rin y Len se quedaron sentados en la mesa, siendo testigos de cómo Kaito bailó con Miku, luego, para asombro de ellos, se volvió a acercar a Meiko, solo para ser rechazado otra vez. Algunos chicos trataban de acercarse a Rin y pedirle que baile con ellos, pero la asesina mirada de Len los disuadía de sus propósitos. Ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta que aun tenían las manos entrelazadas. ¿No se habían dado cuenta? Parece que no. Ahora era algo tan natural… Justamente Len estaba a punto de sacar a su hermanita a bailar, cuando…

—Buenas noches.

Allí estaba Akaito. Definitivamente, Len ya estaba hartándose de este sujeto, ¿Con que derecho tenía a acercarse de esa manera, así no más? Le fulminó con la mirada, pero Akaito ignoró su amenaza visual. Cuando el rubio estaba a punto de gritarle que se largara, llegaron los Sres. Kagamine a empeorarlo todo aún más.

— ¡Vaya, pero ya se conocen! —dijo el Sr. Kagamine, algo alegre por los tragos—Rin, este es Akaito, tu prometido.

Rin le sonrió, aunque en el fondo se sintió desfallecer—Mucho gusto, _messire_—masculló ella, intentado hacer una reverencia. Akaito sonrió: ¡Pero qué delicia de chica resultó ser!

—Por favor, llámame Akaito—dijo el pelirrojo con pomposidad, tomando casi a la fuerza la mano de Rin para besársela—. O si prefieres, esposo mío. Cualquiera de los dos los permito. —Rin sintió arcadas. A Len le hervía la sangre al oír esas palabras. ¡Esas palabras debería decírselas a _él_! — ¿Me permites esta baile, dulce corazón?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —contestó el Sr. Kagamine, empujando a su hija—Ve, Rin.

Rin miró asustada a Len, como pidiéndole auxilio, mientras era arrastrada por el pelirrojo hacia la pista de baile. El pobre Len quedó plantado, muriéndose de la rabia, observando impotente como a su amada Rin era estrechada por Akaito, tomándola por el talle de un modo casi indecente.

La muchacha miró sus padres, que la saludaban desde el extremo de la sala, luego seguidamente a su hermano, que no les quitaba la vista de encima. Volvió a mirar a Akaito, quien le lanzaba intensas miradas, como si estuviera viéndola a través de rayos X. Varias veces trató de besarla, y ella logró evadirlo con algún movimiento en el baile. Esos ojos, penetrantes y oscuros, la asustaban. Su sonrisa prepotente la asqueaba. Trataba de imaginarse los ojos de su gemelo, azules y tranquilos, esa sonrisa amable y seductora, y sus labios juntándose con los suyos… Allí se dio cuenta que se habían alejado de los demás invitados, acabando en un rincón oscuro de la casa.

—Seguramente habrás escuchado hablar de mi—empezó a decir Akaito con aire de importancia— ¿Sabías que participé en la guerra de Estados Unidos apoyando a Inglaterra?

—No, no lo había escuchado.

— ¿Cómo? Bueno, soy un noble muy importante. He hecho encargos para el Rey, soy estimado por nuestra reina María Antonieta y gozo de mucha influencia en la corte.

— ¿Y?

— ¿¡Y!_? _¿Tu pregunta es "¿Y?"? —se soliviantó Akaito, empezando a molestarse. ¡Usualmente las mujeres se volvían locas por eso! ¿Qué le pasaba a esta? — ¿No estás impresionada por mi alcurnia, por mis títulos, por mi leyenda?

—A decir verdad… No, no me impresiona—le contestó Rin, desafiante. El rostro hermoso de Akaito se descompuso por un momento, luego soltó una carcajada burlona.

—Bueno, eso no importa. Ya que dentro de muy poco serás mi esposa—y tomó el mentón de Rin, acercándola a su rostro—En cuanto nos casemos nos iremos de este apestoso pueblo y nos iremos a la corte. Allí espero un buen comportamiento, si no quieres que te azote. Espero que seas una buena esposa, sumisa a su marido, como dice la Biblia.

— ¿Eso crees? —Replicó Rin furiosa por esas palabras—Lamento decirte, _esposo mío, _pero creo que nos vamos a llevar muy _mal_ desde la noche de bodas—le escupió.

—Si es que te dejo "_intacta_" para cuando llegue ese día, querida—repuso el pelirrojo para luego intempestivamente agarrarla con fuerza y empezar a besuquearla en la garganta y manosearle el cuerpo.

— ¡Oye! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —chilló Rin tratando de apartarlo de un empujón, pero Akaito no la soltaba. Finalmente, un rodillazo directo en la entrepierna lo sacó de combate. — ¿¡Quien te crees que eres para hacerme eso!_?_

—Tu prometido y por ende, tu esposo—resolló Akaito respirando agitadamente y frotándose la entrepierna—Será mejor que te acostumbres pequeña, pues serás mía muy pronto y podré hacer lo que quiera contigo.

Rin se alejó indignada de él, caminando a grandes zancadas, hasta llegar a una columna de piedra. Entre lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, extrajo de su bolsillo un pañuelo y se frotó enérgicamente el cuello, quitándose con asco los rastros de saliva del pelirrojo. Se miró en un escudo que había cerca de allí: Afortunadamente no alcanzó a chupetearle el cuello.

Sollozó bajito, rabiosa por haberse dejado manosear por él. Akaito era asqueroso, prepotente y orgulloso. Acaba de demostrarle a las claras que no la ama. Solo quiere acostarse con ella. Y lo peor es que tenía que casarse con él. _"¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?"_ se preguntó, desconsolada, _"¿Por qué no puedo estar con quien yo quiera? Yo quiero estar con Len. Quiero a mi Len"_.

— ¡Rin!

—Len—musitó ella al verlo llegar presuroso hacia donde estaba. Se sintió avergonzada de haber dejado que Akaito se hubiera aprovechado de ella.

—Lo siento, te perdí de vista. Una chica llamada Luka estaba preguntándome algo, me distraje y te perdí… ¿Rin? ¡Rin! ¿Qué te pasa? —Levantó suavemente el rostro de su amante y la obligó a mirarlo— ¿Qué te…?—su mirada de ensombreció— ¿Qué te hizo Akaito, eh? ¿Se sobrepasó contigo? —Preguntó Len, rabioso— ¡Dime donde está para ir a romperle la cara!

—No, Len—susurró la rubia, agarrándole la muñeca para evitar que fuera a asesinar a Akaito—. No vale la pena, en serio.

— ¿¡Que no vale la pena!_? _¡Ese tipejo se metió con mi hermanita! ¡Con _mi_ Rin! Que ni se le ocurra volver a intentarlo, pues se las verá conmigo—Abrazó a su hermana, posesivamente—Nadie te apartará de mi. Eres mía, y no me importa lo que digan.

—Y yo soy tuya, Len—musitó Rin, tratando de calmarlo—Salgamos de aquí, antes de que se preocupen por nosotros.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Regresaron al centro del salón. Parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de ellos. Los invitados parecían estar más pendientes de la joven de pelo negro y labios rosas, disfrazada de de cortesana de máscara rosada que estaba junto a los músicos. Según la descripción que les había dado Meiko, ella debía ser la famosa Prima. Los violines volvieron a sonar y el pianista deslizaba los dedos en las teclas. La voz de ella, aunque algo somnolienta, era suave y agradable. Len sabía que Rin aun seguía algo alterada por el ataque de Akaito, y aunque aun tenía ganas de ir hasta donde estaba él y darle una golpiza, quería hacerle olvidar a su princesa el mal rato.

— ¿Aun estas de ánimo para un baile más? —le preguntó Len con picardía, ofreciéndole su brazo —. Porque muero de ganas de bailar contigo. ¿Me lo permites?

Rin le devolvió la sonrisa. Aunque por unos momentos pretendió fingir un malestar estomacal para escaparse a su cuarto, la invitación de Len la hizo sentirse mejor —Contigo, si —dijo gustosa, tomando su mano. _  
><em>

_Ave María, gratia plena,  
><em>

_Dominus, tecum…_

Aunque la canción era esencialmente cristiana - elegida por los Sres. Kagamine justamente -, la bella voz de Prima hacia que nuestros gemelos ignoraran la letra y se perdieran en la voz. Len la llevó dando círculos a través de la sala, Rin sonreía feliz, acurrucada en el hombro de su hermano, sintiéndose envuelta en los brazos de él, otorgándole esa paz y esa calidez que no le habían dado los brazos del pelirrojo. Sus manos izquierdas se entrelazaban, sus cabezas se juntaban, pegando sus frentes… Sentían como si no hubiera nadie más en esa sala, ni sus padres, ni Akaito… ni nadie que pudiera verlos ni impedir que estuvieran juntos.

_Benedicta tu in mulieribus _

_Et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Iesus. _

Al volver en sí, Rin notó que estaba completamente pegada a Len, algo no muy común en los rígidos bailes de rigor en la nobleza, donde uno estaba a cierta distancia de su compañero. Sin embargo, no le importó, le encantaba en realidad. Sus cuerpos se frotaban sobre los disfraces. Si no fuera porque esa misma mañana ella y Len habían llegado un poco más lejos que de costumbre de los besos y las caricias inocentes, la rubia no hubiera notado el creciente bulto junto a su muslo izquierdo. Se sonrojó fuertemente, y bajó la mirada, algo avergonzada por esa clase de pensamientos, no muy propios en una jovencita. Se estremeció notablemente, apretándose aun más a su gemelo.

_Sancta María, sancta María…_

_María, ora pro nobis peccatoribus,_

Len tenía la urgencia cada vez mayor de de levantar en sus brazos ese precioso cuerpo que rodeaba justamente ahora, cruzar volando la sola, encerrarse en cualquier habitación – ¡la que fuera! – y estar solo con ella, recorrer esa maravillosa piel con sus manos, marcarla con sus besos y tomarla definitivamente como suya. La mano de Len que estaba unos momentos antes en la espalda de su hermanita, había bajado a lo largo de la cadera, y ahora recorría delicadamente el pequeño muslo que tenía junto al suyo… La jovencita respiraba agitadamente, luchando por no hiperventilar, perdiéndose en la intensa mirada de Len, oculta tras su máscara; Quería que Len la raptara, se la llevara a algún lugar solitario y de allí perderse en todos los placeres del amor que Eros les invitaba… _  
><em>

_Nunc et in hora, in hora mortis nostrae…  
><em>

Si tan solo pudieran escaparse por unas horas y cumplir ese deseo…

_¡Amén! ¡Amén! (1)  
><em>

— ¡NO…!

Len y Rin se voltearon asustados, creyendo por un momento que sus padres habían adivinado los perversos pensamientos que contaminaban sus mentes ahora y les habían gritado. En realidad, el grito había tomado desprevenidos a todos los presentes. Los músicos habían enmudecido por la impresión. En el centro del sonido junto a Akaito, quien estaba perplejo, estaba nada más que Miku, temblando de pies a cabeza; los ojos se le crispaban por detrás del antifaz, y se retorcía las manos. Parecía que le estaba a punto de darle un ataque. Miraba hacia un punto inexacto del salón, como si estuviera ida, siempre con una mirada aterrorizada. Peo de pronto se volteó bruscamente hacia Prima, quien asustada había dejado de cantar, señalándola con el dedo y empezando a sollozar:

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No…! ¡No pueden hacerme esto…! ¿¡Hasta cuando me seguirán atormentándome de esta manera!_? _¡Dios, déjame en paz!

Su mirada era tan desquiciante que los que estaban cerca de ella, –Akaito sobre todo –, se echaran despavoridos hacia atrás, tomándola quizás como una demente. Entre las figuras anonadadas, una geisha de pelo rosado se iba acercando lentamente a la pequeña Hatsune, quien volvió a chillar:

— ¡He sido buena! ¡He sido una chica buena! ¡He obedecido los Mandamientos de Dios! ¿Por qué, Dios, sigues atormentándome de esta manera? ¡Tú no existes, Dios! ¡Eres una mentira! ¡Mira lo que he hecho por ti…!

Mientras gritaba, se arrancó las mangas de lo brazos, descubriendo las cicatrices aun visibles de sus automutilaciones. Ante tal escena y tales blasfemias, algunas señoras se desmayaron ante tal horrible espectáculo junto. Creyéndolo más que suficiente, los Sres. Kagamine ya iban a entrar en acción para sacar a rastras a la trastornada chica de pelo verde a la fuerza cuando increíblemente, y para asombro de Meiko, Rin y Len; Kaito se había interpuesto… Pero también se veía ido. Rodeando a la Hatsune, quien temblaba sin control, dijo:

—Oigan, oigan; Tranquilicémonos un poco, ¿sí? La pobre tuvo unos días muy malos y está confundida. Tengámosle algo de piedad. ¿Por sabes que te alegraría, pequeña?—le preguntó a Miku, haciéndola girar en sus brazos hasta quedar frente a él— ¡Esto!

Y le arrancó el corpiño a Miku, dejándola con los senos al aire, entre gritos del horror y estupefacción de los invitados, los alaridos de horror de La Sra. Kagamine y de Luka y exclamaciones de los invitados masculinos, excitados por las vista de las gracias naturales de la Hatsune. Miku gritaba como una histérica mientras trataba de taparse, mientras la gran mayoría de los hombres disfrazados, embrutecidos por el alcohol, trataban de arrojarse sobre la descubierta muchacha, contenidos por el resto de los invitados. (2). Rin y Len estaban estupefactos. Alcanzaron a ver como la geisha cubría a Miku con su capa y la ponía a salvo de los pervertidos. Entre horror de los Sres. Kagamine, Kaito se había subido sobre una de las mesas y les gritó a todos:

—Kitsasu… ¡Bufanda Desnuda…!

Y casi todos gritaron: Kaito se había quitado su traje de príncipe y solo llevaba su bufanda azul para cubrir (no totalmente), sus partes íntimas. Gritaba y agitaba en la mano un gigantesco cono de helado. El aspecto hermoso del azulado enloqueció a la parte femenina de los invitados, que chillaban como fanáticas ante su ídolo. Delirando como locas ante su trasero descubierto y la vista parcial de su hombría, tras el pliego de la bufanda.

—Esta fiesta me parece muy aburrida, ¿no les parece? ¡Les propongo una orgia afuera…! ¿¡Quién se anota…!_? _

La multitud, presa del histerismo, prorrumpió en alaridos. Un torrente de frases groseras y de obscenos comentarios se desató a lo largo y ancho de la sala. Un movimiento en masa amenazaba con salirse de control. La Sra. Kagamine miró aterrorizada a su esposo, suplicándole que parara esto cuanto antes.

¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Esto no es digno de aristócratas como ellos!: La fiesta de Rin y Len, que empezó como una clásica celebración de la nobleza, elegante y digna, se había vuelto en cuestión de segundos en una vulgar verbena de pueblo.

— ¡Esto es un desastre! ¡Es un desastre! ¡Así no se suponer que sería la fiesta! —vociferaba el Sr. Kagamine, fuera de sí por que ya había bebido mucho. Y corrió hacia el centro del caos, halando a su esposa con él, tratando de dar algo de control a la situación, sin éxito.

Rin y Len se quedaron allí donde estaban, prácticamente ignorados por todo el mundo, mientras la fiesta se convertía en una verdadera batalla campal. Se miraron. Miraron el desastre. Se volvieron a mirar, esta vez sonrientes. La fiesta ahora sí que les gustaba. Toda la noche estaban esperando una oportunidad para esfumarse por un momento del sofocante, aburrido y estricto mundo de la aristocracia francesa y volver a ser simplemente ellos mismos: Unos hermanos atrapados sin remedio en una relación incestuosa. Ahora la oportunidad les había llegado.

—Vámonos de aquí—le susurró Len al oído de su hermana y, sin que nadie los viera, se escabulleron por la escalera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había nevado a esa hora. Era la primera nevada del año, tardía, casi insólita, invirtiendo los colores del mundo. El aire que exhalaba uno al respirar se proyectaba en el aire y se abrían como grandes flores de algodón.

A pesar de la gran cantidad de gente que había llegado a la fiesta, en esa zona de la casa estaba desierta. Ni un alma se veía, ni siquiera un sirviente, y la única fuente de luz eran los rayos de luna que entraban a través de las ventanas abiertas. Aunque aun se oía algo del alboroto de la sala, no se podía negar que era algo más tranquilo. De eso huían precisamente Rin y Len. De la fiesta, de sus padres, de Akaito, de _todo_ lo relacionado con ellos.

Len sabía que seguramente Akaito estaría buscando a Rin, y sintió un perverso placer vengativo: Iba a asegurarse que no le pusiera las manos encima esta noche. Pero… ¿y cuando llegara "esa" noche? Rin no quería ni imaginarse estar casada con Akaito: Encerrada en un castillo, rodeada de una corte ya famosa por su escandalosa forma de vida, solo sirviendo para quedar embarazada y darle un hijo cada año, mientras Akaito se la pase teniendo amantes e hijos naturales regados por cada aldea. ¿Y ella? Condenada a serle fiel, porque si se entregara a otro hombre por represalia, seria tachada como ramera, cualquiera, puta.

Miraron al suelo. ¿En verdad era justo todo esto? ¿Qué culpa tenían ellos de haberse enamorado? El único responsable de este infortunio era el propio Dios, por haberlos hecho hermanos gemelos. ¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas si hubieran sido desconocidos, o, para no ir tan lejos, primos? "¡Ah, hubiera sido más fácil, y menos penoso!" pensaba Len con amargura.

Siguieron caminando, apenas conscientes de adónde iban o que iban a hacer. Sin saberlo, Eros los guiaba en el sendero con una luz invisible, que sus corazones, más no sus ojos, seguían. Entraron a la primera habitación que estaba sin llave. Resultó ser la capilla.

Era una pequeña pieza abovedada, alojada en el interior de la casa solariega, en la parte que miraba al sur. En las paredes blanqueadas con cal y sal de roca, decoraban distintas imágenes de la Virgen María. Los cirios ya estaban encendidos, como aguardando una misa inexistente. Una lamparita de aceite iluminaba la imagen de San Juan Evangelista, bellamente tallado en madrea. Lo más impresionable del lugar era el inmenso féretro de color negro, con la tapa abierta, vacío. Dentro de unos días sería usado para enterrar a un primo lejano, cuyo nombre no viene a cuento ahora.

Allí, más que en ningún otro sitio, podían estar a salvo de las vicisitudes del mundo exterior y la sociedad doble moralista que pretendía separarlos. Sin asustarles en lo más mínimo que estuvieran irrespetando un sitio cristiano (Como si eso importara…) Len le desató el cordón por detrás de su cabeza, quitándole la máscara de su rostro haciendo Rin lo mismo con la suya. Se sintió estremecer ante la mirada dulce y depredadora de sus ojos al ser retirada su máscara. Alzó el rostro de su gemela con el pulgar y el índice y le estampó un tierno beso, delicado al principio, pero a cada instante, volviéndose más desesperado, más excitante. Entre gemidos débiles que estaban de su boca, Rin le desató el lazo que cerraba la cola de caballo de Len y su cabello cayó. Era como verse a sí misma en el espejo.

—Quiero estar contigo, solo contigo—murmuró ella apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano. Len le rodeo inmediatamente, mirándola al fondo de los ojos—No quiero estar con Akaito ni con ningún otro. Te amo y te deseo, Len.

—Yo también te amo, Rin—musitó Len pegando su frente contra la de ella, en un solo movimiento aprisionó a su _Justine_—Y también te deseo—Su mirada mostraba vívidamente tanto lujuria como amor. Volvió a besarla, con violencia, con desesperación.

Se soltaron un momento, pues necesitan aire. Inmediatamente, Len atacó el frágil cuello femenino, alternando entre lamidas, chupetones y algunos mordiscos, dejando marcas rojizas en la pálida piel. Rin gemía, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, para darle a su gemelo mayor acceso. Volvió en si cuando oyó el débil chasquido seco del broche de su vestido y la cremallera empezando a bajar. Ansiosa por no quedarse atrás, le quitó de un tirón la corbata amarilla de Len, pasando luego por su chaleco, que cayó al suelo con un ruidito seco.

Siguió entonces con su camisa blanca, pero tras ceder los primeros botones, perdió la concentración: Len había deslizado las mangas de su vestido hasta abajo, a punto de descubrir sus senos, a los que había deseado tocar. Finalmente el cierre cedió y la parte superior de su vestido cayó, pero Rin, en un reflejo de pudor, su cubrió los pechos con las manos, avergonzada. Len le sonrió con ternura y tomándole delicadamente de las muñecas y apartándolas gentilmente. Allí estaban, con sus rosados pezones ya endurecidos, pequeños y bellísimos. La vista del muchacho se amplió, maravillado ante tal belleza. Notó que Rin se sonrojaba más por su reacción y le besó dulcemente.

—No lo creí posible, pero eres aun más hermosa de lo que ya eres, Rin—murmuró Len. La jovencita se ruborizó de placer, encantada con el halago de _Corazón de Hierro_.

Len no perdió tiempo: Le rodeó la espalda descubierta con un brazo, con el otro masajeaba alternadamente sus senos, mientras que la besaba apasionadamente. Presa del placer, Rin se echó para atrás, chocando contra la pared de la capilla, quedando completamente acorralada y a merced de Len, gimiendo cada vez mas alto, luchando por terminar de quitarle la camisa, lográndolo al fin, pasando las manos suavemente por el torso masculino. Len, deseando probar aún mas de ese hermoso cuerpo, bajó la cabeza y la hundió en sus senos, que se alzaban soberbios, y se dedicó a ellos; lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos, atrapando los pezones entre sus dientes y succionándolos.

— ¡Ah…! ¡Len! ¡Oh, Len! ¡Más, más…!—gemía la rubia.

Pero Len aun no había terminando. Bajó aun mas por su cuerpo, besando su estómago y sus caderas, hasta quedar completamente arrodillado frente a su princesa. Del vestido, solo quedaba la rica falda de color amarillo, que cubría sus piernas. Audazmente, y en un grito de asombro de la rubia, Len se metió dentro sus faldas, apartando las enaguas de su camino, besándole frenéticamente las pantorrillas y los muslos. Rin, temiendo venirse abajo por las violentas olas de placer que la golpeaban, se aferró a la repisa que estaba su lado, arqueando las espalda, gritando tan fuerte que su voz retumbaba un poco en el tabernáculo. Sus gemidos subían de volumen conforme Len subía mas peligrosamente a su zona sagrada. Se quedó quieto por un momento, oyendo los jadeos de su gemela. Finalmente dejó de tantas tonterías y besó suavemente la entrada virgen de su hermana, ya húmeda y dilatada.

— ¡LEN! —chilló ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y tapándose la boca, esperando que no la hubieran oído. Las piernas le temblaban, el placer era demasiado. La intensa lengua de Len recorría toda su intimidad implacablemente. En un sonoro quejido, Rin llegó al orgasmo, sintiendo como él lamia los restos de sus líquidos que quedaron entre sus piernas. Lo vio reaparecer, sonrojado y sonriente, aun arrodillado, tomando la mano de su hermanita que yacía inerte junto a su costado y besándola dulcemente, acariciándose la mejilla con ella.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres continuar? —le preguntó Len en un susurro. A pesar de que no deseaba parar por nada del mundo, quería saber si su pequeña _Justine _quería seguir también.

—S… si—dijo ella en un susurro nervioso.

Ya estaba dicho. Len se levantó y le besó con dulzura, mientras sus manos terminaban de jalar la falda del vestido hacia el suelo; Rin hacia lo mismo, con los dedos temblándole por los nervios, el cierre de su pantalón y deshaciéndose de él. Ahora solo las prendas interiores los separaban de quedar como Adán y Eva. Len rodeó su cuerpo y la levantó en sus brazos, llevándola al único "lecho" disponible en esa habitación: El ataúd (3).

Rin no sintió miedo: Para ella, la capilla era simplemente la habitación que tuvieron desde niños y el ataúd, la vieja cama que siempre habían compartido. Len la acostó suavemente en la blanca y mullida cama mortuoria, en un acto digno de un Vampiro y su víctima en algún cementerio de Transilvania; (4) el féretro es, en efecto, lo suficientemente grande. Sonrió. Estaba embargada hasta los tuétanos por la emoción, el peligro y el sacrilegio. Len ya se había acostado sobre ella; Sus cuerpos se frotaban uno contra el otro. Lentamente, sin asustarla, el rubio deslizó sus enaguas, al igual que sus calzas, quedando como el día que nacieron.

—Si te duele, quiero que me lo digas de inmediato, y me detendré—murmuró Len, preocupado por hacer algo mal y estropear todo.

—Estaré bien—le susurró Rin, sonriéndole con confianza y tomándole de la mano.

Len asintió y se acomodó mejor entre las piernas de su gemela, deslizando su erecto miembro en la entrada virgen de la rubia. Rin sintió algo de incomodidad y sus músculos se tensaron, al sentir la invasión a su cuerpo. Adentrándose un poco mas, Len chocó con una barrera que señalaba a Rin como virgen. La miró a los ojos. Ella asintió y cerró los ojos, preparándose para el impacto. Len respiró hondo, tomó impulso y de un empujón rompió el delicado tejido, marcándola de su propiedad. Rin soltó un quejido desgarrador, enterrando las uñas en su espalda, sintiendo como su sangre se deslizaba entre sus piernas entrelazadas y manchaban el blanco interior con el color del pecado. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor: Era como si la hubieran empalado.

— ¿Estás bien? Lo siento… ¿Te lastimé? —preguntó Len, preocupado por si la hubiera lastimado demasiado. Besó su frente y le limpió con ternura las lágrimas de sus mejillas que se le habían escapado inconscientemente.

—S… si. E… estoy bien—susurró Rin, temblando por los dolorosos espasmos de su cuerpo. —Por favor… sigue. Sigue…—dijo, abrazando su cintura con sus piernas y su cuello con sus manos.

Algo titubeante, Len se empezó a mover en un vaivén, algo lento al principio, temeroso de lastimar más a su hermanita. Lentamente, el rostro de Rin dejó de mostrar dolor y de su boca escapaban jadeos de placer, conforme Len la embestía con mayor fuerza.

— ¡Oh…! No pares… no pares… ¡Dios mío, no pares, Len!

— ¡Rin! ¡Rin…! —repetía él su nombre sin detenerse.

Rin alzó los ojos a las vigas de las cuales pendían cirios de iglesia y se dejó dominar por completo por la avasallante sensación de fuego en sus venas. Satán acaba de colocar sus nombres en su enorme libro negro. Coros demoniacos, repletos de placer y erotismo, resonaban en sus oídos. Se aferró mas a Len, mientras él la embestía con mayor violencia, con mayor brutalidad, con su miembro entrando y saliendo de ella. Sus bocas chocaban en este vals infernal, en la víspera de un pariente muerto. El ataúd se agitaba y chocaba contra las paredes con semejante agitación, y fue tanta, que la tapa que cerraba el ataúd se salió de su soporte y se cayó, encerrándolos dentro de él. Pero Rin y Len estaban tan perdidos en el placer que no se dieron cuenta, o no les importó.

Después de tantos días de juegos y preludio, todo se resumía en ese sitio. Len aumentó la fuerza de las penetraciones, sintiendo que estaba a punto de culminar. Un cosquilleo le recorría el bajo vientre, que finalmente se liberó en una explosión que se testimonio con un grito desgarrador por parte de ambos, gritando el nombre del otro. A Len le fallaron las fuerzas y se derrumbó sobre la muchacha, quien soportó de muy buena gana su peso, sintiendo el delicioso recorrido del líquido caliente hacia lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Sonrió feliz.

Ya no tenían nada que temer. Ya no pensaban en sus padres, ni en Akaito, ni en la sociedad con en sus leyes, ni en Dios con sus Mandamientos. Nada de eso importaba en ese momento. Lo único que importaba era esto: En el irreducible, retorcido y enfermizo, pero aun si maravilloso, amor que se tenían y que había finalmente florecido como un rosal.

—Te amo, Rin—susurró Len, apartándole los húmedos mechones de su cara para besarle la frente, empapada por el sudor—Siempre te amaré.

—Y yo te amo, Len. Nada cambiará eso—suspiró la muchacha, abrazándose en el sudoroso cuerpo de su amante.

Se quedaron allí un momento, contemplándose el uno al otro, casi sin notar el chillido lejano de quien parecía ser Miku, pero no era de dolor.

Era de gozo...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note: **

**(1)** Letra original de Charles Gounod.

**(2)** Escena sacada del programa **1000 Maneras de Morir: "La Mujer y el Pisoteado", h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = r g N s V x o Q F q E & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d**

**(3)** Según esta versión de Cantarella, **h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = z 0 Q z b C G 1 Q _ Q **,al final del PV, se da a entender que Rin y Len tiene sexo dentro del ataúd. (LOL xDDD)

De cualquier forma, tener relaciones sexuales en un ataúd se considera un antiguo ritual en algunas regiones eslavas y en ciertas sub-culturas góticas.

**(4)** Drácula, de Bram Stoker.

**Sess: **¡Espero que les haya gustado el lemon! +.+

**Shaw: **_Próximo capítulo:_Yuri Miku/Luka. ¡No se le pierdan!


	10. Masquerade III: Círculo de Isabel

**Shade: **Ya que estamos en época de Carnavales en nuestra tierra, creo que hay que unirse a la parranda con un nuevo capítulo de la Saga _Masquerade _

**Sess: **Esta vez, con Luka y Miku como atracción principal, dejen sus zapatos en el piso, pues los perderán cuando empiece la fiesta :D

**Advertencias: + **18. Yuri Luka/Miku. Lemon explícito.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Acto 10: Masquerade III: Círculo de Isabel**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luka terminó de colocarse las pesadas peinetas en forma de flor a ambos lados de su cabeza, logrando recoger su cabello totalmente. Se miró en el espejo desde varios ángulos, juzgando el resultado. No obstante, sus manos se detuvieron al tomar el extremo del collar con cabujones que le regaló Gakupo. Su mirada rotó, como si se tratara de un imán, a la cadenita adornada con una gema rosa, que guardaba celosamente en una cajita, como si fuera su tesoro mas valioso… y en efecto lo era.

Desde hacía semanas no podía dejar de pensar en Miku. El recuerdo de ambas en la habitación no la dejaba en paz. ¡Si tan solo la hermana Sweet Ann les hubiera dado unos minutos más! Un solo minuto hubiera bastado para demostrarle todo lo que sentía a ese angelito de pelo verde.

Tomó con cuidado la cadenita de oro, cerró los ojos y se la llevó a sus labios, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que lo que mas deseaba su corazón se hiciera realidad.

— ¡Luka-dono! —oyó una voz tras la puerta.

— ¡Esta abierto! —contestó Luka volteándose al espejo.

Gakupo Kamui, "marido" de Luka, entró con su característico aire bonachón y despistado. Era un hombre alto y de largos cabellos morados. Luka debería haber sentido incomodidad por tener pensamientos por otra persona (_mujer_, además) frente a su marido… Pero no era así: Luka y Gakupo vivían una relación que en el lenguaje moderno llamaríamos _abierta. _Cosa no tan extraña si contamos que la chica de pelo rosa era cortesana de alto rango.

A Gakupo no parecía importarle mucho: Él solo vivía para su cultivo de berenjenas aladas que tenía en su patio, que él mismo regaba y podaba; pasando para cantarles y hablarles, ya que las consideraba sus hijos… Hasta el punto en que les ponía nombre a cada una.

Esa era su afición: Las berenjenas. Ah, y los préstamos. Al ser un banquero, Gakupo poseía bastante dinero para prestarles a familias nobles cuando lo necesitaran, cobrándoles a su debido tiempo. A la vez que traficaba con joyas, vestidos y alimentos. Sin embargo, era un contador quisquilloso: No perdía de vista ningún crédito. Y eso era precisamente lo que lo tenía inquieto esta mañana.

—Es increíble, ¿no crees? La familia Kagamine me debe 1.000 libras desde hace tres meses y que no me quieren pagar. Creen que por ser nobles, tienen derecho pisotear a todo el mundo. ¡Seguramente usaron esas 1.000 libras mías para armar esa ridícula fiestecita de disfraces para sus hijos! Y si los padres son así, no me quiero imaginar cómo sean sus hijos.

—Quien sabe, a veces los niños salen muy diferente a los padres—terció Luka con indiferencia, pasándose el rímel por las pestañas—Yo salí muy diferente a mi madre.

—Bueno, hoy lo veremos por nosotros mismos—concluyó Gakupo sentándose detrás de ella—Oh, lindo collar ¿de dónde salió?

—Es un regalo… de una amiga muy querida—dijo Luka en voz baja, acariciándolo—Es posible que la vea hoy en la fiesta.

— ¿Ah sí? Bueno, ya falta poco querida. ¿Sabes algo? ¡"Akio" creció tres centímetros esta semana! —Saltó de Gakupo de alegría saliendo de la habitación—. ¡Celebremos!

Luka se rió meneando la cabeza. Si, aunque Gakupo era un completo idiota, era muy gracioso y siempre la hacía reír con sus ocurrencias. Se ajustó la faja del obi, cubriendo su kimono color azul oscuro adornado con flores de sakura. Se calzó las geta (1) y salió del cuarto, a enfrentar el destino.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya estaba empezando a llegar la gente cuando ellos pusieron los pies en el umbral. La mansión de los Kagamine era imponente y muy hermosa. El amplio jardín enlosado estaba rodeado por guirnaldas y faroles encendidos, cuyos extremos terminaban en un bello árbol de navidad. Se acercaron a la anfitriona, una mujer castaña de traje rojo, confirmaron su asistencia y finalmente entraron.

Por cada lado que Luka mirara había toda clase de singulares personajes: Pajes y princesas, campesinos y arlequines; incluso se veía a naipes de Picos y Diamantes. Había unas cuentas geishas repartidas por los rincones, por lo que sintió un leve alivio: Al menos no destacaba allí. Su mirada rotaba a todas partes, esperando ver dos largas coletas de color verde…

Cuando el último invitado llegó, los guardias anunciaron la presentación de los cumplimentados. Las puertas de vidrio se abrieron y los gemelos Kagamine fueron presentados al público, en medio de fuertes aplausos… No obstante, Luka logró captar un dejo de desolación en ambos idénticos rostros. Cuando bajaron las escaleras y sus padres los recibieron con besos y abrazos, la chica de pelo rosa notó que no parecían muy felices de estar allí.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Miku se sentía algo incómoda. Veía en las caras de los invitados un dejo de curiosidad hacía ella. Los hombres le guiñaban el ojo y le mandaban besos. Sentía mucho miedo. Lo que mas deseaba era irse a cu cuarto.

— ¡Miku! ¡Miku! —oyó como la llamaban. Miku volteó y vió que eran Rin y Len, al parecer huyendo de la muchedumbre.

— ¡Oh! Hola Rin, hola Len. Eh… Feliz cumpleaños—dijo Miku con languidez.

—Pero vaya, Miku. Te vez genial—le contestó Rin sonriendo con amabilidad, igual que Len. Miku notó que la trataban de manera muy afable… Era obvio que no se les había olvidado el desastre por su causa—.Ya te extrañábamos. Te eché mucho de menos.

—Si… yo también los eché de menos, chicos—repuso Miku con aire ausente, ni siquiera los miraba a ellos… miraba a la multitud—Eh… ¿Han visto a Kaito? No… no lo encuentro por ninguna parte—preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo.

En realidad, a quien "deseaba" ver… Era una persona que conoció en el convento, que le había dado apoyo cuando nadie más lo había hecho y se había ganado un hueco en su corazón… ¿¡Que le estaba pasando?_! _¡Esto no era normal! ¡Decididamente no lo era! Pero no dejaba de pensar en ella, en su dulce y fuerte manera de ser, sus cabellos rosados… Debía hallar una manera de olvidarla, como fuera…

De pronto, allí lo vió: Era Kaito, tratando de hablar con la chica de pelo castaño. Ni siquiera lo pensó: Corrió y se arrojó a los brazos atónitos del azulado, haciéndole soltar el batido que llevaba en las manos.

— ¡Miku! ¡Bájate de mí…!—farfulló Kaito, logrando quitársela de encima, para observar horrorizado que el batido de helado había aterrizado _precisamente _en el vestido de Meiko.

Miku se alejó de allí; su plan no sirvió. Observó como Meiko intentaba despellejar a Kaito, mientras Len trataba de calmarla. Aun seguía pensando en Luka. Al oler el cabello azul de Kaito, enseguida pensó en el de ella. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Estaba terriblemente confundida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Buenas noches! Que velada tan agradable—le dijo Gakupo al Sr. Kagamine apenas lo tuvo en frente.

— ¡Oh! ¡_Messire_ Gakupo Kamui! Que gusto verlo—repuso el Sr. Kagamine jovialmente—. ¿Cómo están sus berenjenas?

—Muy bien, gracias… Pero dejemos de rodeos: Ustedes me deben 1.000 libras de su cuenta desde hace tres meses—Los Sres. Kagamine se quedaron estupefactos.

—Os agradecemos, Señor Kamui, vuestra venida—dijo la Sra. Kagamine en tono displicente—Pero no creo que sea… momento para hablar de ese tema…

— ¡Pardiez! ¡Fue lo mismo que me dijeron hace tres semanas! —le interrumpió Gakupo empezando a enojarse—En esa ocasión, no había ninguna celebración como hoy, lo cual fue una pérdida de tiempo y dinero para mí. ¿Tenéis, pues, derecho a retrasar los pagos cuando quieran?

El Sr. Kagamine palideció, pero recuperó el aplomo rápidamente: —No es de mi incumbencia vuestros asuntos. Usted se limita a prestarnos un servicio. Considérese afortunado de que seamos sus clientes, en vez de traernos reproches vergonzosos como si fuera un vulgar plebeyo—respondió vivamente.

— ¿Ah sí? Señor Kagamine: ¿De dónde procede todo esto? Que yo sepa, las libras no caen de la chimenea. ¿Y qué hay de los vestidos de sus hijos? ¿De dónde, pues, provienen? De las manos del pueblo, que al parecer, usted aborrece—le escupió.

La Sra. Kagamine se sonrojó y trató de replicar, pero su esposo le agarró de la muñeca, obligándola a callar. Miró con tranquilo desprecio al mercader… Pues eso _era_: Un mercader, un plebeyo.

—Ya que lo pone así, Señor Kamui, no tengo más remedio que, con _todo _mi _pesar_, pedirle que se vaya.

—No sin mis 1.000 libras, a no ser que, me entregue un objeto de valor equivalente como garantía—dijo Gakupo con una sonrisa venenosa.

La Sra. Kagamine estaba escandalizada. Su esposo simplemente sonrió y llamó a unos servidores, ordenándoles que lo echaran.

— ¡Falócratas! ¡Idiotas que abruman con su dizque "nobleza"! ¡Solo piensan en placer y lujos, mientras el pueblo se muere de hambre! ¡Sus reyes son iguales a ustedes! ¡Algún día, ese poder del que tanto alardean se derrumbará como una torre de naipes…!—les lanzó Gakupo mientras lo arrastraban afuera (2)

—Es un loco—sentenció con desdén el Sr. Kagamine a su esposa—.Ven, debemos empezar la cena.

Lo que les había gritado Gakupo con rabia fue algo más que un insulto: Era un presagio que se convertiría en una fatal antema.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de la majestuosa escena que había ofrecido la familia Kagamine a los invitados, cosa que Luka disfrutó, sobretodo los exquisitos rollitos de sushi macerados en salsa de soya, por fin se levantaron los platos para dar comienzo al baile. Algunos de los invitados trataron de sacarla a bailar, pero ella los rechazaba. Su búsqueda de Miku ya empezaba a naufragar, pero no pensaba darse por vencida. Luka era voluntariosa y terca cuando podía, y cuando se empeñaba en algo, se obstinaba hasta el final.

Luego… a unos metros de ella, por _fin_ logró ver a Miku. Se veía _radiante_, con un largo vestido negro con detalles dorados en su pecho y un tocado de flores en su cabello… A Luka se le ampliaron los ojos: ¡Pero qué belleza de criatura! Si en el convento le pareció linda, ahora era un mismísimo ángel.

Pero la gloriosa imagen de Miku (con coro angelical incluido) se desplomó: Vió a Miku acercarse, _otra vez _al dichoso hombre azulado, aunque este parecía estar pendiente de otra cosa… No obstante, cuando comenzaron a bailar, Luka se sintió desolada. No… No puede ser. Se sintió desfallecer, por lo que tuvo que dejarse caer en la primera silla que encontró por allí, junto a otro invitado: un jovencito rubio disfrazado de sirviente, con una cara para nada _alegre. _

—Es horrible cuando te pisotean, ¿verdad? —inquirió Luka, casi a la nada.

—Sí, ¿también te dejaron plantada? —preguntó el rubio volteándola a ver, haciendo que Luka lo reconociera como uno de los cumplimentados.

—Pues… parece que sí, porque mi marido al parecer puso pies en polvorosa—repuso Luka—. Oh, eres uno de los cumplimentados—esbozó una reverencia—Debe estar feliz, _messire _Kagamine…

—Por favor, dime Len—replicó el rubio haciendo una mueca—Me fastidia que me llamen por mi apellido. Aunque esta fiesta… Bah, no me alegra mucho que digamos—agregó con una sonrisa algo amarga— ¿Usted si la disfruta, señorita…?

—Luka. Y… no, tampoco lo disfruto mucho—dijo Luka riéndose, haciendo que Len se riera también—. Eh, pensaba _encontrarme_ con _alguien_… Pero parece que me han ganado de antemano.

—A mi también—contestó Len tomando un sorbo de su copa—. Aunque, como en la guerra, en el amor todo lo vale. Si te ganaron en la primera batalla, pues, ahorra fuerzas y puñetazos para la otra.

Luka no pudo evitar sonreír—Gracias por el consejo, Len.

—De nada…—De pronto, la sonrisa jovial de Len se convirtió en una mueca de preocupación, y estiró el cuello, buscando algo con ansiedad entre la multitud—Discúlpame Luka, debo retirarme—hizo gesto de una reverencia y avanzó rápidamente a la pista de baile, perdiéndose en ella.

Luka se quedó una vez más sola. Decidió distraerse mirando las estrellas en uno de los ventanales laterales. Suspiró de impotencia, no tenía remedio: Estaba perdidamente _enamorada _de la Hatsune. No podía evitar sentir espanto por estos sentimientos ¿Cuándo se ha visto a dos mujeres amándose? _Nunca. _Era algo raro, era inmoral, era _pecado. _

Además, otra piedra de martirios para Luka: No sabía lo que en verdad sentía Miku por ella. Todas sus oportunidades de estar a solas con Miku y descubrirlo se fueron al carajo o simplemente no se dieron. ¿Y si Miku la odiaba? Luka sabía que le dolería muchísimo más si, además de no corresponderle, Miku dejara de ser su amiga… Tal idea era insoportable…

De pronto, un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Corrió a la sala, al origen del sonido, estupefacta de ver a Miku, quien estaba de pie, petrificada, como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Satán. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, y luego empezó a gritar:

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No…! ¡No pueden hacerme esto…! ¿¡Hasta cuando me seguirán atormentándome de esta manera!_? _¡Dios, déjame en paz! ¡He sido buena! ¡He sido una chica buena! ¡He obedecido los Mandamientos de Dios! ¿Por qué, Dios, sigues atormentándome de esta manera? ¡Tú no existes, Dios! ¡Eres una mentira! ¡Mira lo que he hecho por ti…!

Luka se cubrió la boca, anonadada. ¡Esto… no podía estar pasando! ¡No podía ser real! Hizo ademán de acercarse y sacarla de ese _show_ del horror, pero luego el azulado volvió a ganarle:

—Oigan, oigan; Tranquilicémonos un poco, ¿sí? La pobre tuvo unos días muy malos y está confundida. Tengámosle algo de piedad. ¿Por sabes que te alegraría, pequeña?—le preguntó a Miku, haciéndola girar en sus brazos hasta quedar frente a él— ¡Esto!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Miku no había podido hacer nada: En cuestión de segundos sintió que su corpiño era arrancado de las costuras, hasta finalmente llegar al suelo. Por un instante, no sabía lo que había sucedido… Bajó la vista y sus ojos se ampliaron al ver sus senos al aire, expuestos ante toda la multitud que la miraba completamente estupefacta…

Fueron los instantes más largos que se vieron jamás.

— ¡KYYYAAA! —chilló Miku, muerta de la vergüenza, tratando de tapar sus pechos, mientras palidecía de terror al ver la gran cantidad de hombres disfrazados entre pajes y príncipes, que se le venían encima como buitres, gritando entre gemidos de gozo:

— ¡Miren que preciosidad!

— ¡Que bella es! ¡Me la comeré!

— ¡Tu quisieras…! ¡Yo la vi primero, rata!

— ¡No se peleen, compadres, la compartiremos entre todos!

El resto de la multitud trataba de contener la horda de pervertidos que ya botaban la baba y que, como lobos hambrientos, trataban de rodear a la pobre chica, incapaz de moverse por el pánico, gimoteando desesperada, tratando de retroceder sin éxito al engullida por la muchedumbre; tratando de apartar a manotazos las manos inescrupulosas que lograban traspasar la masa humana y estrujar sus pechos.

— ¡Déjenme! ¡Suéltenme, por favor! —gritaba entre llanto, desesperada.

De repente todo se puso negro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luka no perdió tiempo: Valientemente se sumergió entre la multitud enardecida, apartando a empujones a los invitados y a punta de golpes de atún a los pervertidos; entre el forcejeo sintió como su tocado de peinetas de flores era arrancado de su cabeza, soltando su cabello, pero no lo importó; buscaba desesperadamente una señal de vida entre ellos… Finalmente la vió: Estaba acurrucada, con la cabeza entre las manos, llorando de miedo. Luka agarró de uno de los invitados una máscara de Guy Fawkes (3) y la usó para ponérsela en la cabeza, apenas logró llegar a ella.

La Hatsune, al sentir que unos brazos la rodeaban, creyó por un momento que uno de los tipejos logró capturarla y trató de resistirse, pero una voz dijo, mezclado entre el griterío:

— ¡No te preocupes, Miku! ¡Te sacaré de aquí…!

Esa voz… La conocía… Pero, no puede ser posible, ¿o sí…? Sin saber porqué, se dejó guiar por esa extraña voz, tan conocida y que le había provocado sentimientos tan extraños los últimos días…

Luka tomó una de las capas que colgaban solitarias en un perchero y cubrió con ella la semi desnudez de Miku. Aunque se turbó por un momento ver las gracias corporales de la chica de pelo verde: _"Es realmente hermosa" _había pensado la mayor fascinada… Pero luego volvió a la seriedad y siguió con su tarea: Poner a su dulce Miku a salvo.

Condujo a Miku hasta una de las puertas que daban al pasillo, rogando que los dueños de la casa no lo supieran: Afortunadamente, los cumplimentados Rin y Len Kagamine _extrañamente _habían tomado la misma decisión de ponerse a cubierto y tomaron otra puerta lateral, mientras que los padres corrían hacía el desastre para tratar inútilmente de poner orden.

Esa zona de la casa estaba en completo silencio y era patente la falta de almas en el lugar. Caminaron un poco más adelante, encontrándose con otra puerta abierta. Rezando que no hubiera nadie, Luka la abrió: Era un depósito de vino situado en la parte del sótano. Había toneladas de barriles de vino y cerveza. Halló una caja, donde con mucho cuidado sentó a Miku y lentamente le quitó la máscara, revelando ante la Geisha su hermoso, pero lloroso rostro. Los hombros de la Hatsune se estremecieron por un momento y ahogó un grito.

—Luka-san… Luka-san… Viniste…

—Tranquila, Miku—susurró la geisha con infinito cariño, rodeándola cuidadosamente con sus brazos—, Aquí estoy… Ya pasó… todo está bien, pequeña

Miku apenas podía dar cuenta de todo lo que había pasado: Kaito, el corpiño, esos hombres… Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en toda su vida; Luka tenía un aspecto lamentable: Su tocado fue arrancado y su cabello rosa caía desparramado, y su kimono tenía señales de desgarrones… Luka había arriesgado su vida al salvarla. A ella, solo a ella… no pudo evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

—Luka-san, tuve miedo… —gimoteó Miku tapándose la boca para ahogar los sollozos—. ¡Tuve mucho miedo, yo…! ¡No sabía lo que pasaba, no huí, no sabía qué hacer…! ¡Y… vi esos tipos sobre mí! ¡Luka…!

—Miku, Miku… No, no llores…—musitó la mayor acunando su lloroso rostro entre sus manos—, tranquila, tranquila Shhhh… Yo jamás permitiría que alguien te lastime… Te quiero demasiado como para permitir eso…—agregó acariciándole la mojada mejilla, para luego inclinarse hacia ella y besar sus mejillas, bebiendo de sus lágrimas.

Miku estaba prácticamente paralizada, tratando de asimilar las palabras de la mayor: _"Te quiero"_… ¿Por qué su corazón aleteaba como un colibrí ante esas palabras que, aunque eran simples, sonaban como un hermoso poema? Sintió una emoción desconocida en su alma, imposible de explicar… No puedo evitar musitar a continuación:

—Luka…

— ¿Qué sucede?

—… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué viniste…?—logró articular, nerviosa ante la presencia de la mayor… pero aun así deseando que _jamás _se fuera…

Luka la miró fijamente en la oscuridad, casi hechizándola con la mirada, sin decir nada, como si solo dejara que su corazón y su mente hablaran por ella.

—… Creo que ambas sabemos la respuesta, pequeña Miku—dijo por fin, inclinándose una vez más hacía ella. El corazón de la chica de pelo verde subía de intensidad a cada segundo, como si tuviera un pájaro atrapado entre las costillas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Al volver a abrirlos notó que las frentes de ambas estaban unidas, al igual que sus manos… —Miku…—terminó Luka en un suspiro mientras lentamente descendía mas y mas hasta la entreabierta boca de la Hatsune

Miku sintió los labios suaves de Luka anidándose a los suyos. Era sumamente extraño, no sabía cómo reaccionar… Una parte de su cerebro chillaba que lo que hacían era incorrecto… y en efecto, lo era: ¡Estaba besando a _otra mujer_! Era raro, anormal… Y no podía evitar sentirse extrañamente bien… Sin darse cuenta, Miku estaba respondiendo el beso; torpemente, pero lo hacía. Luka quedó sorprendida por su respuesta, pero no menos encantada, introduciendo su lengua en la pequeña boca de Miku, explorándola profundamente, recibiendo pequeños gemiditos de respuesta.

El beso seguía, dándose cortas pausas para respirar un poco antes de volver a la boca de la otra. Miku no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no tenía ni idea, solo sabía, que la calidez de Luka al tocarle las mejillas mientras la besaba, era totalmente diferente a su pensó encuentro con el _Íncubo_. Era dulce, lento y suave…

Para Luka, aunque era un sueño hecho realidad, no le satisfacía lo suficiente: Quería _más_, probar más de esa tentación divina que tenía frente suyo. Aumentó la intensidad del beso, mientras sus manos rodeaban las caderas de la menor, entre jadeos de la misma.

—Lu… Luka…

—Shhhh…. no tengas miedo, dulce Miku…—suspiró la mayor, tomando su rostro—Déjame cuidarte…—volvió a besarla con ternura y sensualidad, empezando a deshacerse de la capa que cubría la semi desnudez de Miku, inclinándose para besar su cuello descubierto, provocando gemidos en la menor.

Su corazón latía más rápido en respuesta. Miku se mordió los labios, tratando de controlarse. No podía pensar con claridad en este momento, los únicos pensamientos que tenía eran la confusión y excitación. Por mucho que ella pensara que lo que estaba haciendo era reprobable, una pequeña parte de ella anhelaba más todavía. La mano de Luka se deslizó hacia arriba, por debajo de la capa, rozándole ligeramente con las uñas la nuca de su cuello, haciéndola retorcerse.

—Humm… Luka-san—gimió Miku con placer, disfrutando de la boca experta de Luka, al sentir los dedos de la chica de pelo rosa deslizándose por su hombro y brazo, rozando ligeramente uno de sus senos, antes de apartar el pliegue de la tela y tocarlo directamente—¡Ah, Luka —gritó arqueando la espalda.

—Que tierna eres, Miku… —musitó Luka dulcemente mientras acariciaba alternadamente sus senos, mientras volvía a atender su cuello, dejándole marcas rojizas en la blanca piel. Subió lentamente y volvió a besarla.

El beso se volvió más apasionado cuando Miku abrió la boca para dejar pasar la de Luka. Sus lenguas lucharon fieramente mientras las manos de la mayor pellizcaban los pezones de la menor, provocándole varios botes, arqueando la espalda ante el contacto. La mayor aprovechó para retirarle por completo la capa.

Empezó a jugar con pechos de Miku un momento, pero pronto se aburrió y quiso probarlo directamente. Bajó lentamente, besando con dulzura los pezones erectos de la Hatsune, provocándole deliciosos gemidos, que solo aumentaban la excitación de la mayor. Hábilmente, como toda cortesana que se respete, se deshizo de la fala del obi y se abrió el kimono, deslizándolo hasta el suelo. Miku vió el cuerpo desnudo de Luka, tan bello que se quedó un momento sin habla.

—No me veas así, si la hermosa aquí eres tú—dijo Luka en un suspiro mientras la abrazaba, gimiendo levemente al sentir ambos pechos femeninos hacer contacto directo. Miku se sonrojó ante el halago, sintiendo una oleada de placer al frotarse contra la mayor.

Lentamente, para no asustarla, Luka tomó el dobladillo de la falda de Miku y empezó a halarlo hacía abajo, junto con las enaguas, dejando su intimidad expuesta, ya caliente y húmeda por la excitación. La mayor volvió a besarla con suavidad, mientras se posicionaba entre las piernas de la Hatsune y una de sus manos subía tortuosamente lento por sus piernas. Miku gemía contra la boca de Luka mientras la mano acariciaba el muslo interior, haciéndola temblar. Finalmente sintió los dedos de Luka adentrarse en su interior y empezar a moverse.

— ¡Ah! ¡Oh! ¡Lu…! ¡Luka…!

Sonriendo por la expresión de Miku, Luka decidió avanzar y su agachó lentamente, hasta quedar arrodillada frente a su Miku, quedando frente la entrada a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Luka le sonrió y posó un beso en su intimidad. Miku ahogó un grito y se resistió un poco. La mayor la sujetó de los muslos mientras su inquieta lengua serpenteaba profundamente. Miku prácticamente gritaba, perdida en el éxtasis, temblando violentamente, hasta llegar al orgasmo; La chica de pelo verde se apoyó contra la pared, jadeando fuertemente, mientras sus piernas seguían temblando incontrolablemente.

— ¡Luka! ¡No… no puedo más!

— Miku…— Luka se levantó y volvió a devorar la boca de la Hatsune, mientras tomaba las piernas de la Hatsune y las posicionaba en su cintura, aferrándola a ella.

Miku se echó para atrás, teniendo a Luka encima de ella, uniendo las entrepiernas de ambas. Miku soltó un fuerte gemido de gozo que se oyó hasta la capilla que estaba a unos metros de allí. Pasó los brazos por el cuello de Luka mientras la mayor se frotaba contra ella, estimulando su clítoris a cada contacto. Los pechos de Miku rebotaban de felicidad sincronizadamente con los de la mayor, mientras ambas formaban con sus gemidos y jadeos un segundo dueto infernal; Miku gritaba contra la oreja de Luka, al sentir las todos los nervios de su cuerpo contraerse, haciéndola enloquecer. La chica de pelo rosa se sintió explotar y el delicioso líquido se liberó y se mezcló con el de la menor, en un espectacular orgasmo, gritando su nombre, derrumbándose sobre el pecho de Miku.

Miku se desplomó hacía atrás, aun shockeada, tratando de recuperar el aliento, con sus ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa. Luka abrió los ojos jadeante, sonriendo al ver el hermoso cuerpo que estaba debajo de ella. Sonrió con ternura ante la cara sonrojada y sorprendida de la pequeña.

—Te amo, Miku—susurró Luka acariciando su cabello.

Miku se sonrojó enormemente. Una felicidad hasta entonces desconocida, le inundó el corazón. Ya ni siquiera pensaba si esto era pecado o no. Y si lo era… lo había pasado magníficamente.

—Yo… yo ta-también, Luka-san—articuló finalmente con algo de timidez. Luka le devolvió la sonrisa y se estiró para darle un beso rápido, pero que luego se profundizó, y ambas chicas empezaban a sentir calor de nuevo.

Luka rompió el beso y rió traviesamente ante el enrojecimiento de Miku y miró a su alrededor—Nee, Miku, ¿Te gustaría que brindemos con un copita? Por nosotras.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author´s Note: **

Geta: Calzado tradicional japonés de las geishas.

Lo que Gakupo dijo a los Sres. Kagamine en verdad fue _casi _una predicción. Es algo que muchos de ustedes vieron en los libros de historia y que fue determinante en la historia de Francia.

Guy Fawkes (1570-1606) fue famoso por tratar de volar con dinamita el Parlamento Inglés, considerado símbolo de opresión a los católicos. Actualmente, cada 5 de noviembre en Inglaterra se celebra _La Noche de Guy Fawkes,_ al encender hogueras, como tributo por su intento fallido. 

La máscara de su rostro se volvió icónica con el cómic y película _V de Vendetta. _

**Próximo capítulo: **Final de la Saga Masquerade: Lemon Kaito/Meiko. ¡No se lo pierdan!

¡Qué Kira los acompañe!


	11. Masquerade IV: Círculo de Franval

Bueno, ahora sí, llegamos al último capítulo de la primera temporada de Sade. Por último, pero no menos importante… ¡KaiMei! ¡Lemon KaiMei!

* * *

><p><strong>Acto 11: Masquerade IV: Círculo de Franval<strong>

_"El amor perjudica los delirios del gozo más de lo que favorece."_

**Sade, **Cartas a Madame de Sade.

* * *

><p>—Asegúrate de los vol-au-vents (1) estén parejos, lo mismo que los canapés, ¡Date prisa, ya llegan los invitados! —le apremió la Sra. Kagamine, mientras se probaba por quinta vez el zarcillo de coral, pensando que combinara mejor con su traje de brocado rojo nuevecito.<p>

Meiko asentía a todo lo que su dueña le ordenaba; aunque a espaldas de ella, no ponía reparos en torcer la boca en gesto burlón y cansino, pues en esa casa siempre era lo mismo: Cuando había una fiesta o celebración, la Sra. Kagamine se emocionaba mucho, llegando a excederse a veces, en la decoración y comida. Cierto, era la fiesta de sus queridos Rin y Len, pero ni ellos se emocionaron tanto ante esto.

Eso sí, aunque para el pueblo la fiesta de los gemelos se veía como la velada del año, no era nada a comparación de las estruendosas fiestas de la Reina María Antonieta: ¡Meiko escuchó que hasta se bañaban en champaña! ¡Imagínense ustedes!

Cuando quedaba una hora antes de empezar, Meiko subió a su habitación, se deshizo de su habitual traje, y se colocó el traje escarlata que compró junto con los de Rin y Len. En cuanto el cierre estuvo bien puesto en su lugar, la castaña no dejó de mirarse al espejo: Si con su vestido de criada se veía sensual, con ese traje… la exudaba literalmente: Los amplios pollerones le enmarcaban las caderas y el corpiño bien ajustado a un ángulo perfecto para hacer saltar los ojos a cualquier tipo que la mirara justamente allí…

…En otros tiempos, estaría sonriendo ante la diversión de ligar y coquetear con alguno de los sujetos de la fiesta… Pero esta vez se sentía diferente: Se vio desde todos los ángulos, con una ansiedad extraña, mientras sus ojos se movían de manera inconsciente a la ventana más cercana, en busca de una cabellera azul…

¿Qué demonios…? ¿Cómo podía emocionarse por Kaito, eh? ¡Esa no era Meiko! ¡No lo era…! ¿O sí? No pudo contener un suspiro de impotencia, no podía evitarlo: El azulado, por más idiota que fuese, era lindo… Jodidamente lindo. Admitía que fue divertido jugarle bromas como la del sake derramado; pero el episodio del muérdago no dejaba de carcomerla: La imagen de Kaito, sosteniéndola en sus brazos, sonrojado y con el tóxico muérdago en la boca se le quedó trabado en la mente; Sí, se puso desafiante y dejó al azulado frío, pero ella no pudo evitar sentir un calor agradable en su pecho. ¿Qué significaba? Meiko no era ninguna novata: Tuvo varios amantes a lo largo de los años; todas fueron cosa de unas semanas y ya… ¿Por qué por este tonto sentía estas cosas? Tal vez… Podría estar…

¡¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible!, se gritó Meiko internamente. No puede ser que lo estés pensando, cabeza hueca: Y aunque fuera así, ¿Cómo demonios puedes estar con él? Que no se te olvide que, por mas gozos y privilegios tengas, sigues siendo una criada, Meiko. Él es un noble… No se ve bien visto… Por más que se oigan horribles historias de nobles acostándose con criadas. ¡Ah, pero Meiko no se dejaría! Era criada, sí; pero no por eso carecía de orgullo y dignidad. Se quitó esas ideas ridículas de la cabeza; No era momento de pensar tales cosas. ¡Debía apresurar a los cumplimentados para que salieran! Salió de su cuarto y pasó por la habitación de Len, que estaba cerrada. Tocó y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Ya están listos? —les dijo con su mejor sonrisa, aunque salió algo trémula.

— Ya vamos, Meiko-nee—dijo Len con una sonrisa, aún sosteniendo el cepillo con una mano, acariciando el cabello de Rin con la otra.

— Mejor háganlo pronto, que su madre está que se sube por las paredes—replicó la castaña riendo burlonamente, aunque su aguda mirada pudo captar un dejo de desasosiego en sus miradas azules, no obstante se encogió de hombros.

Bajó las escaleras y salió afuera. Tomó un gran rollo de pergamino y una pluma; se puso en la entrada, a pasar revista a los invitados.

* * *

><p>Debajo de su antifaz blanco, Kaito fue como uno de los primeros en llegar al sitio. Se sentía muy intranquilo: Temía la llegada de Miku de un momento a otro. Sabía que, en cuanto la chica de coletas verdes apareciera en público, ya podía ir despidiéndose de…<p>

A propósito, ¿Dónde estaba ella? La buscó con ansiedad. Al fin la notó: Estaba en la entrada, tachando a todos los invitados que iban llegando. La quijada del azulado por poco se desprende ante la visión de la castaña en ese traje rojo. Definitivamente, esa era su color. El azulado trató de recuperar la compostura mientras se volvía a acomodar la quijada en su lugar.

—Buenas noches… —susurró Kaito tratando de mantener un tono seductor y atrayente, que al parecer no sirvió, pues Meiko lo vió con desdén.

—Buenas noches, _messire_ Kaito—repuso la castaña con aire marcial, tachando su nombre en la lista—. Espero que disfrute la fiesta.

—Sí… gracias—Y todas las ganas de hablarle Meiko se disiparon. Hubiera sido lo correcto (en términos de los enamorados), pararse con firmeza frente a ella, llevarla a un lugar apartado y decirle sin vergüenza y seguridad lo que sentía… Pero Kaito era un cobarde: Carecía del empeño de los otros "caballeros" que anteriormente vimos, Len y Luka. Aún le faltaba mucho empuje para eso. Así que, con la cola entre las patas, sonrojado y tartamudeando, Kaito se dio media vuelta.

Meiko sacudió la cabeza negativamente. Internamente, le hubiera gustado que Kaito se decidiera, pero no había respuesta, ni ella pensaba dar el brazo a torcer.

—Buenas noches… Hermosa dama…—Oyó decir.

Meiko se volteó bruscamente: Frente a ella se hallaba un sujeto alto y espigado, de ojos y cabellos escarlatas. Si no estaba equivocada, ese debía ser el prometido de Rin, Akaito.

—Buenas noches—repuso Meiko, anotando su nombre y dándole la espalda.

— ¡Oiga, espere un momento…!—exclamó Akaito agarrándola del antebrazo, haciéndola girar hacía sí… A Meiko se le hinchó una venita… Igual a Kaito: Estaba a unos metros, y antes de que pensara en abrir la boca y gritar o sacar su espada corta (gesto más romántico, ¿no creen?), la castaña logró zafarse.

El azulado trató de acercarse a Meiko, aunque en ese momento se anunció la presentación de los gemelos ante los invitados. La castaña aplaudió fuerte como todos lo demás, mientras se alejaba a una barra, tomando la primera copa de la noche.

* * *

><p>Kaito esta vez estaba decidido: Esta vez iba a hablarle, a decirle todo lo que pensaba… Se ajustó los pantalones, infló el pecho… Y tomó una copa de helado extra grande. Para los nervios.<p>

—Meiko-nee—le llamó el azulado en voz alta, agradeciendo a los Cielos no haberse trabado, sorprendiendo a Meiko con la guardia baja.

—Messire Shion… Que sorpresa. ¿Qué hace aquí? —dijo ella con deferencia. Momentos después, Kaito estalló en risas— ¡Oiga! ¿De qué se ríe?

—Oh vamos Meiko, no hay necesidad de que me llames "Messire" ni me trates por "usted"; solo llámame "Kaito"… O si prefieres, "Bakaito" —dijo Kaito sonriendo tontamente. Meiko se sonrojó. "Oh, se ve adorable de esa manera" pensó el azulado, para su propio asombro.

—Muy bien… Bakaito—repuso Meiko aun sonrojada y también molesta por haberla hecho sonrojar— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? —Ante la reacción _poco favorable_ de Meiko, nuestro "Franval" se corrigió—: Quiero decir… Quería verte.

— ¿Verme? Pero si me veías todos los días.

— ¡No… no! Qu-quise decir… ¡verte! Hablarte, Meiko… Te vez… muy bo-bonita esta noche. —tartamudeó, sintiéndose un completo idiota.

Ante ese halago, completamente simple, la castaña sonrió. ¡Meiko sonrió! ¡Lo había logrado! ¡_Touchdown, _Kaito…! Pero claro, nunca sabes cuando la buena suerte te dura. Generalmente, muy poco.

— ¡Kaito!

Y antes de que diera cuenta para poder evitarlo, una figura pequeña y de grandes coletas verdes apareció de la nada y se arrojó a sus brazos. Ante la sorpresa, Kaito soltó la copa de helado y esta voló por los aires… Con tan mala suerte que aterrizó sobre la pechera del vestido de Meiko. Siguió un silencio aterrador.

Kaito, solo, (Pues Miku se fue tan rápido como llegó) ante la línea de fuego… Pues el rostro de Meiko se ponía cada vez rojo, pero no de vergüenza, sino de ira.

— ¡Bakaito…! —El pobre tipo se quedó paralizado, ante el buque de vapor que se le venía encima… En eso, Len se interpuso entre Meiko y Kaito, tratando de calmar a la castaña:

— ¡Meiko-nee, Meiko-nee! ¡Esta no es la manera de reaccionar! Matando a Kaito, no solucionarás el problema…

— ¡Problema! ¡No hay ningún problema! ¡Yo no tengo _ningún_ problema! ¡_Es_ Kaito el del problema!—chilló Meiko.

—Creo que ya bebiste demasiado, Meiko-nee. Kaito no quiso derramarte su copa. Fue solo…

— ¡No se trata de eso! —Dios mío, no quería hacerlo, ¡pero qué ganas tenia de zarandear a Len! ¡Él no podía entenderlo! No lo entendía…—No puedes ayudarme, Len. Nadie puede ayudarme con lo que siento…

— ¿Con que? —peguntó Len perplejo.

— ¡Con nada! ¡Déjame en paz! — Y acto seguido dio media vuelta, antes de que zarandeara a Len o matara a Kaito… o ambos. Le arrebató de las manos una botella de whisky que llevaba un camarero y se la empezó a tomar a tragos, echando chispas y tratando contener el llanto.

Kaito había logrado alejarse, observando como Len miraba en derredor, completamente confundido. No dejaba de insultarse: "¡Eres un idiota, Bakaito! ¡Un idiota!" "¡Tonto y tarado!" ¡Estuvo _tan cerca_…!

* * *

><p>Después de la magnífica cena que se presentó, Meiko se apresuró a urgir a los músicos que empezaran a tocar sin la cantante. Meiko logró contratar a una amiga suya que era soprano, Prima, que cantaba muy hermoso, pero que aun no había llegado.<p>

—Toquen por ahora instrumental, mientras Prima llega, ¿entendido?

Y los músicos acataron la orden. Al ver que todos se levantaban y empezaban a bailar, los Sres. Kagamine le hicieron una señal de aprecio a Meiko, quien sonrió satisfecha. Estaba resultando todo bien, hasta ahora ningún desastre… Había logrado quitarse la fastidiosa mancha de helado de su traje, quedando como nuevo.

Kaito estaba a unos metros, espiando a Meiko constantemente, al tiempo que cuidaba de que no volviera Miku de improviso y lo estropeara todo de nuevo, ni que saliera ese atrevido de Akaito y tratara de propasarse con ella otra vez. Algunos tipos de la fiesta lograban acercarse a la castaña y le pedían un baile, logrando que se le hinchara la venita de la sien e inflara las mejillas.

* * *

><p>Akaito estaba recuperándose del duro golpe a la entrepierna que le había provocado Rin hacía rato. Observaba iracundo como la rubia se encontraba con su gemelo, no muy contento tampoco. ¡Resultó ser ruda la chica! Aunque el pelirrojo prefería las chicas fáciles, no obstante, las esquivas como esta le provocaban una sensación excitante, sobre todo al saborear el cuello de Rin… Vainilla con naranjas maduras.<p>

Tenía unas enormes ganas de _poseerla_… Y no pensaba _esperar_ hasta la boda.

Aunque la empresa no resultaba sencilla… A no ser que tuviera, escondido en el dobladillo del traje, una ampolleta de cristal que contenía un potente afrodisiaco: La infame… Cantárida.

* * *

><p>Finalmente nuestro Kaito reunió todo el coraje necesario para dar el "gran paso". Adelantándose a un sujeto con pinta de bufón, se paró frente a Meiko:<p>

—Se que tienes una mala impresión de mí, pero quiero demostrarte que puedo ser "bueno"… —empezó Kaito extendiendo la mano hacía ella para que la tomara—Por favor… un solo baile…—musitó con algo de súplica.

—Está bien… un solo baile. —concedió Meiko entre dientes aunque internamente estaba feliz.

Ambos se sonrojaron al sentir el contacto de las manos, y como tenían la misma estatura, los ojos se miraban fijamente.

—Ni se te ocurra pisarme con tus pies—susurró la castaña entrecerrando los ojos.

—P… por supuesto que no—tartamudeó él.

Empezaron a moverse al compás de la música. Meiko luchaba con todas sus fuerzas de no mirarlo a los ojos, porque sabía que si lo hacía, podría perder la cordura. Kaito estaba exultante: ¡Estaba bailando con Meiko! La tenía lo suficientemente cerca para volver a aspirar ese embriagador aroma a sake y licores. En un movimiento que no creyó tener, rodeó con fuerza la cintura de Meiko, provocando que ella lo mirara.

Fue un momento magnético y eléctrico: los ojos azul oscuro se fundieron con los castaños de ella. Kaito le sonrió, pero no con una sonrisa arrogante y jactanciosa, sino uno lleno de dulzura. Se rindió: Kaito Shion estaba enamorado de esta gobernanta de recio carácter y hermosos ojos. Su vida pasada le parecía ahora tan frívola y vacía… Lo era porque no había hallado a una mujer que le comprendiera… Y al parecer la había hallado. Meiko sonreía a su vez, ya que no podía negarlo más: Lo amaba. Amaba a Kaito. Amaba profundamente a este dulce e irremediable idiota.

— ¡Hey!

Meiko y Kaito volteron la mirada al llamado: Era nada menos que Akaito, sonriendo con malicia.

—Rato sin verle, _messire _Kaito, por lo que veo ha pescado una hermosa dama—silbó.

Kaito se sintió enrojecer: —Pues muchas gracias por su comentario… pero discúlpeme, estoy ocu…

— ¡Oh! ¡No quise ser irrespetuoso! Es solo que francamente, me sorprende que, siendo alguien de la nobleza y haya finas damas aquí, te pongas a bailar con sirvientas…—agregó.

Kaito se puso tan azul como su propio cabello. Se sintió desolado y sin fuerzas mientras Akaito se desternillaba de risa. Meiko miró a Kaito, como pidiéndole que dijera algo, que la defendiera, o algo… Nuestro Bakaito hizo algo que provocaría un palmface a todos los enamorados: Balbucear, tartamudear, y lo peor: Excusas.

—No, no… Este… No es así lo que dices… Eh…

Para Meiko, eso sonó como una injuria. Se apartó con rabia de Kaito y se alejó a grandes zancadas de él otra vez. ¡Pero qué idiota fue! ¡Todos los hombres eran iguales! ¿Cómo pudo emocionarse, eh? Ni que fuera una chiquilla ingenua: Ella era una criada, Kaito era un noble e iba a casarse con Miku. Fin de la historia.

Kaito se quedó allí, enojado. Enojado con Akaito por arruinar su mágico momento, enojado con Meiko por volverlo a dejar… Enojado consigo mismo por meter la pata tan espectacularmente. No podía creer que no la hubiera defendido. ¡El amaba a Meiko, por todos los demonios! ¡A él no le importaba que ella fuera de otra escala social! ¿Por qué no pido decirlo y ya? Decepcionado de sí mismo, tomó sin pensar una copa de un extraño color, justo antes de que Akaito la tomara para dársela a Rin… El pelirrojo se molestó, pero luego compuso una maliciosa sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Meiko estaba enfadada. ¡Nunca se había sentido tan humillada en toda su vida! Bufando, tomó una botella de sake y tomó un buen sorbo. Se quedó mirando al resto de los bailarines, perdida en sus pensamientos… Y ahí lo oyó:<p>

— ¡NO!

Todos se sobresaltaron. Meiko se apresuró al sitio para ver con sus propios ojos el desastre emergente. En el centro de la línea de fuego estaba Miku, temblando sin control, como si tuviera un ataque. Hizo ademán de sacarla de allí… Pero Kaito llegó primero; y para su sorpresa, se veía… _ido. _

—Oigan, oigan; Tranquilicémonos un poco, ¿sí? La pobre tuvo unos días muy malos y está confundida. Tengámosle algo de piedad. ¿Por sabes que te alegraría, pequeña?—le preguntó a Miku, haciéndola girar en sus brazos hasta quedar frente a él— ¡Esto!

A Meiko se le ampliaron los ojos. ¡¿Cómo pudo Kaito? Y tras esos segundos de horror, surgió la avalancha de tipejos que se le vienen encima a Miku. Y si eso la dejó estupefacta, lo siguiente se llevó el premio: Kaito se había levantado sobre una mesa y se había _quitado_ toda la ropa, quedándose un únicamente con su dichosa bufanda azul, gritando:

— ¡Kitsasu…! ¡Bufanda desnuda! —Meiko por poco se quedó sorda ante los gritos de las mujeres que gemían locamente al ver la "gloriosa" imagen de Kaito desnudo…. Y se puso verde al oírle decir a continuación:

— Esta fiesta me parece muy aburrida, ¿no les parece? ¡Les propongo una orgía afuera! ¡¿Quién se anota?

"Okey, ya fue suficiente" se dijo con la vena hinchada al máximo. Cuando estaba a punto de formarse la desembarrancada general, Meiko agarró a Kaito del extremo de su bufanda y lo haló al suelo, arrastrándolo hasta la puerta, mientras Kaito chillaba y boqueaba por falta de aire.

Saliendo a la helada noche, llegó hasta el cobertizo donde se guardaba el grano, el heno para los animales, los costales de manzanas y los barriles de sidra rebajada y agua. Agarrándolo de la cabeza, lo sumergió en una cisterna de agua helada.

— Glup, glup… ¡Meiko! —Volvió a sumergirlo. — ¡Meiko…! —Y otra vez. Al emerger de nuevo, Kaito tenía los ojos como platos, completamente empapado y tosiendo agua.

— ¡¿Estás loca? ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme…? —gritó enfadado, pero se detuvo en seco al ver olisquear su boca entreabierta, lográndolo turbar y sonrojarse. Meiko se apartó y chasqueó la lengua.

—Me lo imaginaba: Me parecía raro, y muy poco probable que te hubieras emborrachado a propósito… Tu boca huele a _cantárida… _Alguien quiso drogarte… o a alguien más.

— ¿Es… estás segura? —Farfulló Kaito —Solo me tomé una copa que estaba apartada, tenía un sabor raro, y luego, no sé que me pasó… —Se miró el cuerpo, perplejo —; Eh… Meiko, ¿Por qué estoy desnudo?

—Créeme, es mejor que no te enteres —replicó Meiko tomándole de la mano —, mejor quédate aquí mientras trato de rescatar tu ropa de la turba furiosa, aunque a estas alturas ya debe estar hecha jirones… —Pero sintió un leve tirón y quedó frente a frente con Kaito… Y sus labios rozaron los suyos por primera vez… La sorpresa no la dejó reaccionar; se quedó allí, permitiéndose el lujo prohibido de sentir la tibieza de sus labios… Kaito se sintió en el Cielo… Y bajó al Infierno de una vez, al sentir un fuerte bofetón.

— ¡AY! ¡Meiko! ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Cómo te atreviste? Después del lamentable espectáculo con _Messire _Akaito y la pequeña Miku… ¿Tuviste el descaro de besarme? —repuso Meiko, respirando agitadamente, sintiéndose enrojecer.

Kaito se quedó mudo… Pero luego, inexplicadamente… sonrió con malicia—: Sí… y te dejaste besar… Eso quiere decir que te gustó, ¿no? —Meiko se enrojeció aun más, tanto de vergüenza por sentirse emocionada, como de rabia por haber sido tan débil:

—Bien… Lo hiciste; ahora ya puedes irte. ¿No es que te ibas a casar con Miku? ¡Ve y cásate! ¡O búscate a otra que te haga la maldita Bufanda desnuda! ¡O…! —Kaito no la dejó terminar, pues aprovechó la furiosa perorata de la castaña para acercarse y volver a besarla. Aunque Meiko trató de rechazarle y volver a golpearla, sus fuertes sentimientos la traicionaron y se volvió a dejarse llevar. Entre el beso, que ya daba trazas de volverse apasionado, Kaito le susurró:

—No toda la culpa es mía, ¿a qué no? ¿No te ponías a provocarme cada vez que estábamos solos?

—No… yo no…

— ¿No te inclinabas hacía mí? ¿Y qué hay del incidente del muérdago? ¿O ya se te olvidó?

—Bakaito… —Y allí, Kaito se separó y tomó su rostro entre las manos. Las mejillas de Meiko estaban completamente enrojecidas, al igual que sus labios. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos de toda la marea de sentimientos que se agolpaban en torno suyo. Se veía realmente tierna en esa posición.

—Meiko, puedo ser un pervertido, un bueno para nada, un adicto crónico al helado… Y la lista sigue.—murmuró el azulado, enrojeciéndose también—. Pero si hay algo que también es verdad… Es que no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por ti, Meiko. —La castaña se puso lívida, tratando de asimilar lo que dijo—, Sí, puede estar mal, porque somos de clases distintas y la gente lo verá mal… pero fíjate: En todas partes ocurre igual o peor que nosotros. A mí no me importa, y eso debí decírselo a _Messire _Akaito en su cara; por favor perdóname. Y también… lo que pasó con Miku, sea lo que sea—se rascó la cabeza, tratando de recordarlo, sin éxito—Meiko, yo…

La castaña no lo dejó terminar. Lo tomó con fiereza de las mejillas y le devolvió el beso con un ímpetu que dejó al azulado completamente tieso y helado. Lo único que Kaito pudo hacer fue responderle, rodeando su cintura con fuerza, echándose para atrás, quedando contra la pared del granero.

—Eso… eso fue…—empezó Kaito, pero Meiko le puso un dedo en sus labios, callándolo. La castaña sonrió con pesadumbre y le guiñó el ojo.

—En resumen, estamos jodidos… Que Dios nos perdone—murmuró Meiko.

Volvieron a besarse, volviéndose cada vez más fuerte, violento y apasionado. El sitio en que se encontraban y la sensación de peligro de ser descubiertos y castigados los animaba a ir todavía más lejos. Meiko hizo el siguiente movimiento, deslizando su lengua a la cavidad bucal del azulado, recibiendo un gemido de respuesta de él, para luego responderle con entusiasmo. Las lenguas, impregnadas de licor, helado y cantárida los absorbieron totalmente.

—No soy una novata—murmuró la castaña, empujándolo cada vez más al suelo, hasta que la espalda descubierta de Kaito sintió la tierra mezclada con heno y aserrín de la bodega, con Meiko sobre él, con sus piernas a ambos lados de caderas.

Kaito cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar totalmente, abrazándola fuertemente, apoyando su cabeza sobre su cuello. —Pues yo tampoco lo soy—respondió Kaito desde las profundidades de la piel de su garganta. La calidez de su calor corporal irradió su piel como él apartó suavemente la hombrera, provocándole a Meiko unas cuantas cosquillas, acariciando con sus labios y lengua la zona del cuello y hombros que estaba descubriendo, todo con completo permiso de ella.

Meiko gemía suavemente, deleitándose ante el despliegue de sensaciones que los asediaban. Empujando su cabeza un poco más abajo, besó la clavícula de Kaito, olisqueando la mezcla de sudor y musk de su perfume, apartando la estorbosa bufanda azul. No le importaba que él fuera a casarse con Miku, no le importaba que los Seres. Kagamine pudieran encontrarlos, no le importaba nada en ese momento.

Manteniendo sus manos en su espalda, Kaito, lentamente, fue deshaciéndose del fastidioso broche que cerraba el ornamentado vestido rojo de Meiko, empezando a bajar el cierre, mientras su boca se mantenía ocupada, luchando con la traviesa lengua de la castaña, sin dejar de susurrar su nombre. Sus sentidos iban enloqueciéndose a cada minuto, sus consciencias iban apagándose… Cada segundo que pasaba bajándole el cierre se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

Con un grito estrangulado, ella sintió como su vestido era sacado, dejando emerger sus senos, que eran bastante grandes. Kaito los admiraba en todo su esplendor por primera vez, era miles de veces mejor de lo que había imaginado.

—Dios mío… Que hermosa eres, Meiko—musitó el azulado maravillado, entre sonrojos de la castaña. Luego ella ahogó un grito al sentir la cabeza de Kaito entre sus senos, besando con ternura los rosados pezones, endureciéndose al tacto de sus labios, mordisqueándolos y succionando de ellos como un cachorro hambriento, mientras los masajeaba alternadamente.

— Ah… ¡Ah! ¡Baka…! ¡Bakaito! —siseó Meiko, jadeando fuertemente.

Rodando sus manos arriba y abajo de su pecho, ella buscaba los puntos más sensibles de su piel, mordisqueando sus pezones, logrando que Kaito gimiera cada vez mas alto. Los labios y dedos suaves de Meiko, como gusanitos calientes, rozaban su piel y su boca, así como él hacía lo propio con todo el cuerpo de ella. Kaito, sin aguantárselo más, deslizó la amplia falda con sus pollerones y enaguas, lanzándolos lejos, dejándola en la misma condición que él: Dos desnudos y lujuriosos amantes, recostados en el suelo de paja, ansiosos de emociones y el placer. Sus manos se exploraron aún más locamente, La atmósfera caliente en sus cuerpos los fundían, deseosos de seguir.

Kaito fue el primero en seguir. Sus manos se deslizaban por su cintura, acariciando su cuerpo a todo lo largo y ancho… Antes de que Meiko se diera cuenta, los traviesos y experimentados dedos de Kaito fueron deslizándose en su zona más íntima, acariciando su apertura lentamente. Meiko gemía, poniéndose una mano contra la boca para no chillar y no alertar a cualquiera que estuviera afuera, mientras su cuerpo daba botes al sentir los dedos del azulado en su clítoris, haciendo que su intimidad se contrajera sin parar, provocando que su interior se derramara abundantemente.

Decidió agradecérselo, deslizándose ella misma hasta más debajo de su abdomen, hasta su miembro, ya endurecido y posando un beso en la punta, provocándole un fuerte gemido a Kaito.

—Mei… Meiko… Eres una mujer muy cruel… —susurró el azulado, complaciendo a la castaña. Comenzó a frotarle lentamente, mientras que, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, acercó su boca a su miembro. Kaito gemía con fuerza, repitiendo su nombre. El sudor les corría a ambos, acercándolos cada vez más a un clímax increíble que no se podía comparar a ningún otro.

Y a continuación, tomó a Meiko de la cintura, volviéndola a colocar a la misma altura de él, besándola con pasión, preparándola para la noche de diversión. Sus manos se aferraron mutuamente mientras Kaito lentamente deslizaba su miembro al interior de Meiko, con temor de lastimarla… Aunque ya intuía que la castaña ya había tenido encuentros de ese tipo… Lentamente fue empujando, mientras la castaña gemía largamente, al sentir la invasión a su cuerpo.

—Bakaito…—El aludido abrió los ojos, mirándola fijamente. Meiko sonreía, inclinándose para besarle suavemente. —Gracias por ser tan gentil, pero estoy bien.

—Meiko… —él le besó de regreso, algo torpe por los nervios—, Meiko, en serio te amo. Lamento ser tan idiota… Lamento…

—Deja de lamentarte, Bakaito. Solo disfruta—replicó la castaña con paciencia, empezando a cabalgar sobre su abdomen, gimiendo en voz baja, sacudiéndose ante el avasallante y pecaminoso placer que sentía.

Kaito también se dejó dominar por esa sensación increíble. Se sentía tan absorto; se sentía tan lleno… Eran uno solo. Finalmente. Estaban bailando el vals prohibido que en ese mismo instante los acompañaban en el solitario ataúd de la capilla y la bodega de vino del sótano. Respondió a los brincos de Meiko, también moviendo sus caderas de manera sincronizada con las de ella; sus gemidos y gritos que el placer se mezclaban en este tercer y último dueto infernal. Él la penetraba violentamente, impulsándose repetidamente. Bombeaba adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera…

— ¡Kaito! ¡Kai… to! —gritaba ella, casi lloriqueando.

— ¡Aaaahh…! ¡Meiko! —respondió él gimiendo.

Aferrándose mutuamente, ambos se sentían pertenecientes el uno al otro. Sus gemidos aumentaban de nivel cada vez más, sus cuerpos se fundían con energía y pasión. Los sentimientos se intensificaban cada más cerca de una explosión, creciendo, hasta que…

— ¡Ahhhh! — Fue lo que gritaron al unísono, cuando ambos llegaron a un fuerte y espectacular orgasmo. Meiko gimió con fuerza, al sentir como una explosión de líquido caliente y espeso entraba en ella y pulverizaba su vientre. Kaito, jadeando del cansancio, le abrazó fuertemente, tirando de ella hacía él.

—Ah… Qué bien se sintió, ¿no crees? — preguntó Meiko respirando agitadamente, sonriéndole con burlón desdén. ".

— Fue… fue magnífico— murmuró Kaito a su vez, quitándole el sudor de su frente, besando a su presa capturada finalmente. Oyeron los gritos lejanos del Sr. Kagamine, tratando de poner orden a la descontrolada fiesta.

—Parece… Parece que nos vamos a meter en algunos _problemas_…—le susurró Meiko con una mueca.

—Eso parece.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

¡Y… eso fue todo! Acaba de terminar la Saga _Masquerade. _No se pongan tristes amigos, todavía hay _mucho _Sade para rato :3

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **_"Enjuguémonos nuestras lágrimas" _

"—_Ya es hora de que te hagas hombre, Len—anunció el Sr. Kagamine a su hijo, señalándole la entrada del sitio. _

"—_Déjate llevar, pequeño—musitó la mujer tratando de besarlo…"_

"—_Un momento… ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó el párroco acercándose un poco al ataúd…—¡Señor Jesucristo…!"_

¡No se lo pierdan!


	12. Las desgracias vienen de lejos

**Shade: **Ehhh… ***Juega con sus pulgares*** ¿Recuerdan el prewiew pasado? Bueno, lamento decirles que la escena del funeral quedó relegada para el siguiente capítulo, je je. ***risita nerviosa y luego carraspea*** Revisando los borradores encontramos una incongruencia en la trama, así que volvimos a re-organizarlo para que todo quede parejito, les pedimos muchas disculpas por ello u.u

Pasando a otras noticias, prepárense: ¡Hoy se encontraran por _primera vez _nuestras 3 parejas, _cara a cara_!

Y por último, hoy tenemos la aparición de dos invitadas: mi comadre y compinche Neko C como _"Cleopatra"_ y mi querida sobrina Luna-Oscura10 como _"Lunita"._ Disfrútenlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Acto 12: Las desgracias vienen de lejos. **

"_Todos los amantes son diestros en forjarse desdichas"_

**Honoré de Balzac. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pasaron varios días luego de los interesantes sucesos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de los gemelos Kagamine. La pasión oculta y prohibida ya estaba firmemente asentada en el suelo y no daba trazas de salir a la luz. Nuestras tres parejas se regocijaban en el alborozo de lo ilícito… No obstante, los días posteriores a la fiesta no fueron precisamente un paraíso:

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Jamás hubiera hecho una fiesta si hubiera sabido la clase de gentuza que iba a asistir! —vociferaba el Sr. Kagamine aporreando la mesa, haciendo que los sirvientes, asustados, se apresuraran en recoger los trozos de porcelana rota que estaban en el suelo.

En la mansión reinaba la tensión: La fiesta que originalmente había sido cuidadosamente diseñada para que fuera elegante, refinada y tranquila, justamente la imagen que el matrimonio Kagamine solía ufanarse ante el pueblo… Se había convertido en un desastre. Todo ello lo probaba la vajilla rota y descascarada en el suelo y los muebles de piel manchados de comida y vomitadas de cerveza… El "espectáculo" de Miku y su corpiño "desaparecido"… Ugh, sobre ese, preferían no recordarlo. En suma, todos estos acontecimientos dejaron en una vergüenza grandísima a los Kagamine frente al resto de la nobleza provinciana de Picardía: _"Una vulgar verbena de pueblo" _usaron exactamente esas palabras.

—En total, los daños de la casa, más la comida y los trajes suman un total de 15.000 libras… ¡15.000!

—Querido, recuerda las 1.000 libras que _Messire _Kamui nos quiso cobrar en plena fiesta—musitó la Sra. Kagamine, compungida.

— ¡No me lo menciones! ¡No pienso pagarle nada a ese mercader, por más importante que se crea!—tronó el Sr. Kagamine—, tiene el descaro de pedirme dinero el mismo día de la fiesta… ¡No recibirá ni un céntimo de mí! Y será mejor que no lo vuelvas a mencionar—le ordenó severo a su mujer quien asintió sumisa—, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Qué vergüenza! Mis hijos… Dios mío, ¡que avergonzados debieron sentirse!

—Es terrible… A propósito, yo no los vi el resto de la noche, querido. ¿Tú los viste? —preguntó la Sra. Kagamine a su esposo, quien se la quedó mirando para luego encogerse de hombros.

—Supongo que debieron irse a sus habitaciones ante tal desastre, yo también lo hubiera hecho—repuso finalmente, para luego levantarse y llamar a Meiko, quien estaba sonriendo más que de costumbre—; Meiko, tráeme a Len, pues necesito hablar con él

* * *

><p>Mientras que en el salón de la Planta Baja, la pareja Kagamine más vieja trataba de mantener la calma, sin dejar de lanzar pestes y lamentar una celebración que calificaron de <em>"espantosa"… <em>En la vieja habitación situada en el ala este de la mansión, la pareja Kagamine más joven, comentaba alegremente y entre risas traviesas la misma celebración, solo que a ellos le pareció _"magnífica". _

—Len, me siento feliz, ¿y tú?

—Yo también Rin. Me siento muy a gusto.

La joven rubia del lazo blanco dejó escapar una risita ahogada, mientras sentía los brazos de su amante rodeándole por detrás, para luego sentir sus labios pasearse a su antojo a lo largo de la mandíbula y garganta, haciendo estremecer a la reciente quinceañera, revolviéndose entre sus brazos.

Rin y Len todavía paladeaban con absoluta felicidad y sin un ápice de arrepentimiento su "baile" en la soledad del ataúd de la capilla de la casa… Había sido un momento simplemente único y magnífico, imposible de comparar con cualquier otra cosa. Apresando la mano voluntariamente prisionera de su gemela, Len la acercó a sus labios para besarle con tierna devoción. Estaban recostados de lado, quedando frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, devolviéndole a él el hermoso reflejo de su Rin, quien se veía radiante… De hecho, el espejo mostraba a unos Rin y Len que parecían haber crecido de la noche a la mañana; tenían el aspecto de jóvenes de dieciocho años, y no de quince.

¡Cuántas cosas tuvieron que pasar para que ambos llegaran a donde estaban ahora! Rin y Len habían perdido la cuenta hacía mucho; y aunque la mayoría de esas cosas no fueron ni por asomo dulces ni mucho menos divertidas, no las cambiarían por nada.

—Humm… me está apeteciendo algo… que tiene que ver con naranjas—murmuró Len apretándola más fuerte contra sí, y empezando a deslizar la mano libre, que antaño descansaba sobre la cadera de la joven, lenta y peligrosamente, a su vientre.

—Ah… Len…—siseó la rubia, volviendo a revolverse—, to… todavía me duele bastante la cadera; esperemos un poquito, ¿sí? —el rubio obedeció y dejó la mano en su posición original.

—Está bien, lo que mi princesa desee—susurró Len contra su oreja… para luego morderla—; Pero te la voy a cobrar, ¿eh? —agregó, entre el pequeño jadeo de la muchacha… Momentos después, Len maldijo por lo bajo: Oyó unos familiares golpes y una muy conocida voz de mujer, ordenándole que bajara de inmediato, pues su padre lo requería.

—Levanta tu trasero, Len; si no quieres que vaya yo misma por ti—le amenazó Meiko susurrando, tratando de usar su usual tono cariñoso y despreocupado con ellos…

…Y es que, momento antes, mientras Meiko se prestaba para tocar la puerta, el broche que Kaito le había reglado como prenda de amor se le había resbalado y había aterrizado justamente en la rendija de la puerta. Meiko se había arrodillado a recogerlo, quedando frente a la rendija… Desde el otro lado, había visto a Len levantarse pesadamente del lecho… donde momentos antes lo habían visto pegado a su hermana de una forma muy extraña. Durante un instante, Meiko trató de convencerse de que eso solo era alguna de las rarezas de Rin y Len… Pero tuvo que creérselo al ver a Len mordiendo juguetonamente la oreja de su hermana.

"_Dios mío…" _pensó la castaña_ "Por favor, que no sea lo que creo que es…" _

—Ya voy, Meiko-nee—gruñó Len saliendo de la habitación y saludándola, sin reparar en la cara de aflicción de ella.

Rin salió de la habitación, también saludando a Meiko con una sonrisa y devolviéndose tranquilamente a su habitación… Al voltearse, le vió una marca roja en la garganta, provocado sin duda por un chupetón. Meiko los reconocía perfectamente, pues Kaito le había hecho varios iguales… Allí Meiko no le quedó duda, pues todo tenía sentido: Las actitudes reservadas de Rin y Len, sumado al repentino aspecto _"maduro"_ de ambos y como plus, Rin caminando con algo de dificultad, sin duda por un dolor de cadera… Se recostó contra la pared, respirando agitadamente.

"_No son suposiciones mías… Es verdad; qué ironía, igual que nosotros" _pensó con una mueca _"Dios, no puedo decirse nada… Yo también hago parte de este juego, del cual no quiero salir…" _de pronto se acordó de Akaito, el supuesto prometido de Rin y compuso una expresión compungida: _"Mis queridos Rin y Len, tendrán que jugar Casa Llena, y hay muchos chances de perder. Igualmente, Bakaito y yo tampoco la tenemos fácil" _concluyó mirando a la ventana, donde estaba Kaito sobre su caballo, detrás de un granero, haciéndole gestos para que bajara a verlo…

— ¿Querías verme, padre? —preguntó Len entrando al vestíbulo. Su padre se secó el sudor de la frente y se le formó una rara sonrisa.

—De hecho… Sí, Len. —contestó el Sr. Kagamine levantándose—, dentro de unos minutos nos vamos al pueblo. Te tengo una sorpresa…

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo que Len salía con su padre, Meiko salió quedamente por la cocina, haciendo ver a los Sres. Kagamine y al resto de la servidumbre que iba a devolver una carreta llena de jarrones a unos vecinos. Se guardó muy bien de dejarse ver empujando la carreta de madera hasta unas casas vecinas, serpenteando entre ellas, hasta llegar a un árbol oculto entre arbustos y un cobertizo, donde lo amarró y se puso a esperar, tratando de encontrar una calma que escasamente sentía…<p>

Pues aunque estaba emocionada de encontrarse a escondidas con su querido Bakaito, lo que había visto esa mañana la había dejado meditabunda sobre su propia situación y la de sus "hermanitos menores". No se estaba arrepintiendo, lector mío, si eso es que estás pensando… Meiko era de esas personas que, en cuanto toman una decisión, la siguen de largo, sin importar nada. Y si decisión fue amar al azulado, por más contras que hubiera…

— ¡Pssst, pssst! —oyó unos ruidos detrás de ella. Se giró lentamente, estando un poco en guardia, pues había aprendido de las cantinas muchas cosas. Finalmente surgió el cabello azul intenso y una sonrisa trémula del come helados de bufanda azul. — ¿Lograron verte? —le preguntó aferrando sus manos.

—Creo que no. —repuso Meiko, también con una sonrisa nerviosa—Me alegra que estés aquí, hay cosas que hablar…

— ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar? Si podemos hacer otras _cosas _con los labios…—susurró Kaito seductoramente, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo la boca… Pero Meiko le sujetó de los labios, apretándolos.

— ¡Deja los juegos, Bakaito! —gruñó con la venita hinchada—, ¡esto es serio!

— ¡Bueno, bueno, ya tranquilízate! —saltó Kaito soltándose del agarre—. A ver, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

— ¿Qué sucede? Hoy escuché a los Seres. Kagamine en la sala… Además de quejarse de la fiesta, hablaron de ti. No están muy felices con lo que le hiciste a Miku en la fiesta…

— ¡Pero si no fue mi culpa! —exclamó Kaito indignado— ¿No les dijiste que me alguien al parecer_ echó_ Cantárida a mi copa?

—Claro que sí… Pero no me creyeron—repuso Meiko con una mueca de pesar—Piensan que te emborrachaste o algo así. En cualquier cosa, los Kagamine no te ven con buenos ojos por eso.

— ¿Y….? ¿Y si me disculpo con Miku? De igual forma, nuestro matrimonio se habrá ido a pique… Corrijo, desde _siempre_ se lo fue —rectificó Kaito sonriéndole a Meiko, quien le devolvió la sonrisa—, hablando de ella, ¿has podido hablar con ella?

—No. Últimamente se la está pasando con una de las invitadas… Una cierta Luka Megurine. Le pregunté quién era ella y me dijo que eran _muy amigas_ desde el tiempo en que Miku estuvo en el claustro de Saint Marcel… Pareciera que con esa Luka, a Miku se le hubiera _olvidado_ todo lo que le pasó… Ni andando con Rin, la había visto tan _feliz… _

—… Como yo nunca había estado tan feliz desde que apareciste tú…—murmuró Kaito. Meiko se sonrojó levemente y le agradeció con una sonrisa y un leve beso en los labios.

—Eso fue muy lindo Bakaito, pero no tenemos tiempo… Ya en la noche tendremos tiempo de _sobra_ para que me hagas la "Bufanda desnuda" —susurró Meiko con una sonrisa maliciosa, recordando las últimas noches, donde Meiko se escapaba por unas horas de la casa, o bien Kaito se deslizaba furtivamente a la suya, para retozar desnudos de forma salvajemente silenciosa, hasta las horas del alba. Se sonrieron mutuamente, mientras Kaito se acercaba lentamente para volver a besarla, esta vez, con completo gusto de la castaña.

* * *

><p>Len no dijo nada mientras cabalgaba junto a su padre por las calles del pueblo, con el gorro de piel de lobo hundido hasta las orejas, el rubio se limitaba a mirar con aire aburrido las tiendas, bastantes abarrotadas a esas horas. Todavía había cazuelas de sopa callejeras repostadas en las entradas de las casas, cuyos aromas hicieron gruñirle el estómago a Len, recordándole que era la hora del almuerzo. Hizo que detuvieran por un momento la marcha por una buena taza de sopa. Mientras la degustaba lentamente, su padre lo miraba con impaciencia y desdén.<p>

—Creo que una moneda de oro fue demasiado para una pobre sopa, ¿no crees? —gruñó avaramente el Sr. Kagamine mirando los trozos de papa cocida y los pedazos de carne flotando en la taza con algo de asco—; Date prisa, hijo; no tenemos todo el día.

Una vez saciado, se retomó la cabalgada. Mientras su padre le hablaba de una perorata que no le interesaba, Len sonreía, yéndose a otro plano existencial del Universo, donde estaba su adorada gemela. Volvió a recordar la mañana donde estaban recostados frente al espejo, devolviéndoles sus sonrientes reflejos, disfrutando de la calidez mutua, por mas incorrecta que fuese. Solo esperaba que, sea la sorpresa que su padre pensaba darle, terminara pronto, para ir donde su princesa.

—Ya llegamos—anunció alegremente el hombre rubio de más edad, haciendo que su hijo regresara de golpe al mundo real.

Se encontraban frente a un edificio algo viejo y destartalado, en cuyas ventanas algo cerradas colgaban carámbanos de hielo tan grandes como puñales. Por alguna razón, le dio a Len mala espina. Miró a su padre, quien ya se había bajado del caballo y lo había amarrado a un poste, instando a Len que hiciera lo mismo. Una vez hecho, el Sr. Kagamine golpeó una argolla de metal que actuaba de aldaba.

—Padre, ¿qué es este lugar? —inquirió Len acercándose a la puerta. Su padre lo miró y volvió a sonreírle de esa misma forma extraña que en la casa.

— ¿Sabes algo, hijo? Al cumplir quince años, _casi_ te vuelves completamente hombre. ¿Sabes por qué digo _casi_?—Len negó con la cabeza—Porque no te vuelves _hombre_ hasta hacer lo que _todo_ hombre hace: _Estrenarte _(1). Y eso es… _Montar _a una mujer.

— ¿_Montar_? —repitió Len perplejo—, ¿Quieres decir… tener relaciones con una mujer?

—Exacto. Y, generalmente… Los hombres vamos a lugares como _este. _

—Pero padre, ¿esto no es un _burdel… _o sí?

— ¡Eso! Me alegra que lo hayas captado enseguida—dijo su padre riendo, acariciándole la cabeza… dejando a Len asqueado ante lo que le proponía: Entrar a un burdel, como si tal cosa, meterse en un lecho dudoso y dejarse tocar por una ramera… ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría? ¡Len jamás haría algo así!

—Pero… Pero, yo no…

— No discutas. Ya es hora de que te _hagas_ hombre, Len—anunció el Sr. Kagamine a su hijo, señalándole la entrada del sitio y empujándole.

Los ojos de Len apenas pudieron acostumbrarse a la falta de luz; El burdel era una estructura de dos pisos, compuesta entre distintas habitaciones, corredores, vestíbulos y escaleras, sumido en una sórdida oscuridad, a duras penas contrarrestado por varias lámparas de aceite repartidas en todo el recinto, dándole un aire fantasmal. En lo que Len alcanzaba a distinguir, las cámaras estaban llenas de muebles y tapices, a la usanza oriental. En el aire flotaba una extraña mezcla de humo de cigarrillo y escancia de jazmines que dejaban a Len atontado y adormecido.

—Madame… Aquí traigo a mi hijo, Len. —murmuró el Sr. Kagamine a alguien que al principio Len no vio—. Es… un poco tímido, así que le pido que sea muy brusca con él. Allí, Len la vio mejor: Era una regordeta mujer, bajita, envuelta en innumerables chales rosas, dándole el aspecto de un pastel de helado derritiéndose. Usaba una elaborada peluca rubia y un maquillaje tan recargado que ofendía al buen gusto.

—Oh… ¡Pero qué muchachito mas apuesto! —exclamó abalanzándose sobre Len y apretándole fuertemente las mejillas. Len se sintió atrapado bajo sus garras—; Oh, no debes sentirte nervioso, Lenny… Permíteme decirte que tu distinguido padre es un viejo amigo; conoce muy bien a todas las chicas y ellas te tratarán muy _bien. _Míralas—dijo señalándole a Len un grupo de mujeres apostadas a un lado del recinto—, míralas bien y escoge la que más te guste…

Eran en total diez rameras, unas apostadas contra la pared y otras sentadas en las butacas; todas con diferentes vestidos, todos muy ajustados y con enormes escotes que dejaban ver el nacimiento de los senos. Todas taladraban a Len con la mirada, sonriendo con malicia; parecían como una jauría de hienas rodeando a una gacela herida. Len respiraba agitadamente… Pero no placer, sino de terror: Un sudor frio le recorría la espina dorsal, a la vez que su corazón y su estomago corrían a su habitaciones del pánico. Miró un momento a su padre, quien sonreía, tratando de decirle: "¡No papá! ¡No pienso acostarme con ninguna de ellas…!" Despavorido, Len pensó en Rin. Su Rin. Su Rin de aspecto inocente, de ropas sencillas, de ojos límpidos, idénticos a los suyos… Aunque las rameras eran muy sensuales… Para Len, ninguna de ellas le llegaba a los tobillos a Rin. Fin de la discusión.

—Muy bien… ¿Con quién te quedas? ¿Qué tal Lunita? —le preguntó señalando a una chica de pelo rubio cenizo y usando un kimono blanco con falda roja, quien le guiñó el ojo—O… ¿Qué te parece Cleopatra? Sí, es perfecta para ti.

Y la Madame empujó a Len contra una mujer de pelo castaño, que usaba túnica y accesorios dorados y lápiz labial rojo. La prostituta lo tomó de la mano y se llevó al aterrorizado Len a una habitación cercana. La habitación también estaba atestada de muebles, así como ese persistente olor a jazmines que ya le daba nauseas al rubio. El corazón de Len estaba literalmente en su garganta al ver a Cleopatra sentándose en la amplia cama que había allí, sonriéndole de medio lado. Len estaba atrapado, no había escapatoria… Y lo peor de todo: Iba a traicionar a su querida Rin.

—Madre dijo que eres tímido, por lo que _trataré_ de ser gentil. —repuso Cleopatra levantándose lentamente y jalando el cordel de su túnica, dejándolo caer al suelo, quedando completamente desnuda… A Len se le cayó el alma a los pies y se puso pálido. Era una situación insoportable. —No te preocupes, no muerdo…—Y tomándole de los hombros, pues era más alta que él, la ramera lo acercó a la cama, besándole el cuello. Len se sentía incapaz de darle una bofetada y salir corriendo, por lo que se dejó hacer… Pero luego sintió la mano de Cleopatra acercándose peligrosamente al cierre de su pantalón…

—Déjate llevar, pequeño…—susurró la mujer, apunto de besarlo…

Len estaba en un horrible dilema: Si accedía al mandato de su padre, traicionaría el amor de Rin, rompiéndole el corazón, volviéndolo incapaz de volver a mirarla a la cara, fragmentando su amor… Y si no lo hacía, su padre podría empezar a sospechar que algo más estaba pasando. ¿Qué haría? Decídete, Len: Tu padre… O Rin.

—No… ¡No! —exclamó Len empujándole suavemente, sorprendiendo a la castaña—. Lo siento señorita, pero… ¡No puedo hacerlo! No puedo, porque… Porque tengo novia—Len sabía que había metido la pata en grande al decir eso, pero no le importó—; Y yo le pertenezco solamente a ella, a nadie más.

Cleopatra lo miró fijamente, mientras Len le devolvía la mirada, nervioso, pero firme. Pasados unos segundos angustiantes, en los que el rubio pensó que la mujer le gritaría que se largara o se burlaría de él… La prostituta sonrió. Pero no era la sonrisa maliciosa del principio, sino una apreciativa.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Con que eres fiel a tu novia, eh? Francamente, me sorprendes, pequeño—Len se quedó perplejo— ¿Sabes? Usualmente veo a hombres que proclaman a voz en cuello con tal de que los demás lo oigan, que _aman_ y _respetan _a sus esposas… Y en realidad buscan un revolcón conmigo o con las otras chicas. Debo decir que me alegra que al menos haya hombres que no piensen únicamente con "lo que tienen en medio de las piernas" —concluyó dándole unas palmaditas en la entrepierna, dejando a Len turbado. Sin dejar de sonreír, Cleopatra se levantó y se volvió a colocar la túnica. —… Y no te preocupes por tu padre: No le diré nada, pues mi experiencia dice que tu noviecita debe ser "secreta" ¿o me equivoco? —Len negó con la cabeza—Así que sugiero que te quedes unos momentos más, para que tu padre no sospeche—agregó guiándole el ojo.

Se quedaron unos minutos más, divirtiéndose enormemente, pues la prostituta se puso a hacer gemidos falsos, para que, según ella: "Tu padre vea que eres bien dotado". Len, quien ya había perdido su temor a ella, se reía a carcajadas en silencio, mientras ella fingía un orgasmo. Cuando pasó el tiempo suficiente para que sonara creíble, Cleopatra le regaló a Len una cadenita que tenía una estatuilla de un gato sentado.

—Es la Diosa _Bastet_. Los antiguos egipcios la consideraban una Diosa del amor, que velaba por las doncellas y esposas. —Le explicó Cleopatra entregándosela y revolviéndose el cabello para que creyeran la "revolcada"—; Solían conjurarla para velar por el amor de alguien. También dicen que la diosa tenía otra cara: _Sejmet_, leona impetuosa y violenta que atacaba a cualquiera que osaba amenazar a sus seres queridos. Que ella los proteja, pequeño. —Len le devolvió la sonrisa, agradeciéndole en silencio.

-.-

— ¡Nuestro hijo ya es todo un hombre! —exclamó alegremente el Sr. Kagamine al entrar a la casa. Durante el resto del viaje, no dejó de palmotearle la espalda a su hijo, diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba de él.

— ¡Oh, mi Len, estamos orgullosos de ti! —coreó su madre abrazándolo.

Durante los minutos siguientes el Sr. Kagamine no paró de hablar del testimonio de la prostituta Cleopatra: Len la jodió como un _jabato. _(2) Devolviéndole el abrazo a su madre, Len buscó intensamente una mirada: La de su gemela: Estaba de pie sobre las escaleras, con los cabellos húmedos y la cara pálida, envuelta en ropas blancas; parecía sacada de una vidriera. Len leyó en sus ojos la angustia y los celos, al saber a dónde se había ido él. Le sonrió y la articuló con los labios: "Yo te amo, Rin. A ti solamente". La muchacha lo entendió y asintió, subiendo escaleras arriba.

Luego de cinco minutos, Len pidió retirarse a su habitación, pues quería descansar, porque según él: "Estaba exhausto". Sonriendo orgullosamente, los Sres. Kagamine lo despidieron, diciéndole que iban a salir a _hacer algo_. Len subió ruidosamente las escaleras y entró a su cuarto, donde también estaba su amante. Sin reparar siquiera en la precaución de poner cerrojo a la puerta, el rubio corrió a abrazarla, desesperado por sentirla.

—Te amo—le susurró Len sin parar en su oído—A ti, solo a ti, mi Rin. No tenía ni idea de lo que nuestro padre había planeado… Trataron de tentarme… Pero no te engañé, te lo juro.

—Entonces… la prostituta…

—Mintió—contestó Len sonriendo.

Rin asintió, sintiéndose completamente aliviada… No es que hubiera dudado de Len, pero es algo que ninguna mujer no puede evitar sentir, por más segura que esté del amor de su amado. No por nada dicen que los _celos_ son un Demonio.

—Te creo—susurró Rin pegando la frente con la de su hermano, enlazando sus manos—, yo también te amo Len, y nada cambiará eso—Se besaron, de manera tierna y lenta, sintiendo como su afecto se renovaba y su lazo se fortalecía aun más. Se separaron, sin separar sus frentes—Oye, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó señalándole la cadena de oro.

—Eh, un amuleto para la buena suerte, eso creo—murmuró Len, colocándoselo en el cuello. Le sonrió pícaramente y volvió a besarla, empezando a profundizar el beso, empujándola suavemente contra una pared…

* * *

><p>—Vaya…—musitó Meiko recostándose contra la pared del cobertizo, riendo—Vaya los problemitas que tenemos… Y no solo nosotros: Rin y Len también…<p>

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con ellos? —se sorprendió Kaito.

—Pues… —Pero cerró la boca al oír el sonido de una boca tarareando de una forma poco melodiosa, acercándose a donde estaban ellos—. ¡Escóndete! —le susurró empujando a Kaito de nuevo a los arbustos. Segundos después, surgió un rostro malicioso: Akaito.

—Vaya, pero que gusto _volver_ a verle, _Mademoiselle_ Meiko. —le saludó Akaito con un leve levantamiento de su sombrero… Y desnudándola con la mirada. La castaña, manteniendo la calma, se limitó a esbozar una reverencia.

—Supongo que debería ser también un _gusto_ para mí, _Messire_—repuso—; Pero aun recuerdo su "gracioso" comentario referente a mí; y ¿no es que le desagradan las "sirvientas" como yo? —le espetó con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

Tras el arbusto, en una posición algo incomoda para él, Kaito fue testigo de cómo Akaito soltaba una risa algo seca y despectiva, acariciándose los cabellos escarlata con una mano enguantada… De pronto, vio como agarraba a Meiko del antebrazo y la acercaba hacia sí. Kaito hizo amago de levantarse y defenderla, pero Meiko le hizo signo con los ojos de que no lo hiciera. Tras unos segundos de forcejeos, logró zafarse de él.

— ¡Como se atreve! — exclamó Meiko, enfurecida— ¿No es que va casarse con _Mademoiselle_ Kagamine? ¡Será mejor que me respete…!

—Je, je, je… —Akaito soltó una risita— _¿Respetar?_ ¡Si una de las funciones de ustedes, las sirvientas, es complacer _todos_ los deseos de los nobles, pues así siempre ha sido durante _siglos,_ mi bella dama! ¿Y dices de Rin? Nah…—hizo un gesto indiferente—: Es linda, pero… Sabes muy bien que una _sola _mujer no es suficiente para _atender_ todas las nobles necesidades del hombre. —Meiko se puso blanca como la tiza, soltando chispas por los ojos: Era un insulto a Rin y a su persona—. Tienes la misma cara de la joven Kagamine en la fiesta, mi bella dama… Una copita con "mi licor especial" te levantaría los _ánimos_, ¿no crees? —susurró con malicia, dejando a Meiko helada…—Debo irme, mucho gusto, preciosa—Y se alejó, reanudando su tarareo…

— ¡Meiko! ¿Estás bien? —exclamó Kaito al ver que el pelirrojo ya no se veía en el campo visual, saliendo del arbusto y abrazándola— ¿Por qué me detuviste? —preguntó con rabia— ¡Pude haber salido y darle una paliza! ¡Aun puedo darle alcance…!

—No—repuso Meiko con voz algo crispada—No lo hagas, Kaito. Porque si lo haces, podrían sospechar de ti: Los Kagamine te tienen en la mira por lo de la fiesta, y si te ven defendiéndome, van a pensar que algo más está pasando. En estos momentos hay que pasar desapercibidos—susurró, logrando apaciguarlo.

—De acuerdo. Nee, ¿qué quiso decir él con "licor especial"? —Meiko se puso todavía más pálida ante esas palabras y lo miró horrorizada.

— ¿No lo entiendes, Bakaito? —susurró Meiko—La Cantárida de tu copa… ¿Y que si tal si _fue_ Akaito con la colocó allí? con solo escucharle los horrores que dice, yo lo considero completamente _capaz _de hacerlo…

—_Podría…_ Podría ser posible—musitó Kaito, pensativo—, aunque… si hubiera sido _él, _entonces el _objetivo_ no debí haber sido _yo… _Sino alguien _más. _

— ¿_Quién_ mássería? Rin—concluyó Meiko con indignación. "Ahora no me quedan dudas: Si, puede que sea inmoral… pero al menos Len si debe amarla de verdad, no como ese sujeto" pensó.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Kaito.

—Ir a buscar a Rin y confirmar de una vez por todas que Akaito es un bastardo que va a lastimarla—replicó Meiko decidida. —Y así podemos _tratar_ de convencer a los cabeza dura de los Sres. Kagamine de la clase de persona que es su futuro "yerno". ¡Vamos! —susurró acercándose hasta los límites de la casa.

Llegaron hasta el muro de piedra blanca que franqueaba el jardín trasero de la casa, encaramándose por los bordes, ya empezando a agrietarse por los años. Desde allí vieron como los Sres. Kagamine, envueltos en trajes de piel, montaban uno de los carruajes y desaparecían del otro lado.

— ¡Meiko, que suerte! ¡Salieron! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad para entrar! —exclamó Kaito alegremente.

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo, en el jardín de la mansión, Miku sonreía perezosamente, cerrando los ojos con placidez. Echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que los dedos suaves y expertos de su amante acariciaran su cabello, pues estaban practicando los diferentes estilos de peinado trenzado, que le habían enseñado a la chica de pelo rosa en el claustro.<p>

En estos últimos días, las dos mujeres deambulaban entre la fascinación y la turbación un mundo que hasta ahora no habían pisado nunca. Debido a que su relación era la más "repulsiva" (Junto a la de Rin y Len) Tanto Miku como Luka aparentaban ser "amigas" ante los demás… Solo era cuando estaban realmente _solas_ que daban rienda suelta a su pasión. Como cortesana, Luka inició a su pequeña e inexperta Miku en todas las proezas del amor, mostrándole sensaciones, caricias y nuevas posiciones que dejaban a la Hatsune agotada, pero feliz. Cada día que pasaba, se olvidaba cada vez más de lo pecaminoso e inmoral que era esto, sino algo hermoso y divino.

—Ya he terminado. ¿Qué te parece? —dijo Luka tendiéndole un espejo, sonriente. La chica de pelo verde dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción al ver su cabello entrecruzado entre flores silvestres, dándole un aire inocente.

— ¡Uau! ¡Te quedó hermoso, Luka-san! ¡Gracias! —La Megurine sonrió tiernamente, feliz de ver la sonrisa de su Princesa de Verde, contenta de que, hasta ahora, nada perturbaba su felicidad junto a ella: Luego de la injuria en la fiesta, Gakupo le había anunciado que iba a Provenza, en parte para _"descansar de esos malditos creídos de pelo amarillo_" y también para vigilar una factoría que había hecho construir ahí. Había invitado a Luka a venir con él, pero Luka insistió en quedarse, diciéndole que además de confortar a su amiga… Si ella iba en el carruaje, no habría espacio para sus berenjenas… Cosa que hizo a Gakupo recapacitar.

—Nee, Miku-chan, ¿luego más tarde damos un paseo en el lago? Podríamos _bañarnos_ juntas…—susurró Luka contra su oído, provocándole un escalofrío. Sin embargo, segundos después se enderezó bruscamente: Era el Sr. Kagamine entrando por el jardín, quien iba sonriendo y palmoteando el hombro de su hijo Len.

Ambas mujeres no le quitaron la vista de encima; el Sr. Kagamine saludó con una sonrisa amable a Miku, quien se la devolvió… Luego del violento ataque de Miku y el lamentable espectáculo de Kaito, Luka temía las represalias contra su amiga, ya que todos los nobles del "Antiguo Régimen" como los Kagamine, le daban _mucha_ importancia a la etiqueta y a la decencia… Sin embargo, los Sres. Kagamine trataban a Miku con _bastante_ afecto y diligencia, hablándole como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente _nada _y sin tacañearle mimos… Pobre Miku, ingenuamente había creído que los Kagamine habían hecho "_borrón y cuenta nueva_" de todo el asunto…

— ¡Mira, Luka-san! ¡Allí hay una capuchina roja que se verá _perfecta_ en tu cabello! —dijo Miku señalándole un arbusto de capuchinas, situado bajo una ventana abierta.

—Está bien, espera aquí—contestó Luka sonriendo y poniéndose a cuatro patas, gateó hasta ponerse debajo del alfeizar… De pronto, se dio cuenta de unas voces que salían de allí:

—… pero querido, ¿No crees que es demasiado _drástico_? Quiero decir… Miku es apenas una criatura, no es su culpa que está algo… trastornada. No me parece un lugar adecuado para ella…

—Créeme, es muy _adecuado_—replicó una voz recia, una voz que no le había visto al Sr. Kagamine—Tal vez _parezca_ cruel, pero así podemos cortar de una buena vez las burlas provocadas por ella que nos han pesado últimamente. ¡Ya no hablarán mal de nosotros! —Y lo siguiente casi hizo que Luka pegara un grito:

—Sí, en eso tienes _toda_ la razón—contestó la primera voz sumisamente, ahora identificada como su esposa— Pero aun así… Sigo pensando que **"Le Ployecul"** es poco adecuado para una niña tan frágil como Miku se recupere…—Luka no se hubiera horrorizado menos si no supiera que era _ese_ sitio: Era una fortaleza cerca de París, famosa por funcionar… Como un manicomio.

"¡¿Un manicomio?" pensó Luka despavorida, escuchando sin poder dar crédito al resto de la conversación: Los Sres. Kagamine pérfidamente convencían a Miku de haberla perdonado, engañándola con sonrisas y abrazos… Para que luego, en el día señalado – es decir, en los próximos tres días – sería sedada y llevada en carruaje hasta allí. Y aun faltaba lo peor: Según una carta que el Sr. Kagamine estaba leyendo, la familia de Miku aprobaba _completamente _este horrible accionar, dándoles total libertad de _"hacer lo que fuera necesario para restaurar la decencia"_.

Luka respiraba agitadamente, mirando a Miku, quien ya se sentía inquieta por la tardanza de su amante. Otro sentido superó al de terror: el coraje. _Jamás… _Jamás permitiría que le pusieran un dedo encima a su Miku, ni mucho menos llevarla a un sanatorio para dementes. Lo harían sobre su cadáver.

—Luka… ¿Qué sucede? —susurró Miku acercándose a ella. Luka, afligida, se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándole que guardara silencio y que la siguiera. Una vez estando en una parte bastante aislada del jardín, se abrazó fuertemente a Miku, dejando a la menor aun mas confundida.

—No dejaré que te lleven, mi pequeña Miku… No lo permitiré…—Y allí le contó, de manera breve pero clara, el terrible complot que habían armado los Kagamine contra ella. Y cuando mencionó la palabra _"manicomio"_, Miku soltó un estrangulado grito de horror.

—No… No, ellos no _pueden…_ ¡Luka, yo no estoy _loca_! —exclamó sollozando— ¡No quiero que me lleven, Luka, no quiero…!

—Shhh, shhh, tranquila, Miku; te prometo que no va a pasar—susurró Luka secándole las lágrimas—. No dejaré que eso pase… Te salvaré, aunque nadie más nos ayude…

—Luka… Luka, hablemos con Rin y Len, estoy segura que van a ayudarnos; Rin es mi amiga y sé que va a escucharnos—sugirió Miku, pálida como la tiza. —Vamos, hablemos con ellos.

—De acuerdo…—concedió Luka, de pronto oyendo de pronto el chasquido de los caballos y el traqueteo de un carruaje, viendo como se llevaban a los Sres. Kagamine a la calle—Ahora, que no están…

* * *

><p>— ¡Rin-nee! ¡Rin-nee! —exclamó Miku abriendo la puerta imprevistamente, para ver…— ¡Dios mío! —gritó tapándose la boca.<p>

Luka entró rezagada y sin aliento… Solo para terminar de perder lo que le quedaba: Rin estaba de pie, aprisionada contra la pared… Con Len literalmente _sobre_ ella, con la coleta deshecha y la camisa abierta… y una mano sobre un seno descubierto de su hermana y la otra en su cintura. Siguieron unos instantes de silencio absoluto, tanto, que el aire hubiera podido ser cortado con un puñal. Los hermanos, paralizados del terror, miraron fijamente a las dos jóvenes, sin saber que decir o hacer… Luego, de un momento insoportablemente eterno, como una tromba entraron Meiko y Kaito, también respirando agitadamente.

— ¡Rin, tengo que decirte que…!—la frase de la castaña murió en su garganta al ver la escena. Las tres parejas se miraron fijamente, ninguna animándose a mover siquiera un músculo. Luego de instantes de tensión, Luka habló:

—Oigan… ¿Alguien puede decirme que rayos está pasando aquí?

—Pues… Parece que Len y Rin _deberían_ explicarse—musitó Kaito señalando a los desarreglados rubios.

—Creo que más bien… Kaito debería darte unas cuantas _revelaciones, _Miku—repuso Len todavía abrazando protectoramente a su hermana, entrecerrando los ojos, haciendo palidecer a Kaito.

— ¡Un momento! ¡Primero hay que hablar de cómo sus padres pretenden llevarme con engaños a una casa de locos! —saltó Miku, dejando perplejos a los gemelos Kagamine.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Y no son los únicos: Ya sabemos que tu prometido, Rin… no es precisamente una "santa ovejita" —repuso Meiko.

Fue un momento caótico: Las tres parejas hablaban a la vez, confundiéndose las unas a las otras, hasta que Meiko impuso orden cerrando la puerta abierta de la habitación de un portazo.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Seguiremos discutiendo y no solucionaremos nada…! A ver… Ya sé lo de ustedes—musitó la castaña mirando a Rin y a Len, quienes se paralizaron. Y antes de que trataran de interrumpirla, siguió con un tono suave: —Y no puedo decir nada… porque… porque… Yo también estoy en la misma caravana con ustedes—terminó tomando la mano de Kaito, dejándolos asombrados.

—Sí… Ya sé que esto se va mal, ¿no es así? —dijo a su vez Kaito, devolviéndole el apretón a Meiko—Lo siento, Miku—susurró mirando a la atónita Hatsune—…Por todo lo que te he _hecho_. No… no me mereces por esposo, no solo porque amo a Meiko-nee, sino por todo lo demás. Sé que… hallarás a alguien _mejor_ que yo—concluyó bajando la cabeza.

—Bueno… En eso tienes razón, Kaito: Hallé a alguien _mejor _que tú, pero gracias, y acepto tu disculpa—dijo Miku con una triste sonrisa.

—Supongo que, si todo el mundo está sacando "los trapitos al sol", haré lo mismo—dijo Luka tomando a su vez la mano de la Hatsune—Nosotras también estamos juntas… En este _"Juego del Diablo"_, por así decirlo—dijo con una mueca— ¿Y saben algo? A mí no me importa… Todos estamos _atrapados _en este _maldito y divino_ juego, pero que fue ordenado por un mandato del corazón… Tal vez la sociedad, las leyes y la religión nos vean con repudio; tal vez nos ganamos un boleto de ida sin retorno al Infierno…—se le quebró la voz—… Pero de algo estoy segura. —Y a la vista de todos, besó tiernamente a Miku—Yo te amo, Miku-chan y nada cambiará eso.

—Luka-san…—susurró Miku conmovida.

—Luka tiene razón: No es momento de llorar por "la leche derramada" —dijo Rin seriamente—Todos los que estamos aquí decidimos _esto_ por nuestra _propia_ voluntad. Y en mi caso… No me arrepiento de hacer esto, ni de irme al Infierno, ya que Len y yo iremos _juntos_. —Len le tomó la mano con fuerza, apoyándola en silencio.

—Tampoco aplica en nuestro caso—agregó Kaito, rodeando a Meiko por su cintura con un brazo, recibiendo una cálida sonrisa de ella.

—Bueno… Ya aclarado eso, ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso con nuestros padres, Miku? —preguntó Len a la Hatsune. La chica de pelo verde bajó la cabeza, desolada. Confortándola rodeando sus hombros con un brazo, Luka puso al corriente a las otras parejas de los que había escuchado.

—Pero… eso es _imposible. _Nuestros padres _jamás_ harían algo así…—susurró Rin cuando Luka terminó su relato, sin poder dar crédito a lo que habían escuchado.

—Pues es cierto, yo misma los escuché—replicó Luka, acariciando el cabello de Miku—. Dijeron que dentro de _tres días_ se la llevarían.

— No puede ser… ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —susurró Len espantado, volteando a ver la ventana… De pronto exclamó—: ¡Nuestros padres, allí vienen!

Meiko reaccionó enseguida, abriendo la puerta rápidamente—: ¡Rápido, salgamos, antes de nos vean! Len, Rin, Luka, Miku y Kaito… Reunámonos hoy a la Medianoche en el viejo árbol de Castañas que está en el lago, ¿de acuerdo? Allí buscaremos la manera de ayudar a Miku… ¡Vámonos!

Y dicho esto, ella y Kaito se esfumaron por una puerta que los llevaba al sótano de la casa, seguidas de Miku y Luka… quedando Rin y Len solos como al principio, todavía sin poder creer lo que sus "amados" padres habían planeado contra su amiga. Se miraron a los ojos con impotencia, sin saber que podían hacer para evitar eso… Y en eso, los oyeron en la planta baja:

— ¡Rin, Len! ¡Vengan, que tenemos que hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante…! —Rin y Len se miraron, arreglándose las desordenadas ropas, preparándose para bajar.

Se acercaba una tormenta. Y nuestras tres parejas deberían prepararse para dar la cara…

**Continuará… **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Author's Note: **

**(1)** En la antigüedad, la sexualidad masculina no estaba regularizada como la femenina, por lo que se veía como _necesario_ y _natural_ que tuvieran relaciones previas y extramatrimoniales. Muchos incluso siguieron haciéndolo hasta después del matrimonio.

**(2)** Nos excusamos por el subido tono de la frase, pero la expresión "Como un jabato" quiere decir que el hombre es _muy bueno_ en la cama.

¡Prepárense para el siguiente capítulo! ¡Será uno de los más especiales y decisivos de todos!


	13. La hora de la luz

**Shade:** Celebrando que gané Contabilidad de Costos y Sess logró entrar a la Universidad del Atlántico para estudiar conmigo (¡Yay!), les dejamos una nueva entrega de Sade.

**Sess:** Para los fanáticos del Rin/Len… Tengan un almohadón detrás: ¡desmayos colectivos! (?)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Acto 13: La hora de la luz (En cuatro actos) **

"_Cada uno de nosotros tiene su hora de luz en los sucesos de su época" _

**Adán Orleton,** a Juan de Hainaut durante la rebelión contra Eduardo II (1326)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**(Continuación directa del capítulo anterior…) **

Todavía desconcertados y sin poder creerlo, Rin y Len entraron al Salón Principal. Allí estaban sus padres, con una radiante sonrisa de circunstancias. Para ambos era prácticamente imposible no verlos a la cara y no pensar en lo viles que eran, al hacerle semejante bajeza a la Hatsune. Realmente, es muy mortificante para uno saber (y lo peor de todo, ser los últimos en descubrirlo) la otra "cara" de tus padres, resultando ser abismalmente diferentes a lo que siempre habías conocido. Por esa razón, Rin y Len miraban a sus padres con disimulada aprensión... y una muy solapada hostilidad.

—Bueno, ya que están todos, podemos dar entonces la "gran" noticia—dijo suavemente el Sr. Kagamine—... Rin, te habíamos dicho que te casarías con Akaito en cuanto cumplieras 16 años... Pues hubo al parecer un_ pequeño _cambio de _planes: _Debido a los... lamentables sucesos de la fiesta, es deber de todos restaurar la decencia y el honor, así que...—Y para poner al máximo el horror en los amantes, el pelirrojo en cuestión apareció, con una sonrisa triunfal—Hemos decidido adelantar la boda... para el 12 de Enero.

Para los gemelos Kagamine, sintieron como sus corazones y estómagos caían en picada hasta el suelo. No... ¡No, esto no podía ser cierto! Len intentó convencerse de que lo que acababan de oír era una tremenda broma… ¡¿O acaso este día iba a ser exclusivamente para recibir malas noticias? Rin respiraba de forma agitada, sintiendo como el pánico le subía por la garganta, como si fuera bilis... Miró aterrada a Len, como pidiéndole ayuda.

—Je, je... En verdad me complace que, en solo cuestión de _días_, estaremos _juntos,_ querida _mía—_murmuró Akaito tomando su mano y besándosela. Len hizo amago de apartarla de un manotazo, aún cuando eso atrajera sospechas, pero Rin, adivinando lo que estaba pensando, le jaló discretamente de la manga.

—Eh... Ah...—articuló Rin, sonrojándose— ¿Podríamos hablar a solas, por favor?—preguntó a sus padres, quienes se extrañaron ante la petición, pero accedieron, entrando al cuarto de estudio, que estaba en una recámara contigua. Len corrió a pegar una oreja contra la puerta para no perderse ningún detalle. —Mamá... Papá... En verdad, me complace que 'mí boda' se adelante, pero...—estaba terriblemente nerviosa: ¿Cómo iba a explicarles que no quería casarse con Akaito porque estaba en una relación con Len? Sabía que era imposible decirles eso, por lo que trató de darles otro argumento: —Yo... yo... no puedo casarme con él, porque...

— ¿Por qué? —Saltó el Sr. Kagamine, empezando a molestarse— ¡No se puede concebir una unión de las más alta categoría! Nos proveerá de un inmenso prestigio ante la corte, completamente _indispensable_, para que dejemos de ser el hazmerreír de todos. ¡Tendrás una mansión, rentas, joyas, prestigio, posición y poder! ¿Qué más quieres, Rin?

—Amor—replicó Rin, sonrojándose enormemente, pero se obstinó en seguir—: Quiero decir... ¿Cómo puedo casarme con alguien que apenas conozco? Él ni siquiera sabe que me gusta y lo que no... ¿Qué cosas tenemos en común? Me es completamente imposible casarme con alguien de quien no _siento_ nada, ni creo que él remotamente _sienta_algo por mí... —El Sr. Kagamine se puso pálido. Su esposa, conociendo muy bien la pronta reacción, trató de calmar las cosas:

—Bueno hija, sobre el amor... Este se _aprende_, ¿sabes? Yo misma aprendí a "enamorarme" de tu padre—Y lo sonrió de manera trémula, que no convenció para nada a Rin—Deberías darle una oportunidad... Y verás que terminarás sintiendo "algo" por él...

— ¿¡"Deberías"? ¡Es que _tienes_ que hacerlo!—tronó el Sr. Kagamine enfurecido— ¿Pero qué tonterías le estás diciendo, mujer? ¿Enamorarse? ¡Lo más importante es el honor de nuestra familia! ¿Cómo diablos nos ganaremos el favor de nuestros soberanos si por un estúpido capricho de nuestra hija que no quiere obedecer?

—Pero… pero… ¡Papá…!—gimió la rubia, sintiendo como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

— ¡Nada de peros! ¡En esta casa se hace lo que yo digo! ¡Y tú…!—señaló a la joven, que sollozaba en silencio—Dejas esas estupideces y acatas la orden de tu padre. Te casarás con Akaito... Y más te vale poner buena cara en ese día—agregó, mirando con desagrado las lágrimas de su hija, dándole la espalda y saliendo de la habitación. Rin se quedó allí, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas inundaran sus ojos y mejillas, perdiéndose en los pliegues de su vestido, sintiendo como la desolación se apoderaba de su ser…

— ¡Rin!—Len había entrado a grandes zancadas a la habitación, horrorizado por todo lo que había escuchado. Se precipitó sobre su amante, rodeándole con sus brazos, tratando de consolarla—. No tengas miedo, Rin—susurró acariciando su mejilla—, no dejaré que eso pase, lo juro.

—Len, tenemos _solo _pocos días… ¿Qué podemos hacer?—murmuró la rubia, secándose las lágrimas. Len apretó las mandíbulas y miró el suelo. En ese momento, regresó su madre, sonriendo trémulamente y tomando a su hija de los hombros.

—Rinny… Tenemos mucho que _hacer_ antes de la boda: Los invitados, el banquete, el vestido… ¡Oh, te dejaré usar el paño de Turquía, todo bordado! ¡Te verás hermosa con él! ¡Iré a traértelo…!—Y se levantó, tan pronto como vino, hablando sin parar del vestido de novia… Que Rin nunca iba a _usar_.

—Ve con mamá, yo iré a avisar de esto al… "Consejo" y te avisaré que decidimos—le susurró Len al oído—Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo. —Rin asintió discretamente, estrechándole las manos por un instante, hasta que se separaron.

_"Esto no le hará __ninguna_ _gracia a Meiko-nee_" pensó Len con una mueca de aprensión.

* * *

><p><strong>Primer Sub-Acto: El Consejo de la Castaña <strong>

Finalmente llegó la noche. Las tiendas y los negocios cerraron, mientras las luces de las ventanas enmudecían una por una y los animales se recogían en los establos. A veces se oía algún ladrido de un perro callejero, o borrachos cantando a grito pelado en los rincones. Como era noche sin Luna, todo estaba envuelto en una densa oscuridad.

Dos figuras se movían silenciosamente por una de las ventanas laterales de la casa Kagamine. Era Len, quien ayudaba a Miku a deslizarse seguramente por la ventana, para que no resbalara y con su caída alertara a los Sres. Kagamine y al resto de la casa. El muchacho logró salir silenciosamente por la puerta de la cocina hasta afuera, donde se acercó a la ventana que estaba en el segundo piso a la izquierda (que era donde Miku tenía su habitación) y la había lanzado una piedrita; instantes después, la chica de coletas verdes había surgido y se deslizó afuera. Dio un salto y Len la atrapó sujetándole de la cintura.

—Listo, ningún problema—comentó la chica con una sonrisa— ¿Y Rin?—Ante la pregunta, Len compuso una expresión afligida—, ¿qué sucede?

—Eh… Cuando nos reunamos todos, te diré. Ahora, debemos irnos—Y le agarró de la muñeca para llevarla hasta el muro exterior de la casa, donde la ayudó a saltarlo.

Cuidando de que sus huellas fueran lo menos visibles posible (pues estaba nevando ligeramente), Len y Miku pasaron silenciosamente por el pub de Neru, hasta llegar a los límites del bosquecillo del pueblo. Ambos caminaban deprisa, mirando constantemente sobre sus hombros de que nadie los viera. Ningún moro en la costa. Sin hacer el menor ruido, los jóvenes se adentraron hasta un pequeño estanque, célebre por sus flores en primavera, y porque en uno de sus costados reposaba un Castaño de las Indias que solía florecer espectacularmente cuando era verano. Debajo de las ramas más bajas y cubiertas de aguanieve, se movían dos siluetas, que hablaban y hacían gestos en el aire: Eran Kaito y Luka.

— ¿No los vieron?—susurró Luka al verlos, dándole un leve beso a la Hatsune— ¿Donde está Rin?

—Pues…—empezó Len, pero un repentino crujido los puso a todos en alerta. Tras unos segundos, surgió Meiko, muy atribulada.

— ¡Qué bien que están aquí! Excepto por… Len, ¿no pudiste sacar a Rin de su sueño de belleza? —bromeó levemente, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tenemos malas noticias, Meiko-nee.

—Oh no… ¿_Más_ malas noticias? —Se lamentó Miku— ¿Qué más puede empeorar?

—Créelo, Miku: Parece que la boda de Rin con… Akaito—Len torció la boca con disgusto—…La van a _adelantar_ para el 12 de Enero. —terminó apretando los puños y mirando el suelo. Miku ahogó un grito tapándose la boca y Meiko su puso azul, literalmente.

—No… No, no puede _ser._ ¡No es posible!

—Meiko-nee, sabiendo la _clase_ de personas que son los Sres. Kagamine, con su afán de opulencia y respeto… ¿Que más se podría _esperar_ de _ellos_?—replicó Luka con desprecio—…Sin querer ofenderte, Len—agregó mirando al rubio.

—Ya no me importa, Luka. Ellos ya no _parecen_ mis padres—terció Len con amargura—En lo que escuché, Rin trató de decirles que ella no lo amaba; y mi padre, no solo contentándose con hacerla llorar, le prohibió salir estos días, por haber "actuado de manera caprichosa y desobediente a la voluntad paterna"… Ahora la van a obligar que se case con ese sujeto, quien apuesto que de seguro la hará muy infeliz…

—No apuestes, Len. Es cosa _segura_—intervino Meiko afilando los ojos—Si hay algo que sé de ese tipejo... es que para él, cualquier _caza _es_ buena…_—Y con lujo de detalles, la castaña los puso al corriente con el incidente de la Cantárida en la copa de Kaito en la fiesta (Miku se tapó la boca, horrorizada) y las impetuosas palabras contra ella y a su persona. Al terminar de oírlas, Len, preso de un repentino ataque de rabia, le asestó un puñetazo al tronco del Castaño.

— ¡No…! ¡No, maldita sea! Y en la fiesta vi a Rin muy alterada, seguramente por _algo_ que trató de hacerle Akaito… ¡Mi hermana se va a casar con un patán como el perjuro de Artois! (1) ¡Un ser que solo la ve como un objeto de placer! ¡No lo permitiré!—aulló Len sin dejar de asestar golpes al tronco, como si se imaginara que el árbol era el estómago de su enemigo. Luka se acercó y lo abrazó por la cintura, conteniéndolo.

— ¡Len, cálmate! ¡Perdiendo los estribos no salvarás a Rin! —Le agarró con fuerza de los brazos y lo obligó a mirarlo—Encontraremos una manera de ayudar a Rin, ya lo verás—Len asintió, mirando obstinadamente a un lado, y apretando las mandíbulas. Miku saltó:

— Oigan… ¿Y qué _hay_ de mí? Sé que es terrible que a Rin la vayan a casar con ese pervertido asqueroso contra su voluntad… Pero les recuerdo que a _mí _me piensan _echar_ a una casa de locos…

—Precisamente, de eso hablábamos Luka y yo, Miku—dijo Kaito por fin, frotándose las manos enguantadas—…Conozco un sitio, que Luka también conoce, pues "trabajó" allí un tiempo. Sería un buen escondite para Miku… Y posteriormente, para el resto de _nosotros_—Len, Miku y Meiko lo miraron perplejos—...Porque seamos realistas: _Nunca_ estaremos a salvo _aquí_. Estoy harto de esconderme de los Sres. Kagamine para estar con Meiko-nee, y no puedo dejar que a mis amigos les arruinen sus vidas… En fin: Sugiero que nos disfracemos de los sujetos del Asilo y saquemos a Miku—Le guiñó el ojo a la Hatsune—Y así, los Sres. Kagamine creerán que _verdaderamente _que se están _deshaciendo_ de ella. Luego, Luka se la llevará al "sitio" que tenemos pensado... ¿No es genial?—Los tres seguían estupefactos— ¡Es una idea genial!

—Bakaito, no puedo _creer _que realmente se te haya ocurrido un "plan"—masculló Meiko, impresionada—Debo admitir, que cada día me sorprendes más. —El azulado se sonrojó ante eso. —Sí, sí, me parece una idea genial. Pero... un detallito: ¿Dónde queda exactamente ese "sitio"?

Kaito y Luka se miraron. —Queda... Queda prácticamente en París—Y antes que de los tres trataran de interrumpirle con preguntas o expresiones de asombro, continuó: —Y por lo tanto... saldremos de Breteuil—E hizo un gesto con su brazo, como queriendo abarcar todo el pueblo—...Pasaremos por Clermont, hasta llegar finalmente a París. Según mis cálculos, tardaremos unos 3 días por lo que es mejor irse mañana...—agregó con una bobalicona sonrisa—… ¿Alguna duda?

— ¡¿Mañana?—Exclamó Miku con voz desfallecida— ¿Y… y… y seguro que funcionará? —El azulado se encogió de hombros, con una mueca de preocupación.

—No lo sé, Miku… No creo que tengamos _otra_ salida. Yo tengo fe de que, aunque suene "algo" descabellado, _podría _funcionar…

—Miku-chan, sabes que nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieras—murmuró Luka tomándole el rostro entre sus manos—… Pero no hay otra opción. Sí te quedas, los del Asilo vendrán… y te perderé para siempre…—Miku trataba de no estallar en lágrimas y bajó la vista—Mírame: Yo _sé_ cómo llegar a ese lugar, y sé que nos recibirán, pues la Madame que lo regenta me debe cientos de favores. —Le acarició la mejilla—Mi hermosa vida, nos iremos juntas… Pues yo te prometí que nadie nos separaría.

—Lu… Luka-san, yo-yo iré a donde tu vayas—susurró la Hatsune, feliz.

—Aprovechemos mañana es el funeral de un pariente de los Sres. Kagamine—Len dio un respingo, acordándose de pronto de algo... Y veía muy vagamente ese ataúd abierto en la solitaria capilla…—Y que todos estarán allá. Miku fingirá que no tenía ni remota idea y se pondrá a chillar, para que sea más _creíble_. —dijo Meiko resueltamente y mirando el cielo—Ya es muy tarde, será mejor que nos regresemos. Luego buscaremos de ayudar a Rin. — Miró a todos y suspiró—Por todo el sagrado Sake de este mundo, ese Akaito se acercará a Rin sobre mi cadáver. —Todos asintieron y se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones.

—Meiko-nee—le llamó Len mientras él, Miku y ella se prestaban a saltar el muro exterior de la mansión.

— ¿Qué pasa, Len?—musitó la castaña, poniendo la rodilla para que la Hatsune se apoyara y cogiera impulso para saltar— ¿Te sientes bien?

— Después de esto, más o menos… Pero no se trata de Akaito. Escucha: estaba pensando en algo…

* * *

><p><strong>Sub – Acto Dos: El Funeral y la Avanzadilla. <strong>

Era un día triste, pues el sol estaba totalmente cubierto por nubes, dando a la atmosfera un aire lúgubre, perfecto para el funeral. Las personas cabeceaban en los bancos, tratando de no echarse a dormir, mientras que otros no tenían ningún reparo en hacerlo. Como era invierno, no había ninguna flor para cubrir el ataúd, ni siquiera una rosa o una miserable margarita. Así estaría la inmensa caja, sin ningún ornamento para acompañarle al enorme agujero que habían cavado en el jardín. La familia Kagamine estaba en los primeros asientos, esperando a que entraran la caja para comenzar la ceremonia. Los gemelos estaban nerviosos, y no solo por el plan para salvar a Miku, sino por…

Finalmente las puertas se abrieron en par en par y aparecieron cinco hombres llevando a cuestas y con algo de dificultad, el inmenso ataúd con la tapa cerrada. Mientras el resto de los feligreses se santiguaban, Rin y Len se pusieron pálidos.

— _Réquiem aeternam done e, Domine…_—canturreó el capellán agitando una campanilla, mientras los hombres dejaban la caja mortuoria en el suelo.

—_Et lux perpetua luceat ei…_—respondieron los presentes; los gemelos apenas podían mover los labios: sus miradas no se apartaban del ataúd, horrorizándose por lo que, posiblemente, podrían o ya habrían encontrado al abrir la tapa de la caja, así como un payaso maligno y terrorífico que surge de una caja musical cuando le dabas cuerda. En ese momento, entró corriendo uno de los ayudantes, con una expresión de espanto. Al verlo, Rin y Len se miraron con inquietud: ¿Habría visto…? Cruzaron los dedos.

—Hermanos míos—empezó el capellán—. Hoy es preciso elevar nuestras oraciones con solemnidad… Dios Nuestro Señor se ha llevado a su seno el alma de…—Pero se interrumpió al ver los gestos del ayudante, quien se acercó a su lado y le sopló unas palabras. El capellán palideció y su voz enronqueció. Se quedó mirando a los presentes, quienes ya se inquietaban por esta interrupción.

— ¿Qué significa esto, maese? —saltó el Sr. Kagamine—. ¿Qué es esta falta de respeto al interrumpir la misa?

—Mi… Mi señor…—tartamudeó el ayudante acercándose al ataúd y haciéndole señas para que se acerque al ataúd—. Estábamos poniendo el cuerpo a en el ataúd, cuando vi… Quise avisarles, pero… ¡los ayudantes trajeron el ataúd que no _era_! Esto… esto es… —Y señaló aterrado la tapa. El capellán, en un arranque de valor y curiosidad, abrió la tapa… A Rin y a Len se les fue el mundo. Literalmente.

— ¿Qué será esto? —Y de pronto, el capellán lanzó grito, aferrándose al rosario de su cuello— ¡Señor Jesucristo…!

Todos se precipitaron sobre el féretro. Aunque el cuerpo era grande, no tapaba por completo el horrísono espectáculo: Un rastro de sangre, ya casi marrón por estar seca, decoraba una extensión bastante anchos del mullido y blanco interior. La Sra. Kagamine y sus amigas comadres se deshicieron en alaridos: "¡Dios mío!" "¡Ave María Purísima!" "¿Qué horror es ese?" Cada expresión de horror, asco y estupefacción, Rin y Len se sentían hundirse cada vez más. Una de las ancianas terminó desmayándose ante lo visto, quedando en un revoltijo de encajes y gasas negras, junto con las plumas negras de su sombrero. Prácticamente tuvieron que sacarla a rastras, pues por su peso era imposible levantarla.

—Bueno… Muchas gracias por vuestras palabras, maese. —repuso el Sr. Kagamine, completamente pálido y con la voz crispada por el intento que hacía por no perder la calma frente a todos… No obstante, su familia sabía muy bien que significaba _eso_… —Ahora, despachen el cuerpo de nuestro pariente a otro ataúd, para que tenga una digna y cristiana sepultura.

Efectivamente, eso hicieron rápidamente y el cuerpo fue trasladado (con dificultad porque era bastante corpulento) por los ayudantes a un ataúd improvisado y lo enterraron con una misa breve y árida. Una vez el muerto en el hoyo, el Sr. Kagamine hizo que los dolientes (los cuales eran muy pocos) se dispersaran, mientras murmuraban por lo bajo a los demás el desastre de la capilla…

Cuando ya todos entraron a la casa… El Sr. Kagamine finalmente explotó.

— ¡Esto es una vergüenza! ¡¿Cómo puede haber sangre en el ataúd? Ni que el muerto se hubiera desangrado, pues entonces el sepulturero no extrajo los órganos como debería… ¡¿Cómo diablos puede sangrar un cascaron vacío? —chillaba el Sr. Kagamine arremetiendo contra la mesa, contra los estantes, contra cualquier cosa que estuviera al alcance de su mano… Estaba simplemente fúrico, que hasta casi soltaba espuma por la boca.

Su esposa y sus hijos trataban de mantenerse el margen, sin atreverse a intervenir ni a tratar de calmarle, pues sabían muy bien que los furores del patriarca Kagamine eran imposibles de contener. Rin y Len evitaban mirarse, sintiendo como los nervios los carcomían… ¿Por qué tuvieron que haberlo hecho en el ataúd? No habían pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos y sin duda, los Sres. Kagamine iban a averiguar hasta el fondo de esto.

-.-

Finalmente, la pequeña manecilla del reloj llegó al número 4. Len se estiró, gesto que entendió su gemela, quien levantándose, quedamente subió las escaleras hacía la habitación de la Hatsune, quien fingía dormir. La rubia le susurró: "Ya vienen".

–Entendido–susurró la Hatsune volviendo a cerrar la puerta y corriendo a la ventana, para ver acercarse a la casa un pequeño y sencillo carruaje, jalado por mulas y cuyas ventanillas estaban cubiertas por colgaduras negras.

-.-

–No los esperábamos tan… _pronto, _messires–repuso el Sr. Kagamine al verlos.

–Tampoco nosotros, respetable señor; sin embargo, nuestro Directivo insistió en que viniéramos, al oír la _gravedad_ del estado de la joven. –contestó una mujer de pelo negro, ropas oscuras y rostro cadavérico.

–Sí, sí. Es realmente indispensable sacarla de una vez, para que no siga afectando _vuestro_ entorno–coreó el hombre que estaba a su lado, también pelinegro y de facciones toscas.

–Bueno, ya que están aquí… Habrá que _proceder. _–dijo el Sr. Kagamine con una mueca y apartándose para que puedan pasar–. Déjenme avisar a mi mujer de vuestra llegada, para poder decírselo a Miku. Eso sí… les advierto, messires, que no le vayan a revelar a Miku a donde _exactamente_ irá, pues podría… ponerse violenta, jeje. –Al entrar la Sra. Kagamine a la sala y hacer las debidas presentaciones, el Sr. Kagamine se levantó–. Esperen aquí, iremos por ella.

Los extraños hicieron una reverencia y se quedaron en el vestíbulo, mientras los Sres. Kagamine subían las escaleras hacía la habitación de Miku, a quien hallaron ya con vestido para salir, sentada en su cama jugando póker con Rin, Len y Meiko. Estos, al notar la presencia de los adultos, dejaron el juego y se levantaron.

–Nee, Miku-chan… tenemos noticias para ti–anunció la Sra. Kagamine con la mejor de sus sonrisas–Vuestra familia te suplica que vayas a visitar a tu prima Zatsune, quien se siente muy enferma… y desea verte.

– ¿De verdad? ¡Oh, es una verdadera pena!–contestó Miku con tono de preocupación, muy bien fingido. Los demás se miraron por un instante, sonriendo – ¿Cuándo debo ir?

–Pues… de inmediato, Miku–contestó el Sr. Kagamine acercándose a ella y dándole una palmadita en el hombro, en un gesto que pretendía ser "paternal"–Incluso hemos logrado conseguir un carruaje para que te "transportes" hasta allá.

–De acuerdo–dijo Miku suavemente y levantándose se dirigió a Meiko–. Meiko-nee, por favor, ayúdame a _preparar_ mi equipaje…

–Ehm… ¡No lo necesitarás, Miku-chan! –replicó riendo el Sr. Kagamine –. Pues en la carta que me envió vuestra familia, me notifican que al llegar allá, te proveerán de un nuevo guardarropa _solo _para ti– agregó, con una amplia sonrisa. _"Farsantes, que el Diablo los destripe"_ pensaron los cuatro jóvenes, también sonriendo–Te daremos unos minutos para que te despidas de Rin y Len, ¿está bien? –concluyó saliendo del cuarto con su esposa, pero quedándose en el vestíbulo.

– ¡Oh Rin, no te pongas triste! –decía Miku abrazando a Rin con fuerza–, ¡me pondrás triste a mí también! Mira: verás que muy _pronto_ nos volveremos a _ver. _

–No hay duda… ¡Pero te extrañaré mucho, Miku-chan!–contestó la rubia dándole besos en las mejillas, en una de las cuales se había escapado una lágrima, de emoción y de miedo–. Tranquila, todo saldrá _bien_.

–Te extrañaremos, Miku–dijo Len sonriente, acercándose y aferrando sus manos, para luego soplarle al oído: –Mucha suerte, para las dos.

–Gracias… También a ustedes–musitó la Hatsune en voz baja– ¡Debo irme! –exclamó levantándose y saliendo de la habitación, oyendo como sus pasos se perdían por la escalera.

Meiko, Rin y Len corrieron al balcón de la casa, mirando furtivamente como Miku salía de la casa, recibiendo esos… _falsos _abrazos y sonrisas de los Sres. Kagamine, mientras la pelinegra abría la portezuela para que la chica de las coletas pudiera subir al carruaje, seguida por esta. El hombre pelinegro saltó a la parte delantera del carruaje, tomando el control de las riendas y haciendo que las mulas partieran. Alcanzaron a verla apartando el negro cortinaje para verlos y decirles adiós con la mano, sonriendo…

…En el balcón, Rin, Len y Meiko se abrazaban unos a otros, riendo y celebrando.

Así, mientras se alejaban de la casa, en el interior del cubierto carruaje, Miku era besada y abrazada apasionadamente por la mujer de pelo negro… quiero decir Luka, tras quitarse la peluca y el maquillaje del rostro. Kaito, es decir, el hombre de pelo negro, también se quitó la peluca y se bajó del carruaje, dándoles las últimas instrucciones y deseándoles mucha suerte, con la promesa de que los demás se reunirían con ellas muy _pronto. _

Fue un plan maravillosamente ejecutado. Cortesía de Luka, quien había traído los disfraces y proveyó de uno de los carruajes de su ausente marido para poder escapar. Ahora, nuestras queridas "amigas" podían respirar tranquilas, abrazadas la una con la otra, riéndose por lo bien que había salido todo, mientras el carruaje, manejado por la chica de pelo rosa, era conducido silenciosamente por una de las salidas del pueblo.

Fase 1, completada.

* * *

><p>Pasaron varios días. Los Sres. Kagamine se "alegraban" de que Miku hubiera sido llevada a, según ellos: "a un lugar donde no molestará más". Contestaban vagamente y con tono risueño de circunstancias a las preguntas de sus hijos sobre cuanto tardaría Miku en volver: "Rin, Len; la prima de Miku está muy enferma, por lo que tardará <em>mucho<em> en volver". Librados de ella, los Sres. Kagamine pasaban más tiempo arreglando la casa para otro evento "importante". Sí, la boda, por desgracia.

Rin jadeaba de calor envuelta como regalo de Navidad en esa pesada pirámide de bordados y vuelos que iba a ser su… vestido de novia. Miraba con asco los hilos de oro y perlas que empezaban desde el pecho hasta el final de la falda, mientras su madre iba de un lado a otro, parloteándole a costureras sobre como quería el vestido, una puntada a un lado, un festón dorado en la pechera, una diadema de diamantes, unos guantes de seda… Rin agonizaba literalmente.

Al otro lado de la ventana, Len vigilaba detenidamente la operación; aunque para él era un deleite ver a su amada hermanita en traje de novia, le estrujaba el corazón el hecho de que… él no iba a ser el _novio_. Y es que, ¿Cuándo se ha visto eso de dos hermanos casándose? Era algo terriblemente blasfemo, una afrenta a la cristiandad… Aunque eso nos importa un rábano, ¿verdad?

Además… a Len le importaba un rábano que Rin fuera su hermana o, peor aún, estuviera comprometida con otro hombre… Lucharía por ella, como Cesare lo hizo por Lucrezia. (2)

* * *

><p><strong>Penúltimo Sub Acto: Romeo and Cinderella.<strong>

Un repentino chasquido en la ventana hizo que Rin levantara la cabeza de golpe, con renovado pánico. Totalmente crispada, tomó la varilla de metal con que atizaba la chimenea, preparándose para asestarle un golpe a los bajos a cierto personaje pelirrojo, en cuanto se asomara al alfeizar de la ventana.

El Tic-Tac del reloj cucú de la pared le recordaba a cada instante los minutos y segundos que le quedaban para el fatídico día. Rin no quería ni _imaginárselo:_ En la sofocante capilla, con ese horrible y pesado vestido blanco, sus padres sonriéndole de manera insulsa, sintiéndose morir cuando Akaito le tome del rostro a la fuerza para sellar con sus labios su destino… _"¡NO! ¡No, no quiero, no quiero!"_ pensó aterrorizada Rin. Se preguntaba incesantemente que harían sus amigos para ayudarla… Que haría Len para salvarla… Ya habían pasado tres días y nada pasaba… La desesperanza empezaba a asaltarla…

Un nuevo crujido la hizo brincar de miedo. Sostuvo la improvisada arma entre sus manos… Pues durante esos días donde la Rin esperaba alguna señal, Akaito no dejaba de insinuarle que le haría en alguna de esas noches una "visita" a su habitación, "_Como Romeo a su desesperada Julieta"_ le había dicho, _"Y en cuanto entre, mi dulce Rin, no quiero un _**NO**_ por respuesta". _El seguro de la ventana se había zafado y una mano emergía de las cortinas, y Rin ya estaba a punto de gritar con todas sus fuerzas…

— ¿Rin? —Esa voz… ¡Por todos los Dioses, que alivio tan enorme! Puso la varilla de metal en la cama y corrió a echar las cortinas y abrir totalmente la ventana y arrojarse a los brazos de su hermano.

— ¡Len! ¡Len! —gimió la rubia escondida en su pecho—. ¡Gracias al Cielo estás aquí, tenía tanto miedo…!

—No temas, Rin; yo nunca te dejaría sola—susurró Len abrazándola posesivamente contra sí—. Te amo, te amo tanto… Demasiado como para dejar que te aparten de mí. —Rin hundió más la cara contra su camisa, sonriendo con calma, sintiendo como la esperanza volvía a su corazón. Se quedaron así durante varios minutos, sintiendo el calor y la tibieza del otro, totalmente indispensables para ambos. Al separarse levemente, Len notó la varilla de metal en la cama.

— ¿Y eso?

—Akaito no dejaba de lanzarme insinuaciones de que iba a "verme" esta noche—repuso Rin con asco, al tiempo que Len afilaba los ojos por un momento. —. Me mataste de miedo: por unos segundos creí que eras él.

—No te preocupes por eso… No creo que nos moleste por _esta_ noche—susurró Len tomándola del mentón para darle un profundo beso. Rin rodeó el cuello de Len, mientras que él la aferraba fieramente de la cintura. El beso ya empezaba a ponerse violento, y el aire, pesado. Las lenguas se enfrentaban la una a la otra, sin dar muestras de ceder… Finalmente se separaron y pegaron sus frentes en silencio, escuchando el lejano tañido del campanario, anunciando la misa de la noche. Rin se aferró con más fuerza a las manos de Len, asustada por esos tañidos… Era como si les recordaran en la cara que, aunque no lo amaría nunca, se vería forzada a casarse con otro.

—Len, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —musitó la rubia, bajando la vista de los ojos de su amante—. Dentro de dos días, tendré que… ca-casarme… Y… y-yo no quiero estar con Akaito, sino contigo… No es justo: nadie es feliz con alguien que no ame. Y lo peor es que cuando pase… Ya no te volveré a ver. —La voz se le empezó a quebrar y las lágrimas anidaron sus ojos—Y yo no quiero sufrir lo mismo que Margarita de Borgoña (3), encarcelada y su amante asesinado…

Len siguió manteniendo en silencio, mirándola fijamente, muriéndose del dolor y de los celos al imaginarse tal perspectiva. Al ver los hombros de Rin estremeciéndose, sin duda por los intentos de no estallar en sollozos, el muchacho se acercó y volvió a abrazarla, sin ninguna intención de cederla a Akaito a cualquiera.

—Todo va a estar bien, Rin. No permitiré que ni Akaito, ni nuestra familia, ni la sociedad nos separe—Tomó el rostro de Rin entre sus manos— Aunque las puertas del Infierno se abran más y más cada vez que pose mis labios en los tuyos… Ni Dios ni el Diablo se interpondrán en lo que siento por ti, Rin—declaró Len solemnemente, con una firmeza como si lo hubiera dicho frente al trono Papal. Rin se sintió conmovida ante sus palabras. Trató de articular algo, pero su hermano le tomó de la mano, besándola devotamente, dejándola turbada.

—Rin…

Y lo siguiente que hizo dejó a Rin en la total estupefacción: Len había metido la mano en su bolsillo y había sacado una cajita de terciopelo negro, para luego abrirlo, mostrándole un bello anillo de plata, adornado con una fina hilera de diamantes… Rin se llevó las manos a la boca, para no ponerse a gritar de la emoción que sentía. Volvió a mirar a Len, quien con un tenue sonrojo en la cara, susurró:

— Sin importarme en lo más mínimo que seas mi propia hermana y que dentro de dos días te casarás con otro hombre…. Rin Kagamine, ¿quieres ser mi _esposa_?

El sonrojo de Rin alcanzó su punto máximo en la escala. Su mirada rotaba del pequeño anillo, a los ojos de su amante, tratando de convencerse una y otra vez de que no estaba imaginándoselo… Allí cayó en la cuenta de que la respiración estaba fallándole literalmente, casi al borde de hiperventilar: Tres días, tres días sin señal alguna… Y allí estaba Len, pidiéndole matrimonio contra toda moral absurda de este maldito mundo. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza de que dos hermanos casándose era algo repudiable… Sino algo maravilloso, algo que nunca creyó que pasaría…

Por un instante, le llegó la imagen de sus padres, imponiéndole una boda que jamás quiso, con un hombre al que no amaba. Esa imagen se desvaneció tan pronto como llegó, pues, por primera vez, haría algo por su propia decisión. Las lágrimas volvieron a sus pestañas, mientras una temblorosa mano se acercaba a tomar la joya, balbuceando:

—Sí… Sí quiero.

La sonrisa de Len era inmensa. La tomó y la colocó en el anular izquierdo, quedándole perfectamente. Las manos se aferraron por un instante, saboreando la hermosa perspectiva que se abría ante ellos. Unieron sus labios, como si sellaran su reciente promesa.

—Te amo—susurró Rin contra sus labios, extasiada ante todo lo que ocurría. —No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, ¡Oh, es demasiado…!

—Y eso no es nada—respondió su prometido, tomándole el rostro. —…Mi Rin, vamos a huir.

— ¡Huir! ¡Dios mío!

—Exacto. Y No solo nosotros: Meiko-nee y Kaito-nii vendrán con nosotros. —Y de manera breve pero concisa, Len le hizo ver todo el plan a su futura mujer.

— ¿Y quien planeó todo?

—Kaito.

— ¡No puede ser! —exclamó Rin riendo— ¡Y yo que creí que solo para comer helados tenía talento!—Len rió con ella. La muchacha suspiró y aferró las manos de él—A donde tú vayas, yo iré, Len. Pero…— Len arqueó las cejas— ¿No pudiste encontrar otro momento para darme el anillo, Len?

—Créeme, hubiera querido dártelo en… un lugar más agradable, ¿sabes? —murmuró Len haciendo una mueca—. Pero no quise esperar; lo siento, querida.

—Ya no importa—dijo Rin con picardía—Será una graciosa anécdota de bodas. —Len se sonrojó e infló las mejillas, haciendo que Rin se riera—Bueno… ¿Cuándo será? —Len compuso una expresión entre seria y solemne.

—Mañana en la noche. Ya lo pensamos todo…

* * *

><p><strong>Sub – A cto Final: La Fuga <strong>

Mientras tanto, Rin y Len aprovechaban los minutos que tenían a solas para preparar lo que fuera indispensable para el viaje y la nueva vida que empezarían de ahora en adelante juntos: En bolsas de tela guardaban algunos vestidos, así como todas las joyas de Rin y 1000 libras que tenían ahorradas entre los dos. Al mismo tiempo, Meiko-nee guardaba sus enseres, las pocas joyas que poseía, todos sus ahorros de su trabajo y una buena reserva de sake. Para cuando eran las tres de tarde, ya todo estaba casi listo.

–Len, avísale a tu hermana que vamos a hacer el ensayo de la boda–le pidió la Sra. Kagamine a su hijo, quien asintió y subió las escaleras, encontrándose en el camino a Meiko-nee, quien llevaba una pila de ropa; al pasar junto a él, le sopló bien cerca:

–Por _nada_ del mundo, beban el vino que serviré esta noche.

-.-

Comenzó el ensayo de la boda en la capilla. El párroco musitaba frases alternadas del Cantar de los Cantares, mientras Rin y Akaito estaban frente a frente en el altar, pronunciando los respectivos votos. Len, cruzado de brazos y sentado junto a su madre, escuchaba a Akaito decir sus votos (con ligereza indiferente), conteniéndose de no asesinarlo ahí mismo… Por otro lado, el rubio sentía una cruel satisfacción: Ese pelirrojo _jamás_ le pondría una mano a su amada hermanita, pues así se había decido, y él se encargaría de que eso ocurriría.

Las voces, agudas y en falsete del coro, llegaban hasta nuestros secretos prometidos, a quienes les quedaba una jornada de espera y de temor… Temor de que un paso en falso estropeara todo el plan; pues cualquier elemento del azar puede hacer fracasar una evasión.

"_Es mejor no pensar en eso y creer que todo irá bien" _pensaba Rin. Sin embargo, podría haber obstáculos: "_Es posible que alguien pueda vernos" _pensaba a su vez Len.

Más tarde, se celebró un pequeño brindis por los "futuros novios". Con grandes frases en doble sentido, Meiko-nee les sirvió a todos un delicioso coñac que ella misma había preparado.

– Por vuestros amores– le dijo sonriente a Akaito, alzando su copa, y agregó: – Y Conservad bien el sabor de este vinillo. – Detrás de los demás, Rin y Len chocaron sus copas y fingieron beber. Luego de un rato, pidieron acostarse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya habían aparecido las primeras estrellas y la noche prometía ser despejada. Rin y Len, envueltos en capas de viaje y gorros hundidos hasta las orejas, refugiados en el cuarto de este, apenas respirando, estaban atentos del más pequeño ruido… El choque de copas había dejado de oírse, un silencio sordo empezaba a manifestarse y las risas de los invitados al brindis se habían apagado… ¿Había fracasado el complot de Meiko-nee y ese silencio que seguía era debido a la estupefacción que surge al descubrir graves traiciones…? Resonaron unos rápidos pasos sobre el piso enlosado y acercaron a la puerta. Una voz llamó:

– ¡Rin, Len!

– ¿Eres tú, Meiko-nee?

– Sí, mis pequeños. El narcótico funcionó: Todos, hasta sus padres, están bajo un pesado sueño, como si estuvieran muertos. ¡Es preciso salir ya! – Rin y Len asintieron y mientras el muchacho tomaba las dos pesadas bolsas de telas, la joven quitaba la tranca de la puerta y abría, donde estaba Meiko-nee, también en capa de invierno, quien sostenía una candela en la mano. – De prisa – susurró.

Rin, Len y Meiko salieron de la habitación, bajaron unos escalones, siguieron por un corredor y atravesaron algunas piezas envueltas en total oscuridad… De pronto vieron una figura encorvada contra el muro. Meiko cubrió la débil llama de la candela con la mano, tratando de que no los viera. Acercándose más, notaron que era nada menos que Akaito. Un hilo del vino narcotizado le goteaba por la barbilla. Tras comprobar su inconsciencia, la cual era total, Len aprovechó la ocasión para pegarle un puñetazo en la cara; la cabeza del pelirrojo dio contra la pared y se desplomó.

Pasaron por el comedor, donde había otros cuerpos apoyados contra las mesas; entre ellos, la de los Sres. Kagamine, quienes dormitaban sobre un sofá. Parecía como si un hechizo los hubiera sumido en un sueño de cien años, como la corte de La Bella Durmiente; la misma escena se presentaba en las cocinas, donde los cocineros y sirvientes estaban sumidos en el sueño, adoptando extrañas y grotescas figuras, pues también habían bebido del vino de Aquitania hecho por Meiko-nee.

Salieron por una de las puertas de la cocina, adentrándose a lo largo del patio trasero. En completo silencio, los tres, ayudándose mutuamente, saltaron el muro exterior, adentrándose en los congelados pinos enanos del jardín, amortiguando todo lo que podían el ruido de la marcha. Corrieron, inclinados, hasta el ribazo del río, aún congelado en esa época. Allí los esperaban dos mulas ya ensilladas, que movían las cabezas nerviosamente. Junto a ellas estaba un hombre envuelto en una gruesa capa oscura y la cabeza cubierta de una caperuza con orejeras, emitió tres débiles silbidos al verlos. Los jóvenes fueron hacia él.

– Todo está listo – susurró Meiko a su amante, quien soltó una risita nerviosa. Miró a Rin y a Len, quienes estaban completamente pálidos y no precisamente por el frío invernal–. Bueno, ¿están preparados?

– Preparados – contestaron los gemelos al unísono. Kaito asintió, también pálido como la tiza, y les entregó las riendas de una de las mulas. El rubio se montó primero y le tendió la mano y el hombro a su amante; Rin era ligera y montó ágilmente detrás de él.

– De acuerdo… ¡adelante! – susurró Kaito una vez que Meiko-nee se había montado. Espabiló a los animales, los cuales dando resoplidos, caminaron por el borde del congelado río, a lo largo del bosquecillo, haciendo el menor ruido posible. La luna, que acaba de salir tras unos nubarrones negros, arrancaba destellos en las crines de los animales.

– Ideal para los enamorados, desastrosa para los fugitivos– murmuró Meiko-nee señalando la Luna– Lo hemos hecho a la hora precisa…

Rin y Len sentían en la piel el aire de la noche, cargado de alfilerazos de frío… Pero no lo sentían. Ambos se volvieron para ver en la lejanía los techos de la vieja edificación que, por catorce años, había sido su hogar, y que había dejado de serlo, seguramente para siempre. Abandonaban todo: a su familia, a los amigos del pueblo, a su alcurnia, a su posición noble, a su herencia, a prácticamente todo. ¿Sentían pena? Tal vez. ¿Remordimiento? Nunca. Lo que sí sé que sentían en ese momento era como los corazones les querían explotar del placer y la emoción: Eran _libres_, libres de estar juntos, aun en contra de la opinión de la moral de la Humanidad y la de Dios. Nadie podía decirles que hacer o decir ahora; por primera vez en catorce años, Rin y Len Kagamine eran dueños de su destino.

Cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie escuchaba sus pasos, Len y Kaito azuzaron a las mulas y estas partieron al galope, alejándose los mas que podían de Breteuil. Si todo iba bien, llegarían a Clermont al despuntar la mañana.

Fase 2 y final, completada.

**To Be continued. **

-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-

¡Celebremos! ¡Nuestras parejitas han escapado! Y lo mejor: Todos vosotros estáis cordialmente invitados a la boda infernal de Rin y Len.

**Author's Note: **

**Roberto de Artois, **barón de Artois; fue famoso por sus métodos violentos para hacerse conde de Artois, meta jamás alcanzada. Se cuenta mucho sus abusos a los débiles, particularmente a mujeres.

Se refiere a Cesar Borgia.

Margarita de Borgoña, Reina de Navarra, fue encarcelada y posteriormente asesinada en 1315 por el crimen de adulterio. Su amante, el escudero Felipe de Aunay, fue brutalmente ejecutado.


	14. Burlesque I: La Casa de Citas

***Shade y Sess, ridículamente disfrazadas (XD), aparecen en una tarima, haciendo _"Playback"_ de 'Main Event', de RuPaul*  
><strong>  
><strong>Shade:<strong> "I won't love bring me down, you won't see me crying on the dance floor..." ¡Bonjour, fanfickers! ¡Bienvenidos a la Segunda Temporada de "Sade"! 100% influenciado por ""RuPaul's Drag Race" "Panic! At the Disco" y los shows Burlesque. *O*

**Sess:** Preparen las plumas, el lápiz labial y las medias de red... Dejémos salir a la "pícara" que todos tenemos dentro, sin pena, sin miedo, sin verguenza alguna, pues no habrá ningun vejete de la Iglesia que nos moleste; al menos, no por ahora XD.

Este será un capítulo de introducción, aunque mostrando los nuevos personajes que aparecerán de ahora en adelante y los dejaremos con los preparativos.

**Advertencias:** Leve limme Twincest y KaiMei.

**Playlist de hoy**: _Jump!_ de Two Steps from Hell; _Iroha Song _de Rin.

**EDIT (19 - 07 -2012): Muchas gracias a mi comadre Neko C, (¡Te quiero comadre! :3) por hacerme ver un error en la escena del lago, inconexa al clima descrito ^^**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Acto 14: Burlesque I: La Casa de Citas de Madame Haku**

_"El único deber es el deber de divertirse terriblemente"_

**Oscar Wilde**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tenían los riñones molidos y las nalgas lastimadas de tantas leguas recorridas. Ya no tenían las mismas energías con las que habían cabalgado al amparo de la noche de la Mansión Kagamine, y no era para menos: Llevaban cabalgando casi toda la noche, temerosos de que si se detenían por un segundo, alguien podría saltarles encima y detenerlos. Tal paranoia era comprensible, ya que a veces Rin (o Kaito a veces) despertaban sobresaltados de sus cortas siestas de media hora para recuperar energías, tras ver entre sueños a figuras armadas de masas abatiéndose sobre ellos. Era en esas instancias que Len le daba a Rin un recorfortante abrazo... o Meiko dándole una cariñosa palmadita al aterrorizado Kaito.

Habían llegado a Clermont hacía las 8 de la mañana, según el relój de la torre de la Iglesia de ese mismo lugar. Aunque sentían un alivio que no habían experimentado desde el comienzo de su viaje-fuga, todavía no podían darse el lujo de dormirse sobre los laureles, pues según el azulado, el camino a la ciudad de París era todavía más largo. No obstante, decidieron detenerse por unos momentos para desayunar, descansar un poco, abastecerse de agua y provisiones (y sin dar ceremonias, Meiko-nee había entrado al local de licores más cercano) y cambiar las monturas, pues estas ya resollaban como si tuvieran aserrín en la garganta. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Kaito traía dos nuevas mulas, frescas y listas para el resto del largo viaje.

— ¿Porqué te tardaste tanto, Bakaito?—preguntó Meiko con la boca llena, hablando con elegancia, haciendo una mueca al ver a su amante devorarse los bizcochos del plato y dejar caer pedazos mientras hablaba:

—Es que... estaba esperando a que me atendieran y me... pasee por ahí—Ante eso, Meiko, Rin y Len le fulminaron con la mirada: Las manchas blancas de la solapa de su traje... o más obvio aún: El cono de helado que Kaito lamía tan gustosamente... este notó las furibundas miradas y se sonrojó—. Oigan, tenía que aprovechar, ¿eh? ¡Tengo casi ocho horas sin comer helado! ¿Saben lo que es eso? —Los otros tres se limitaron a rodar los ojos y suspirar.

—Bueno, yo sé lo que es estar sin comer lo que más te gusta... No te _imaginas _como _es _Rin sin sus naranjas, Kaito, jeje...—La risita de Len se cortó en seco al ver la mirada de su prometida y se puso a toser— Eh, ¡era broma, querida, una broma! —Meiko se echó a reír y se levantó.

—De acuerdo, y con eso termina el segmento de comedia de Lenny y Bakaito... Es hora de irnos. Vámonos, niños—dijo la castaña volviendo a montarse en su nueva mula, justo delante de Kaito, quien se puso a protestar.—Déjame ser el jinete esta vez, se me antoja algo de emoción hoy, jeje. —Y levantó las riendas, haciendo que el animal se encabritara, sonde casi por poco el azulado se fuera de espaldas.

Y con eso volvieron a cabalgar rápidamente a travéz del camino fangoso del campo por donde salían del pueblo. Rin había terminado de seguir el juego de Meiko-nee y también se habían montado delante de su amante y casi derribándolo también, se lanzó a la carrera a campo traviesa, pasando junto a sorprendidos campesinos que se pusieron a gritarles. Las chicas se reían y azuzaban a los animales, en un inocente momento de diversión entre tanto drama.

* * *

><p>Se pasaron el resto de la mañana y parte del la nona (1) recorriendo los caminos de bosques y campos hacía su destino, atravesando arroyos y saltando lagos, cercas y arbustos. Se detuvieron en un pub por la zona, conocida como <em>"La Trucha que Huye"<em> célebre por la muerte del Condestable (2) (y amante) de Juan II el Bueno, para darse un buen baño y quitarse de encima el sudor y el olor de casi diez horas de viaje.

Las cubas (3) de agua estaban preparadas en uno de los cuartos del local. El agua estaba calentada y dejaba escapar algo de vapor, invitándo a cualquiera a pasarse un largo rato sumergido. Un poco turbados, los jóvenes se deshicieron de sus trajes para quedar en con sus camisas de abajo, algo reticentes de desnudarse completamente los unos a los otros. El alivio que sintieron en la piel por el agua fresca del agua los estimuló... un _poco_: Debido a que Kaito había insistido a que se quedaran... y lo hizo salpicándole agua a Meiko, quien, entre irritada y divertida, le empujó dentro del agua, llenándole la cara de agua jabonada. Len y Rin, estallaron en carcajadas y le silbaron. Kaito, siguiendo el juego, se había puesto a danzar y a cantar en falsete: _"Ooooh, soy la sirena de los helados, quien me bese le daré un helado de sakeee" _y pronto, se aburrieron del infantil juego y pasaron a algo más _interesante_:

Mientras Meiko le quitaba los restos de jabón de la cara, Kaito le pasaba un poco de ese mismo jabón por la espalda, y bajando lentamente para acariciar a fondo sus muslos y vientre, entre risas nerviosas y saltitos de la castaña, formando círculos concéntricos en el agua, por un lado ansiosa de seguir, y por el otro, decidida a no hacerlo frente a sus pequeñuelos, pues aunque Meiko era muy sensual, no era una exhibicionista. Kaito, adivinando lo que pensaba y acariciando su pecho entretanto, le señaló unas figuras que desaparecían tras el otro lado:

Rin y Len habían decidido ir a _celebrar _su reciente compromiso, yéndose a otra de las cubas que había en otras habitaciones, para darles algo de "privacidad" a los mayores y para poder, en el agua, aferrarse al cuerpo del otro y devorarlo mutuamente. Y eso se notaba, pues justamente detrás de la puerta que los separaba del cuarto donde estaban ellos, se oían unas vocecitas de unos conocidos rubios jadeando el nombre del otro. Meiko y Kaito rieron en voz baja y acto seguido, la castaña se arrojó sobre el azulado, derribándolo a las profundidades de la cuba. Así, sin ningún pudor exagerado, nuestras dos parejas se entregaron a unos pequeños juegos de la pasión, no tan largos, pues no debían tardar mucho. Más tarde salieron del pub, limpios, renovados y _muy _satisfechos.

Siguieron cabalgando por el camino trazado, admirando los bellos paisajes que caracterizaban esa zona de Francia, donde el invierno ya había empezado a desaparecer y mostraba un curioso espectáculo de yemas verdes sobresaliendo de las pequeñas manchas de nieve. Se detuvieron en un pequeño arrollo del Mauldre, a unas leguas del pueblecito de Neauphle, donde las chicas aplaudieron los "dones" de pesca de sus amantes, quienes tuvieron que hundirse en el fango hasta las rodillas para atrapar un escurridizo pez. Para su desgracia, Len y Kaito tuvieron que hacerlo dos veces más, pues el pescado que habían sacado no iba a ser un buen almuerzo para los cuatro. Improvisando una fogata y cocinándolo sobre unas hojas, estos ex miembros de la aristocracia francesa saboreaban la vida en el campo.

* * *

><p>—Veo algo...<p>

—Bakaito, no empieces.

—No, en serio veo algo…

—No me digas: Una ardilla—dijo Len cansinamente.

— ¡No es una ardilla! —exclamó Kaito— ¿Quieren voltear y me dicen lo que ven?

Los otros tres se voltearon de la fogata donde disfrutaban de una cena compuesta por frutos secos y confitados, una liebre asada que habían cazado hacía unas horas y algo del sake de Meiko. Las luces del atardecer estaban a punto de esconderse tras las montañas, lo cual los había hecho pensar en la opción de acampar o seguir cabalgando a travéz de la noche, aunque el agotamiento en todos era evidente: Sus trajes estaban arrugados (aunque eso era lo de menos) y la mitad inferior de su cuerpo estaba al borde de entumecerse. Los rayos anaranjados se deslizaban sobre unas especies de techos en forma de aguja, que se perdían en la distancia; los humos sobresalían de las chimeneas para perderse en el cielo. Algunas edificaciones de piedra se veían a lo lejos…

Los gemelos miraron a Kaito con olos ojos como platos, no atreviéndose a decirlo... ¿Era ese lugar? ¿_Habían _llegado por fin? La sonrisa de Kaito era de oreja a oreja y adivinando su pregunta exclamó con alegría:

— ¡Sí! ¡Es la ciudad de París! ¡Lo logramos! —dijo alegremente, rodeando la cintura de Meiko— Siguiente parada, la Casa de Citas de Madame Haku.

Rin y Len todavía no lo podían creer: Luego de casi dos días de viaje casi ininterrumpido, ¿podían haber llegado finalmente a su destino? Una sensación de vértigo les atravesó la espina dorsal, devolviéndolos a la realidad de la situación: Estaban a cientos de kilómetros de su hogar, a punto de entrar a una ciudad de la cual solo habían oído hablar, pues nunca habían entrado en ella, a una casa de la que nunca habían escuchado, en calidad de refugio... A veces la vida te jugaba unas situaciones muy extrañas. Poco a poco, el temor se fue transformando en una creciente excitación: La aventura que habían empezado con ese prohibido beso en la vieja cama que habían compartido, que había florecido en el viejo ataúd y que se testimoniaba en el pequeño anillo en el anular izquierdo de Rin, cuya mano aferraba Len con fuerza, les mostraba ante sí la bulliciosa ciudad de París, hogar de los Reyes de Francia, de la comida y de los festejos. Sin duda su aventura continuaba allí, y ambos temblaban de emoción y nerviosismo, ante lo que se venía ante ellos.

Mucho más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, los jóvenes ensillaron las mulas y partieron al galope, excitados por la emoción, hacía montaña abajo, rumbo a las puertas de la ciudad, entrando justo cuando el último rayo de sol se perdía en las tinieblas y las luces de las casas y las calles se encendían, casi como si les estuvieran dando la bienvenida.

* * *

><p>A travéz de un empañado cristal, Hatsune Miku observaba atentamente hacía la calle, en busca de alguna señal conocida. Estaba allí desde el final de la tarde, no pudiendo evitar ponerse a rezarles a sus antiguos santos por la llegada a salvo de sus amigos. Luka le había dicho antes de subir a ponerse unos pasadores en el cabello, que no dejara que malos pensamientos le asustaran y le sugirió ir a la cama, pero la chica de pelo verde asombrosamente declinó la oferta, sin apartar la vista de la ventana. Justo estaba a punto de quedarse dormida con la cara pegada al cristal cuando unos ruidos sobre el enlosado la despertaron de su ensoñación:<p>

Dos mulas surgían de la leve niebla que se había apoderado de la calle, llevando unas muy familiares dos cabezas rubias, una castaña y una azulada. Gritando de alegría, se bajó del alfeizar y subió corriendo por la escalerilla que llevaba a la habitación que compartía con su amante desde hacía varios días, que estaba compuesta de una cama bastante grande, una mesita, un armario y una estrecha ventana. Luka se levantó bruscamente al oír los gritos de Miku.

— ¡Luka! ¡Luka!

— ¡Deja de gritar, Miku! ¿Qué sucede?—la cara sonrojada y llena de alegría de su pequeña amante le hicieron comprender de inmediato— ¿...Están aquí? ¡Oh, Dios mío, ya llegaron! ¡Ya estaba pensando que se habían perdido o algo así...! —Y ágilmente se levantó de la cama y se echó la bata sobre su camisa de dormir y bajó deslizándose las escaleras, despertando al resto de los habitantes de la casa para anunciarles la llegada de sus amigos.

Entretanto, Miku había bajado hasta la gran puerta que flanqueaba la entrada del sitio; tras deshacer todas las trabas que aseguraban la puerta y abrirla de un tirón, se arrojó sobre Rin, quien apenas había levantado la mano con ánimo de tocar la puerta, casi llevándosela consigo al suelo.

— ¡Están aquí! ¡Están aquí! ¿Cómo lograron llegar? ¿Están bien? ¿No se dieron cuenta los Sres. Kagamine? ¡Deben estar agotados tras días cabalgando!

— Déjalos respirar, Miku-chan—dijo riendo una voz de mujer desconocida. Miku, radiante de felicidad, se soltó de Rin, quien resolló tratando de recuperar el aliento. Los recién llegados observaban atentamente a todo el convoy de bienvenida que había aparecido tras la puerta. Len, Rin, Meiko y Kaito reconocieron con alborozo a Miku y a Luka, quienes se acercaron una vez más para darles un fuerte abrazo y palabras de alegría. Detrás de ellas, al menos una docena de mujeres, todas de diferentes colores de cabello y ojos, todas ya envueltas en camisa y batas de casa, sonreían con afabilidad.

—Bien, me alegra que hayan llegado a nuestro hogar. Ha sido la Providencia que los ha traído. Me llamo Clara —se presentó la mujer que había hablado antes, de cabellos oscuros y marcado acento. — Y ellas son el resto de las chicas de la casa. Luka-san nos habló de ustedes y que han venido a buscar refugio...

—En verdad, lamentamos tener que solicitarles resguardo en su casa, pero no teníamos otra opción—repuso Len haciendo una reverencia. Clara y las otras mujeres se echaron a reír.

— ¡Oh, no haga eso, Messire Kagamine! Aquí nos limitamos a tener simplemente buenos modales y una comunicación afectiva y amena... no a hacer esos exagerados gestos de etiqueta que hacen nuestros Reyes, jeje. —Los miró a todos con una amable sonrisa— Y no se preocupen: Madame Haku aceptó de buena gana tenerlos aquí el tiempo que sea necesario, pues ella y nosotras creemos que no hay nada mejor que una comunidad y no nos gusta dejar a gente necesitada en la calle... No hay duda que lo pasarán muy bien.

—Muchas gracias por su amabilidad—dijo Rin con una sonrisa— Pero, ¿este sitio que _es _exactamente?

— Oh...—Clara miró a las otras, que trataban de no reírse—Es básicamente una... Casa de Citas, aunque también funciona como Cabaret, casa de entretenimiento... y burdel si es el caso—hizo una risita nerviosa—Aunque ha llegado a ser hospital y refugio si se da la necesidad, no es algo que está definido completamente.

Rin y Len se miraron de soslayo, recordando perfectamente el incidente de cuando Len había llevado mediante engaños a un burdel de ese tipo. Miku, quien sabía la historia, adivinó lo que pensaban y se apresuró a decir:

— No es lo que ustedes creen: Madame Haku sabe de nuestras situaciones y lo comprende perfectamente... o al menos eso da a entender, pues se la pasa borracha la mayor parte del tiempo—Hizo una mueca sonriente al ver la cara de alegría de Meiko-nee: ¡Por fin! ¡Alguien con quien emborracharse! —. Nos dará refugio a cambio de un poco de trabajo... ¡No esa _clase _de trabajo!—agregó, pues Len y Kaito miraban a sus amantes con espanto—Sino cosas sencillas como cocinar y preparar los espectáculos. Ya verán esto último: Es genial y divertido, jeje.

Al oír las palabras de Miku, los recién llegados se tranquilizaron: Estaban finalmente completamente tranquilos ante la perspectiva de estar a salvo, en una cama caliente y cómoda, comida y un techo donde cobijarse; El hecho de que el hogar en cuestión fuera una especie de casa de citas/burdel o algo así era ahora lo de menos: Se veía que las mujeres que la habitaban eran amables y… ¡quién sabe! Un lugar así hasta podría tener algo de diversión asegurada.

Len, Rin, Kaito y Meiko se deshicieron en palabras de agradecimiento y llevaron las mulas a una especie de patio grande que quedaba a un lado de la casa, donde estos, agotados, devoraron a grandes bocados toda el agua y el heno del potrero. Sacando las bolsas con sus pertenencias, los cuatro jóvenes regresaron a la entrada, donde los esperaban el resto de las mujeres.

—Bueno, mejor entramos pues hace frío y deben estar hambrientos —dijo Clara volviendo a abrir la puerta—Y para que conozcan a Madame Haku; pero por favor, no hablen tan fuerte, ya que está algo… _ida. _

* * *

><p>La casa sin duda era un lugar grande, a juzgar por la cantidad de personas que la ocupaban, al parecer únicamente por mujeres. Se quedaron esperando a la Madame en una sala de estar bastante grande, con un estilo de decoración muy parecido al del burdel donde Len había ido: cientos de mullidos muebles y sofás atestados en todas partes, toscas pieles de animales en el suelo, cuadros de pinturas, casi todos de flores. La gran diferencia de este burdel era que había varios candelabros que proporcionaban bastante luz, sumado a una chimenea que ardía alegremente sobre grandes leños.<p>

Apareció finalmente la Madame, que más bien que caminando, se arrastraba sobre sus pies. Era alta, de largo pelo plateado que la llegaba casi hasta la cintura, de ojos escarlata… y unos pechos inmensos (A Rin y a Meiko se les hinchó una vena al ver a sus amantes mirando embelesados las enormes protuberancias, por lo que les pellizcaron violentamente y les dieron fuertes pisotones). La mujer les sonrió con esa sonrisa ensoñadora y plácida de los bebedores de hábito y les ofreció algo de sake, siendo Meiko la única que lo aceptó, con grandes muestras de alegría.

—De acuerdo, Luka-san es una vieja amiga, y me habló de lo que les ha ocurrido… Aunque es la primera vez que veo un grupo tan variopinto de parejas en mi casa, siendo una incestuosa y una de dos mujeres—Los aludidos se sintieron enrojecer y no pudieron evitar mirar al suelo—Y eso es realmente algo nuevo… y muy delicioso de ver, hip. —Tomó otro largo sorbo de sake, dejándole las mejillas sonrojadas— ¿No lo creen, chicas? —le preguntó a las demás mujeres, que estaban sentadas en los distintos muebles.

—Y vaya que sí; aunque eso no tiene nada de malo, pues el amor no tiene forma, ni edad, ni nada de esas bobadas—terció una mujer de pelo rosa, muy parecida a Luka, quien se había presentado como Miki—He llegado a ver parejas aun más escandalosas que vosotros, y si se las cuento, terminarán por perderlas ganas de comer, jajaja.

—Bueno, nos dijeron que nos darían un espacio en su casa, a cambio de preparar unos "espectáculos" —empezó Rin tras tomar un sorbo de café— ¿A que se refieren exactamente?

—De hecho, nuestras presentaciones son usualmente de canto y baile… aunque usualmente nos presentamos en trajes un poco… llamativos, si lo prefieren así, jeje—contestó Gumi, una chica de pelo verde muy intenso, quien mordisqueaba una zanahoria como si fuera un conejo—. Necesitamos un poco de ayuda en la parte de utilería y de un todo un poco, jeje.

—Eso me parece bien—concedió Meiko con una sonrisa—Y es realmente maravilloso que nos ofrezcan su ayuda.

—No hay de qué, siéntanse como en casa… —dijo Madame Haku con una sonrisa— y ahora… ¡¿Quién quiere más sake?_!_

* * *

><p>La vida de las tres parejas en la Casa de Citas – como llamaban al local usualmente – fue acostumbrándose al estilo de vida ajetreado de este. Tal y como lo habían descrito, la casa funcionaba como casa de citas, de entretenimiento e incluso como burdel, aunque este último no lo aplicaban con tanta frecuencia, sino, (según Miki) cuando el cliente estuviera… ejem, lo suficientemente "bueno". Las chicas del local se envolvían en toda clase de trajes y disfraces, la mayoría de ellos con lentejuelas, plumas y pelucas elaboradas; estas solían bailar Can-Can sobre una tarima de madera que estaba en el salón principal. Para los habituales clientes, era un espectáculo deleitable ver a esas mujeres moviendo las caderas y levantando las piernas en una bien preparada coreografía, lo cual hacía que volvieran varias veces más.<p>

Las personas en la casa realmente vivían en una comunidad, una comunidad basada en el vicio, pero al menos era genuina. Las muchachas trabajaban y se divertían haciéndolo; por lo cual el ambiente de la casa era de constante fiesta. Rin, Len, Kaito y Meiko eran bien tratados por las chicas y pronto se hicieron todos amigos. Los jóvenes ayudaban a las chicas en las presentaciones e incluso bailaban con ellas en algunos de los shows. Ayudaban en la cocina, en las compras y en la limpieza. Tras unas cuantas semanas, todos vivían con tranquilidad.

Una tarde, Rin y Len estaban compartiendo un rato juntos, (Simplemente estaban dándose besos y hablando, queridos lectores pervertidos y malpensados) en la habitación que les habían asignado – parecida a la Luka y Miku y la de Kaito y Meiko, aunque en esta habitación la ventana era un poco más grande – cuando tocaron en la puerta y apareció Meiko-nee, con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¡Hola pequeñuelos! Madame Haku me mandó a preguntarte, Rin, que como quieres que celebremos la enhorabuena.

— ¿Celebrar qué? —preguntó Rin bostezando e incorporándose de la cama.

— ¿Qué más sería? _Su _boda, ¿no es así? —contestó la castaña soltando una risita—Kaito les contó a todos en la cena que quieren casarse, por lo que Madame quiere preguntar cómo lo quieren celebrar. —Los rubios se quedaron perplejos… ¡No habían pensado en celebrar su boda!

—Eh… Eh… Luego de tantas cosas, no pensábamos en celebrarlo—tartamudeó Len, sintiendo un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas. —No… No queremos incomodarlos a ellas con algo así…

— ¿De qué hablan? ¡Hace mucho que no asisto a una boda! —exclamó Madame Haku apareciendo de improviso en la puerta, sobresaltando a Meiko-nee— ¡Y siempre quise celebrar una en la Casa! Dejen la mojigatería, que aquí todos somos amigos, ¿no? —Rin y Len se sonrojaron un poco más y asintieron— ¿Qué les parecería un pequeño show hecho especialmente para ustedes? Con un poco de comida y música… ¡Sería divertido!

—Ehm… Cualquier cosa es buena, pero no hagan algo tan exagerado, pues ni siquiera nos podemos _casar _en una Iglesia, ¿no cree? —repuso Rin con una mueca.

—Ay no… ¿En una Iglesia? ¿Con esos curas cantando esas canciones y ese cura hablando con una voz como si fuera un zombie? —Inquirió Meiko-nee— ¡Aquí es mucho mejor! Además…—se acercó aun más a Rin—Tengo algo planeado para tu despedida de soltera… —Y poniéndole los labios en el oído, le susurró lo que planeaba, haciendo que Rin se echara a reír a carcajadas—¿Hecho?

—Hecho—dijo Rin con lágrimas en los ojos, pues estaba literalmente llorando de la risa.

—Bueno, será mejor que bajen en unos minutos, pues Miki preparó una cena de pollo con hierbas para morirse y para hablar de la boda. —anunció Meiko levantándose la cama y aguantándose la risa—Nee, Rin, le diré a Bakaito de "nuestro" plan, jajaja. —Y acto seguido desapareció tras la puerta, seguida de Madame Haku, y cuyas risas se oían detrás de la puerta. Rin, sin dejar de reír, volteó a ver a su futuro marido, quien seguía desconcertado.

— Eh, Rin, ¿Qué demonios fue eso…?

—Jajaja… Ay, Len… Tendrás que esperar a la despedida de soltera, jeje. —contestó la rubia cerrando los ojos, sonriente.

—Ah bueno, con tal de que no tenga algo que ver con "usar" un traje de plumas, estará bien para mí—dijo Len con una mueca. Le besó levemente los labios y se levantó desperezándose— Vamos a comer, tengo hambre.

—Hummm sí. También tengo hambre…—Len asintió y salió de la habitación. La rubia rió— Jejeje… Si tendrá algo que ver con "usar algo", querido…

— ¿Dijiste algo, Rin?

—Nada, Len. No dije _nada._ —dijo Rin riendo.

**To be Continued.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

**(1)** Nona: Mediodía.

**(2) **Condestable: Comandante máximo de los ejércitos del Rey.

En este caso, se habla de Carlos de España, quien, además de ser Condestable (a posta y expensas de los demás), fue amante del Rey Juan II el Bueno. (**Shade:** O el Patán, mejor así -.-) Murió asesinado en ese pub, por órdenes de Carlos el Malo, Rey de Navarra; por venganza por los abusos del Señor de España.

**(3)** Cuba: Tina.

**Shade: *mirando videos de DoctorWho Loquendo* **¿Eh? ¿Ya se acabó? Uf, que rápido fue eso XD Bueno, espero que este mini capítulo les haya gustado; esto fue más que nada una introducción a esta segunda temporada.

**Sess: *tirando su DS a un lado* **Y así, pasamos a lo siguiente que la gente está esperando desde el capítulo 13: ¡La boda Rin/Len! ¡Espérenla muy pronto!


	15. Burlesque II: L'Adolescence

***Suena la canción "Glamazon" de RuPaul y ****aparecen Shade y Sess con ensortijadas y usando trajes de prostitutas de cabaret: faldas cortísimas, los cabellos rizados y lápiz labial rojo* **

**Shade: *En falsete*: **What_ a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter. _

**Sess: *también en falsete* **"And_ yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

**Shade:** Llegó… lo que todos estaban esperando… ¡Llegó la boda! ***suena música de órgano* **Y todos estáis cordialmente invitados. Ahora, ¿Por qué la canción de RuPaul's Drag Race? Ya verán, Muajajajajaja

**Sess: **Señoritas, tomen champagne y un bocadillo y pónganse cómodos para el súper mega delicioso lemon que nos espera :3

**Advertencia: +18. ****Twincest Rin/Len extra fuerte. ****Escenas muy subidas de tono. Leve sadomasoquismo. Lárguense si no lo soportan; si lo desean, sean bienvenidos. **

**Lemon dedicado a Ai Utae, a quien le debía esto :3 **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Acto 15: L'Adolescence: Une ****Agréable ****Soirée **

_"Se declama contra las pasiones sin pensar que es con su antorcha que la filosofía enciende la suya"_

**Sade **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Finalmente, la primera empezó a aparecer en la capital parisina: Brotes verdes en los caminos parecían dar una sensación de esperanza a la agotada población de que, tal vez, la cosecha de este año sería mejor que la del año pasado. La gente sacaba a grandes palazos las montoncitos de nieve de sus entradas y de sus techos. El aire venía cargado de ese perfume y ese calor que tanto se necesita luego de un largo invierno. Si algo significaba en la primavera, era esto: La epidemia de escapadas y relaciones extramatrimoniales que se daban en todas partes y sobre todo, de matrimonios.

Cumplido el segundo mes de estadía en la Casa de Citas, todos se empezaron a preparar para la boda de los gemelos Kagamine: Madame Haku apremió a las muchachas de preparar los bocadillos y la cena, mientras que ella y Meiko-nee sacaban fuera toda la reserva de sake y vinos de los sótanos y depósitos, formando una montaña cada vez más grande.

Aunque toda la celebración sería improvisada, pues no podían (o pensaban) hacerlo en una iglesia, no por eso le meterían mucha galleta y empeño en hacer que fuera una fiesta imposible de olvidar… En solo cuatro semanas, todo estaba listo para el 24 de Marzo, fecha señalada como el gran día.

A pesar de que no sería ni por asomo una boda tradicional, a los futuros esposos se les aplicó (entre risas burlonas) las costumbres para toda pareja casada: Hicieron que Rin dejara de compartir cama con Len y se instalara en la habitación de enfrente, para evitar que tuvieran contacto antes de la noche de bodas. Rin y Len, ya muy acostumbrados a hacer el amor casi todas las noches, no les hizo gracia este régimen, pero ninguna protesta hizo efecto. Y Meiko, carcajeándose, decía que era mejor así: _"Así será la noche de bodas mas descontrolada que haya existido, pues estarán "conteniendo" fuerzas y ganas para dejarlos más dispuestos"_ Sin embargo, ese argumento, no era del todo compartido por Len, a quien la inactividad, ya llegando a la tercera semana, le roía furiosamente…

Pero eso ya no importaba, porque ¡por fin! Solo faltaba un día para la boda. Por lo que esa noche sería la despedida de soltera de Rin. Decidieron hacerlo en la misma casa, por seguridad y para que Kaito no retomara su antigua costumbre de irse a comer helado con cuatro tipas en un bar. Cuando Len le preguntaba que quería hacer para su despedida, ella le decía:

—Solo espera esta noche, mi amor: Será una sorpresa muy especial—Y Len se encogía de hombros y seguía cortando el pollo.

—Nee, Len-kun… Madame Haku nos requiere a ambos en su despacho—decía Kaito momentos más tarde—Dice que es… importante.

Y mientras se iban, las amantes de ambos se desternillaban de risa, imaginándoselos ataviados con…

-.-

— ¡Buenas noches, damas y caballeros! —dijo Luka desde el escenario principal de la casa, usando un sensual conjunto rojo que hizo enrojecer y enloquecer a la Hatsune al apenas verlo—. Quisiera agradecer su presciencia por esta noche tan especial para nuestra pequeña Rin Kagamine, quien por fin "le pondrá la correa con cadena" a Len para siempre. —Su comentario fue recibido con risas del público—Espero que esto te guste lo que te preparó tu maridito, querida Rin.

La festejada sonrió ampliamente, sentada en la mesa del medio, junto a Meiko y Miku, esperando impacientes el "espectáculo" que tenían planeado para ella. — ¿Estás lista para ver a Kaito-nii, Meiko-nee? —preguntó maliciosa a la castaña.

—Oh diablos, pero claro que sí—repuso la Sakine sonriendo con cruel placer—Lo único que lamento es que no hay forma de preservar esto para siempre, jejeje.

—Bueno, al menos no se le va a olvidar esto _nunca_—dijo Miku con una sonrisa amplia. Las chicas aplaudieron. Las luces se apagaron por un momento, hasta que una pequeña luz tenue se proyectó sobre el escenario… Hasta que salió una figura alta y corpulenta tras la cortina de terciopelo purpura, mostrando…

— ¡Uuuuy! ¡Qué bien te vez, Bakaito! —le gritó Meiko aplaudiendo y riéndose a carcajadas.

Kaito infló las maquilladas mejillas. Estaba envuelto en un extravagante y brillante traje de Medusa, con un gigantesco tocado de serpientes enrolladas sobre su cabeza, en los brazos llevaba unas pedazos de piel verde de lentejuelas forradas hasta las muñecas, debajo de la cintura una larga falda verde plisada con colores brillantes, y sobre el torso... que llevaba descubierto, dos enormes senos falsos con soportes en ellos en forma de serpientes enrolladas alrededor. (1) Las chicas aplaudieron a rabiar y le dedicaron silbidos.

— ¡Oh, no la miren directamente, amigos! _¡"Meduso"_ nos podría volver estatuas de piedra! —Exclamaba Luka, presentándolo al público— ¡Anda, date la vuelta, que queremos verte!

Las chicas gritaban "¡Vuelta!" "¡Vuelta!" y Kaito, muerto de la vergüenza, se daba la vuelta completa entre sonidos de serpiente, recibiendo un fuerte aplauso del público. Meiko se atragantaba en su tercera botella de sake, ya practicando llorando de la risa, entre tanto y tanto, le lanzaba silbidos a su amado idiota azulado.

— ¡Dios mío, que ridículo se ve! —Decía Rin agarrándose el estómago de tantas carcajadas— ¿Cómo lograste que los chicos se aceptaran hacer _esto_, Meiko-nee?

— Jejejeje… no fui yo, sino la propia Madame—le confesó la castaña soltando una risita de cruel satisfacción—No sé _como _lo hizo, pero lo hizo—y ambas vieron a Madame Haku unas mesas más junto a Gumi y Miki agitando una botella de sake, gritando: "¡Que venga el otro, que vengaaaa!"

—Enseguida, Madame—concedió Luka guiñándole el ojo y luego se dirigió otra vez al público—, ¡Guarden sus aplausos amigos, para lo que viene ahora, que será súper especial! ¡Denle una fuerte bienvenida a _"Mademoiselle Lennate"!_

La luz tenue se volvió a proyectar una vez sobre el escenario, mostrando esta vez a un avergonzado Len, quien llevaba una gigantesca peluca blanca llena de plumas, pajaritos artificiales y flores de fantasía; y su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una especie de corsé color rosa pastel que terminaba en unas acolchadas enaguas blancas junto a unas medias veladas negras con pequeños lazos rosas (1).

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Que "atractivo", Len! —le gritó Rin

— ¡Es igualita a nuestra Reina María Antonieta! —exclamó Madame Haku— ¡Len, imítala! ¡Imítala!—Y Len, avergonzado, sacaba un elaborado abanico contra la cara y en falsete dijo: _"¡Si no tienen pan, coman pasteles!"_ (2), recibiendo a cambio una mezcla de aplausos y risas de burla del público.

—Odio mi vida…—murmuró Kaito a Len aun haciendo movimientos teatrales con las manos.

—Al menos las chicas se divierten—musitó a su vez Len haciendo una mueca—Aunque concuerdo contigo: No puedo creer que nos convencieran de esto.

—También nos podemos "desquitar" con ellas luego, sobretodo tu.

—Oh… en eso sí que haré eso, Kaito—sentenció "Mademoiselle" Len con una sonrisa perversa.

Y nuestras "chicas" siguieron bailando y cantando varias canciones en falsete, para deleite del público y de sus amantes, que estaban disfrutando totalmente de lo lindo. Corrieron de mano en mano una botella de vino que al final bebieran nuestras "Drags" en medio de un fuerte aplauso de todos.

—Bueno, señorita Rin… Espero que haya disfrutado esta "despedida de soltera" —le sonrió plácidamente Madame Haku acercándose a su mesa.

—Sí, claro que sí, muchísimas gracias. —le sonrió a su vez Rin—Pero, una cosa: ¿Cómo los convenció de hacer esto? Fue simplemente maravilloso

— Tienes razón… e incluso muchísimo mejor que la mejor fiesta que hubieran hecho tus padres, Rin—dijo Miku con alegría.

—Oh… hay cosas que deberíamos mantener en secretito—susurró Madame Haku llevándose el dedo a los labios y guiñándole—Deberías descansar, pues mañana tenemos un gran día por delante, ¿eh?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hacia un radiante día estival y especial en las Casa de Citas. Las chicas se habían colocado sus mejores atavíos para la ocasión, aunque abundaban las plumas de colores y las lentejuelas. Madame Haku esperaba apaciblemente en la pérgola del ala izquierda de la casa: Era el momento de la verdad.

Durante toda la mañana, Len se había preparado psicológicamente para este momento. Toda esta aventura que había vivido junto a su gemela, desde el momento que nacieron, sumado a las maravillosas noches que pasaron juntos, declarándose finalmente, rebelándose ante la autoridad paterna, la sociedad y la religión por defender su amor, prohibido y nauseabundo frente a los demás, natural y aun así hermoso ante nosotros, lector mío… tenía su momento cumbre justo ahora. Esta boda no ocurriría porque era una obligación estándar para toda convencional – por no decir aburrida – pareja cristiana de la época. Era porque ambos querían enlazar su compromiso de la manera definitiva, enlazando su afecto, aun así fuera pisoteando toda forma sagrada de un casamiento normal... Era _su _boda, y sería por amor.

Miku improvisaba un buen intento de música ambientada para la ocasión en el viajo piano de la casa, acompañada por Miki en la viola. Combinación un poco desafinada, pero no por eso no era agradable. Alrededor del lugar del punto exacto donde serian marido y mujer, habían colgado una bonita espiral de cadenetas de papel blanco y dorado, entrelazado con margaritas, recién cortadas.

Finalmente, escoltada por una Meiko-nee de rojo escarlata (el mismo de la Mascarada), surgió el luminoso rostro de Rin, quien llevaba una curiosa mezcla de inocencia y seducción: En la cabeza tenía un pequeño velo de gasa, adornada con una coronita de margaritas y flores silvestres que llevaba en el cabello suelto, dándole un aire tierno… que terminaba con su vestido de camocán bastante corto, dejándole ver las delgadas piernas cubiertas por largas medias blancas adornadas con pequeños lasitos amarillos. Para completar esa imagen deliciosamente prohibida, llevaba un pequeño ramito de flores.

Esa imagen inundó a Len hasta los tuétanos, maravillándose ante la imagen de ella, adornada con esa sonrisa tímida y sonrojada de cualquier novia. Estaba simplemente sin palabras, al verla acercarse lentamente (además porque temía tropezar) hasta llegar junto a él.

—Buenas… ¿tardes? Sí, tardes, jeje—musitó Madame Haku situada de espaldas al alfeizar, enfundada en su mejor vestido de gala, sonriendo mansamente: Había insistido casi hasta el cansancio de ser ella quien ceremoniera la boda. Tomando suavemente las manos de los gemelos y uniéndolas suavemente, siguió: —Estamos aquí para celebrar el enlace de dos criaturas, cuya unión es reprobada por… bueno, por todo el mundo… menos por nosotros aquí. El hecho que los demás lo vean como algo repudiable y condenable, es lo de menos: Sí su amor es abyecto, profundo y sincero, entonces será el que posea siempre la última palabra…—Ante esas palabras, Rin y Len, Kaito y Meiko y Luka y Miku se enlazaron las manos, mirándose con expresiones conmovidas en sus rostros: ¿Quién diría que esa vieja ebria podría componer frases tan dulces? —Ya que Dios, ni por asomo va a bendecir esa unión… la bendición se las damos nosotros.

Len estaba sumamente nervioso y continuamente se jalaba el cuello de encaje de su chaqueta. No quería meter la pata frente a su compañera (Sí lo hacía, Meiko-nee iba a matarlo) y tragó saliva varias veces. Sintiéndolo, Rin apretó mas fuerte el agarre de su mano, sonriéndole. Len le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó lo que Luka llevaba en su mano, que era el mismo anillo de plata que le había dado la víspera de la fuga y empezó a ponerlo el anillo en cada dedo, desde el pulgar, pero sin introducirlo, mientras recitaba la formula de la bodas francesas, alterándolo ligeramente para la ocasión (3):

_Por este anillo el Amor ordena,_

_Que el verdadero amor y la fe leal,_

_Junten nuestros dos corazones en un solo;_

_Por lo cual en este dedo te lo pongo._

A Rin se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas, mientras veía la pequeña joya introducirse finalmente en su dedo anular para quedarse – rogaba – por siempre allí. De esta forma, y con dos "sí" ahogados que le siguieron, los gemelos Rin y Len Kagamine estaban finalmente unidos , no frente a Dios, sino a la corte infernal, entre ellos todos nosotros, que se deshizo en aplausos, silbidos y lágrimas para sellar el largo y profundo beso que se dieron entre ambos.

—Te amo—susurró Len en voz baja, solo para que ella lo oyera.

—También yo te amo—musitó la emocionada y temblorosa muchacha, entornando los parpados como si no pudiera sostener la intensidad de la mirada de su marido. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, casi llevándoselo consigo al suelo.

¡Lo que estaba pasando era tan maravilloso! Mil veces lo habían soñado, mil veces lo habían deseado… Y ahora deseaban recordarlo mil veces más. Aunque por un momento ambos se sintieron una pizca de desasosiego porque sus padres nunca verían su alegría, en el fondo debía ser así: Abandonar el nido para hallar la felicidad.

— ¡Waaa! ¡Felicidades! —gritó Miku corriendo hacia ellos, arrastrando a Luka consigo, junto con Kaito y Meiko-nee… y bueno, las chicas de la casa. Todos reían de felicidad, mientras besaban en la mejilla a Rin y le revolvían el cabello a Len, sumidos en un abrazo grupal, lleno de calidez y afecto.

—Bueno, ya que eso terminó, ¡vamos a celebrar! —No solo los invitados, sino que también los mismos esposos, agradecieron las palabras de Gumi, pues después de todo un día de preparativos, tenían hambre.

-.-

Todos se sentaron en las mesas de carpintero que colocaron en el gran patio de la casa, pues la mesa del comedor no iba a ser suficiente para todos. Todo estaba decorado con las mismas cadenetas de oro y blanco, junto con varios globos llenos de velas. Meiko-nee, Luka y Clara se habían lucido con la cena, y todos se sintieron comer como Reyes con el pavo asado en su punto, nueces y dulces confitadas, ensalada estrellada y helado casero de fresas.

Mientras chocaban sus copas de vino unos a otros, algunos se conmovieron ante la imagen de los gemelos embutiéndose cucharadas de helado a la boca del otro, casi al punto de arrojársela encima entre risas. Era la viva estampa del amor juvenil, y por amor debemos resaltar. Kaito, en afán de imitarlos, le metió a Meiko un pedazo de pavo, embadurnándole la cara… y recibiendo un somero golpe en la nuca.

Luego de la cena, Madame Haku sacó del arcón un viejo acordeón y empezó a tocarla bastante bien, acompañada por Miki en su flauta. Todos se soltaron de la rígida etiqueta aristocrática y bailaron alegremente dando giros como trompos de cuerda. Kaito levantaba enérgicamente los pies con Meiko-nee y Luka improvisaba una danza española, palpitante de pasión, con su pequeña Miku…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Más tarde, la noche cerrada había sumido la casona en una placida quietud. Amodorrados por toda la comida y bebida, las muchachas se quedaron recostadas sobre la tierra del patio, contemplando el cielo y contándose historias. Meiko-nee estaba junto a Madame Haku, cantando "El Román de la Violette" en un rincón, mientras Kaito trataba de convencer a la castaña de ir a la cama y ya Luka se había llevado a Miku a la suya, pues la menor terminó mareada de tanto Saint Melón ingerido que por poco se desplomaba sobre las mesas.

Las velas proyectaban temblorosas sombras a lo largo del vestíbulo y que seguían por la escalera de caracol…

Len caminaba pausadamente por los peldaños de la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, sosteniendo firmemente el cuerpo de Rin en sus brazos.

La llevaba sin prisa, ya sea porque querían saborear al máximo estos instantes previos al momento de la verdad en la alcoba, ya sea porque la escalera en cuestión era algo empinada… y bueno, no querían ser la primera pareja joven de la historia de la Francia Borbónica que muere de forma accidental por una fractura de cráneo al rodar cuesta debajo de unas escaleras, justamente en su noche de bodas, ¿o sí…?

Rin se aferraba al cuello de su hermano, sintiendo en su interior una extraña mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo, sensación plenamente compartida por su marido. ¡Oh, lo que estaba pasando no parecía real! Pero a cada paso que daban, nuestra pareja estaba cada vez más consciente de lo que estaba pasando: Hacía exactamente 3 horas eran una pareja casada, y debían ejecutar el milenario ritual que seguía tras haber dicho el "sí"…

Finalmente pasaron los últimos tramos de escaleras para llegar a un oscuro vestíbulo, sumido en el silencio. Con sus respiraciones también al ínfimo volumen, la joven pareja penetró en la única puerta abierta, provista ya de una tenue luz en su interior.

Caramba… Sí que lucieron en estorepuso Len con una mueca, mirando en derredor.

En un gesto deliciosamente generoso, Madame Haku les había cedido la habitación más lujosa de la Casa de Citas para la noche de la pareja: Era una habitación pintada con colores claros, rodeadas de varias mesas, butacas y tapices. Una chimenea, ya encendida, lanzaba alegres chisporroteos, reflejándose en un amplio espejo de cuerpo rectangular que había en uno de los lados de la habitación… Sin embargo, la mirada azulada de los gemelos no se estaba apartando de la enorme cama blanca que dominaba el cuarto. A ambos lados de la misma había una mesita donde, acompañados por cabos de velas encendidas, reposaba un cuenco lleno de fruta, junto a unas vasijas de cerámica llenas de fondue y de miel.

Rin no pudo evitar soltar una risita, producto de su nerviosismo. Ambos se rieron como un par de niños pequeños y traviesos ante la perspectiva de lo que iba a pasar a lo largo de esta noche. Rin, a manera de juego, aferró las manos de Len y empezó a moverlas de lado y lado. Su marido ladeó la cabeza, curioso.

— ¿Por qué no jugamos un poco a la princesa y al sirviente? —preguntó ella alegremente y al ver el desconcierto en los ojos de su hermano, prosiguió con picardía: —Me gustaría que, como el perrito faldero que eres (4), demostraras tu absoluta devoción a tu princesa… lamiéndole los pies.

La boca de Len se curvó en una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Mi único deseo es servir a mi princesa—replicó haciendo una reverencia. Agarró a Rin de la cintura y la sentó al borde de la cama. Se arrodilló en el suelo y le quitó los zapatitos de tacón y los tiró por ahí. Tomó el pie izquierdo aun cubierto por la media y empezó a besarlo y a mordisquearlo. Rin soltaba risitas ahogadas en respuesta y acariciaba los cabellos de Len, deshaciendo la coleta de su cabeza. Pronto, Len llegó a la base del muslo y, lentamente, haló las medias hacia abajo, besando y lamiendo la piel que iba descubriendo. La joven dejaba escapar ahora gemiditos

— ¿Qué desea ahora mi señora?—le susurró Len entre el beso.

—Quiero… Deseo… Anhelo que me complazcas—esa fue su suspirada respuesta.

—Tus deseos son mis órdenes—articuló Len roncamente, para luego empujarla sobre la cama. La joven empezó a retroceder, conforme su marido gateaba a través de la cama hacia ella.

Sus bocas se encontraron en un apasionado beso, como si no hubiera mañana. Muy pronto, ambas lenguas hicieron contacto y se enzarzaron en un violento y húmedo combate. Rin lo abrazó por el cuello, incorporándose levemente, mientras sus sexos hacían fricción entre sí debajo de las ropas. Con las bocas ocupadas, Rin se dedicó a quitarle el pesado sobretodo, aferrándose ansiosamente a su espalda, aun cubierta por su camisa y chaleco. Le quitó de un tirón su corbata amarilla y en segundo se deshizo del chaleco ayudada por Len, quien estaba enfrascado en quitar los botones de atrás de su corpiño, acariciando con la punta de los dedos la cálida piel de sus hombros.

Imprevistamente, Len dejó lo que estaba haciendo para agarrar las manos de Rin y colocarlas por encima de su cabeza, al tiempo que tomaba la abandonada corbata de entre las sabanas floreadas y le amarró fuertemente con ellas, dejándola asustada y excitada.

— ¿Qué haces, Len?—Len, tiernamente, le pasó un dedo por sus labios, acallándola.

—Shhhh… Me habéis pedido que te complazca… Pues bien, mi señora, voy a hacerlo—canturreó Len en su oído… mordiéndolo luego con inusitada pasión, recibiendo un delicioso jadeo de su "prisionera".

—Aaahhh… Len… —murmuró abriendo a medias los ojos. Su marido procedió a terminar el trabajo empezado en su corpiño, acabando por sacárselo por completo y tirándolo lejos. El rubio se tomó unos momentos para contemplar los pequeños y adorables senos de su mujer. Rin respiraba agitadamente y volvió a cerrar los ojos… Para abrirlos de sorpresa al sentir los labios de Len en su frente. Le interrogó con la mirada, pero el muchacho serenamente procedió a dejar besos en sus sienes, mejillas, nariz, mentón y finalmente, en la entreabierta boca, todo eso mientras sus manos estaban posadas en los hombros de Rin. La rubia dejó escapar un exasperado suspiro.

Len asintió con solemnidad y bajó lentamente, dejando una estela de besos y lamidas en su cremoso cuello; Rin ahogó un grito al sentir a Len mordiéndola, dejándola una marca rojiza que alivió de inmediato con su saliva. Rin sentía un temblor en sus rodillas, al mismo tiempo que en lo más profundo de su intimidad, que aumentaba conforme subían de tono las atenciones de él en su garganta.

—Rin… Ahora usted es mi rehén y tengo pensado desquitarme con usted ante lo que tuve que "usar" en vuestra despedida…

— ¡Ah, Len! ¡Si te veías muy guapo con ese traje! —rió Rin, que luego se puso a gemir, pues su esposo pasó los labios por uno de sus senos, mordisqueando uno de sus pezones, que se endureció ante su contacto, mientras se dedicaba a masajear el otro, pellizcándolo juguetonamente—Ahhh… Len… Len…—jadeó su nombre sin parar, conforme el joven pasaba su ansiosa boca de un seno a otro, sin dejar de masajearlos. Rin gemía, agitando las manos y arqueando la espalda.

—Aaahh… Amor mío, retén tu voz, que aún falta _mucho_—canturreó Len malignamente; presa de un repentino ataque de lujuria, el rubio le rasgó la falda del vestido hasta la punta y la arrojó al suelo… Len se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, pues su esposa, debajo de la falda, no llevaba _nada, _ni siquiera enaguas. —Ooohhh… Eres una niña mala, Rin—musitó Len tomando una banana del frutero y pelándola.—Abre la boca…—le pidió acercando la fálica fruta a sus labios: Rin entendió su gesto y empezó a lamer la banana de manera provocativa, incluso dando gemiditos. El propio Len empezó a respirar de forma entrecortada, sintiendo como su miembro se endurecía ante tan erótica escena. Le retiró la fruta de la boca y partiéndola en pedacitos, distribuyéndolas en el vientre y sexo de Rin: Había leído sobre una escena parecida en un libro erótico (5); completó su obra rociándole con miel alrededor.

—Aaahhh… Len…—gimió la joven excitándose ante lo que su marido hacía. Su respiración empezó a hacerse cada vez más pedregosa y le costaba mantenerla la mirada— ¡Len!—gritó al verle lanzándose a devorar los pedazos de banana bañadas con miel de su sexo, mordisqueando y lamiendo toda la zona para dejarla limpia, sintiendo como su intimidad empezaba a mojarse cada vez más.

No contento con eso, Len le abrió aún más las piernas, dejándola expuesta a sus ojos. Gentilmente, se acercó a besar tiernamente la puerta de su intimidad, recibiendo un grito de la muchacha. Se adentró más, explorando con su ya experta lengua todos los rincones de su flor, bebiendo a tragos continuos el delicioso y cremoso elixir que emanaba ella a cada segundo, acompañado con gritos y gemido con su nombre— ¡Aaahhh, Len…!—No dejaba de gritar, hasta que finalmente sintió la primera descarga en su interior, sintiendo la relajación en su cuerpo…

…Pero él no había terminado: Completamente excitado, Len se arrancó la camisa y volteó el cuerpo de su esposa, dejándola boca abajo en la cama; Adiós al Len suave y pasivo, hola al rudo y bestial Len. Ambos estaban empezando a sudar. Frotando su miembro aun oculto contra las nalgas de ella, Len jadeaba contra su oído, murmurando toda clase de obscenidades tiernas, mientras sus manos acariciaban profusamente sus senos y su intimidad— Aaahhh, Rin… Me encanta tenerte así… Vamos, gime _más_, grita _más_, quiero oírte—jadeaba el rubio, sin dejar de masturbarla. Rin literalmente estaba gritando a todo pulmón, retorciéndose y encogiendo el cuerpo ante las embestidas y caricias de Len.

— ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Len, Len! ¡Ahhh…!—gritaba Rin amortiguadamente, sintiendo como llegaba al segundo orgasmo. Len se derrumbó sobre ella, jadeando sacando la mano empapada de su esencia y lamiéndola como si fuera un postre. Desató a su esposa y volteándola de cara a él la abrazó con suavidad, como queriendo disculparse ante su rudeza, dándole un tierno beso.

—Fue… fue _increíble_—musitó Rin jadeando fuertemente para recuperar aire.

—Lo sé… y ahora es tu turno—suspiró Len entregándole al instrumento de la dominación en su mano—Soy tu prisionero y esclavo; haz lo que quieras conmigo—agregó estirando las manos en posición de arresto.

—Oh… Eso _haré_, Messire—repuso la joven empujándole sobre la cama, quedando sobre él. Los papeles se han invertido y ahora ella lo controlaría. Se inclinó sobre su pecho, besándolo primero con suavidad mientras sus manos se entrelazaban y ambos pechos se encontraban… Lentamente, las manos de Rin apresaron las de Len, terminando por atarlas con la corbata, dejándosela sobre su cabeza. Se incorporó para verlo bien.

—Vaya, Len… te vez adorable en esta posición—musitó Rin sonriendo ampliamente.

—Hummm, ¿Qué tienes planeado hacerme?—Rin sonrió aún más ante su pregunta y se inclinó para soplarle al oído:

—De todo…—Se inclinó sobre su pecho, delineando con un dedo las líneas de su tórax, para luego trazar dibujos imaginarios con su lengua. Len gruñía por lo bajo, para no dejarse derrotar tan pronto, pero de pronto Rin se apartó un poco para alcanzar la pequeña vasija de porcelana, llena de salsa de chocolate ardiendo.—Hummm… ¿_Quieres_, Len?—susurró seductoramente hundiendo un dedo en la salsa y lamiéndolo; Len se relamió los labios y asintió—Hummm… Eso _pediste_. —y acto seguido hundió más los dedos en la vasija y los pasó alrededor de su pecho y el rubio se estremeció ante el leve escozor que le producía el caliente liquido en su piel, pero que igual lo excitaba. La muchacha se mordía los labios mientras procedió a derramar gotas del líquido en el cuerpo de su esposo.

—Aaah… ¡Aaaahh! ¡Ah, Rin!—gimió Len apretando los dientes ante la mezcla de punzante dolor y placer que le aplicaba su mujer, mientras ella se inclinaba a lamer las zonas cubiertas de chocolate, revelando las marcas rojizas en su piel por el contacto de la ardiente sustancia. Complacida por oírlo gemir, Rin quiso torturarlo aún _más_, lamiendo el bulto que se asomaba tras sus pantalones, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos… Para Len era totalmente _insoportable_; sus manos atadas empezaron a retorcerse desesperadas por liberarse— ¡Rin!—le llamó estranguladamente—Por favor… Rin, por favor….

El corazón de Rin se derritió al ver la mirada suplicante de su marido. Tiernamente la desbrochó el pantalón y los jaló hasta el suelo, junto con sus calzas, revelando el duro miembro que clamaba a gritos algo de cariño. Rin se reclinó más sobre su abdomen y posó un delicado beso sobre la punta. Len le respondió con un fuerte respingo que le agradó mucho. Prosiguió con una sucesión de besos y lamidas a todo su extensión, saboreándolo como si fuera una paleta; gemidos se escapaban del enrojecido rostro de Len, clamando más.

— Aaaahhhh… Rin… No te detengas—murmuró Len al borde de perder el control. La rubia no se hizo de rogar y logró arrancarle un grito a él al meterse el miembro entero a la boca— ¡Rin…!— le aludida sonrió dulcemente y procedió a mover la cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás, simulando una penetración; la vista de Len se hacía cada vez más borrosa, por lo que cerró los ojos para disfrutar al máximo— ¡Más rápido, Rin!—Y la joven aumentaba la velocidad cada vez más, hasta que…— ¡Aaaahhhh!—Len terminó con un sonoro gruñido; la muchacha casi se ahogó con tanto semen entrando a su garganta, pero logró tragárselo. Lentamente volvió a subir hasta quedar frente a frente a su marido, quien la introdujo en el agujero de sus manos atadas para besarla apasionadamente, mientras ella lo liberaba de sus ataduras.

—Aaah… ¿estás lista, Rin?—le preguntó Len sujetándole de la nuca, acariciando sus mojados cabellos.

—Sí… sí…—jadeó ella.

Len volteó unas vez más los cuerpos, situándose prácticamente al centro de la cama. La besó con calma, con una lentitud inusitada. La muchacha se abrazó a su sudorosa espalda, apresando su cintura con sus piernas. Su miembro empezó a entrar profusamente en el cuerpo de su hermana, recibiendo una cálida bienvenida de su parte. Rin volteó un momento el rostro al espejo, observando a sus otros yo oníricos: un revoltijo de brazos y piernas entrelazadas, dos revueltas cabelleras rubias; esa imagen la excitó muchísimo… Volteó a ver a su gemelo, quien la observaba con ojos vidriosos de placer. Empezó a moverse un en leve vaivén, para acoplarse a una inactividad tan prolongada que tuvieron. Progresivamente, Len aumentaba la fuerza y la velocidad de sus embestidas, mientras ella movía las caderas al compás, gritando el nombre del otro:

— ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Len! ¡Len!

— ¡Ahh, Rin! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más!—rugía Len penetrándola dura y ferozmente, empezando a sentir como el lecho temblaba contra la pared.

Rin no dejaba de gritar, tratando de aferrarse lo más que podía a la espalda de su hermano, sintiendo como sus paredes internas abrazaban con fuerza la hombría de él. El desespero de ambos se hacía cada vez más fuerte y evidente con sus movimientos cada vez más frenéticos, duros y violentos.

— ¡Ah…! ¡Len! ¡Ya… ya no puedo más!

—Nnnngh, Rin… yo tampoco…

Y finalmente, ambos terminaron en un espectacular orgasmo que los invadió en lo más profundo de sus seres, haciéndolos parte de sí, para toda la vida. El rubio se mantuvo extático por un momento, mientras ella sentía como se deslizaba el espeso y caliente líquido hacia la profundidad de sus entrañas… Se sintió plena, satisfecha y feliz. Inmensamente feliz.

Len se desplomó a su lado, sin separarse de su contacto, contemplando la cara enrojecida y agotada de su hermana, amante y finalmente esposa. Frotó amorosamente la nariz con la suya, mientras sus labios se encontraban en un beso suave, delicado y lento.

—Te amo… te amaré por siempre—articuló Len quedamente.

—Por siempre, no importa qué—musitó Rin, terminado la frase.

Len apretó el cuerpo de su esposa contra el suyo, mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho, sin molestarse siquiera en cubrirse con las sabanas floreadas – llenas de manchas de sudor, miel, semen y salsa de chocolate – sintiendo como un pesado sueño se apoderaba de ambos, llevándolo al resto de una noche apacible en la cuidad parisina.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Author's Note: **

**(1) **Los trajes que se usaron están sacados del show de travestismo _"RuPaul's Drag Race" _donde Kaito usó el de "_Medusa_" de Shannel (Temporada 1) y Len "_Mademoiselle Marie Antoniette_" de Raja (Ganadora de la Temporada 3)

**(2) **Queremos dejar constancia que esta infame frase, supuestamente atribuida a María Antonieta, es errónea. Ella nunca dijo eso, sino su cuñada María Teresa, quien dijo y citamos: _"Si no tenéis pan, coman hojaldre" _(costra de pan)

Decidimos colocarlo, no solo por fines humorísticos, sino porque así pensaba el pueblo francés de ella, quien, aunque nunca dijo eso, si era una despilfarradora.

**(3) **La original formula de casamiento de Reims (Francia) es la misma que hemos presentado, solo que reemplazamos la palabra "Iglesia" por "Amor", por obvias razones.

**(4) **Obvia referencia a "Servant of Venomania".

**(5) **Len se refiere a "El jardín perfumado"

***Suena "The Glamazon" y "The Beginning" y Shade y Sess bailan y saltan envueltas entre todos, mientras arrojaban pastelitos y los rociaban con licor, entallándoles las ropas* **

**Shade: *Sobre Drake9999 y echándoles una botella de whisky encima a MariTenebrae, ArikelDelaRosa y a Ai Utae* **¡Hala! ¡He aquí el lemon, ojalá les haya gustado a todos!

**Sess: *Acabando de lanzar un pastelito de limón a Neko C justo entre los dientes* **Ya Len lo dijo, sigan divirtiéndose cada vez más!

***Y mientras los Kagamine tenían su ultra salvaje luna de miel, la orgía de las Autoras se hacía también mas salvaje* **


	16. Burlesque III: Tranquillité

**Shade: **Buenas a todos, gente bonita de FF. Celebramos nuestro inicio a la vida Universitaria con otra entrega de Sade.

**Sess: **Considérenlo un regalo atrasado de San Valentín :p En serio, considérenlo un regalo muy _especial. _: 3

Sip, es el final de la Saga Burlesque. Fue divertido cabalgar a campo traviesa desde Normandía hasta París, ver a los chicos como _Drag Queens, _retozar en la cama con Rin y Len, y hacer mierda a Akaito con un golpe en el rostro XD.

**Advertencia: **Niveles muy altos de dulce, para vomitar arcoíris. Limme Yuri de postre.

**Playlist de hoy: **_Aire soy – _Miguel Bosé feat. Ximena Sariñana; _Magnet – _Rin/Len Kaito/Meiko y Miku/Luka.

Enjoy :3

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

** Acto 16: **Burlesque III: **Tranquillité. **

_Una vida feliz consiste en tener tranquilidad de espíritu._

**Cicerón. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–Creo que es la primera vez que haremos un acto de esta _naturaleza… _Deberíamos considerarnos muy afortunados, ¿eh?

Enormes flores de colores rosa y blanco abundaban en los cabellos entretejidos de las mujeres de la Casa… Incluso entre los hombres, a quienes se los habían colocado a la fuerza. Todos iban de ropas blancas y ligeras de algodón, pues el calor algo sofocante de Junio se empezaba a filtrar por los rescoldos de las paredes y los laterales de los pasillos. Sumado a eso, como se había lavado recientemente el piso, todos iban descalzos y sentían entre los dedos las húmedas baldosas impregnadas de espliego y menta.

El rostro de Rin, encajado entre dos gruesas trenzas que enmarcaban sus mejillas, adornadas entre grandes flores rosadas y blancas, parecían reducirle más años de los que en verdad tenía, pero no en belleza a los ojos de su esposo… o como ella lo llamaba: "Herposo" (1) que hacía provocar una sonrisa a más de uno. Este se hubiera parecido a cualquier otro muchacho burgués, sino fuera por tener los cabellos trenzados y sobre estos una simpática formación de flores blancas, como si fuera una corona.

¿Qué hacían allí? Bueno, la cuestión era que Rin y Len iban a ser los padrinos de boda de nuestras queridas Magnéticas. Y la prueba de ello era el pequeño cojín azul que ambos sostenían, donde descansaban dos argollas de plata.

Miku y Luka estaban frente a la "Reverenda" Yowane, quien estaba encantada de su papel como encargada de consagrar estas uniones ilícitas a los ojos del viejo barbón, alías Dios: Las dos lucían muy bellas con una suave corona de flores entrecruzadas sobre trenzas (Fue Luka quien decidió que TODOS (sí, todos con mayúscula) llevaran flores sobre trenzas… No nos preguntes, apreciado lector, como lo _hizo_) ambas lucían sencillos y bonitos vestidos blancos, aunque era Miku quien tenía unas cintas de gasa colgándole de la coronilla, a modo de velo.

Para Luka era un momento de plácida tranquilidad, de una alegría que pensaba que nunca hubiera alcanzado.

¿Por qué? Pues, para dejar todas las cosas en orden, la Megurine se había carteado con su _ex-pareja _Gakupo (En una de sus cartas, decía que seguía en Provenza, donde estaba tan encantado que iba a quedarse más tiempo allá) confesándole a él sus sentimientos por una "hermosa y delicada criatura" (como le llamaba Luka a su Miku) y pidiéndole que guardara el secreto…

Para perplejidad de ustedes, lectores míos, el banquero de pelo morado lo tomó muy tranquilamente (2):

_Maese _Kamui le contó que justamente había tomado como aprendiz y como protegida a una joven huérfana llamada Gakuko: Que esta criatura, al ver que tenían aficiones muy parecidas, sobre todo por la jardinería, no tuvo ningún reparo en tomarla como su amante (3) (_"Le gustan las berenjenas, y siente un gran afecto por 'Akio'. Realmente, soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo, amiga mía"_) Le deseaba mucha suerte en el camino que la mujer de pelo rosa había elegido, así como confiaba él que sería feliz en el suyo. Agregó que siempre tendría "profundos sentimientos de amistad" por ella y que no dudara en pedirle ayuda para cualquier cosa (_"Si estás en aprietos, pégame un grito"_) Como posdata, le decía que tuvieran cuidado en estos tiempos, pues _"Puede que haya cambios en París tarde o temprano"_ aunque Luka aun no comprendía que quiso decir con eso, le agradeció por avisarle de todos modos.

Así, entre pequeñas transacciones sobre como quedaría el patrimonio matrimonial, ambos se despidieron en sus cartas, y quedaban en tranquilidad para que Gakupo mantuviera a su joven admiradora de los vegetales morados y Luka se uniera en, si no estaban equivocados, en el primer matrimonio morganático (4) entre mujeres de la Historia, bueno, al menos la francesa, eso suponemos.

Tranquilidad. Eso era lo que sentían ahora.

Lo mismo estaba presente en las vidas de Kaito y Meiko. Ambos situados a del lado de Luka, con Meiko apoyada en el hombro de su compañero, quien al mismo tiempo le rodeaba con su brazo. Ya habían tenido su enlace a principios de Mayo, pues, aunque irónicamente el fin del local de Madame Haku era la diversión, todos estuvieron de acuerdo que tener tres fiestas de bodas tan seguidas la una de la otra era perjudicial para la salud digestiva de todos… Además de perjudicial económicamente, pues aunque vivían holgadamente, ya se empezaban notar levemente el alza de precios en algunas zonas de París, afianzando ciertos rumores de cosechas malas…

Sin embargo, en la boda de los Shion si hubo, acorde con los gustos de los homenajeados, litros y litros de helado y sake, pero tanto, que Len tuvo que llevarse a cuestas a su indispuesta "herposa", convirtiendo una noche de intensa pasión… a una de cruenta indigestión.

Pero a pesar de todo, la vida no podía ser más tranquila y apacible para nuestras tres parejas. Era una especie de receso, de recompensa, de bonanza si prefieren así, luego de tantas semanas de zozobra en la Kagamine Manor. Parecía como sí todos esos penosos recuerdos de esa casa, de los Sres. Kagamine y de _Messire_ Akaito se hubieran esfumado como volutas de humo. Lo peor había pasado, era tiempo de disfrutar.

En ese preciso momento, la "Reverenda" Yowane le preguntaba a Miku si aceptaba unir su vida junto a _Madame_ Megurine. Sosteniendo con nerviosismo su mano izquierda por la de la mujer de pelo rosa, tal y como era la costumbre morganática, la Hatsune, temblorosa de tanta felicidad que estaba experimentando, contestó a los gritos:

– ¡Sí…! ¡Sí, claro que sí!

A señal de Meiko, los hermanos – esposos Kagamine entregaron el cojín donde nuestras Magnéticas se colocaron las bandas de plata. Todos sonrieron cuando Luka abrazó a su esposa con fuerza, dándole un beso tan largo y tan profundo que la menor casi se ahogó. Sin embargo, nadie previó que la niña de coletas verdes se arrodillaría, abrazando las piernas de Luka, sonriendo. Los invitados se miraron entre sí entre confundidos y divertidos ¿Cómo se le ocurrían esas ideas a esa tiernamente atolondrada niña? Era capaz de inventar bajo el impulso de su corazón. Todos se lanzaron sobre la nueva pareja, llenándola de abrazos.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, Luka se retiró con Miku para tener una noche muy, pero muy <em>agitada<em>. Estaba cayendo la tarde muy lentamente, dando pinceladas rojas y violáceas al firmamento. Se oían los leves gritos de pájaros nocturnos en busca de comida y un grupo de chicharras chillaba a voz en cuello en todo el jardín.

Rin y Len estaban acurrucados en una de las hamacas del gran patio trasero desde hacía unas horas, disfrutando del frescor de la tarde. Len balanceaba un pie fuera del enredo de piernas dentro de la hamaca contra un tronco de olmo cercano para impulsarse de vez en cuando, meciéndolos levemente, envolviéndolos en una deliciosa sensación de amodorramiento. Rin estaba recostada sobre el pecho de su marido, jugueteando perezosamente con sus rebeldes mechones, mientras él la cubría de besitos en todo su rostro.

–Je t'aime... Je t'aime… (5)–canturreó Len en su oído, haciéndola estremecerse más contra sí.

–J'ai aussi (6) –musitó la rubia con una traviesa sonrisa.

Le sacó la lengua, burlona, pero la ansiosa boca de Len la atrapó hábilmente y la arrastró hacía la suya, respondiéndole en un húmedo y profundo beso que pareció interminable. El rubio la apretó más contra sí, deslizando las manos por la suave piel de sus hombros, notándolos algo fríos por la temperatura de la tarde. Sus arrumacos hubieran seguido para largo si no fuera por el hambre atroz que tenían ambos y, por supuesto, los molestos e indiscretos insectos nocturnos.

Sinceramente, si no fuera por lo anteriormente mencionado, Rin y Len felizmente se hubieran quedado durmiendo toda la noche en la hamaca bajo las estrellas, esperando el amanecer.

* * *

><p>– Bakaiiitoooo…<p>

El aludido de pelo azul compuso una mueca, pues sabía que ella estaba algo ebria por el vino de Luka, pero aun así, se veía muy bella. Enlazó sus manos por encima de su cabeza–Mei-chan, ¿Por qué no nos vamos a _acostar_?

–No, _aún_ no… Concédeme esa pieza tan bonita que se escucha–Y señaló la ventana abierta de la esquina, donde, a pesar del llanto de las chicharras, se dejaba oír una bonita pieza en piano, seguramente de una casa cercana, donde supuestamente vivía un compositor frustrado. Kaito sonrió encogiéndose de hombros y tomó la mano de su esposa, para estrecharla contra sí, bamboleándose por toda la sala.

–Imaginémonos que estamos en la fiesta de disfraces de Rin y Len–propuso Kaito con una sonrisa, y al ver que la cara de disgusto de Meiko, seguramente recordando los detalles penosos de esa fiesta, agregó: –…Pero no está Akaito para arruinarnos la velada, de hecho no hay absolutamente _nadie_; solo nosotros.

–Fantástico–sonrió la castaña dándole un suave beso–Te amo, Bakaito… Ups, quise decir Kaito, jejeje.

Kaito sonrió y frotó su nariz contra la suya–Puedes llamarme como quieras–soltó una alegre risa–, es más, creo que prefiero Bakaito. Len dice que es como un juego de palabras, jejeje

–Creo… que no notaste el sarcasmo de la frase, Bakaito––rió Meiko rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, instándole a besarle.

* * *

><p>–Hummm… Luka-san… Luka…<p>

– ¿Hummm? –sonrió la chica de pelo rosa levantando leventemente la cabeza donde dos segundos antes la tenía sumergida entre los senos de la Hatsune, que acariciaba y besaba a sus anchas, segura de que jamás se cansaría de ellos.

Estaban en la misma habitación donde Rin y Len rodaron entre chocolate ardiendo en Abril y donde Kaito y Meiko usaron la bufanda azul de aquel como un instrumento de tortura erótico. Ahora ellas lo iban a disfrutar al máximo.

Los expertos labios de Luka, recorrían los erectos pezones de la menor, haciéndole gemir y suplicar por más y más. Las largas cabelleras verdes y rosas se desparramaban a todo lo largo de las revueltas sábanas, frotando sus cuerpos la una a la otra, sus dedos recorriendo en una larga caricia, las bocas succionando y lamiendo distintos sectores de la piel de la otra, encontrando un sabor nuevo y excitante a cada lamida o beso, como si nunca se terminaran de descubrir cosas nuevas la una de la otra, incrementando por cien su pasión.

–Cielos, Miku-chan… ¿Cómo es que sabes tan delicioso? –preguntó la Megurine con picardía, sosteniendo entre sus manos los temblorosos muslos de la chica de pelo verde, entrando con todo permiso a su intimidad, deslizando la lengua por los rosados pliegues de su flor, bebiendo a tragos la cremosa esencia de ella, que para Luka sabía a gloria. Miku tenía los ojos en blanco, sintiéndose en el cielo a cada lamida de ella.

– ¡Ah…! ¡Lu-Luka! ¡Ah...! ¡Dios, esto es maravilloso! –gritaba locamente, arqueando la espalda y dando brincos por todo el placer que sentía. Llegó a un orgasmo tan fuerte que lanzando un agudo grito de satisfacción, levantó el torso, dejando su trasero a la vista de su esposa, quien aprovechó la oportunidad y le mordió cariñosamente uno de sus tiernos glúteos– ¡Ah…! ¡Luka!

Para Miku era una sensación maravillosa, imposible de comparar o superar. Para alguien que fue educado toda su vida en la seca e hipócrita doctrina cristiana, este cambio tan novedoso era un torbellino vertiginoso, pero ella era feliz dando vueltas en él. Sentía como si todo lo que le enseñaron era algo vacío y frívolo: "¿Cómo nos pueden decir que _sentir_ esto es _pecado, _si Dios nos otorgó de estas capacidades de _sentirlo_? Seguramente fue hecho para disfrutar, no para guardar y no usar nunca.

De esta manera, entrelazada entre las caricias y besos de su compañera, Miku por fin comprendió en todo lo bueno que nos puede dar algo tan _pecaminoso_ que es entregarse a todos los juegos de la pasión, y con más placer si lo haces con quien amas.

Y por eso, te aplaudimos, Miku.

**… **

Fueron días de felicidad y tranquilidad a granel para los residentes de la Casa de Citas. Y para redondear el estado de alegría y de buen humor, una semana después, hubo una noche especial llena de fuegos artificiales que todos contemplaron desde la azotea del local.

– ¡Hurra! ¡Hurra!–gritaba Madame Haku, ya ebria, agitando su inseparable botella de sake.

Todos observaban asombrados este espectáculo, sin duda proveniente de alguna de las estruendosas fiestas de la Reina María Antonieta. Y si bien había vecinos quejándose por el ruido de las explosiones, había también muchos que soltaban exclamaciones de asombro por la belleza de las luces de colores en el cielo. Para nuestras parejitas prohibidas, acurrucadas entre ellas y las muchachas, esas formaciones de fuegos coloridos eran como una especie de regalo de los caprichosos e incompetentes Reyes de Francia en su honor:

Las grandes Ruedas Catalinas giraban y soltaban en su danza giratoria estrellas rosas y verdes; las Luces de Bengala soltaban al aire destellos rojos y escarlatas; Las Candelas Romanas pintaban el aire de dorado en un estruendoso "¡Bum!" y los pequeños globos de fuego se remontaban en el cielo, lanzando chispas azules a cada vuelta.

Dorado. Rojo y Azul. Rosa y Verde.

Para Rin y Len, Kaito y Meiko, Luka y Miku y finalmente Madame Haku y sus chicas, la vida no podía ser más grata; todo parecía augurar el resto de ese hermoso año de 1785, una existencia tranquila, sin sobresaltos…

¿Verdad?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author´s Notes: **

**(1) **Juego de palabras inventado por el compañero sentimental de Shade, Edgareo: "Herposo = Hermano – esposo". (**Sess: **así se dicen cuando están solos XD deberían oír cómo se… jejeje **×se calla el ver la mirada homicida de Shade×**)

**(2) **Escena basada en _Cien años de Soledad, _de García Márquez: Cuando Amaranta Úrsula le manda una carta parecida a su esposo Gastón, este responde con la misma tranquilidad, deseándole felicidad junto a su amante Aureliano Babilonia Buendía y pidiéndole que le mande su aeroplano, que había dejado en Macondo.

**(3) **Nuestros lectores tal vez se sorprendan de semejante actitud entre Gakupo y Luka. En esa época Francia era mucho más licenciosa que ahora, que incluso entre los matrimonios, que casi siempre eran por conveniencia, ya era común que ambos miembros tuviesen amantes (Aunque era socialmente y visiblemente más aceptado en los hombres que en las mujeres) por ejemplo: Sade tenía amantes mientras estuvo casado con Renée. Esto se redujo solo en el Siglo XIX, donde se empezaron a aceptar los "matrimonios por amor".

También sorprende que en este caso, Luka y Gakupo se hubieran separado libremente, sin necesidad de recurrir a un notario, a un juez o al mismo Papa; sin embargo, si tomamos en cuenta los rituales en los albores del cristianismo, sobre todo en la Biblia, se menciona que en caso de separaciones, se hacía por medio de una carta de despido, como en este caso.

**(4) **El matrimonio morganático es un tipo de enlace, usualmente secreto, en la que las personas que se casan son de distinta clase social, por ejemplo un noble y un plebeyo. Se le conocía también como "matrimonio de la mano izquierda".

Aquí en el fic los únicos que no califican para un matrimonio morganático son Rin y Len, pues son de la misma clase social.

Hay ejemplos famosos de matrimonios morganáticos como el "Rey Sol", Luis XIV, quien se casó con la institutriz de sus hijos, Madame de Maintenon. Y también está Eduardo VIII, quien abdicó en 1933 para casarse con Wallis Simpson. Aun así, El príncipe Guillermo y Kate Middleton no clasificarían para unión morganática.

**(5) **_Te amo,_ en francés.

**(6) **_Yo también,_ en francés.

**Shade: **I know, i know... muy rosadito y felpudo. ¡Fue por San Valentín! XD

Gente, _preparense muy bien _parael siguiente capítulo.


End file.
